The Type of Kyoya
by lizzybee
Summary: Kyoya's family hires a new maid out of pity, is this his father's plot to see him screw up, or is there something more? Kyoya finds himself becoming a different person, and feeling differently, is this all because of the new maid?
1. Sakamoto Ai

**Kyoya's Type**

**Chapter One: Sakamoto Ai

* * *

**

The mansion was the same as always. All things the same, perfectly organized and calculated. But that morning, his father had told him that someone new was coming to work. What was he thinking, bringing in such a young girl to be one of the maids of the house?

"Her name is Sakamoto Ai" Mr. Ootori said calmly surprising his 3 sons. The most surprised was his eldest son Akira.

"Father, is this really a proper decision...she's Kyoya's age." Akira said briefly glancing at Kyoya. Kyoya was annoyed, was he somehow implying that he wouldn't be able to control himself around a girl younger than him living in the same house?

"I think father's decision is his decision and we must trust his wisdom. After all, we are quite wealthy, it would reflect very kindly on our family name to give an orphaned girl a place to live and a chance to work." Kyoya voiced. It wasn't that he agreed with his father, actually he agreed with Akira on this matter. However, the goal was not to worry about others, the goal was to get father's approval, to build up credit as the 3rd son.

Akira looked at Kyoya, calm and well mannered, but bothered by Kyoya's opinion.

"Would it not be considered irresponsible for a young girl to be in the same house as 3 males who are unmarried? Society might have the opposite opinion of what father is doing. Perhaps kindness is not what they will gossip." Akira stated in his rebuttal. Mr. Ootori listened carefully, he knew very well that Akira's position on this matter was more fitting, but there were lessons to be learned

"I am the head of this family, I decide. And it has been decided. That child will work here. Kyoya, since you are the same age, you may ask her to attend to you personally." Mr. Ootori declared gazing sharply at Kyoya. All 3 son's were surprised, but Kyoya was the most alarmed. Was this a challenge his father was giving him? Though his face did not show anything, Kyoya was already hatching his plan of attack.

"Father, to have her personally attend to him, isn't that a bit irresponsible. Kyoya is just a boy himself." The 2nd eldest brother Fujimaro stated for the first time. Kyoya was getting rather annoyed with his brother's implications that he was somehow a brute who could not be trusted to control himself as a man.

"I am surrounded by girls all day at school, I think this particular task will not be any different." Kyoya smiled to his brothers calmly. After all he was part of the well-regarded Host Club, where young girls of wealthy families could be easy access for Kyoya, and Mr. Oortoi knew all this too well. Mr. Ootori grinned taking a sip of his tea, he was hoping to hear that from Kyoya, who felt like his father was indeed testing him. Was he hoping to see him screw up?

"Very well, it's been decided." Mr. Ootori smirked silencing any further discussion on the topic.

* * *

"Her family died in a terrible accident?" Tamaki cried wiping his nose. These types of stories broke his heart the most. Knowing that she has no family at all now, was the worst case scenario.

"Yes, she's apparently been in foster care for about 3 months. Seems she had a difficult time with bullying there." Kyoya reported reading the report he had compiled on the girl.

"What's her name?" Kaoru asked wondering if they'll get a chance to meet her.

"Hmm, Sakamoto Ai. She's not from a wealthy family, says here that her parents owned an old fashioned Japanese restaurant." Kyoya went through the document with a critical eye, if he was going to win; he would have to prepare.

"Poor girl." Tamaki cried holding on to Kyoya's shoulders. They were in the music room, they were supposed to be planning the October ball, but instead started to talk about this new maid at the Ootori home.

"Oh, Haruhi, do you know her?" Hikaru asked, they all turned to her wondering if this was a possibility. Haruhi cringed, did they honestly assume that all commoners knew each other.

"No, I don't." She felt annoyed, but since all the rich seemed to know each other, it made sense that they would assume all the poor knew each other.

"Kyoya-senpai, have you met her yet?" Haruhi asked trying to ignore the disappointment the whole room was feeling for her not know Ai. Kyoya scratched his chin.

"I suppose I will meet her today." He replied wondering if the girl was working with his father in this plot.

* * *

Kyoya had another difficult day. School was usually a breeze until it came to the Host Club. Dealing with Tamaki was really a burden. He longed for the old days at school, when the pressure building up on his shoulders was less. He took off his school jacket and undid his tie, resting down on the couch in his room. He pulled down his glasses to clean them off when he heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me." He heard a small voice say from behind the door. He knew it was Ai, the new maid. He allowed her in still cleaning his glasses.

'Game time.' He thought ready for the challenge his father brought on. She came in, and at first it was all a blur and uninteresting until he put on his glasses.

"Here is some tea and a snack." She smiled putting down the tray.

"Thank you…" He was taken aback without showing a difference in expression. There she stood wearing a simple maid's uniform, with long black hair tied, beautiful lightly tanned skin; and eyes that made even his icy eyes calm.

"I am Sakamoto Ai, it's a pleasure to serve you Ootori-san." She smiled kindly and bowed gently. Kyoya got up and put his wallet down on his desk, and started to look for the document he prepared for himself on Ai. There was never a picture, he wished he had since it would've removed some of this shock.

"Is there anything else you would like?" She asked politely waiting for instructions.

"No, that's all. Thank you." He said dismissing her. She bowed and left the room. Kyoya was stunned, he never knew that Ai was someone so beautiful. When was the last time he thought a girl was pretty he wondered. He placed a pondering thumb to his chin.

'Never…' He thought. This was really the first time he thought someone was pretty and actually caught him off guard. But nevertheless, he was surrounded by beautiful people all day at school, surely it could mean that he was immune.

'I should prepare something for her to do tomorrow." He thought wondering what it was that he could give her. He didn't trust people to handle his business. His room was always organized by him, the only thing he allowed for the maids to do was put away his laundry and clean his room. But his affairs were all dealt with by him alone. But right now that didn't matter since he had many other things to worry about. He never did get to discuss the October Ball with the Host Club.

* * *

The next morning, Ai entered his room a bit nervously. In all her years, she had never entered a boy's room in the morning. She knocked at first, but didn't hear Kyoya. She wondered if he was still asleep.

'Ah, Ueda-san said to make sure he's awake 7 sharp…it's already 7:05' Ai was panicked a little. She had knocked a few times, but didn't hear anything from the room.

'If he's late to his rich school' She imagined in her head, how she would be kicked out by Ueda-san on to the streets where she would have no choice but to return to the foster care. She inhaled and summoned all her courage.

'I'm sorry mom, dad, I'm not a bad girl' she thought opening the door. She found the room dark, all the drapes shut without a single light. She saw that his bed was up stairs, and decided to open the drapes, hopefully waking him up. But that was not the case. He didn't wake up. She went up the stairs to his bedding area. She saw him snuggled comfortably in bed, the sun beaming down on his face. He didn't look like such a stern person when he was asleep. She approached him slowly.

"O..Ootori-san" She said a few times. Still he did not move. She wondered if he was dead. A million terrible thoughts came to mind. If he was dead, would she be blamed for his death, or become a suspect in the crime. She approached again, the time was ticking away, and it was now 7:10.

"Ootori-san, please wake up." She said moving to pull down the duvet. His hand suddenly reached up, his eyes opened deranged.

'Tamaki' He thought bitterly. How dare he wake him up again this annoyingly? Kyoya pulled and pushed the body that seemed to be small. His eyes were red and angry until he saw the eyes that looked up at him. He was momentarily stunned. The girl from yesterday was under him. How did she get there?

"O…Ootori-san." She said nervously. She wondered if he was going to fire her. Kyoya couldn't help examine her this close up. With her hands pinned to the side by his, her black hair fanned out on his pillow, her face lightly blushed; her dark brown eyes sparkling up at him.

"…What are you doing here?" He asked her wondering why she wasn't Tamaki.

"I-I came to wake you up Ootori-san, but you wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I called you." She explained feverishly feeling both panicked from his gaze and being pinned on to his bed. Kyoya understood the circumstances now. But in his sleepy state he still had not realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry." She said nervously. Kyoya continued to look down at her, taken like he was yesterday with her features. Was she really not from a wealthy family? She seemed to glow under that sun, making her more dazzling then before. Ai started to feel a little annoyed, she hadn't said anything right away thinking that he would understand that he was on top of her and remove himself. But he wasn't, instead he was staring down at her with that sharp handsome face. Kyoya saw her expression change to something more courageous.

"Please get off of me." She asked. It was her expression that both captivated him and woke him up. He looked down at her body under his and moved to get up. She got up quickly adjusting the skirt of her uniform.

"What time is it?" Kyoya asked scratching his messy hair and averting his gaze from the sun. He was still tired.

"It's almost 7:15" She said feeling a bit weak wondering if this delay in time was going to cost her. He got up and walked past her.

"Alright, you can leave now." He said coldly turning his back to her and going to his washroom to wash up. Ai bowed and left the room quickly feeling a little flushed. She had seen shirtless guys before, her father; boys from her school at school trips to the beach, but never a guy like that; and never in a situation like that. She felt like her heart was beating a little too fast for it's own good.

Kyoya couldn't say that his heart was racing, but he definitely felt something strange. Though his heart wasn't moving to any particular beat after that incident, he did feel like it was doing something. He was half naked, pinning her down like that on his bed. He wondered why she wasn't more scared like a normal girl should have been. A small smirk came to his face.

"She was trying to be firm." He thought recalling her expression when she asked him to get off. It probably took a lot of her nerve to say something like that so straight forward. He sighed, what an abnormal start to a day.

* * *

That's chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed! See you in Chapter 2!


	2. Silent Dinner

**Chapter Two: Silent Dinner

* * *

**

School was long and boring as always. Kyoya had always felt he was above the rest, and knew how to do most of the school work even before being taught. What was he still doing in high school, he could have easily surpassed them all and entered University. But perhaps it was because of this place, the Host Club, with Tamaki and his friends that he never ventured out.

"Kyoya, it's so boring today. Why don't I come to your house and we can sit at the kotatsu together." Tamaki sang resting his chin on Kyoya's head. The Host Club was closed for business today since they had the October ball to plan. Had he spent the time yesterday to do his planning he would not be a day behind. He had to use his time efficiently today in order to catch up.

"No." Kyoya said simply, crushing Tamaki's dream.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kaoru asked bored out of his mind. They would usually be with customers right now. Kyoya adjusted his glasses, he had an idea.

A few minutes later, they were cleaning up their costume room. Each day after changing out of their costumes, they would toss them everywhere and leave the room as it was. Kyoya had told them many times to tidy it up, but every time they got in there they would start playing dress up. It was getting annoying.

"Kyoya-sama when can we get a break?" The twins and Tamaki asked. Kyoya seemed larger and more overbearing then normal, his mood was off today and he had no time to play around.

"You've only been working on it for a few minutes, you dare to complain?" Kyoya voiced bitterly. The group shivered and went back to work praying for the Lord's protection against Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai, what should I do?" Haruhi asked, being the only one from the group that hung her clothes properly.

"Well you could probably go home Haruhi. Since there isn't really anything for you to do here." Kyoya said not wanting anymore interference for his work. Haruhi was thankful and left, making the twins and Tamaki very disappointed; but they recovered from their disappointment pretty fast when Kyoya turned around.

When it was all finished and done, the group split and went home. Kyoya decided to go home as well. He normally went home earlier than this, but today he would not let anyone leave until the dressing room was cleaned.

By the time he got home, it was 7pm. He was tired and hungry, and there was still homework to be done. The driver pulled to the mansion and a line of maids stood on hand for his every need. But as always he never handed over his school bag nor allowed them to take off his coat.

"Where would you like to have your dinner Ootori-san?" Ms. Ueda asked following the young man to his room.

"Are father and my brothers not home?" Kyoya asked not surprised that none of his family was home. Father was always in some sort of meeting or abroad, and his brothers were always right beside him; reaping the advantage.

"My apologies Ootori-san, but they are not home. Shall I prepare the main hall for your dinning?" Ms. Ueda asked as Kyoya came to his room seemingly unaffected by the news.

"No that's fine, I have a lot of work so please bring my dinner to my room and the masseuse as well. I'm very tired today." Kyoya asked opening his room and walking in. Ms. Ueda nodded and left with the other workers to fulfill his requests.

Kyoya sat down in his big lonely room. He sighed. His shoulders seemed extra tired with Tamaki and the twins always draping over top of him. He recalled the annoying situation and it only made him more tired. Seconds later his food arrived. It was Ai and another maid. Kyoya got up and took off his tie and school jacket. Ai arranged his food as the maid left the room.

"Where's the masseuse?" Kyoya asked watching her organize his food for neat eating. He was surprised she knew to do such a thing since only Ms. Ueda knew how he preferred his food, perhaps she had taught Ai.

"I'm sorry Ootori-san, she's gone for the day…but Ueda-san has instructed me to massage your shoulders." Ai explained smiling brightly. Somehow Kyoya felt like this was Tamaki's big smile, it was sort of irritating.

"It's alright. I'll just eat." He replied sitting down on his desk to eat his meal. He was often eating like this, alone in his room. He didn't particularly mind as it gave him some quiet time to do his school work. And he certainly wasn't going to bother his sister who was training to become a bride. To ask for attention like that would be childish and unproductive.

"No please allow me, although I'm not a professional I'm confident that you'll at least feel less tension in your shoulders." Ai said taking position behind him. She was his height standing up while he ate. He would have normally refused her and sent her away, but when he felt her hands on his shoulders; he felt good.

"Ootori-san, did you have a tiresome day?" Ai asked wondering why his shoulders were so stiff for a young man. She always thought that a wealthy persons life was always easy, but judging from how tense and tight his shoulders were, he seemed to be caring many burdens.

"Yes, there are always 3 particular burdens I have that are enormous in weight" He spoke bitterly recalling the day with Tamaki and the twins always hanging off his shoulders.

"I see, your schooling must be very difficult." She said in response wondering what a rich school looked like. Kyoya glanced to the side wondering what school she went to, after all she was 16 which meant she was in a junior year. But he didn't ask as it was none of his concern.

"Is this alright Ootori-san? Is there a particular spot that is more painful?" Ai asked. Kyoya hummed in response while eating, there was no particular place that hurt, just tension all over. She continued to massage, even though it was difficult with his shirt on. She recalled with a smile to her face all the times she gave her dad a back rub. It had a different feeling than right now. Kyoya's back was probably the same size as her father's, which either meant that her father was a bit small or Kyoya was a bigger person for his age. He seemed about the same height as her father. She felt that Kyoya's shoulders were very broad and muscular which made her slightly nervous. This was the first time she was giving a massage to a boy that wasn't her father.

Kyoya noticed her gently smiling to his back as she rubbed, certainly she was in deep thought, he wondered what she was thinking.

"Ootori-san, I didn't ask, but how was your day at school?" Ai suddenly asked coming out of her weird trance. Kyoya was a bit surprised to hear that question. It had been ages since anyone asked him how his day was.

"It was fine." He replied still eating. Ai saw the piles of books on his desk and felt stressed out, was a wealthy schools that much more complicated?

"Is that all your homework Ootori-san?" She asked still massaging away. Kyoya nodded.

"Some of it is. Some of it is for the October ball." He replied after swallowing. Ai's eyes became bright.

"Wow, that's amazing. What's the October ball? Is it for Halloween?" She asked excited. Her school was also having a Halloween theme party.

"Not really, it's a ball for the students. We have one every year, but this year we volunteered to do the planning." Kyoya replied remembering the horrible twist of fate when Tamaki suddenly burst through the door one morning and announced that the Host Club would be doing the October ball this year. Just thinking about that day made Kyoya's vein pop. But there was an upside to doing the ball, he could get all the free advertising for the Host Club; which would effectively mean more clients.

"I see, so students plan it? That's nice. Are you having fun?" Ai asked. Kyoya thought about it momentarily, was he having fun? Thoughts of Tamaki, the Twins and the other members of the Host Club horsing around and forgetting their responsibilities annoyed him to no end, it was an unpleasant flashback. Ai saw the expression on his face and nervously laughed.

"I-I see." She replied not wanting to touch the subject again.

"Ah that's right Ueda-san mentioned that you belong to a wonderful club." Ai smiled, but even that question seemed to step on a landmine. The vein's on Kyoya's forehead only grew. He didn't want to answer the question since it would only stress him out. Ai decided that she would not talk about school anymore since it seemed to only bother him.

"Ootori-san, what time is better for me to wake you up?" She asked not wanting a repeat of what happened in the morning to happen again. She only followed what Ms. Ueda said and yet it didn't seem to be the correct time. Kyoya thought about what happened that morning. He didn't feel bad that he had pinned her, nor did he feel he owed her any apologies since it didn't seem like she was affected by it.

"7 is fine." He replied as he stood up finished with this dinner. Ai looked at him with that same smile which didn't seem to ever leave her face.

"Would you like more food?" Ai asked but before he could answer, she gasped and stopped him by placing a hand on his chest surprising Kyoya a little.

"Ootori-san, you didn't finish your food." She said looking down at the plate and then to him. Kyoya looked to his plate, it was only the Chinese cabbage.

"I am finished, now please excuse me." Kyoya said moving away from her a bit annoyed that she had boldly touched him.

"Ootori-san, do you not like Chinese cabbage?" Ai asked taking the plate, she was a bit annoyed with Kyoya.

"I don't." Kyoya replied blandly wondering what her problem was. She had not stopped asking questions non-stop since she came in and it was starting to get on his nerves. Ai put the plate away, even though she felt the waste of food was wrong. Kyoya watched her, for the first time since she entered she was silent.

"What is it?" He asked not understanding her. Ai turned to him feeling a bit ridiculous for what she was about to say.

"Well it's just that…in the foster residence that I was living in…we didn't always get meat to eat…so…I guess we would always finish everything…" She replied softly. She didn't want to show off how poor and peasant-like she was. Kyoya understood what she was saying, but he was not in that situation so it didn't affect him. To expect him to throw away his tastes every time he thought of a poor person would be asking for too much.

"So because of that, I'm supposed to alter my tastes?" Kyoya asked sounding irritated. Ai blinked and looked at him calmly.

"Not at all, just an observation." She smiled. She really didn't intend anything. Kyoya examined her face as she put all the plates away.

"By the way Ootori-san, are there any particular vegetables you like?" She asked thinking to ask the main chef to make something he would prefer.

"No that's alright." Kyoya replied adjusting his glasses. Somehow he felt like she was treating him like a child.

"Are you sure, you work very hard so it would be good for you to get as much nutri-"

"That's enough, ever since you walked in here, you've done nothing but talk. It's not your place to talk this much, so please don't ask me any further questions." Kyoya interrupted rudely and very stern, but calmly as he always did when dealing with people he didn't like. Ai nodded and smiled not taking to heart what he said.

"I understand." She smiled, not surprising Kyoya, somehow she seemed like a very collected person; which is why Kyoya didn't restrain himself when speaking to her. There was no benefit in being kind in his wording.

"Have a good night Ootori-san, is there anything else?" Ai asked putting all the plates and napkins on the cart. Kyoya went to his work desk and started on his homework, only giving her a wave of the hand to leave. She smiled, bowed and left the room. Somehow it didn't feel very good to have her leave like that, and it certainly didn't feel good to be told something like that. Was she trying to imply that he was a snotty rich guy who was being too selective? Was she expecting him to finish just because some poor kids didn't have a choice? He had a choice, and his father and he worked hard to get those choices. He paused for a moment and looked at the door, he supposed he was lucky in some ways. He wondered what kind of life Ai had a few months ago in the residence, what kind of people had been bullying her? He was curious. But right now, he had a lot of work to do. He went back to his homework.

It was quiet in his room. This is how he always spent his time in his room, alone and in utter silence.

Not a TV or radio, nothing to distract him, no noise to bother him. In fact, this was the first time he had a conversation in his room while having dinner. Whenever he was alone in his room eating dinner; no one ever spoke to him or bothered him. He was in peaceful silence, left to ponder and think about his work. It did occur to him, suddenly, that perhaps Ai was trying to keep him company. Somehow the thought of getting pity from an already pitiful person; was even more irritating.

Down in the kitchen where Ai bused the cart, Ms Ueda approached her. She noticed that Kyoya had ate everything, but the Chinese cabbage.

"So he didn't finish it again…" Ms. Ueda sighed.

"My apologies Ueda-san, I will try harder to get him to eat more properly." Ai smiled feeling a bit like a failure. She knew that Ms. Ueda was very worried for Kyoya, his schedule was daunting, and even though his friends were great and helpful to him; he was still very isolated and introverted.

"That boy only likes things that have a profitable benefit." Ms. Ueda said sighing.

"Well good night Sakamoto-san." Ms. Ueda said bidding her a good night. Ai waved and headed to her room. She thought about what Ms. Ueda said, she wondered about the benefits of eating vegetables and there were many. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Kyoya was standing by her door.

"Ootori-san?" She exclaimed shocked. Was she in the wrong hallway? She looked around worried and panicked.

"Come to my room." He said walking away back to his room on the other side of the mansion. Ai looked around wondering where the other workers were. She followed anyway. They walked silently, she figured he just needed something else before he went to bed.

"Ootori-san, is there something you needed?" She asked as they walked in silence. Kyoya didn't say anything. She wondered if he was upset with her about what she had said. She remained quiet not wanting to be yelled at in the hallways of the workers area.

They arrived to his room. She walked in with a smile on her face even though she expected to be yelled at.

"I want some tea." Kyoya said suddenly taking off his shirt. Ai looked to the pot.

"I'll get you a new pot." She smiled opening the door to head back to the kitchen. Had he just said that, she would not have to walk back so far. He stopped her, closing the door shut, pinning her between himself and the door. Ai turned back a bit surprised. He was shirtless and staring down at her. Somehow, without the reflection on his glasses, she could see how sharp his eyes were.

"Ootori-san?" She said. Kyoya didn't understand what her problem was. Why did she have to say something so bothersome?

"It's alright, just serve the tea as is, I'm going into the shower." He said letting her go feeling like he was being a child. Ai was surprised again. She wondered if he was just feeling a bit lonely and used the tea as an excuse to fade out some of the silence he was living in.

"Ootori-san, I'll go make a new pot of tea and by the time you're done with your shower, I'll return with it and some snacks. Perhaps you just need some sugar to help you get through your homework." She smiled kindly. Kyoya didn't say no, he only hummed acknowledging what she said. She left the room and he was still unable to say anything. Was it really because he was bothered by what she said, or was it that he liked her presence. When she was there during dinner, it wasn't lonely.

* * *

When Ai returned, Kyoya had just finished putting on his clothes. He had on some rich looking pajama's and a robe. Ai had never seen people actually wear robes before. In her family, they just walked around in their pajama's.

"I hope you don't mind just regular cookies." Ai smiled bringing the tea and cookies near him. He had already started on his homework. She poured him some tea, and passed him a napkin for the crumbs.

"Would you like to take a break?" She asked thinking it would be better to snack first and then do homework.

"I'm almost done." He said. Ai's eye's widen comically, how smart was this guy. She had spent at least 3 hours doing her own homework, and wasn't finished either; but this was the person she was supposed to serve. And he wished for her presence, and what he wanted was what she would do. She watched him type away at lightening speed on his computer, was this really for school? She wondered if all rich schools were this high tech. The only computer she got to see were the one's during free period or during computer class. Kyoya was silent for the most part, every now and then he would mumble something to himself, touch his chin sternly and then continue typing. She wondered what he was doing. She leaned over a little to see his computer screen only to see that he was on some sort of Host website.

"O-Ootori-san…what about your homework?" She exclaimed before she could think about what to say. Kyoya looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm doing the scheduling for my club for next week and allotting the duties for the October Ball, my homework was finished a long time ago." He said turning back to his computer. Ai's eyes turned a little strange and confused. What was he keeping her there for then?

"Then Ootori-san, if there is nothing else, may I leave?" She asked. She had been sitting there for an hour. An hour she could have used to finish her homework. Kyoya didn't look at her.

"No, not until I'm done. If I want more tea, I'll have to hunt you down again. This way it's easier for me." He replied sternly still very focused on his work. Somehow Ai felt this was some sort of punishment. She could tell he was that type of person. She held her protest in and continued to sit and wait, pouring tea for him when he moved his cup to her.

2 hours had past and Kyoya had been furiously typing away on his computer. He had forgotten about Ai and the tea, and was so fixated on the progress he was making on the October ball. He was very satisfied. He felt a little tension in his shoulders again looking at the clock. It was now almost midnight. He would go to bed now. He signed off the computer and turned in his seat to get up when he noticed Ai. She had fallen asleep. Her head rested on the back of the couch, gently breathing. He forgot she was there. He took a step closer annoyed that she could fall asleep so easily. She was a girl, shouldn't she have more vigilance and more common sense. She had fallen asleep in a boy's room, the son of her employer, defenselessly.

"Hey, wake up." He said at first. Ai didn't move. He came closer to her face to get a better look. She was definitely pretty, probably prettier than most of the wealthy girls who came to the Host Club. She had long beautiful black hair, glowing warm skin, and features that made her very attractive to stare at. He decided this was not a good situation. He had to wake her up and send her off her way.

"Wake up Sakamoto-san." He said gently shaking her by the shoulder. Ai opened her eyes slightly, and said something that shocked him a little.

"Dad…" She whispered still half asleep. Kyoya wondered if she was dreaming about her family.

"Wake up." He repeated this time taking a firmer hold of her shoulder and shaking her a bit harder. It helped, she woke up rubbing her eyes a bit confused where she was.

"Ootori-san? Is there something you needed?" She asked not realizing she was in his room still. Kyoya's eyes were locked in on hers, and before he had time to move, she realized what happened. She shot up, smashing her head on his chin. Kyoya leaned back almost falling, the pain of her hard head hitting him shoot up into his chin and jaws. He grumbled.

"Ootori-san! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" She asked the guilt overwhelming her. She came to his side as Kyoya clenched his chin. Was this the punishment he deserved for making her stay there? He was only trying to seek a small revenge for her comment, but didn't mean to rack up this much punishment. Ai worriedly removed his hands gently, her eyes focused on his chin. Kyoya, though feeling pain in his chin, momentarily lost himself. He was looking down at her as she examined and touched his chin. He felt bigger and stronger than her, something like what a husband felt when his small wife was taking care of him.

"I'm sorry. I just jumped up like that…and it looks so red too." Ai mumbled to herself gently touching his chin and jaw. Somehow her face being that close to his was doing something funny in his stomach.

"I'll be right back Ootori-san, I'll get some ice." She said moving away making Kyoya feel relieved.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." He blurted adjusting his glasses. It was his fault, he shouldn't have been that close to her while she was sleeping anyway, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"But, but your chin." Ai went on to say feeling like she could cry she felt so bad. Kyoya touched his chin trying to gage if it was that bad.

"It's alright. You can leave now." Kyoya dismissed her as he went upstairs to his bed.

"But, doesn't it hurt?" She asked still concerned. It was still very red and she had hit him very hard.

"I said it's fine. Please go. I'm tired." He replied getting into his bed and away from her sight. Somehow he felt like he was being un-cool. His heart was beating faster than he liked, and he felt somewhat anxious. Having her that close to him and touching him; made him feel something strange.

He reasoned that any man his age, alone with a pretty girl would have felt the same thing. His situation and the way he reacted was no different from normal. With that concluded, he felt pretty satisfied that it was nothing. It wasn't like he was attracted to her. He heard her say her apologies again and then gracefully said goodnight and left the room with the tea pot and snack tray.

"It's nothing…" He sighed to himself grabbing his chest irritated by his anxiety.

* * *

So that was Chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! :D


	3. Bridal Training

**Chapter Three: Bridal Training

* * *

**

Kyoya didn't have any trouble sleeping. He thought he might have not since there was still pain in his chin. But thankfully he was able to sleep quickly. However, right now, that was not a concern.

"Does it hurt Kyoya?" Tamaki asked gently touching Kyoya's face, creating a feast for loving female eyes. They squealed feeling like the two hottest guys were finally becoming a team.

"Please remove your hands." Kyoya said politely with yet so much malice. Tamaki let go a little nervous to what might happen to his hand if he didn't let go. The members gathered around Kyoya wondering what happened, each of them (with the exception of Mori and Haruhi) asking him a bunch of useless questions.

"It's nothing, just focus on your customers for now." Kyoya voiced angrily.

"No, first you tell us what happened to your chin?" Hikaru asked leaning in with Kaoru.

"I see." Kyoya adjusted his glasses, it gleaming in the light, the murderous aura filling up the area. Somehow he didn't have to say anything, they all went obediently to their customers. Kyoya sighed and turned around to his computer desk. He remembered the situation last night and then this morning. He had pinned down Ai again, thinking it was Tamaki. What was wrong with his body that he couldn't stop? She wasn't waking him up like Tamaki would normally, she wasn't climbing up on him and loudly talking about things. Ai was coming in gently, shaking his shoulders gently and kindly, speaking in a kind gentle voice; all the things that were completely opposite, and even so; why did he pin her down again? The thought frustrated him, was he losing touch with his mind?

As he stared at his computer, he couldn't help recall, the way she felt; the strangely kind smile she gave to him when his eyes opened up fully. The bright face that looked at him almost laughing, and said 'Good Morning Ootori-san.' He was shocked then, not just because he realized it was Ai, but the fact that she didn't look scared. Maybe she trusted him as an employer?

'That idiot would be truly idiotic if she honestly thought that.' Kyoya thought to himself. Was she really that trusting and stupid? He touched his chin gently, remembering how she looked last night up close. Kyoya turned his chair around to face the club members, he wanted to confirm something. He scanned the room, watching the women carefully, as they smiled and laughed. Sure they all seemed like kind gentle girls, with beautiful faces and were very graceful, somehow he wasn't as affected as he was with Ai. Her features seemed to stand out, and he found himself comparing the girls to Ai. He turned back around and started to work on his computer, regardless of his interest, right now, he had to focus on business. He couldn't waste time to think about such small things.

* * *

Tamaki had not stopped asking him about his chin. And when Tachibana came to pick him up, Tamaki had started to ask him instead. The body guards were all gathered around with Tamaki wondering what could have happened. Was their security not tight enough?

"What if a thug tried to rob him and hit him in the face?" Tamaki said thinking hard about it.

"Yes yes, that could be a possibility." Tachibana agreed as the other body guards tried to call for back up. They had not noticed the smear of purple and red on Kyoya's cheek since they were always wearing black sunglasses. Kyoya was irritated and kindly reminded the body guards that he needed to get home for dinner. He drove off without Tamaki, who was left behind to wonder, what was Kyoya hiding?

When he arrived home, Ueda-san was there along with the other maids. They were clearly waiting for him to arrive home.

"Ootori-san, welcome home. Where would you like to have your dinner?" Ueda-san asked walking with Kyoya.

"In my room, I have some work to finish." Kyoya replied, the maid's dispersed as they reached his room. They stopped short of the door when Kyoya realized someone was in his room.

"My apologies Ootori-san, but Fuyumi-san is in your room practicing her tasks as a bride in training." Ueda-san explained.

"I see." Kyoya sighed loudly massaging his forehead. Somehow he could only imagine what terrors await him behind that door. Fuyumi was never very good with wifely duties which is why she was put on bridal training. But lately all she was doing was barging into his room whenever she felt like it to re-order his room completely. He opened the door and was pretty shocked.

"I forgot to mention that Ai-san was helping Fuyumi-san to learn." Ueda-san suddenly included. Kyoya looked to Ueda-san somehow feeling like she didn't forget. Her mono-tone attitude was always so hard to decipher, even for him.

"Ah! Kyoya! Look! I folded all these!" Fuyumi smiled gushing with pride as she showed him the 4 items she folded perfectly. Ai got up and stood behind her smiling allowing Fuyumi to gloat.

"Oh Ai-chan is so amazing! She's the perfect teacher even for someone who's so much younger than me." Fuyumi praised as Kyoya set down his bag and took off his school jacket.

"But Fuyumi-san is a great student. And see you can fold you just needed to have that confidence." Ai smiled. Kyoya looked around and noticed that only 4 were folded, the rest were sprawled out. Clearly she came in here doing it herself when Ai spotted her.

"OH Ai-chan I want to take you with me when I get married!" Fuyumi squealed hugging Ai. Kyoya adjusted his glasses, somehow hearing that was a bit annoying.

"Kyoya! You're so lucky to have her!" Fuyumi boasted some more.

"Ah thank you Fuyumi-san, but really I don't do much." Ai said smiling, she knew very well that Kyoya did a lot more for himself and she barely saw him since they both went to school.

"But still Ai-chan, it's not everyday that you would sacrifice your own homework to stay with Kyoya just to serve him tea." Fuyumi said taking out the clothes from Kyoya's closet, Ai and Kyoya both suddenly having large tear drops hang down.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked looking at Ai. He didn't understand what sacrifice was made.

"Ah its' nothing Ootori-san." Ai smiled feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, but it's a really big and kind thing to do Ai-chan, most workers wouldn't have done it either." Fuyumi said still taking out the items from his closet and started to put them on hangers that didn't need to be.

"What is she talking about?" Kyoya asked, his eyes sharper than normal. Somehow he didn't like secrets being kept from him. Ai felt a bit nervous and felt like she should just say it.

"After she returned from your room, she stayed up till 3am to do her own homework, it's true, I heard it from the other maids." Fuyumi explained mindlessly happy as she messed up his room further.

"Ah Fuyumi-san, the hangers…" Ai was going to stop her from taking out all the clothes, but somehow saying no to that face was incredibly hard. Kyoya looked to Ai feeling a bit strange.

"Ah! Oh no, it's already 7! I have to go back to training!" Fuyumi suddenly shouted and rushed out of the room, saying goodbye and take care to both Kyoya and Ai. They were now in a room alone together, mess surrounding them from all angles.

"That woman…" Kyoya said through grinding teeth seeing the state his room was in now. He let go of the folded items she gave him so happily, irritated that the rest of his room was completely destroyed.

"I'll take care of it right away." Ai said smiling nervously. She wanted to stop Fuyumi many times, but it was just hard to stop her when she got going. Kyoya looked to her as she went on her way to pick up his clothes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kyoya asked. Ai looked to him a bit confused.

"That you had homework you needed to finish. I was already done mine anyway." Kyoya explained feeling somewhat like a jerk. He moved to her picking up some of his clothes with her.

"No it's alright Ootori-san, I can take care of this." Ai insisted smiling.

"It's alright…you probably have homework to do too…" Kyoya said taking the clothes from Ai's hands.

"No, that's not right. Please let me do this." Ai asked taking back the clothes from his hand.

"No, I said it's fine." Kyoya said louder as they both started to fight each other for the clothes. They started to struggle, both Ai and Kyoya almost shouting at each other, it was somewhat hilarious. But this fuss over clothes was getting annoying, Kyoya liked to organize his things on his own and he certainly didn't want anyone touching his things.

"Just stop! I said to leave it!" He shouted almost pushing her down. Ai was startled, she remembered what she was doing and felt a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but you already have so much to do. Can't you just let me do this for you?" She asked feeling like she was being of no use. During the day she was at school and when she came home the only jobs she was given all were for Kyoya. She wanted to feel like she had earned her stay. Kyoya looked away from her, putting the clothes down on his desk.

"Listen, I don't like anyone touching my stuff. My sister made this mess so it has nothing to do with you. You won't know how to organize it anyway." He sighed adjusting his glasses. He couldn't believe he had lost his temper over such a small thing. Was he becoming temperamental like the twins. Ai looked at him with sad eyes silent, which made him nervous. He didn't feel good about those eyes. He actually started to feel somewhat…guilty. But before he could say something, a knock came and in entered Ueda-san and another maid with his dinner.

"Ai-san, please serve Kyoya-san." Ueda-san said monotone even though she clearly saw the mess around her. Piles of clothing and books everywhere, clearly the job of his sister. Ai nodded and went to set the food as Ueda-san left. Kyoya felt a little frustrated, somehow things were not easy anymore. He walked over to Ai and watched her plate his food. He realized that it wasn't that he didn't want her to touch his clothes, he felt bad for keeping her away from her own homework last night. How stupid of a guy was he to do something like that.

'But it's not like I knew and she didn't tell me so there wasn't anything I could do.' Kyoya reasoned no longer watching her plate his food.

"Ootori-san, I didn't know what type of vegetables you like, so I guessed." Ai smiled turning to him. Kyoya was a bit alarmed, and yet he was curious. What could she have guessed. He walked closer to her and saw the plate.

"Broccoli?" He asked looking down at her smiling face.

"Yes. I think you like broccoli." She said beaming him a proud foolish smile. A smirk came to his face.

"Why do you think I would like broccoli?" Kyoya asked curiously, almost as if he was testing her.

"Well, I think for your personality, you would probably prefer something that has more crunch, and you would probably like eating it more if it was roasted in the oven then just steamed. And with a little bit of seasoning, the flavour is a lot more pleasing then just plain Chinese Cabbage. And also because broccoli has the most amount of benefit for eating only a little bit of it." Ai smiled confidently. Kyoya's eyes couldn't help widen a little, she was right. The only vegetables he preferred to eat were broccoli and carrots, and somehow she was able to guess right. Not even Ueda-san, who had known him since he was a child, knew.

He looked down at her, how was she able to gather so much about him in only a couple of days. He was suspicious, what sort of connections did she have, perhaps his father had given her details about him. He adjusted his glasses and moved to sit and eat.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner." Ai smiled accepting his silence as some sort of praise. Kyoya remained silent and ate his dinner.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Ai asked standing beside him waiting for instructions.

"No, it's alright." Kyoya replied. Ai seemed a bit disappointed.

"But Ootori-san you have so much to do these days with your planning for the October ball, please allow me to tidy up the room for you at least." Ai smiled and knelt down to collect the cloths that were still on the ground. Kyoya jumped up, grabbing on her arm and yanking her.

"What are you not getting, I said to leave it –" He was shocked, so shocked that he didn't get to finish what he wanted to say. Her eyes were like glass, almost as if she was about to cry. Her face was sad, it was heart breaking to see her like this.

"Please, let me do this for you? If I can't even do this much, what right would I have to continue staying here?" She begged with the tears almost overwhelming her eyes. She held it in as best as she could. Kyoya understood now, she probably felt like she wasn't doing enough for the household to earn her stay. He let go of her hand, and knelt down to speak to her.

"You're here for when I need you, not for when I can handle things on my own. Don't confuse my need for my independence..." He explained as gently as he could. He saw that she grasped her arm, rubbing it, most likely because he grabbed her a lot more aggressively than he wanted to. He felt a little weird and awkward being this way.

"If you really must do something, then make my dinner." He told her. There was nothing else he trusted anyone else to do for him. Her eyes opened, would this really be acceptable.

"It's a task that takes awhile to do, and this way you'll fulfill your duty to your employer and I'll be satisfied as well." He added on. Somehow this didn't sound like such a great offer, in fact he felt like he was probably going to cause her a lot of stress. But if she could figure out the broccoli thing, he wanted to see what other tastes she could get correct. And this way, she would drop wanting to tidy his room. Ai smiled to him, wiping the tear from her face.

"I understand. I'm sorry for causing you trouble Ootori-san." She smiled.

"I don't know what happened to me." She laughed a little at herself, closing her eyes a bit ashamed of herself. Kyoya looked at her, he didn't know what happened to him either, and just at that moment, seeing her like that; made him start to feel what he felt last night. He found his hand reach out and pat her head. She looked up at him a bit shocked. Kyoya was surprised with himself and really uncomfortable. This felt and looked a lot like what a husband would do to calm his crying wife. And the very thought popped into his head.

"It's alright. Can you get me some Orange peacoke milk tea…" He asked getting up to his feet, removing his hand and his embarrassment gracefully. She smiled getting up and eager to fulfill that request.

"I'll be back shortly." She smiled and hurried out of the room to get his tea. Kyoya sat down for his dinner, he couldn't believe what he was doing and how much his head was telling him to stop. He looked down to the broccoli he played with his fork, it was just the right amount of broccoli that he would actually eat.

'What are you doing?' He asked himself not believing that he actually got this worked up. He remembered the look on her face, how sad she was when she felt like she wasn't doing enough to earn her place to be in the house. He knew that feeling, he was always doing everything to earn his place, as the 3rd son; he had to do more to achieve even the same ranking as the other brothers. But for her, it must have felt worse, since she was in someone else's home, working for them; alone without a family to rely on. Somehow, her situation wasn't that much different from his. He was alone too, working hard for a family that he couldn't rely on. He sighed, his disdain for himself growing.

She returned a few minutes later to find an exhausted Kyoya. He had been thinking way too much and now he was tired.

"Ootori-san, here is the tea." Ai smiled brightly. Her smile was able to at least put a little damper on his miserable thoughts. She poured him a cup and added only a half teaspoon of sugar. She was right to assume he didn't like sweets too much.

"Here you are…if you would like more sugar I can add some more." She smiled kindly. Her sunny predisposition was kind of nice to have around.

"You don't like sweet things much do you Ootori-san? I noticed since you never ate any of the sweets the chef makes for dessert." She continued to smile and talk as he took sips of his tea.

"Tell me, are there any desserts you like?" She asked curiously. Kyoya thought about it, were there any such dessert that he would like.

"I don't think I like any." He replied distracted by the question. Ai thought it was unusual to not like a sweet thing and Kyoya saw it.

"You think it's weird that I don't uh?" He asked testing her again.

"Not at all, people like what they like. My father always used to say that. I used to get upset when people asked him to change some of the ingredients in our soups or noodles; but he never minded. He said that food is something people want to enjoy. And if you make it the way they like, with the ingredients they like; then they'll enjoy the food even more." Ai explained cheerfully. It felt good to talk about the lessons her father gave her, they were part of her most precious memories. Kyoya smiled.

"Your father seems to have been a very thoughtful chef." Kyoya said understanding how Ai knew he liked broccoli.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled feeling so full of joy to hear that from someone. It always made her feel so good to hear that her father was an excellent chef, because she always felt he was one of the best. It was the first time she could say she saw Kyoya smile. And it almost made her blush he was very attractive. His cool stern demeanor always gave him such an untouchable aura, and yet right now with that smile; he seemed like someone who you could reach out and grab.

She waited for him to finish his tea, until he dismissed her. Kyoya sat down on his desk, surrounded by the mess his sister left, he had piles of homework and work to complete and yet; the only thing he could think about was Ai. He wanted to know her more, and understand where she was coming from. If he was able to understand her, then he could stop that weird feeling he got in his chest when she was close. She was someone completely new in his world. The people he knew in his life were people he had known for a long time, it had been a long time since he met and became so well acquainted with someone who didn't serve any benefit other than the benefit of help. And yet, somehow; she aroused his curiosity so much that he was ignoring his homework right now to focus on her.

"What…am I doing?" He said to himself realizing that he was wasting precious time. He got up and quickly started on his homework .Even though the room was silent and there was so much mess around him, he felt pretty light minded. The only thing he could say he wanted was the noise Ai would make when she was in the room. She constantly talked, talked so much that he didn't even realize he was replying. It was different from the sunny glowy happiness Tamaki showed, her cheerfulness eased him.

* * *

"Ootori-san…Ootori-san?" He head a voice calling for him again.

'Tamaki you bastard, who keeps letting you in?' He thought bitterly to himself rolling to cover Tamaki's mouth.

"Oy, Kyoya!" Tamaki smiled brightly trying to get the half dead person off of him. Kyoya opened his eyes.

"Ootori-san, your friend Souh-san has come to visit you." He heard Ai explain from where she stood which was the foot of the bed.

'Uh, if she's there…then.' Kyoya thought looking down to see Tamaki pinned under him, obviously wearing that stupid smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked pushing him out of bed and then pulling the covers to sleep.

"Ah, Kyoya, you have to wakeup. It's a great day outside! We should enjoy it!" Tamaki said helping Ai to pull the drapes. She was smiling as foolishly bright as he was.

"You're so right Souh-san! It's so beautiful outside!" Ai exclaimed happily. Kyoya was irritated beyond understanding. He thought it was Ai that he had pinned and for once it was actually Tamaki. Somehow he was relieved and annoyed at the same time.

"Ai-chan! You're so friendly!" Tamaki cried as he smiled happily. He had found a person like him and it was thrilling.

"Come Kyoya! Let us enjoy this wonderful day!" He smiled glowing like the sun himself. Ai agreed.

"Ai-chan, you agree with me! Thank you!" Tamaki said holding on to her hands as she beamed him a bright smile. Somehow Kyoya felt irritated by the things Tamaki was saying to her and the fact that he was holding her hands was making him more irate than normal. He threw his pillow on Tamaki's face.

"Can you not make so much noise so early." Kyoya voiced angrily.

"I got little to no sleep because I was up cleaning up Fuyumi's mess." He explained while massaging his neck.

"Ah, does your neck hurt Kyoya, I can massage it for you!" Tamaki shot up to his bed and started to kneed out the tension, but somehow it wasn't doing any good, just making the tension even more. Kyoya felt like the veins on his forehead were growing larger and larger.

"Ai-chan, what would you recommend we do today? Perhaps we can take a trip to Kyoto!" Tamaki said too cheerful for his own good.

"Ah yes, that would be amazing. You should see Kyoto. It's beautiful there." She smiled agreeing and started to even list all the different places he should see, only exciting Tamaki. Kyoya was in the middle of this stupid sandwich, with Ai in front of him talking and Tamaki hanging over his shoulders and talking. Somehow Tamaki and Ai matched in personalities really well, and having them both talking at the same time was annoying.

"Hey, stop it! I want to sleep so get out!" Kyoya shouted pushing Tamaki off his shoulders and rolling back into bed.

"But Ootori-san it's already 8." Ai said disappointed. Tamaki sighed sadly.

"Come Ai-chan, it'll just be the two of us today then." Tamaki said putting his arm over Ai's shoulders and pulling her to walk with him.

"Um, I, Souh-san but I-"

"That's enough, stop dragging her into this. I'll take you to Kyoto, but you have to go where I say." Kyoya said throwing another pillow to Tamaki's head. Ai ducked but then tried to see if Tamaki was alright, which bothered Kyoya a lot. The same concern she had on her face that night when she hit his chin, was the same concern she was showing that ingrate Tamaki. This was all really too irritating. Was she putting the same level of care she showed for him to Tamaki as well?

However Tamaki was too happy to hear that Kyoya was coming to care about the large pump on his head.

"I'll change, Sakamoto-san, I'll have my breakfast outside so please don't prepare any food for me." Kyoya said getting up and dismissing the girl. She smiled and bowed and said goodbye. Tamaki waved at her happily.

"Hey Kyoya, lets take Ai-chan with us." Tamaki said feeling like the more the merrier, and none of the other members could make it.

"She's fine here, she has work to do anyway." Kyoya replied putting on his glasses and heading to the washroom.

"Just sit here and wai-HEY!" Kyoya shouted noticing that Tamaki was already out of the room. Surely he was following Ai and going to convince her to come.

"That idiot!" Kyoya shouted rushing out of the room.

* * *

End of chapter 3, on the next chapter: A day in Kyoto, will this be finally what sets Kyoya off?


	4. Kyoto with Kyoya

**Chapter Four: Kyoto with Kyoya**

* * *

"Hey, what the hell is this?" Kyoya voiced bitterly as he adjusted his specs. Tamaki and Ai were smiling like stupid birds looking at the sakura trees. They were so giddy it was irritating him.

"Aw come on Kyoya, enjoy yourself a little." Tamaki exclaimed. Ai nodded happily as she scanned through the pamphlet. Kyoya was irritated by it all. How the hell did they ever get him into the train? And why the hell did he obediently take this?

"Oh, lets go to the Temple!" Tamaki suddenly suggested pointing to a temple arch at some random temple. Kyoya looked at all the steps and became increasingly agitated. It was about 150 steps up to the temple and a 150 steps back down. What was this stupid blonde thinking? The streets were busy since it was a weekend and during a festival, people were stopping to stare at them and it was only making Kyoya more miserable.

"Lets go Ai-chan!" Tamaki skipped taking Ai's hand and walking up the steps. She didn't seem to mind that Tamaki was always grabbing her hand and leading her to places, in fact she seemed to be enjoying herself a lot. That smile of hers, the happiness she was experiencing with Tamaki was making Kyoya very upset. He figured that it was because they both abruptly woke him up and dragged him here, was the reason he was so bitter. He wasn't even given the chance to properly plan the short trip. For 2 ½ hour ride, Kyoya had to sit in the bullet train trying to plan something with only brochures to work with and his mobile internet which cut out a lot. It wasn't enough time to carefully plan, nor was Tamaki really listening. He just saw something and then led them that way. It brought back painful memories of when they first met.

He sighed and followed not able to fight back. At the top, both Ai and Tamaki were the only one's full of energy, while Kyoya was dead sleepy and tired. Had he had proper sleep, this excursion would have been less painful.

"Ah, look look, Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed with his hands waving everywhere, not really paying attention to the fact that Kyoya's eyes screamed bloody murder.

"Ootori-san are you not feeling well?" Ai asked walking towards Kyoya who could only watch the ground as he walked towards her.

"It's fine, I just didn't get enough sleep." Kyoya said harshly staring daggers at Tamaki who seemed to be fluttering around like a bird. It was enough to make him sick. The other tourists stared at Tamaki as if he was a model, ignoring the fact that he was an idiot.

"He seems like a nice friend." Ai smiled walking with Kyoya towards the many different places Tamaki was zooming to.

"Not really." Kyoya said grinding his teeth, making Ai smile nervously. She was starting to understand his personality and he didn't seem like the one who could say outloud what he felt. She could only smile on watching Tamaki feeling like somehow that childish friend was the one who kept Kyoya company during his loneliest times. Kyoya glanced at Ai and noticed that her eyes were staring off to Tamaki…somehow this affected him.

"Sorry about dragging you here?" Kyoya suddenly said clearing his throat. He felt uncomfortable with her.

"No it's really not a problem. I should be thanking you Ootori-san. I have never been to Kyoto before, and you paid for my ticket too." Ai smiled, the wind picking up and brushing her long black hair in the back. She normally had her hair tied up in a pony tail at home, so it was very nice to see it down. It was somehow breath taking and Kyoya couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. She was just wearing plain clothes, nothing special and a light jacket and scarf, but somehow, she looked extraordinary.

"My parents had always wanted to come to Kyoto, I only saw pictures about Kyoto from travel magazines..." Ai continued feeling a little reminiscent of one of her peaceful days with her family. Kyoya could see she had a big connection with her family, a bond that he didn't seem to understand. His only memory of his family wanting to do something together, were plans to make the Ootori name bigger and higher. He had been to Kyoto many times, with Tamaki and with Tachibana (his body guard) or on trips where he had to fill in for his brothers or father.

"You must miss them." Kyoya said not sure what that feeling was. Ai smiled gently staring up at him.

"Yeah." Her eyes were glassy, her face a gentle blush. Kyoya couldn't help but stop in his tracks and stare at her with his eyes wide and his heart beating that strange way it had that night.

"Kyoya, look look! Buy me this!" Tamaki suddenly jumped between Ai and him, with his cheeks bright red, clearly he had been running around too much and was too excited.

"Buy it yourself." Kyoya said snapping out of his trance.

"I didn't bring my wallet since I didn't know we were going to Kyoto." Tamaki smiled like a little boy. Kyoya was feeling as if he was trying to blame him for coming to Kyoto suddenly. Regardless of his agitation he walked with Tamaki to the stall to purchase the little trinket.

"What is this?" Kyoya asked looking at the stupid plush raccoon he was purchasing.

"It's for Haruhi, I think it looks just like her." Tamaki laughed wiggling the little plush toy in front of Kyoya's face. It did look like Haruhi. Tamaki seemed very happy about it, and even though he wasn't with Haruhi, he was still thinking of her. Out of everyone in the Host Club, it was for her that he was buying this toy for.

As Kyoya paid for the plush, Tamaki gasped.

"OH, look at this one. This one looks just like you Ai-chan." He smiled proudly pulling on her arm to see the toy. She blushed looking at a plush version of herself, it was a small doll with long black hair, and a little maid's uniform. It definitely resembled her. Tamaki giggled. Kyoya was irritated and wondered if Ai perhaps felt the same, but when he looked at her face closely, she seemed to like the doll.

"Hey Kyoya get this one for Ai-chan too." Tamaki suggested. Ai felt nervous about this.

"No, thank you but I can't possibly ask for that." She smiled rather confused and nervous. She didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand the toy was cute and she liked it, but on the other hand she didn't have money to spare to buy it herself and couldn't possibly ask her employer to buy it for her since he had already taken her to Kyoto.

Kyoya walked to them and examined the toy, it resembled her to a T, and it made Ai blush when he gazed at her for comparison.

"Really, please it's alright." Ai nervously said still trying to smile.

"Oh come on Ai-chan, it's cute, just like you. Here Kyoya buy it and I'll pay you back for it when we get home." Tamaki smiled handing it to Kyoya to purchase. This caught Kyoya off guard, Tamaki was the one who was intending to give it to Ai. This made Kyoya irritated, suddenly he didn't feel like buying it. Ai and Tamaki were talking to each other leaving him out of their little conversation, he was right there, but Ai was asking Tamaki not to buy it for her instead of asking him.

"She doesn't want it so leave it." Kyoya said putting the toy down. Ai saw the expression on Kyoya's face, and though it didn't look any different from his normal scowl, she felt like he was upset.

"Aw, Kyoya, she wants it, she's just being polite." Tamaki insisted as Ai trailed after Kyoya who had walked off feeling irritated.

"Ootori-san." Ai chased after him feeling like she had offended him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to burden you, you've already paid for everything for this trip." She smiled trying to explain how she was thinking. Kyoya's only response was a 'hm'. He didn't understand why this whole thing irritated him, Tamaki was already giving one to Haruhi, why did he have to give one to Ai too. He didn't know Ai, they weren't close associates, or friends, in fact Tamaki just met Ai this morning; and it already seemed like they were close friends. This whole situation was bothering him and it all stemmed from Ai. He could tell she was worried, he could also tell that she felt horrible for whatever mistake she thought she made; but he didn't care to make her feel better. He somehow felt she deserved to feel bad.

"Ah, you guys almost left me behind." Tamaki said catching up.

"I asked the clerk to hold the toy just in case." Tamaki smiled brightly to Ai, she could only smile back and say thank you.

"Anyways, we should get something to eat right? I'm getting hungry." Tamaki said petting him stomach. Ai smiled to him.

"Souh-san, you really enjoy eating different foods?" Ai giggled recalling the trolley incident in the train, when Tamaki saw bento's for sale.

"Where should we eat Ai-chan?" Tamaki asked scanning the different stalls.

"There is a food stall festival going on right now, so there are lots of different places to eat." Ai smiled much to Tamaki's delight.

"A food stall festival!" He wanted to see this, and he made it clear with his big teary eyes when he snuggled to Kyoya begging to go.

"Hang on, lemme look it up on my mobile." Kyoya sighed unable to defeat Tamaki's puppy eyes.

"YAY!" Tamaki exclaimed with Ai as Kyoya looked up the closest food stall festival site and they were in luck; there was a big one close by the temple.

* * *

When they got to the food stall festival site, it was already really busy. With lots of people from all over Japan who came to enjoy the sites and smells of Kyoto. Tamaki and Ai were in a state of awe, everything they looked at was exciting.

"Wow this is amazing! Commoners are such resourceful people." Tamaki exclaimed as he watched them. The stalls were so well organized, the food had a smell that could not be compared to anything he had before.

"Souh-san, look at that, that's roast squid." Ai pointed at the roasting stalls, they were unique, since everything in that portion was all BBQ. Tamaki hopped there gleefully, skipping like a little girl. It was his first time seeing BBQ being made outside. Ai laughed a little seeing how happy Tamaki was. Kyoya was just slightly interested since it was also his first time seeing such a thing.

"The squid is on a stick than they grill it! How clever!" Tamaki exclaimed observing the commoners technique.

"If it's on a stick then it's easier to handle, so you can walk and eat at the same time. This is called casual eating." Ai explained much to Tamaki's delight. Kyoya was interested.

"I'll take 3 sticks." He said to the vendor and gave one to Ai and Tamaki. Kyoya and Tamaki took their initial bites of the roasted squid on a stick. Tamaki was overwhelmed with the taste, while Kyoya treated it like Ai expected, as something passable.

"This is brilliant!" Tamaki said happily eagerly ordering 2 more sticks without Kyoya's consent.

"How do you like it Ootori-san?" Ai asked knowing that this would be the first time someone as high class as Kyoya had eaten something like that. Something that was prepared in the back of a rusty old shake, squished on a stick and cooked in the open air. It was something completely out of the ordinary for Kyoya and Tamaki, who were used to eating the finest cuts of everything; and the best of qualities with the priciest of price tags. Ai somehow felt pitiful, like a pauper compared to their excellence.

"It's alright." Kyoya said continuing to eat the squid.

"This flavour! This is delicious." Tamaki praised the cook, who smiled nervously, wondering if Tamaki was a foreign model of some sort.

"Oh Ai-chan, they have chicken too!" Tamaki exclaimed ordering one stick. He tried it.

"Brilliant! Try this Ai-chan." Tamaki said moving the stick close to her lips. She blushed, no boy had ever offered her something, she felt that Tamaki was so kind but she couldn't possibly eat from the same stick. Kyoya's eye twitched.

"Ah, no it's alright. I've tried this before." She politely turned down the offer, but Tamaki insisted cupping her face, making Kyoya very angry. He didn't normally lose his cool for nothing, but this scene irritated him more it should have. He was confused with himself and frustrated and in what seemed like a flash, before he could analyze the situation further, he had taken the stick away from Ai's face and bit on it himself. The move surprised Tamaki and Ai who stared at Kyoya.

"It's alright." Kyoya said casually realizing what he had just done. He somehow felt satisfied.

"Kyoya I didn't think you'd be this hungry! I'll get some more. Here Ai-chan, you take this one." Tamaki said handing over the chicken on a stick to Ai to finish. Kyoya watched her become nervous, he could tell she didn't know what to do. He didn't understand what he was trying to do, but Ai getting an indirect kiss from Tamaki was too much.

"Go on, you can finish that one." Kyoya said giving her the shivers. He thought she understood why she shouldn't be eating it. She hesitated looking at him and then the stick. She then looked at him and smiled, surprising Kyoya. She didn't think of it as an indirect kiss, she was just thankful that they were sharing their food with her. He couldn't believe it, could this girl be any more dense? Were all commoners this dense? However, Kyoya felt very satisfied watching her, and then it hit him; what the hell was he doing. He rushed over like an idiot to make sure she wasn't going to share food Tamaki, but didn't have a problem with her sharing food with him? He covered his mouth shocked with himself, was he trying to prevent an indirect kiss with Tamaki and her? But now, he had shared an indirect kiss with her. He couldn't turn around and look at her face.

'What am I thinking?' He thought to himself feeling a little stressed. He had never had an experience like this, where his body just moved. Everything thing he did was always thought about, right down to the details. If the move didn't achieve some sort of tangible benefit, he dubbed it a move that was unnecessary, and yet there he was. When did his legs move? When did he take the bite? He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, watching he eat the chicken silently and obediently, as if she was performing an order. A smile cracked on his face, it was cute, she was being cute. He gasped feeling sick with what he was thinking. Thankfully before he could think about it anymore, Tamaki interrupted handing him his share. It was the first time he was actually happy with Tamaki's annoying interruption.

"This is so great! I'm glad we came today." Tamaki expressed happily eating. Ai nodded shyly, she was almost finished her stick, her heart had not stopped beating that quickly since Kyoya took that bite. She was nervous because this was the first time she was sharing food with a guy like this. She had shared drinks with other before, her parents and her girlfriends, but never a guy. She worried about looking at Kyoya now, did he understand what he was asking her to do. But she believed that this sort of thing was normal for high class rich folk to do since Tamaki didn't mind it either. She sighed wondering why she was stressing herself out like this, it clearly wasn't a big deal. After all it wasn't a real kiss.

* * *

They walked around, observed the culture and people of the festival, as well as tried different foods and some games Tamaki and Kyoya were not familiar with. And as expected Tamaki was terribly at the gold fish game, but luckily for him; Kyoya seemed like pro. Because of his over-analyzing and calculating personality, he was able to catch the fish with ease, embarrassing Ai who thought she could at least catch one.

Tamaki won a stuffed bear from another game they played and it seemed to make him very happy. Ai put the bear in her backpack which she had brought along with some snacks just incase they got hungry, she was like a mother; and she felt pathetic for having such a personality.

They bought some souvenirs for the club members, and some trinkets for Tamaki to put in his commoner treasure box. Kyoya returned after a long bathroom break, but neither Tamaki or Ai asked him about it. He leisurely walked to them wondering what they were still doing buy trinkets from the same stall.

"Ootori-san, are you going to buy anything for yourself?" Ai asked putting the items Tamaki bought into her back pack. Kyoya put his finger on his chin thinking about what he should buy to take home, he was making it into a difficult process, Ai could only smile vaguely wondering why he was this way with even souvenirs. He finally concluded that for him, a little box was what he would buy. It had sakura design on it and was blue. It was something he could probably use, therefore a souvenir worth buying. Ai could imagine something like that when he bought it. She didn't really expect him to buy something loud like Tamaki had.

"Good choice." She smiled taking the wrapped box and putting it into her bag. Kyoya noticed that the bag was getting heavy and then looked to her. She didn't seem to mind carrying it, and hadn't complained once that it was getting heavy with their stuff. His hand moved on its own, placing itself on her hand before she could put it over her shoulders. She looked at Kyoya startled.

"Ootori-san?" She asked looking at him with those big eyes. He took the bag from her hands making her wonder even more.

"I'll take it" He said vaguely.

"It's heavy, so I should carry-."

"It's fine." Kyoya interrupted.

"But it's heavy Ootori-san, please give me the bag." She said nervously. Kyoya felt like something was about to snap, was she seriously not getting it. It's because it was heavy that he was taking it from her. But from Ai perspective, she was fine to carry the bag, and couldn't possibly have him hold something like that. He put it over one shoulder and started to walk away, making her rush after him.

"It's fine I said." He replied again getting annoyed. She grabbed on to the bag preventing him from moving.

"No you shouldn't, I should be the one-"

"Let go." Kyoya said looking down at her with dark ominous eyes.

"Ootori-san, please, I can carry it." She said flushed and nervous.

"If I said I'll carry it, I'll carry it." He replied harshly with an increasingly over bearing aura around him. Ai nervously backed off. He put his hand in his jean pocket and strolled off not paying any attention to her stress and panic. His expression showed that it was nothing, but somehow, he felt very conscience of what he was doing for her. The bag was heavy, why hadn't she said something to him about it. Perhaps it was out of her sense of duty that she felt she was responsible for carrying it without complaint. Why hadn't he noticed how heavy this bag was getting? He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and found her nervously walking next to him, most likely pondering what she should do to get the bag from her employer. A smile came to his face, she looked really cute like that. His eyes shot open.

'…Cute…" This was not like him. Thankfully before he could think about it further, Tamaki came into the picture again, talking excitedly about something else. Kyoya sighed.

'Thank God for Tamaki.' He thought, both glad and annoyed with him. They strolled on, taking their time with the stalls, but it was getting close to being dark.

"But I wanna stay for the fireworks." Tamaki sobbed, large eyes watery and sad.

"But nothing, I already said we have to catch the train, it'll take 2 ½ hours to get home. If we take the last train at 10, it'll be too late when we get home." Kyoya said sternly like a father, putting his foot down.

"It's alright Souh-san, you can come back some other time." Ai tried to cheer him up.

"Ai-chan, you're my only friend here!" Tamaki cried and hugged her shoulders like a child, irritating Kyoya to a point where he had grown 4 times his size with a deathly aura surrounding him.

Ai felt nervous, and could only smile frightened watching Kyoya suddenly grab Tamaki's head.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said in a low scary tone snapping Tamaki's head back from Ai.

"Can't we just stay here till 9 at least?" Tamaki said wiping a tear from his face, his eyes had doubled, become extremely cute and very manipulating. Kyoya looked down at his face while Ai wiped the sweat from her forehead feeling nervous about the whole situation.

Minutes later, Tamaki was skipping happily along the path towards the area for viewing the fireworks. Ai was smiling even though she was disturbed about the large bump on Tamaki's head, caused by what she witnessed earlier with Kyoya's rage.

"That idiot! Does he know how late we're going to get?" Kyoya sighed irritated that he let Tamaki string him along again. Ai smiled.

"But he seems very happy." Ai giggled. Kyoya sighed again, now he had to rearrange all his plans for homework tonight because of this delay.

"Hurry up! It's gonna start soon!" Tamaki waved calling for them to hurry up. Ai waved back and hurried her walking.

"Lets hurry Ootori-san." She turned around and smiled, Kyoya nodded, he didn't want to admit that her turning around and saying that to him made him feel very happy. How many times had he looked his father and brother's back as they walked ahead of him, going on their own pace, not waiting once for him; or turning around to include him. He was always chasing their backs, and had come to expect nothing like someone turning around to say 'come along'.

As they stood in the crowd, Tamaki talked to Ai about the fireworks. She didn't know much about it, but knew cities normally had many celebrations that had fireworks. The crowd pushed and squished, Tamaki found himself being pushing into Ai more and more, making Kyoya very aware of how close he was getting to Ai. But it didn't seem to faze Ai or Tamaki. They seemed natural with each other.

"Hey I'm gonna go see if there's some space up ahead." Tamaki suddenly said moving to the front a little.

"No Souh-san, we should stay together." She said quickly grabbing his hand before he could wander off more. Kyoya's eyes couldn't help but stare at Ai and Tamaki. She was holding on to Tamaki, stopping him from leaving.

"Aw, it's alright Ai-chan, I'll come back for you." He smiled kindly petting her head.

"But in this crowd." Ai tried to explain but Tamaki's hand slipped from hers.

"Ootori-san, is this alright?" She turned to him, only to find Kyoya blankly staring at her. She had never seen that expression on him before. He seemed cold and yet so vacant.

"It's alright." Kyoya replied coldly and looked away from her folding his arms across his chest. He looked unbothered and bored. He couldn't help but feel really annoyed with her. Why did she care so much if Tamaki left? He was a big boy, he didn't need her to hold his hand and help him. Ai fell silent, feeling scared of Kyoya suddenly. He seemed to be in a bad mood, and she didn't know what caused it. The crowded pushed from her side and behind her, she tried to keep herself steady, but suddenly the crowd ballooned behind her, pushing her forward. She gasped trying to correct her footing, but it was too late she was heading down.

"Careful." Kyoya quickly grabbed her around the waist. He was unsteady himself with the bag slightly falling off his shoulder. Ai steadied herself.

"Thank you Ootori-san." She said feeling bad that he had to rescue her, it was then she noticed that his arm was around her shoulders. She felt them around her, holding on to her tightly. She swallowed hard, the lump in her throat not going. She wanted to tell him that she was alright, but didn't know how to say it without seeming ungrateful.

Kyoya knew where his arm had gone to after she stood up properly, but his left arm would not listen to him anymore. It moved there naturally to steady her. And after a moment not hearing any complaints from her, he accepted it. He wondered what he was thinking, his heart was doing strange things again. He had touched girls before, put his arm around them, held their hands for the sake of the Host Club; and yet no other time had made him feel this aware. Her shoulders were small, and she fit just perfectly in the space under his arm. She was warm and soft. He never knew a girl's body was this small, and she wasn't a very thin girl, she definitely had curves…

'What am I thinking about?' He interrupted his own thoughts. This was not good, he was thinking about her body, the shape of it; the feel of it. He wondered if he should just let go of her before his mind trailed somewhere else. But if he let her go, she might get pushed again. And what if the next time; she falls and hurts herself? The many thoughts were clouding over his mind, making him unable to come up with a solution. This had never happened to him, then he saw Tamaki as if reading the situation, waving from the front like a crazy idiot.

"Hey guys I found a spot!" He exclaimed.

"We should go there before that idiot gets himself hurt." Kyoya sighed feeling stressed and relieved at the same time. Ai nodded. Kyoya let go of her shoulders naturally as possible, much to his and her relief.

Ai didn't know what to feel, but the one thing she was certain of; that she felt like she was being protected too much. She was his servant, and did next to nothing for him; and yet he had already done so much for her. She felt terrible. He had taken her on this trip, bought her food, and yet there was no way she could pay him back. She was growing very burdened, and couldn't believe what a useless person she was. She calculated that it would take 6 weeks of works to pay him back for this trip and she was already having troubles paying for her school tuition. She pushed through the crowd with Kyoya, trying to figure out how she could make it up to him. As she stared at his back, a smile came to her face, wealthy people were not snobby people, who didn't care about others. She found in Kyoya the opposite. Even though he acted tough and stern, he was actually a very kind person.

'And he's handsome too.' She thought briefly before she realized that she was talking crazy. She couldn't help but blush, her heart beating fast without a reason. But maybe it was because she was walking fast that her heart was racing this much.

* * *

Tamaki fell sound asleep on Kyoya, which was bothering Kyoya a lot. But there was no moving him now.

"Souh-san seemed to have a good time." Ai said smiling. She was very tired too. They had done a lot in Kyoto.

"I told him we should have left earlier." Kyoya sighed feeling burdened by Tamaki. Ai giggled, she couldn't help it. Kyoya looked at her wondering what was so funny.

"Ootori-san, you're a very nice person." She said surprising herself and Kyoya, the only expression he could give her was dumbfounded. He didn't understand how she came to that conclusion. He was well known for being cold and calculating. Putting profits over people had always been his policy.

"Thank you for taking me as well Ootori-san. I had a great day." She replied with that gentle kind smile that did something wild to Kyoya's brain. Everything about his normal personality would shift when he saw that smile. He found himself lean a little without thinking, as if leaning to kiss her. Ai only smiled, thinking he was only adjusting since Tamaki was sleeping on his left shoulder.

"I will work hard to pay you back." Ai added kindly. It reminded Kyoya of who he was and what his body was doing was not logical. He almost gasped when his pulled back straightening himself out. He seemed shocked and terrified. He put his hand over his mouth, covering his total shock.

'Was I about to….' He couldn't believe it. Was he about to kiss her. Had she not said that she will work hard as a servant, perhaps he would not have woken up. It was a hard reality to snap back to, she was an orphaned young girl who was a maid at his home…and nothing more. He looked at her, closing her eyes and getting some rest on the train beside him. She was right there, and yet Kyoya suddenly felt like he was miles from her. His heart was doing that strange beat again, this anxiety was bothering him. He had to calm down. He looked out of the window, trying to get his brain, body and heart to cooperate.

* * *

When they arrived home, Kyoya could only think about her. He was irritated now, not able to understand why he was this anxious. Was there something physically wrong with him?

He sat down and took out from his jean pocket the maid doll that he bought. It was the one he refused to buy for Ai. He used a bathroom break to get it. It was an annoying walk there and back to where Tamaki and Ai were. But for some reason it bothered him that he did not buy it, so he went back for it. He put the doll down on his desk in front of him, confused.

"Why did I buy this?" He asked himself feeling like he was becoming stupid. He wasn't being himself, and his anxiety had not gone fully yet. He sighed and put his hands to head, wondering if he needed some medical attention.

"This is stressing me out." He said to the maid doll who could only blindly smile back him. He looked at it and a smile came to his face.

"You're both identical, smiling like that for no reason." He sighed.

* * *

So that was chapter 4! Please be kind and review!

On the next chapter: Back in school Kyoya visits the doctor to make sure he's not sick, and due to some weird reason he asks for Ai's help with the October Ball.


	5. Picture

Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm trying really hard to keep the chapters on a regular schedule, hope you all like the story.

If you find any sentence errors or spelling mistakes- ignore it as best as you can haha I'm trying to edit, but I do these stories at night and when I have time LOL

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Five : Picture

* * *

**

"You're completely healthy Ootori-san. It's just a little anxiety. Perhaps you're over working yourself." The Doctor smile and explained. After reviewing the tests he ran on Kyoya.

"I see." Kyoya said relieved to hear it was only stress from over working. It was not like him to feel anxious like this on and off. But he had been under a lot of pressure lately. But it was still normal for him, he had juggled more things in the past, why was he becoming this weak.

"Or is there a problem that your facing, at home with family or with a girlfriend?" The Doctor asked realizing the anxiety might be stemming from an issue at home. Kyoya's glasses turned white as if to hide his eyes.

"No, there is no such thing." Kyoya replied.

"I see. That's good. But be sure to eat well and sleep properly every night. Try not to over work yourself." The Doctor smiled. But he knew that saying that meant nothing, since Kyoya was from the Ootori family, the standards were beyond understandable. Kyoya put on his shirt and got ready for school.

"I see, thank you Doctor." Kyoya said leaving the room. He was glad to hear that there was nothing wrong. He was just over working himself, and the weekend was so annoying for him since he had had much sleep since he was dragged to Kyoto. He was just low on fuel from that he concluded.

"It has nothing to do with her." He voiced to himself, reassuring himself that all was well.

He felt calm again, composed and cool like he was always, and the thought of Ai left gracefully as well. He took in a deep breath and entered the Music Room to the Host Club. Today they would have to get plans for the October Ball settled without any distractions.

The group was already there, with the Twins goofing off and teasing Tamaki, who had just handed out the gifts from the trip to Kyoto.

He saw the look on his face as he handed Haruhi her gift, she seemed happy as well. Kyoya didn't want to wonder what Ai's reaction would be, but just looking at Haruhi's face and the expression on Tamaki's eyes were blinding him.

"Yay! Thanks for the gifts Tamaki." Honey smiled brightly cuddling the new teddy bear with his Usa-chan. Mori also thanked him and Kyoya for getting the presents.

"I wish we could have come!" Kaoru expressed wondering what a food stall festival was like. Haruhi had tried to paint as clear of picture as she could, but they still couldn't imagine it.

"It was grand and glorious! The commoner folk can't afford things like trips to fancy places and to eat at high class restaurants, so they created this idea of festivals in order to make their meager lives feel more interesting." Tamaki boldly explained much to Haruhi's distain; it was almost like her soul was leaving her body she felt so belittled. The rest of the group seemed to be in awe with Tamaki's explanation accepting such a horrible description.

"Aw man! We really missed out." Kaoru expressed.

"Oh, and Ai-chan was so amazing too! You guys would all like her." Tamaki continued, catching Kyoya's ear. He sat down and joined the group to drink tea and get them back on track.

"Ai-chan, isn't that the new maid at Kyoya's house." Honey asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, and she's a wonderful and very beautiful person. Haruhi you would like her, she's a commoner too." Tamaki smiled happily putting his arm around her, making Haruhi even more uncomfortable with all the things he was saying. But she knew he wasn't meaning any offense.

"What's she like Kyoya?" Kaoru asked.

"Is this all we can talk about, we have a Ball to prepare for." Kyoya said instead.

"Ah Kyoya, you're no fun. I'll tell you all about Ai-chan. She's pretty, smart and funny and she's so caring." Tamaki went on to detail all the wonderful things about Ai and it was irritating Kyoya a lot. Why did they have to talk about someone who wasn't even part of their group? She had nothing to do with them, and wasn't even a friend, so what was the purpose of discussing her.

"Oh we should go to your house and meet her." Hikaru suggested, everyone agreed.

"No we won't. We have to take care of things here." Kyoya strongly said, he was on a deadline and they couldn't keep wasting time like this.

"But I thought we already got everything done with the Ball?" Honey asked disappointed.

"No, I only booked the main banquet hall, but we still have to prepare everything else like catering, decorations and much more." Kyoya replied passing out the little booklet he made.

"Each of you is designated a task, you will have to make sure it is done." Kyoya explained.

"Ahh but this is so boring!" The twins complained with Tamaki. The only response Kyoya could give was a sharp stare and adjustment of his glasses.

Seconds later they were discussing the ball, with what seemed like restraints on the Twins and Tamaki.

"We could have a Halloween theme?" Haruhi suggested. It peaked Kyoya's interest. Ai had mentioned something about a Halloween party before.

"Well it's where everyone dresses up and comes to the dance and has some snacks and drinks." Haruhi explained.

"Hmm we don't know enough about this. Do you have any sources so that we can see examples?" Kyoya asked a baffled Haruhi.

"Ah no, not really." Haruhi replied feeling pretty distant again. Was he expecting her to have video footage of Halloween parties at school? Normal schools wouldn't have funding to video tape such an event.

"But it sounds like fun, and since we all dress up, might be nice for everyone else to dress up too." Honey said much to everyone's delight.

"I'll do some research on it and see what we can come up with." Kyoya said thinking about how to organize something like that. He had never seen a Halloween party before. Was it like a masked ball?

* * *

That evening Kyoya went home early. He had a lot more energy today than most days. He had made plans with the Host Club to meet back at school later with ideas about the theme.

He was still interested in the idea of having a costume party for the Ball. A party like that had been done before when he looked up past October Festivals. He would have to make this party grand and different. As always with the Ootori name, he had to make it the best Ouran had ever seen.

Ms. Ueda was waiting as always for Kyoya. Of course this meant that he would be having dinner again in his room. It was a rare thing to have dinner with his father or brothers.

"Good evening Kyoya-san." Ms. Ueda said.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Ms. Ueda asked as they walked with him to his room. He looked at his watch. It was only 4:30, he was indeed home early.

"No I'll probably have something with my friends. I'm returning to the school at 6." He said taking off his school jacket and loosening his tie. Somehow he felt awkward, not sure why. Was it the stress of preparing for the October Ball? He went inside his room. It was empty. He sat down placing his bag on his chair. He looked around, something felt wrong, as if something was missing. He put his hand to his chin trying to figure out what was out of place or what was missing. He scanned the room, even went up to his bed- but there was nothing missing.

He sat down not liking this horrible sensation. It all felt big and lonely. Suddenly a knock came to the door and in came in that pleasing voice, the pleasing smile.

"Welcome home Ootori-san." Her smile was as sincere as her words. His anxiety faded, the sensation of something missing gone. He watched her enter and put down the small tray of snacks.

He approached her quietly staring at her with serious eyes. What was it about her that made him this comfortable?

She looked up at him noticing that he had come right to her, close enough to feel his arm brush against hers. She smiled at him again, happy to see that he was home.

"How was school today Ootori-san? You're home earlier than normal." She said kindly. Kyoya only nodded. His heart became weird again. His anxiety from before came back, but this time it wasn't that something was missing. It was her, he was reacting to her. She continued to smile at him when she noticed that he seemed weird. He wasn't saying anything, just staring at her. She became a little worried.

"Ootori-san, are you not feeling well today?" She asked worried for him. Kyoya put a hand to his head feeling really stressed out. She put a hand on his forehead trying to see if there was a fever. Kyoya felt her hands on him, her face close, her body close enough to engulf. And he could do it, he wouldn't even have to explain himself. She was there as his servant and if he felt like he wanted to embrace her, he should have that right.

"You don't seem to have a fever…maybe you're just tired today? Is the planning for the October festival not going well?" She asked him, the look in her eyes brought him back to life. The weird thoughts flew out of his head fast. He came back to his normal senses.

'Yes that's what this is…I'm tried from planning this horrible Ball.' He said to himself almost regretting he took on such a task. Why was this ball more difficult than anything else he's ever organized? He looked down to her face smiling up at him, giving him the light he needed to perk up.

"School festivals are supposed to be fun Ootori-san, you should try to enjoy it and not over work yourself. You have Souh-san who can help you, you should rely on your friends a little too" She said gently. It was something he really needed to hear. Someone to tell him that this wasn't a burden, that he had friends who can share the burden with him. He relaxed, without ever changing a single expression and yet Ai could tell he was feeling better.

"I made these snacks for you, I hope you like them." She smiled. Kyoya looked down at the tray, forgetting that she was there for a reason.

"They don't look like the amazing things your Chefs create." Ai smiled gesturing for him to try. She felt a little embarrassed, since that night where he asked her to cook for him; she had been wondering what to make for him.

Kyoya looked down, it was a couple of simple snacks. Crackers with cheese and olives, and a sponge cake with a light smear of whip cream and peaches. It was things he could eat without it being too sweet or too salty. He wanted to smile but felt uncomfortable with her presence suddenly.

"Thanks, you can go now." He said sitting down to eat his snacks.

"I'll just pour you some tea." Ai smiled pouring him the tea. Kyoya relaxed a little, than it came to him. Ai was a commoner too who had experienced a Halloween party.

"Sakamoto-san, you said your school has had a Halloween party before?" Kyoya asked her.

"Yes. I have some pictures if you like to see them." She smiled. It was exactly what he wanted, something to see so he could gage what it looked like. He had never seen a peasant's Halloween party before, this would be very interesting. He wondered if he should call Tamaki over to see it as well since he was the commoner-thing freak.

"Would you like me to bring them?" She asked. Kyoya got up, his face partly covered.

"No I'll just come to your room." He said vacantly. Ai nodded and smiled thinking nothing of it and walked out of his room with him behind her. Kyoya didn't get what he was trying to do, was he trying to see her room, to see what she was like outside of his room? Or was he testing her?

They arrived to her room after meeting a few of the other workers on the way, who were all shocked to see Kyoya there. They were so shocked they grabbed Ai a few times begging for him to pardon her. She didn't get it but Kyoya did. They were that different after all. They couldn't even walk together in the house without turning heads, he couldn't walk to her side of the house without being told that he was out of place.

Nevertheless he got to her room, she opened the door and welcomed him in. He was a bit nerved, after all he was going into her room alone with her for the first time. He looked at her smiling face and realized she thought nothing of it, to her it wasn't even a small issue. He stepped into her room feeling agitated by her lack of regard, and then closed the door behind him. She looked back at Kyoya for a moment with a surprised expression but quickly recovered and smiled. Kyoya wondered if for that moment she became nervous and conscience of his presence.

"I'm sorry that there isn't much here, but please have a seat, I'll dig out my school pictures." She smiled. Kyoya sat down on her small desk with the small wooden chair. There was some books spread out, and when he looked at it closely, he noticed that she was doing her homework. He didn't realize she was doing her homework. It was different but yet similar to the math he learned when he was in her grade. But he noticed that scribbled on top of the paper there was clearly an exchange of comments from someone and her.

'Are you going to watch Aizawa-san at the game?' 'Of course I wouldn't miss it' He read the small words in his head, wondering who this Aizawa was. Was it a boy or girl? Was it a last name or first name? Was she close to this person? Did she go to the game? All sorts of questions flooded his mind, he became a little tense and weird. He sort of knew what this sensation was, curiosity.

'It's not jealously.' He told himself. He chose to look away from the book. The room was indeed very small, she looked almost like a little hamster kneeling down going through a box of obviously old memento's from her previous life.

He looked around more closely, and saw how small and simple the room was. It was smaller than his closet and he started to think about what she thought of all this. She had never looked sad or upset that she was no longer with her parents, nor did she ever complain about anything he did or said.

Her school uniform was hanging on the door behind the door. It was small just like her. It was white with a black pleated skirt. He wondered what she looked like in it.

The bed was small, big enough to fit only one person, but it looked soft and comfortable and probably smelled like her too. He wondered what it would feel like to sleep on a bed that small?

"Here they are. I'm sorry it took so long to find them." Ai pulled out her old school album, and turned around to see Kyoya laying on her bed. She was stunned and could only stare at him.

Kyoya didn't realize when he went to her bed, or when his head hit the pillow, but he recognized this smell. It was Ai's scent. He knew from all the times he was able to get close to her. He sighed comfortably laying on his belly, holding on to the side of the small pillow, his eyes closed, he was the most relaxed he had ever been. He wondered why, even though he was a little cramped on the bed, did he feel this tranquil?

Ai was going to say something, but then she saw his eyes close and a small sigh escape his lips. She had never seen him look like this. She approached him and knelt down before him. Was he asleep already she wondered? His breathing was gentle and looked so calm. She couldn't help staring at him. She had never seen him look this peaceful, even in the mornings when she would wake him. She blushed a little. In all her life, she had never let a boy into her room except her father, and never had a boy sleep on her bed.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing, she was blushing intensely. She started to wonder what she should do? Kyoya was clearly sleeping now, on her bed, in her room with the door closed. What if someone came in and saw this? What would they think? For the first time she became very aware of Kyoya being a man and her being a girl. All this time she had never seen him as anyone but her employer, but now in this situation she was getting nervous. She wanted to wake him up, but instead she got up and locked her bedroom door. She couldn't risk someone walking in and waking him up, or making assumptions of what was happening. She sat on the floor close to the bed looking at his face for a bit. His glasses were still on so she gently removed it and placed it on her bedside table. She sighed and rested against the table. She could hear him gently breathing, and smell his cologne. She had smelled this cologne before, the few times she was able to get close to him. It wasn't a strong smell, it was light and sophisticated, it suited him very well. She looked down to her album. It had been a long time since she looked through this book. It had memories of all her friends. She never agonized over leaving her old friends when she was taken into the orphanage. At that time she didn't feel much. Those days after her parents died, she had always looked sad and distant. She opened the album and looked through the pictures.

They all looked so happy with her, and she looked so happy to be with them. She saw a particular picture with her best friend Shiho. They were always so close, and it was Shiho who tried to convince her parents to take in Ai, but that could never happen. She smiled not missing Shiho like she used to, because she was still in constant contact with her thanks to her brother Aizawa who was attending her current high school. She turned the pages and saw one of her with her parents at a festival. She touched the picture. Her mother was so pretty and her father was so handsome. The 3 of them looked so happy. She smiled to her parents and then looked to Kyoya sleeping on the bed next to her. It had been the first time she was happy since her parents died was in this house. With Kyoya. Even though he was quiet and distant and there was a lot of things she didn't understand about this family, but she was still happy to be in a home.

* * *

It was the sound of his cell phone ringing that finally woke him up. He reached half asleep to his pocket to get his cell.

"Hello." He said not thinking to check who it was.

"Kyoya! Where are you? We're still waiting for you!" Tamaki said enthusiastically. It was not like Kyoya to be even a second late. And now he was 15 minutes late. The host club was worried for him.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya said opening his eyes to look at his wrist watch.

"Yeah, are you still coming?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya ruffled his hair and tried to wake up more fully.

"Yeah, I'm running behind a little. Give me half an hour." He said moving to lay on his back.

"Aww, okay. We'll wait for you then." Tamaki smiled brightly and Kyoya could feel it.

"Don't mess around while I'm not there. When I get there, you all better have your stuff prepared." Kyoya shot daggers through the phone and Tamaki felt the stabs. His smile wavered as he agreed to not fool around. Kyoya hung up the phone still a little sleepy. He sighed gruffly. He had never fallen asleep like this after school. He wondered what happened to him. He was looking up at the ceiling when he realized, it was different. He leaned over to get his glasses when his face came close to Ai's. His eyes opened wide. What was she doing there on the floor? It came to him now. He was not in his room, this was Ai's room. He kept staring at her sleeping face. She was on the floor with her head half on the bed and half on the table. It must have been very uncomfortable. But she let him sleep on her bed like this, and then defenselessly fell asleep next to him. This was the second time he had seen her like this. Her beauty was captivating and alluring. His eyes soften while staring at her. His hand reached down to touch her cheek gently. Her skin was soft unlike his. But that made sense since she was a woman and he was a man. He moved his hand off of her and put on his glasses. She must have placed it there knowing that it might be uncomfortable for him.

Why didn't she wake him up? Why didn't she get nervous with him in her room like this, sleeping on her bed? Wasn't she nervous of him? He sighed wondering why she was like this?. He sat up carefully and then knelt down before her. The album was still on her lap. The page was on a picture of her and her family. It was the first time he was seeing her parents. He took the album from her gently in order to see the picture closely. Her father was a handsome strong tall man, and her mother was just like Ai, short and very beautiful. He saw how she resembled them both. Her black hair was obviously from her father since her mother seemed to have very wavy brown hair, but had her mothers soft features. A smile came to his face seeing Ai in the middle, she seemed so happy. He looked at her sleeping before him, he wondered how she could still smile after going through so many hardships.

He stared at her for another long moment. She was glowing even when she wasn't smiling. She was sleeping so soundly even though she was on the floor most likely very uncomfortable. And yet she didn't disturb his sleep, most likely thinking he was tired and wanted to give him time to rest. The sensation he felt was happy, but he was frustrated and angry with her for being this dumb. He placed the album on the floor and moved to lift her up. She was light and very soft. He lifted her up gently and as easily as he could. Once she was in his arms, he stared down at her. Something was stopping him from putting her down on the bed. Her head was leaning against his chest, her breathing undisturbed. He sighed, that weird anxiety was returning. His heart was pounding really fast, making him almost weak. The more closely he stared at her, the more anxious he became. He knew he had to place her quickly to the bed and take his leave. This was starting to feel like a husband lifting his wife and taking her to bed. The thought really bothered Kyoya, and the sooner he got rid of the feeling the better it would be.

He put her down on the bed gently, she was small in his arms and the warmth she had left his body quickly once she was on the bed. Her maid uniform shifted slightly, he adjusted her arms. He observed her by kneeling down. He sized his hands against hers, his were obviously so much larger, his wrist thicker and stronger looking than hers. He knew very well the difference between men and women, and yet this was the first time he had become this interested in a woman's body. He moved the loose strands of hair off her face, he couldn't help looking at her. But he knew time was ticking away and he needed to leave. He got up and picked up the album leaving it on her desk. He went to her bedroom door ready to leave. He turned around to look at her one last time. It felt a little wrong to leave her like that without saying a word, but at the same time he didn't want to wake her up.

He went to open the door when he realized that it was locked. He was stunned.

'What was she thinking, locking the door like this with me in the room…' Kyoya thought anxiously. He turned around to see her still fast asleep. What was she thinking? Locking the door to her room with a man sleeping on her bed? And she fell asleep next to him. Did she not get what he could do to her? His heart was thumping madly, he had to get out of there before his mind went to places it shouldn't. He unlocked the door and left quickly. He breathed out as he walked fast back to his room. He had to convince himself that this was normal, that she was beautiful and he was a man after all; this feeling of wanting to embrace her would have happened to him with any other girl. That's all it was, it meant nothing. He would have felt the same way with another girl who was…

'What the hell, I just have to stop thinking this way…' Kyoya was bitter with himself. To get this excited just because of-"

"It's not because of her, I'm just shocked at how stupid she is." He said to himself. He convinced himself that this was nothing. That he was getting hyped up for no reason. He was just shocked and surprised that she was there. He thought about it, and it made sense. Any boy would be like that in a locked room with a girl, the way he felt would be no different with someone else. He was tired and that's why he fell asleep. She's beautiful so any man would feel anxious around her.

'It makes sense.' He thought relieved. He collected his thoughts and papers and was getting ready to head to school when he heard a nervous knock on his door. Ai walked in frantically.

"Ootori-san! I'm so sorry!" Ai rushed in with her face a bright blush. Kyoya looked down to his bag.

"It's arlight. I fell asleep on your bed, so there's no reason for you to apologize." Kyoya said still collecting his books and papers.

"But, but I fell asleep when you wanted to see my school album…I'm so sorry." Ai felt terrible and with the way Kyoya was acting, she was nervous that he was upset. How could she just sleep like that? After he asked for her help, she just fell asleep without being any help to him.

"It's alright. I have to go back to school now. I'll probably be back later." Kyoya said sternly brushing past her. Ai nodded.

"Here, I brought the album…you can keep it until your done with it." She said with a small smile. Kyoya turned around and took the album. It was precious to her and yet to be of help to him she was lending it to him. He hesitated.

"Please, if it'll be a help to you, I want you to use it." She insisted with a small smile. Kyoya couldn't stand looking at her any longer. She hadn't done anything wrong, and yet, all she did was blame herself. He reached out and took the album.

"I'll give it back to you soon." He said and left he room. Ai sighed feeling really stupid. Was she even helping him?

* * *

When he arrived to the school, the anxiety was still there. He sighed gruffly. He should have been a little nicer to her. After all she didn't do anything wrong, but that's what was so irritating about her. She was apologizing for falling asleep even though he was the one who slept on her bed without asking. She was trying to be nice and be helpful to him, he knew that, and yet…He couldn't pin point what exactly he was thinking. He decided the best way was to just ignore everything when it came to her.

He was walking to the Music room to the club host when he could clearly hear the laughter of horsing around. His eyes narrowed, today they will all pay. He opened the door, the dark aura he carried thicker and heavier than any other time before. Today, hell arrived with a vengeance.

* * *

When his brutal reign died down, there were causalities.

"Kyoya, you were very unforgiving today." Tamaki said straining for air. They were all half dead after being lectured and beat like there was no tomorrow. The only one who escaped was Haruhi who came back from the washroom to witness the last bit of Kyoya's torture. A piece of her soul escaped that day witnessing such devastation- there was a reason people feared Kyoya when he became too calm.

"Now let's get back to work." Kyoya said settling down. The group took their seats around Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai, what's that?" Haruhi asked pointing to the album. It couldn't be Kyoya's since the album looked too cute. Kyoya adjusted his glasses as Tamaki grabbed it and opened it.

"It's Sakamoto-san's. She lent to me so that we can see what a Halloween party looks like." Kyoya said as the group huddled around Tamaki to see the pictures. They all gasped when they saw the first picture of Ai.

"This is Ai-chan." Tamaki smiled pointing to her. The group looked at each other and then to Kyoya who seemed to be trying to ignore their looks. He knew what they were thinking, and that Ai was incredibly beautiful.

"Wow Tono, you were right, she's really pretty." Kaoru said shocked that someone that gorgeous could be working as a maid. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked to them.

"We're not here to observe her, we need to see samples of what a commoners Halloween party looks like…" Kyoya noticed Mori's face as he and the others scanned it. His expression was very different from his normal face. There was a brightness that made Kyoya nervous. Kyoya grabbed the album gently.

"Alright, that's enough. I'll flip through it." He said sternly. Kyoya didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't like the look on Mori's face. It was calmer than normal.

The group came around him as Kyoya went through the pictures slowly as the group 'oo'd and aw'ed' the different pictures.

"That's Ai-chan, she's so beautiful!" Honey exclaimed as everyone agreed. None of them could stop talking about how beautiful Ai was, it was starting to irritate Kyoya. Did the rest of the world think that way too? He wondered what Ai's classmate thought of her. Did they also think she was beautiful? Did the boys in her class stare at her like the members of the Host Club? These questions put him in a really bad mood when finally a picture that looked like a Halloween Party came up.

"This is it. Everyone dresses up in different scary costumes and has a party." Haruhi said pointing to Ai. It was a picture of Ai, another girl and a boy. They were all dressed like vampires. Ai was in the middle with the boy's arms around her. He was tall, handsome and looked very strong. He looked similar to the other girl in the picture, but he didn't care since it irritated him to see the boy's arm around Ai.

"Wow look at this picture." Honey pointed to a picture of the overall gym. It was decorated with simple orange and black balloons and string, but it looked really nice. Everyone was dressed up and having fun.

They saw a picture of what looked like a scary haunted room, where Ai and the boy from the picture earlier are scaring classmates, although it didn't look like classmates were afraid of Ai, more like idolizing her- clearly Ai didn't realize that.

"Wow, this commoner Halloween party looks like fun." Hikaru said very interested.

"So we should make the decorations orange and black too." Honey said.

"We should have a haunted house too!" Tamaki said. Their brains start to work over time, with new ideas popping up as they looked at the pictures. They all seemed excited, suddenly they weren't looking at the album but jotting down the ideas. It was the first time Kyoya had seen the club getting into planning. He seemed pretty happy about it. But when he turned around to pick up the album, he saw Mori staring at it. Kyoya looked closer and realized that Mori was softly smiling to a picture of Ai. Her hair was waving behind her, and her smile was big and bright. Mori's smile grew a little gentler and sweeter and it made Kyoya's heart skip a beat. He was nervous, his chest a little painful.

"Kyoya-senpai, the others want to know if they should get real corpses for the haunted house?" Haruhi asked casually, even though the very thought of it was disturbing her, somehow no matter what the rich folk did now, it didn't faze her. Kyoya swung around, belting Tamaki before he could make a phone call to get the bodies.

"Ah Kyoya, you caught me." Tamaki laughed putting down the phone.

"This is going to be really awesome! I think everyone's gonna be totally shocked!" Kaoru said enthusiastically. The group was hyped, and for a moment Kyoya forgot about Mori and his smile.

"Kyoya, here." Mori said walking from behind him handing the album.

"Thank you." Kyoya said. Mori only smiled and joined the group in planning. His smile was making Kyoya really nervous. The gentle giant hardly took interest in girls, but he had been staring and smiling at the picture of Ai for a while now; and the radiant look on his face was making Kyoya really upset.

'Forget it, right now, focus on work.' Kyoya said to himself demanding the anxiety leave his heart.

* * *

When the night ended, it ended with everything completed. The decorations had been ordered, all the equipment and stage props they would need for the haunted house, the costumes, all of it was finally done. Kyoya smirked, now to make it an Ootori event. He had a few plans up his sleeves, because it would all be for nothing if he couldn't add his special touch. It had to be a benefit for him.

"Kyoya-senpai, we're heading out now." Haruhi smiled as they got ready to go home. Kyoya nodded and said his goodbye. He looked at his watch, it was already 10. It wasn't too late yet, he could get home at a decent time.

"Kyoya, are you heading home?" Mori asked with Honey sitting on his shoulders.

"Yeah." Kyoya said feeling nervous seeing Mori.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Honey smiled cutely as they walked out. Mori didn't look back nor did he say anything, he usually didn't say much anyway. Yet even so, Kyoya felt nervous again. Why was Mori smiling at the picture of Ai?

It didn't matter anyway, it wasn't his business.

* * *

He came home feeling pretty good. The October ball's planning was going really well, everything he needed was in place now. So he could watch his plans unfold. He came to his room and unpacked his bag when he realized the album wasn't there. He scratched his chin, could he have left it on his table at school. He wondered if he should go back and get it. But it was already 10:30 now. He decided he would get it tomorrow. He sat down on his desk and organized his 'to do list' for tomorrow. His grin was satisfied. He felt relieved and refreshed. He wondered if it was because the planning for the October Ball was finally done or if it was because he was well rested from sleeping. His mind came to the nap he had in Ai's room. He sat down on his desk and thought more carefully about it. Somehow it all felt like a dream. He remembered the feeling of her bed, the feeling of her body in his arms. His face calmed. There was nothing he could think or say, except replay over again how she looked sleeping there. He wondered what expression Mori would make if he ever met her in person? He wanted to know what Mori was thinking. Was he just smiling because he found her beautiful, he was soft hearted when he came to girls. He would never hurt them, but he also never showed any interest in them; since his world revolved around serving the Haninozuka family.

Kyoya's world became silent. There wasn't a sound or shiny thing in his room to capture his attention. He stood up and started to unbutton his shirt, he had to stop thinking of things like this. He had to shower and get to sleep. He took off his shirt when he heard a knock on his door. For sure it was Ai.

"Come in." He said wondering what kind of expression she would make seeing him shirtless. Would she find him attractive?. He knew he was thinking like an idiot.

"Welcome back Ootori-san. Did you have dinner already?" Ai asked smiling. Kyoya only looked at her sternly, waiting for her to get shocked that he was shirtless. But that reaction never came.

"Ootori-san?" She asked wondering if he had heard her.

"I forgot your album at school. I'll pick it up tomorrow." He suddenly blurted out feeling really upset with her. She was never reacting the way she should. Shouldn't she have become shy and timid seeing a man shirtless before her? Her indifference was really irritating. Ai was surprised, her heart dropped a little and for a moment she was left with her mouth parted, thinking of what to say.

Kyoya saw the dumb expression on her face. Still smiling, but speechless. He wondered if she was upset.

"Are you upset?" He asked poking her further.

"Ah..no, no it's alright. I gave it to you to use." She said quickly snapping out of it. Kyoya was irritated by her by the look on her face now, and the look on Mori's face when he was staring at a picture of her. He approached her slowly.

"What if it gets stolen? Would that still be alright?" He asked hovering close to her making her a little scared of him.

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen" She said in a small voice trying to keep up with her smiling. Kyoya looked down at her, pinning her close to the door.

"Um, would you like some food?" She asked hoping to cut the tension. He was looking over bearing and it was making her nervous. Had she done something wrong? Was she bothering him?

He looked down close to her face. He didn't know what he was doing, but her calmness was irritating. Was she like this with that boy in the picture? Would she be like this with Mori or some other man? He switched off the lights, seeing for the first time her expression change. But it wasn't the change he expected. Her smile grew.

"Ootori-san, would you like to eat dinner?." She said firmly. What was she saying? What was she thinking? Kyoya couldn't believe it. No matter what he did to scare her, she wouldn't react the way he wanted her to. It was all infuriating.

"What's wrong with you?" He said bitterly turning on the lights. He moved from her.

"I didn't eat dinner." He said moving away from her and heading to the shower.

"I'll bring you dinner then." Ai smiled heading out calmly. Kyoya didn't look back at her, nor did he reply. He was disturbed. How could a girl be like that? Was he trying to bully her so that he could feel some sort of relief? If she had become scared, would he have become happy? Perhaps it would have in some small way, it would make him feel like he meant something to her.

* * *

When Ai got to the kitchen, her hair covered her face. She didn't know what to think, but her heart had not stopped thumbing loudly. She grabbed her chest, her face was ablaze and blushing.

'What was that?' She thought. For the first time, she felt nervous. He was so close to her, and the way he looked was so scary. Had she done something to anger him? She wondered what had happened? She collected the dinner she had made him. She hoped that he liked it.

'Please, don't beat this fast….' She sighed to herself.

* * *

Alright! That was a long chapter uh? LOL Sorry.

On the next chapter: Ai's album is not at school? And Kyoya see's Ai walking home with the boy from the picture? The truth about Aizawa!


	6. Unknown Jealously

Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Six: Unknown Jealously

* * *

**

Kyoya opened his eyes properly to see Ai under him again. He sighed. It had become an everyday habit, even though she had been waking him up everyday for a month now. Somehow inside his brain, he anticipated that she would come, yet his body didn't wake up on its own. He was never a morning person and sleep was crucial for him.

"Good morning Ootori-san." Ai smiled brightly to him as he shifted to get off of her.

Was this why she never seemed scared of him no matter what he did? But it couldn't be, since from the start she had given him that smile.

"What time is it?" He asked as he got off of her and towards his bathroom.

"It's 7:15." She replied.

"Can you get my uniform out?" He said without thinking.

"Yes." Ai smiled happily and very eagerly. It was the first time Kyoya was giving her something to do. He was very strict about his clothes, and the only time workers touched it was while doing laundry and then neatly folding it. They were never allowed to place it in the drawers for him, nor were allowed to take his clothes out before hand. She went to his large closet, bigger than her room at home and here; and pulled out a clean ironed uniform. She always liked his uniform. It was white and looked very expensive. She always wondered what kind of school he went to? Did it look like a normal school like hers? His clothes were bigger than her stuff, and a lot pricier than hers. She forgot how new clothes looked like since it had been such a long time since she bought anything new for herself.

10 minutes later Kyoya was out of the shower. He no longer bothered making sure she had left his room before putting on his shirt. He came out shirtless since it didn't seem to faze her. The night before he tested her, and again failed to make her scared of him.

"Is breakfast ready?" He asked finally more awake.

"Yes. Today Ootori-sama and your brothers will be joining you." Ai smiled happily. She felt really glad that he was going to be eating with his family.

"I see." Kyoya said surprised that they would be having breakfast together. Normally, even if they were home; they were all scheduled at different times and never had the time to eat together. It was not something that bothered him. He enjoyed his seclusion. But Ai didn't get that, he knew she didn't since she seemed very happy for him. One look at her face and he could see that she felt really happy to deliver this news to him. Perhaps she pitied him? How pathetic was it to be pitted by someone who was already so pitiful.

"Is that everything Ootori-san?" Ai asked. Kyoya nodded as he towel dried his hair.

"Make I leave?" She asked bowing slightly. Kyoya nodded again.

"Have a good day at school." She smiled and left. He felt like an Prince. She was going to school too, and was younger than him, did she really need to act like that, to ask permission to leave and enter. But it was no use, since she was in fact working for him. She treated him as an employer and that couldn't be helped. They were not friends, not even casual acquaintances.

He put on his clothes, tightened his tie, and prepared his demeanor. He was going to be seeing his family for the first time in weeks.

* * *

He came to breakfast to find that his brother Fujimaro was already there.

"Good morning Kyoya. Did you sleep well?" Fujimaro smiled putting down his cup of tea.

"Good morning Oni-san. Yes I did. Thank you." Kyoya sat down calmly. Ms. Ueda poured him some tea as they waited for Akira and their father to arrive. They came shortly and sat down. Akira was always with their father, since they were working together. Fujimaro was usually heading most meetings internationally and was rarely home. Both brothers were vital for their father, and Kyoya knew this. This was the reason why he worked harder to be more important for his father than both of them.

"Good morning father, oni-san." Kyoya said politely as his father and brother sat down.

"How are you doing at school Kyoya?" His father asked right away. Kyoya smiled.

"Very well father. I have just completed the plans for the October Ball." Kyoya replied. He never hoped to get some sort of encouragement or praise for the work he did, not even for the work that far surpassed his brothers; but he continued to aim high.

"Very good. Don't disappoint me." His father replied beginning to eat. They started to discuss work that did not include Kyoya, although they briefly talked it with him so that he was up to date with the company's latest technology and medicines. Kyoya always made sure to keep up even without their discussions; so that they would never think he was not part of it. He wanted to let his brothers know, that he was a threat without openly challenging anyone.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. How is that new girl working for you Kyoya?" Akira asked with a smirk on his face. Kyoya knew that Akira was waiting for a slip up, which was something he would never give to Akira. His fathers eyes shifted to Kyoya waiting for hear.

"Very well. It was fathers' good choice to allow her to work for me." Kyoya replied not giving Akira the satisfaction he wanted.

"I see. That's good." Akira smiled but seething with disappointment.

"I heard a rumor that you were in the workers courters, what were you doing there with her?" Fujimaro said suddenly. Kyoya expected them to know that, since they're eyes and ears were in fact on every inch of the house. But for the news to travel so quickly to them was a bit surprising.

"I went there to get an album from Sakamoto-san. I used it to help plan the October Ball." Kyoya replied kindly.

"An album?" Fujimaro asked wondering if this story was really true.

"Yes. She has a school album where she had pictures of a "Halloween Party" I was able to see examples of it and incorporated the idea into my plans for the October Ball." Kyoya replied without hesitation. He had no other reason for being there and he certainly wasn't going to let this became a failure.

"Interesting. Would a regular Halloween party fit the status of the Ball?" Akira asked further. Both brothers were testing Kyoya, and he knew it. The pressure and tension looming over the table might have been unbearable for others; but this was what he was used to.

"Yes, it fits rather well with the nature of the ball…it'll give my school mates a chance to experience something different and exciting. I am more than confident the Ball will be the best compared to any other year." Kyoya didn't hold back. He knew that Akira had planned the Ball 6 years ago when he was in Ouran and won an award for the amazing job he had done. Kyoya was aiming to get his own award for it. But not once in the history of the Ball had the guests dressed up in costumes, and Kyoya knew that this would tip the scale.

"Perhaps you'll achieve the same award I had years before you." Akira smiled.

"So you are getting along with Sakamoto-san, that's good." His father said surprising the brothers including Kyoya. They hardly expected any input on the matter of the girl from their father. Kyoya looked at his fathers face.

Kyoya knew then, that this was in fact a test and his father must have been banking on him to fail.

"A young girl by your side all this time, it must not be an easy task." Akira added taking a few calm bites of his breakfast.

"Not at all oni-san. Perhaps it's just me, but it's no different than my other female school mates, or the other female workers. Female contact is all around me on a daily basis, Sakamoto-san is no different and doesn't make any special impressions on me." Kyoya replied smoothly and sternly. His father was pleased with Kyoya's reply, even though his 2 older son's seemed shocked.

"Spoken like a true Ootori. Perhaps you are ready to accompany us to Takara family's Christmas Dinner." His father said with a smirk on his face. His brother's didn't show any particular expression, but Kyoya knew full well; they were tense. This was the first time Kyoya was being asked to come to the party that they were rarely asked to come to.

"I would be honored." Kyoya slightly smiled. He had to thank Ai, because of her, he was able to gain something good. Having her around as a test, was benefiting him in all the right ways.

* * *

When he came to school, only Mori and Honey were there. The rest of the crew, as expected were going to be there later. It was no matter, after all he had a few things he had to get in order for the Host Club.

"Good morning Kyoya!" Honey exclaimed scarfing down cake so early in the morning as Mori sipped on tea. Kyoya said his good mornings as well and for the first time since last night felt comfortable with Mori again. He came to his desk to get Ai's album so that he could return it to her today when he noticed that it was no where to be found. He looked around the table they were all seated at last night and still no sign of the ablum.

"What are you looking for Kyoya?" Honey asked feeling like Kyoya was being a little strange.

"Sakamoto-san's album. I thought I left it here." Kyoya said curious. He knew that he forgot it last night, and assumed that he left it here. Other than the music room there was no where else it could have gone off to. Could someone really have stolen it? It seemed almost impossible for someone to come into the Host Club and just take it.

"Actually I have it." Mori said strangely calm. Kyoya turned around, surprised to hear that. Mori knelt down and pulled out the album from his bag. Kyoya was even more stunned. Why was the album in his bag? What was he doing with it?

"Mori? You had it?" Honey smiled wondering why Mori would have it. Mori smiled and looked at the album.

"I saw it laying here last night when I came back to get my gym bag. I thought it might be bad to leave it just laying here so I took it home with me." Mori replied handing over the album to Kyoya who seemed rather suspicious of him.

"That's right, you did come back to get your gym bag. That was nice of you Mori." Honey added smiling and eating his cake. He thought nothing of it.

"Thanks." Kyoya said. The discomfort of seeing Mori came back. What was Mori doing with this album, why did he need to take it with him, when he could have easily put it in the drawer and locked the club room instead? Kyoya had a sinking feeling, he was tense and annoyed with Mori and he couldn't figure out why. Kyoya couldn't think of anything else to say, though he wanted to press the matter forward with Mori, but there wasn't anything for him to be riled up about.

He went to his desk as the rest of the club mates arrived. They took a seat and started talking about the October ball which was a surprise to Kyoya. They were all very excited about it, and wanted to experience the famous "Halloween party" of the commoners. Haruhi could only smile vaguely as she stared off to the distant. She couldn't believe how much regular things seemed to excite the rich. It was somehow refreshing but irritating.

"What should we dress up as?" Tamaki asked. The room became silent. No one had thought about it. Even though they always got dressed up for the Host Club, none of them thought about what they would dress up as.

"Hmm, we just did Japanese samurai." Haruhi said thinking about what they should do. It should be something they had never done yet and special to the Party. They all became silent and thought hard.

"I already figured out what we would do." Kyoya said out of the blue.

"Kyoya, you thought of something already?" Tamaki asked with big shiny stars in his eyes. They group wondered, what exciting thing had Kyoya planned. They hovered around him waiting for the expressionless boy.

"We're all going to be something different." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and opened his book to read out what they were going to be. They were shocked, this was the first time they were going to be dressed individually.

"But we've never done that." Hikaru protested.

"Would this be alright Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Everyone else will be dressed differently, we should too." Kyoya replied calm and cool as ever.

"Wouldn't that just be weird?" Kaoru said, everyone agreed. It wasn't the Host Club style. They started to talk about it which annoyed Kyoya. He looked at them sternly with an overbearing aura. It made Tamaki and the twins shudder. Honey hid behind Usa-chan and Mori's huge body, while Haruhi just turned around with sweat falling down her face.

"On second thought, we should do whatever you say." Kaoru squirmed with Hikaru holding on to him tightly.

"I thought so." Kyoya adjusted his glasses sharply and started to read out who was going to be what.

"Hikaru you're going to be an cowboy, Kaoru, a gladiator. Honey-senpai you will be a pirate, Mori-senpai will be…" Kyoya looked over to Mori who was looking at him vacantly.

"…an Arabian knight, Haruhi you will be a Chinese arcobat, and lastly Tamaki, you will be a French King." Kyoya finished. They all seemed rather happy with their costumes. It seemed to fit their personalities well. They all started to talk about their costumes and wondered how they should design it to make it uniquely theirs.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you going to be?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya seemed rather silent about it.

"I'm going to be a…" Kyoya became silent, his glasses fogged over, the air around him seem to turn dark and ominous.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi felt like he was going to say something big and unlike him, and waited with her heart racing to hear what it could be.

"A doctor." He turned around and said plainly, shocking Haruhi. It was surprisingly normal. It wasn't like the other outfits, Kyoya's was very plain, which is not weird for him, but of course it didn't have the usual flare of the Host club.

"I see." Haruhi said. Kyoya walked away and sat down on his desk, he was re-looking the list for the costumes and stared at Mori's name. For a moment he actually thought of dressing Mori into some dumb bunny suit. He really thought he would do it, and he could legitimize it by saying that he's just a big version of Usa-chan, which would make Honey very happy; and the Host Club would accept this stupid explanation. But when he looked up to see Mori's face, vacant likes his, he couldn't do it. After all this was still an Ootori thing, and he couldn't risk making a fellow Host Club member look stupid. He sighed. Exactly what was he thinking? Why was he thinking to dress Mori up like a giant bunny? He looked over to Mori who was planning his outfit with Honey. What was Mori doing with Ai's album? Why did he just take it like that? Did he actually take it home with him all night, was he going through it and looking at all of Ai's pictures? Even Kyoya hadn't done that.

'More importantly, was I trying to punish Mori for taking the album?' Kyoya thought to himself feeling a little surprised with himself. What reason did he have to do that? He felt annoyed with himself and more annoyed with Mori. He sighed again, he had to forget about this right now. Right now, he had to focus on costume design.

* * *

The day ended, Kyoya was satisfied with the outcome of everyone's hard work. He was very pleased with the costume designs, although the Host Club insisted on him having a better costume. He had to agree, his outfit was boring. But what else could fit his personality? If it wasn't a doctor, it would still be someone dressed up in a suit. He sighed. Mori was still on his mind. The pause he made just before stating what Mori was going to be was still bothering him. Would he really punish a friend like that? And for something so small and simple? No matter how he tried to convince himself that it was nothing, that what Mori said was a fine explanation; he couldn't accept it. He took it home because he noticed it was left behind. He was worried that it might be misplaced or stolen. Kyoya should have been thankful for Mori's concern, and yet, combined with Mori's soft expression when looking at Ai; it all bothered him to no end.

'I have to stop thinking about this.' He knew it was consuming him, not enough to stop him from working, but it was taking up unnecessary space in his mind. He got into the car with Tachibana greeting him. Kyoya nodded, he didn't talk much to anyone when it was not needed, and that was what Tachibana had gotten used it. Tachibana had been Kyoya's bodyguard for a long time, somehow he was more of a brother than his own. With the way his family was now, anyone would be a better brother.

They started to drive home, Kyoya only glanced outside a few times. There was nothing outside the car to take interest in. He didn't understand how people could go for car rides and stare out at nothing. He had important things to look over in the car, he couldn't waste precious time and energy on wasteful things like site seeing. And it was just the normal route to his house, it was nothing special. Except for today.

When he glanced outside again to adjust his eyes from staring at his paperwork, he saw that smile. It was Ai. She was standing at the bus stop with a boy. It was the boy from the picture. Kyoya's face became even more vacant. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he understood that his heart was doing it again; beating at a ridiculous rate. He was angry and anxious. He stared out while they waited at the red light. Ai was smiling like she always did, carefree and kind. The boy was tall and handsome just like in the picture. He was laughing, they were obviously talking about something that had to do with their school. They were in the same uniform, and it seemed like they were awfully close. He looked at her closely, she was wearing her school uniform. As expected she looked beautiful in it. She didn't roll up her skirt like most girls did in public schools, she kept it long to her knees like it was meant to be. Even with her legs being long and slender, she didn't show it off.

'What am I thinking?' Kyoya thought bitterly. This wasn't something to waste time on examining.

Kyoya looked away. It was none of his business who she was with and what relationships she had. She was just a servant of the house, nothing more than an employee. So what if the very sight of her caught his attention? So what if her smile was that beautiful. So what if she felt nice to hold? So what?

He was feeling really irritated now. He recalled the time he was in her room with her. The way she felt when he had her in his arms. She was pretty light, but he expected that since she was small. He felt really strange that moment, his heart was just as anxious as it was now, but right now he couldn't help but think she was an annoyance. Somehow that moment back then with her in his arms, he hated to admit it; but it really did feel like a husband carrying his wife to bed. Kyoya rubbed his chin, is that why he felt so anxious and didn't want to put her down? So it was reasonable to feel that way? Since he was a man, he would have felt that way with any other girl too.

The red light turned green and Tachibana drove off. Kyoya didn't look back at Ai and the boy. They clearly couldn't care less about the world around them. Kyoya wondered if they took the same bus together? Was she this happy with everyone outside of his room all the time? Why was she always smiling like that with everyone? Now that he thought about it, it was the same thing with Tamaki on their trip. She smiled like that with him too. That type of personality was so irritating. He disliked those kinds of people the most. The one's that blindly accept everyone without thought of who is a benefit and who is not. If a person has no benefit, there is no reason to befriend them. Kyoya knew this, and the world around him knew it well too. The place Kyoya was born into was far out of reach for Ai, she would never understand how the world really worked. He bet that Ai didn't even know that she was somebody that wasn't actually a benefit to him, other than the album incident; she was pretty useless.

* * *

When he arrived home, he was somehow very exhausted. He had been thinking useless things all the way home. He wanted to get into his room and rest. He was anxious and annoyed, with Ai, and with her nauseating personality. Was she even for real? No one could go through that many hardships and still smile like that.

'She's a fake.' Kyoya thought to himself. He put the album down on his desk and looked at the colourful cover. Was she being stupid all this time on purpose?

'Does this mean she's working with my father?' He wondered. Could she be on this whole thing? Maybe that's why she wasn't afraid of him no matter what he did. It made sense, could a normal woman really mindlessly fall asleep with a man in her room? Could a girl really not feel afraid if a man pinned her down on his bed every morning? He scratched his chin, this was a delicate situation. Before he could act on it, he would need to confirm this. He would need to put a plan in place in order to drive out her true personality and her motives.

* * *

When Ai got home, she was in a good mood. She started right away on making Kyoya's snacks and dinner when Ms. Ueda came into the kitchen to let her know that Kyoya was home. Ai was a bit shocked to hear that he was home so soon, even Ms. Ueda seemed rather surprised. No matter how many times she asked Kyoya to tell her beforehand what time he'd be home; he was never calling it in. After awhile, Tachibana was the one to call in when he picked him up.

"Please bring his snacks to his room when it's ready." Ms. Ueda said in her usual monotone voice. Ai nodded smiling. She didn't know he was home already, otherwise she would have not taken her time to prepare the snacks.

"Yes." She bowed.

"And please return home by 3:30 since Kyoya-san might come home early tomorrow." Ms. Ueda said before leaving the kitchen. Ai wanted to protest but couldn't. Tomorrow was Aizawa's soccer match, she had promised to go cheer for him. She had not missed a single one of his matches since she came to this new school. It was also the only time she got to see Shiho.

"Yes…" She sighed not sure what to do.

* * *

She knocked on the door gently, but Kyoya didn't say come in. Ai wondered if he was in the shower and excused her intrusion. The room was dark, it didn't seem like Kyoya had returned home at all. The curtains that she opened this morning when waking him up were drawn close. She wondered if Kyoya had done that. Did he want to sit alone in a dark room?

She opened the curtains on the first floor of his room, the light came in uplifting her. She walked upstairs.

"Ootori-san?" She called out but heard nothing. The bathroom door was closed, so she figured he was in the bathroom.

"Excuse me Ootori-san, I'm just opening up the curtains." She announced as loudly as she could as she walked to the curtains. His bed looked like it had been slept in. Perhaps he was tired? She opened the big curtains when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled back. Before she could do anything she was pushed down on the bed. Her eyes were wide open at first until Kyoya's face came into view.

"Ootori-san." She sighed relieved that it was only him.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked expressionless and closing the curtains.

"I came in with your snacks, I announced myself but I think your were in the shower." She explained, she got up from the bed smiling again. Kyoya's eyes narrowed madly. Wasn't she even going to ask why he grabbed her like that and pushed her on to his bed? Wasn't she even going to get upset?

"I also wanted to open the curtains since it was dark in your room-"

"I closed them so there was no need for you to open them." Kyoya said turning around. He had only sweat pants on and nothing else. He stared at her, waiting for her to react. She was silent for a moment staring at him.

"I understand. It won't happen again." She smiled kindly again.

"I have your snacks on your desk. I didn't realize you were home so I'm sorry for-" She was flung on to his bed again, this time rather harshly. She made a soft sound, clearly from the shock of being flung so roughly. She stared at him a little nervous. Kyoya didn't say anything, he wasn't on top of her, he was just before her waiting to see her reaction. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Ootori-san." Ai smiled nervously trying to get up. Kyoya grinded his teeth unable to take this weird personality of hers. She didn't act afraid or nervous, or anything. He was throwing her on his bed, and all she could do was think it was her fault and apologize mindlessly.

He pushed her down on the bed angrily.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you do even this properly?" He asked her sternly looking pretty menacing. Ai's eyes widen, fear brewed quickly in her heart. But all she could do was continue to smile without knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry…" She was able to say smiling with fear. Kyoya got up from her and walked downstairs to his desk. She followed quickly behind.

"Ootori-san…if there is something I'm not doing right, please tell me." She begged still nervously smiling. Was she going to be fired now? Was she going to be sent back to the orphanage?

Kyoya couldn't handle it. She was so annoying. She couldn't even be afraid properly. Everything about her was so frustrating. From her looks, to her smile, to the way she talked.

"There is nothing. I'm tired, please bring me dinner at 7..." He said sitting down to eat his snacks and review his homework. Ai nodded, she was hurt and a bit scared. It had been awhile since she felt this way.

"I understand." She said with a gentle smile, only able to show something half hearted, but Kyoya didn't notice with his back to her. She left his room. Kyoya took a bit of the sponge cake, this time with cream cheese and strawberries. It wasn't too sweet… This was all her fault. Why did she have to smile at everything? Shouldn't she have been afraid of him for doing all that to her? Why was she apologizing? He was the one mistreating her. He felt like a jerk, the biggest and the dumbest kind there was. When did he become this stupid? He sighed putting both his hands on his head. His anxiety had not left since he saw Mori today. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out the album Ai leant him. He had put it back in his bag because he didn't want to return it, and he wouldn't until she asked for it, that would be her punishment. He opened it up to a picture of her and the boy. Seeing him was so irritating, just as irritating as it was to see Mori today. Kyoya closed the album quickly when he realized what he had thought. He put the album back in his bag and started his homework. This wasn't right. He wasn't right.

* * *

Ai had not been able to think properly when she returned to her room. She sat down to do homework, but she couldn't really think. She was going to miss Aizawa's game tomorrow, she had to tell him first thing in the morning.

"I guess I must've really screwed up." She thought to herself smiling a little for being so foolish. She touched her chest, it was racing. What could she have done that terribly to be treated like that? Flashes of the orphanage came back, being thrown on to her bed, her tormentors pouring water on her, laughing and calling her ugly. She closed her eyes and smiled more.

"It's nothing already. That stuff is over. I'm here now…I'm safe now." She said to herself multiple times until she was able to believe it. This wasn't Kyoya's fault she reasoned, she must have done something to upset him. He never acted like that before, so he must have really been in a bad mood she concluded.

"Alright, next time I won't enter his room until he tells me to enter. And I won't open his curtains unless he tells me to." Ai said to herself feeling energized again. She would try to do better the next day. She was a worker of this house, and thanks to this safe place she was able to let go of some of the nightmares she faced. She would do her best.

'I'll do my best.' She thought with an enthusiastic smile.

* * *

The next morning, Ai came on time to Kyoya's room and woke him up. He pinned her to the bed as always, and as always got up without a second thought. He was used to her body, to her smile; that didn't seem to be phased by yesterday. He expected her to look sad somewhat at least when she came to his room last night with his dinner. But he expected too much. She came in with that ridiculous smile, happy as if nothing happened. She served him dinner even though he didn't say a word to her. The dinner she made was good, like the other nights she put thought into it and only used ingredients he liked. She said nothing to him about the matter, and he said nothing.

"Can you bring my uniform?." Kyoya asked as he walked to the bathroom. Ai smiled and went to get his uniform. Kyoya glanced back, she didn't open the curtains.

"Open the curtains too." He said in his normal tone and closed the bathroom door. Ai smiled cheerfully. He seemed to be back to his normal self, she was happy to see it.

When he got out of the shower, he could hear voices. He recognized this irritating voice. It was Tamaki.

'That idiot, always just barging in here.' Kyoya thought bitterly. He quickly put his uniform on. He could hear them chatting away, and hearing how happy Ai sounded with Tamaki was making him hurry a lot more. He came downstairs not looking rushed or annoyed. As always he always kept up appearances.

"Ootori-san, I have your breakfast prepared." Ai smiled beautifully welcoming Kyoya to his desk where she had his food.

"Morning Kyoya! I came to pick you up for school today." Tamaki smiled, he seemed to be eating some of his food. He could tell from Ai's nervous smile that he obviously did it even with her gentle protest.

"Tamaki, are you enjoying the food?" Kyoya asked bitterly as Tamaki sipped tea.

"The food here is always so tasty! And you're so lucky that Ai-chan cooks you dinner! I'm jealous!" Tamaki giggled and gleefully announced. Kyoya's left eye twitched. Why? Did Tamaki want to eat Ai's cooking? Kyoya didn't want to talk about this though, right now he was hungry and wanted to eat and get to school. He didn't want to stick around there and continue having these anxiety problems. He was still upset with her from yesterday.

He removed Tamaki like an unwanted cat from his desk and ate whatever was left.

"Ootori-san please wait a little longer, I'll get more food for you." Ai said but before she could move an inch Kyoya refused the extra food.

"Uh, you're not that hungry?" Tamaki asked innocently.

"No I'm extremely hungry since some unwanted guest ate half of my food, so that unwanted guest will be buying me a really nice snack when we get to school." Kyoya said sharply not once looking up to Tamaki, who smiled nervously.

"By the way Ootori-san, Souh-san tells me that you have already made the plans for the October Ball final. That's great news." Ai said with a kind smile. Kyoya was annoyed that Tamaki reported this to her, after all she was not part of their group, therefore it did not concern her. But her album did somewhat help him so he should have thanked her. But when he looked up to see Tamaki and her smiling at each other foolishly and talking; it annoyed him.

'Forget it' Kyoya thought to himself. It didn't matter if he thanked her or not, she would treat everything the same.

"Oh but you know Ai-chan, Kyoya's costume is really boring." Tamaki said sadly as if he was depressed.

"Really is that so? What is Ootori-san going as?" Ai asked wondering what amazing costume he had picked for himself.

"A Doctor…" Tamaki said, they seemed to be in the artic frozen solid by Kyoya's cold boring costume and expression. Even for Kyoya this was too boring.

"I see." Ai said trying not to freeze over.

"Don't you think he needs a more exciting outfit!" Tamaki said looking enthusiastic.

"Knock it off" Kyoya said only glancing at him as he ate. It didn't matter what Ai thought, even if it was a boring costume; it didn't matter. He would rock that outfit. Ai looked at Kyoya and thought for a moment, and then something came to her.

"Oh, how about a vampire!" Ai exclaimed. Kyoya and Tamaki both looked at her shocked. She smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, I suggested something stupid." Ai said feeling a bit dumb. Of course this was a high class party, something stupid like vampire wouldn't do. Kyoya was shocked, it actually was the perfect costume for him. He was someone that could be considered blood sucking. Is that what she thought of him, of his personality? It was rather disappointing.

"That's genius Ai-chan!" Tamaki rushed up to her and grabbed her into a tight embrace. Kyoya looked at him sharply and before he could brush it off since he didn't care; his hands had already grabbed Tamaki by the collar and pealed him off.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said smiling still as was Ai who seemed rather relieved that Kyoya grabbed a hold of Tamaki.

"How did you come up with Vampire?" Kyoya asked sternly. He needed to know how she thought of him. Did she think he was a cold hearted monster? She did understand him rather well, even people who have known him for so long didn't understand him, so of course it made sense that she understood exactly what kind of monster he was.

"My friend was a vampire last year." She smiled happily. Her smile seemed to be brighter than normal and both Tamaki and Kyoya noticed how unbelievably striking it was. But before Tamaki could comment on the smile, Kyoya tossed him to the side, still treating him like a house cat.

"Which friend?" Kyoya asked further. He had a bad feeling about this. Would a girl normally dress up as a vampire? No, it had to be a boy that's why she suggested it.

"My friend Aizawa. He's a senior at my school and a close friend of mine." She explained happily. She seemed so bright while talking about him it was irritating him. Was she just recycling the same thoughts of other people on to him? He didn't want to be dressed up the same as some boy who was her friend. And yet, he was relieved that it had nothing to do with his personality. He had flashes of the note he read off one of her books when he was in her room.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Kyoya asked wanting to put a face to the name. His was annoyed by this boy, but he needed to know, was he somebody that looked good next to her like the boy at the bus stop that day. Tamaki wondered at that second why would Kyoya want to see a picture of this guy, and when he looked at Kyoya's stern face, he saw something that might have been missed by others.

"Uh, actually yes." Ai smiled blushing a little which startled both Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya's heart started to race, banging against his chest madly. What was she blushing about, was he this important that it made her blush.

"I keep it with me all the time." She smiled nervously as she went through her pocket. Kyoya felt his chest hurting, he was nervous and anxious. Why was she carrying around a picture of him, she was in her maid uniform; did he mean that much that she needed to carry it even while at work?

"They are sort of my good luck charm." She smiled happily taking out an old small picture in a plastic case.

"This is my best friend Shiho, and her brother Aizawa." She smiled gently, her cheeks a radiant shade of pink. Kyoya felt sadden and he didn't understand why. Why was this face making his heart hurt like this? He looked down to the picture as did Tamaki. Kyoya's eyes opened wide. It was him. The same boy from her album, and from the bus stop.

"They seem really nice." Tamaki smiled kindly taking some of the heat off of Kyoya who was silent and looking expressionless.

"Thank you. They both mean so much to me. Without him, I don't think I would have the courage I have today." Ai blushed more brightly, smiling gently to the picture. It was as if this single picture meant more to her than her life. Seeing that beautiful expression on her face made Kyoya want to rip the picture into a million pieces. Aizawa was the same boy Kyoya saw with Ai. The same boy from the album, the same boy who made her look this heavenly. What had this boy done for her that was so great? Kyoya looked at her, his anxiety increasing, his urge to slap her and throw the picture away increasing with it. Tamaki couldn't see Kyoya's eyes behind those glasses, but could tell that something was not right.

"I won't be a vampire." Kyoya said suddenly. He wasn't going to be the same as Aizawa, he wanted no part to anything close to this guy. Ai and Tamaki looked at Kyoya who seemed to have changed back to normal.

"It was just a silly suggestion." Ai laughed nervously putting away the picture.

"It was a good suggestion though Ai-chan." Tamaki smiled to Ai hoping to cut some of this horrid tension Kyoya was creating.

"But I think I'll be a devil." Kyoya said turning around to grab his bag. His words surprised the two happy smiling dual.

"A devil?" Tamaki asked laughing a little.

"Yeah, I think it fits me well." Kyoya said walking past Ai who could only smile a little nervous of him. She didn't get what he was trying to say, but his slightly strained expression made her feel strange. Her heart was beating rapidly suddenly wondering if he was upset with her again.

Kyoya walked off with Tamaki behind him.

"See ya later Ai-chan." Tamaki said waving good bye. He wondered what Kyoya was thinking, and what he was doing being this hostile towards her.

"Kyoya, you're really going to go as the devil?" Tamaki asked wondering how this fit with anyone else's costume from the host club. It didn't fit, Kyoya knew it, but it didn't matter anymore. This is what fit him best. The devil was like him, selfish to the core. He controlled people like puppets, was self-serving and thought of only business and profit; this was his fit. Tamaki pictured Kyoya in a tight outfit made with spandex, with red horns on his head and a firey tail. The image was infuriating Kyoya who quickly smacked the side of Tamaki's head.

"I'll still match. I already have a plan." Kyoya said. And it was true, now that he had a costume he was passionate about, he would make it true to the host club style.

He got into his car with Tamaki next to him. Finally as they started to drive away, he felt at ease. He was away from Ai, and now his heart could relax. It had been beating like mad. To hear her say those things about Aizawa was devastating for him and to not understand why, was even more bothersome.

'I know it's not jealousy' He thought to himself .There was nothing to be jealous of. She wasn't somebody important, nor was she a friend of his, so what was it about her? She didn't come from a beneficial family, nor did she have anything in particular she could offer to him. Even though he knew all this, Kyoya still couldn't understand why? Kyoya put his hand to his chin and thought hard as Tamaki watched him.

Tamaki felt like he saw something strange in Kyoya today, something that he never showed, something that he never expected to see in Kyoya.

…Jealousy.

* * *

AHH that was chapter 6! How was it! Please review! It really helps keep up the motivation to continue writing hahaha I know, I'm bribing you to review.

On the next chapter: The Host Club decides to make another costume for Kyoya, what will they chose? Is Kyoya going to like it or hate it?


	7. Kyoya the Wizard

Just wanted to give a quick shout out to:

EvilVampireDucky and KyouyaLover !

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all like the next chapter!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Kyoya the Wizard

* * *

**

Kyoya shocked everyone when he announced he was going to be a Devil for the October ball. It was a sudden change of plans. The costume designs had already been given to the dressmakers. The group was torn, the image of Kyoya being a devil somehow really fit.

"He is plenty sadistic." Hikaru said as the members huddled together to discuss.

"He's menacing too." Kaoru added.

"I guess it's more creative than a doctor." Haruhi said.

"The role does seem to match Kyo-chan well" Honey said.

"Hmm" Mori agreed.

"You're right. I guess the similarities are too huge to ignore." Tamaki said. They were all talking about it very seriously.

"What are you guys doing?" Kyoya said coming into the room sitting down on his desk with a smile but carrying a dark hideous aura over him. The group cringed realizing that the devil had just arrived. Haruhi felt like she understood why Kyoya was like that, and the rest of the club members knew this from a long time ago; but there was still no changing Kyoya. He was who he was.

"Let's focus more on the ball. I have the posters, so all of you have to put them up." Kyoya explained handing each of the club members a large stack of flashy shiny expensive posters. Haruhi looked at the poster and made a somewhat distant expression.

'They really are too rich.' She thought smiling sadly to herself. It was in true Host Club fashion, right down to the slogan and the pictures of all members wearing tuxedos and posing with a background full of orange flowers.

'Come dress with us at the October ball.' She read. It was the Host Club alright.

Mori came to Kyoya's side making Kyoya feel uncomfortable again.

"We're going to need some time to re-arrange the costume designs, do you have time after Club to look at it?" Mori asked in his usual tone. Kyoya looked at him, somehow seeing Mori being normal with him made him feel a little normal himself.

"Yes." Kyoya smiled gently.

"For today's Host Club, we are doing U.S Marines, make sure you guys get here by 3 to fit into your uniforms." Kyoya went right to business, he was stern and yet vacant as always. They all agreed and made their way to class. Tamaki hovered for a moment waiting for Kyoya examining his face. A devil was a pretty good way of describing Kyoya, but that wasn't all he was. Tamaki wondered what was going through Kyoya's head. There had to be a better costume for Kyoya, but what could it be?

* * *

The Host Club was back in business now that the October plans were finalized. It was a normal day, and perhaps it was what Kyoya needed, a normal day. The customers poured in really excited about seeing the Club members after being out of commission for so long. Having this regular activity made Kyoya feel like himself.

"Kyoya-sempai are you not feeling well today?" One of the customers asked him as they arrived to their appointments. Kyoya snapped back to reality, he had blanked out for an moment thinking about how normal he felt.

"Yes, my apologies. I was just thinking about the plans for the Ball. I hope you will all make it." He smoothly asked and gave a smile that was normal for him. The girls blushed. Seeing that sophisticated smile, somehow powerful and yet so gentle was very alluring for many girls at Ouran; which was why he ranked second to Tamaki. It was an annoying title, but to further himself and the Ootori name; he accepted it.

He thought about his costume while the girls talked to him waiting for their turn with their host. He was satisfied with his decision to dress like the devil. He only had to create the design now and almost everything would be done for the ball. And yet, he still wasn't looking forward to it, he was never the type that felt excited about something like this. His only aim was to get an award for his amazing work.

"Ah Haruhi-kun what're you going to be dressed up as?" A customer of hers asked catching Kyoya's ear. He hoped that Haruhi would not forget to keep that a secret since it was going to be a surprise for everyone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry young ladies, we can't tell you just yet. We want to see your cute faces when we surprise you." Tamaki came casually to Haruhi putting an arm around her shoulder. Kyoya paid close attention to their interaction. Tamaki was a gentlemen, gentle with all girls, but somehow with Haruhi he was even more gentle. His face glowed when he was around her, and lately Haruhi reacted beautifully to him. Why couldn't he be a little gentler with Ai? Every time he saw her something always went wrong. A weird sensation would trigger him, thoughts of her fake smile would rile him up. Behind that beautiful smile was definitely some plan. Like his smile, it was never for nothing, and yet; if he could be gentle like Tamaki with her, would her smile seem more sincere?

He gasped. What was he thinking about? Did he want to be gentler with Ai? Why would he want to do that? He wasn't connected to her like Tamaki was to Haruhi, so then why? He recovered quickly before the customers realized that he was no longer paying proper attention to them. He couldn't be this absent-minded. After all these were paying customers and they paid for a service. He would have to get these stupid things out of his mind for now.

* * *

When club ended, everyone went their own ways. Everyone was in cheerful spirits, more so then before.

"Ah today was really great wasn't it. The customers seemed really happy to see us again." Honey exclaimed. The group agreed, even Haruhi was enjoying herself more these days.

"Well good night." The twins exclaimed happily as everyone got ready to leave for the night.

"Good work." Kyoya said as they said good night to him.

They all left the club while Kyoya stayed back to balance the book and write down details for the club activity for the day. They walked off as Tamaki looked back at Kyoya, alone in the club room working diligently away. He was really the backbone of the club, the true creator of everything the club was today. Tamaki didn't feel satisfied, something was missing.

He hovered there waiting for Kyoya. He wanted to go back home with him, there was something he needed to discuss with Ai.

* * *

It was close to 7 when Kyoya left the school only to find Tachibana talking to Tamaki like they had been long lost friends.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked approaching the two. Tamaki's eyes opened, his smile stretching beyond the normal size.

"I wanted to have dinner at your house!" Tamaki beamed him a brilliant big smile. A vein developed on the side of Kyoya's head.

"You mean to say you have been here the whole time doing nothing while you could have been helping me log the club activities?" Kyoya smile calmly, making Tamaki's spine tingle.

"You're right, forgive me Kyoya-sama." Tamaki replied looking away in fear. Even Tachibana felt nervous.

"You, what is this about?" Kyoya said staring sharply at Tamaki. He knew that Tamaki must be up to something.

"Kyoya, you're really sharp." Tamaki said nervously smiling.

"Can't a friend hang out with another friend after school? Besides, Tachibana already called ahead and told Ueda-san." Tamaki said with a cute giggle. Kyoya sighed. He should have expected this from Tamaki.

"It's too early for the kotatsu." Kyoya said getting into the car feeling a little defeated. Tamaki's ears perked.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot about that!" Tamaki cried. He was so caught up with wondering about Kyoya that he completely forgot about the kotatsu, his precious kotatsu. Kyoya looked at Tamaki sharply adjusting his glasses again.

"You forgot about the kotatsu? Then why are you coming to my house?" Kyoya asked sternly. He was curious. What other reason was there to go to his house. And then it came to him as Tamaki fidgeted with his words. The Kotatsu had always been Tamaki's favorite. He recalled the many times they had shared under that blanket while eating talking about everything and anything. It was actually not as painful as Kyoya thought it would be, actually those were really fun times. He looked over to Tamaki still trying to figure out how he could have forgotten about his dear kotatsu. A smile came to Kyoya's face. He had to admit, Tamaki was probably closer to him than any one of his family members, closer than his brothers, closer than his father. Somehow, even though they were different personalities, they got along very well; and balanced each other. If Kyoya would ever have to admit who was his best friend, Tamaki's name would be probably the only name that came out.

"Alright, lets just get home. I'm really hungry." Kyoya said looking down rummaging through some paper work. Tamaki's eyes lit up.

"Great!" He exclaimed hugging the uncomfortable Kyoya.

* * *

When they arrived home Ueda-san was there with the other staff to receive Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Welcome. I have prepared the kotatsu in your room Kyoya-san" Ueda-san explained as they walked to Kyoya's room. Tamaki was so happy to hear that Ms. Ueda had already prepared the kotatsu. Kyoya should have known even his own staff would know Tamaki well enough to know that he was coming for the kotatsu. He sighed somehow annoyed and somehow happy.

"Ai-san should already be preparing the hot pot. If there is anything else, please inform Ai-san." Ms. Ueda said plainly to Tamaki and Kyoya who were about to enter his room.

"Thank you for your consideration." Tamaki smiled to Ms. Ueda, who seemed to be the only one not affected by his brilliant smile. The other staff were smiling mindlessly back at him, even the men.

Kyoya had briefly forgotten about Ai and was calm and himself for the most part until he realized she was in his room. He sighed and opened the door. His agitation had flown away almost completely. Perhaps having Tamaki there helped him soothe his nerves. He saw her turn around hearing them enter.

"Welcome home Ootori-san. Souh-san, welcome." She smiled and bowed a little to them both. She had been putting in the meat and vegetables into the pot.

"Ai-chan, how are you? That smells great." Tamaki said smelling the sweet and tangy auroma of spicy hot pot. Ai giggled looking at Tamaki's exaggerated face. Kyoya took off his school jacket and placed his bag down, he had to admit, it smelled really good. He liked spicy food a lot. He approached them as Ai continued to mix the hot pot while Tamaki started to have a conversation about the kotatsu with her. She was laughing in a really sweet way, and her smile with Tamaki was so relaxed. She really was beautiful, and her smile seemed to be the same with everyone, including him.

"Kyoya, come sit." Tamaki said excited.

"Souh-san, you really like hot pot?" Ai smiled adding in some more cabbage and gently stirring it. Kyoya came and sat down at the kotatsu with Tamaki already snuggled in. It had been the first time in a year since they got in the kotatsu since last winter. It was really warm and somehow the smell of hot pot and the warmth really calmed Kyoya.

"Ootori-san, will you like to try a sip to test if this is enough spice?" Ai smiled taking out a small cup to taste. Kyoya agreed and tasted it. It was different, it tasted really good. Not a lot of salt, good amount of spice; just the way he liked it. Kyoya's expression changed to something a little shocked.

"What is it Kyoya?" Tamaki asked wondering if it wasn't good. Ai was a little worried, she had made the hot pot like her father had when they owned their own restaurant.

"Is it not good Ootori-san?" She asked worried. She had confidence in her ability to make a tasty hot pot, but perhaps she was over confident.

"No, this is really good. What's in it?" He asked confused how hot pot could be this flavourful. Tamaki relaxed, relieved that no harm had been done to the hot pot. He grabbed the small cup and tried a sip of the broth.

"OH, this is really good. Ai-chan you're a genius!" Tamaki exclaimed drinking the rest of the small cup. She smiled at him really happy to hear that they both liked it, and Tamaki's expressions were always so lively.

"I have my father's old recipe book, so I used one of his recipes. This has a little bit of Korean spices that the chef let me borrow." She smiled. Kyoya was a bit surprised, he didn't know she could cook this well. It was true that so far all the dinners she had made him were all really delicious but she put in effort and thought in his meals, perhaps she did the same again today, but this time for Tamaki as well. Somehow her consideration didn't seem fake, and that made him a little guilty.

"Wow, you'd make a really good wife Ai-chan." Tamaki smiled. Kyoya's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you Souh-san." Ai blushed feeling a little flustered. Tamaki looked over to Kyoya who looked as vacant as ever.

"Don't you think so too Kyoya?" Tamaki smiled to him. Kyoya didn't look at them, instead he started to focus on stirring the hot pot.

"Yes." He replied softly. He felt weird, annoyed and incredibly uncomfortable. Tamaki paid close attention to Kyoya's never changing expression, and spotted just enough to know that Kyoya felt strange.

"Thank you." She smiled and bowed to them both.

"You can go now, we can serve ourselves." Kyoya said calmly. She bowed and left still blushing. Kyoya was annoyed, what was making her blush like that? This is the exact same expression she showed when she was talking about Aizawa. Kyoya felt irritated. Was she thinking about being Aizawa's wife? Kyoya had done so much to get a reaction out of her, and yet, a simple mention of Aizawa or being a good wife (most likely to him) made her blush and flustered? He was sick of her annoying personality.

"See you later Ai-chan!" Tamaki exclaimed. He wanted to talk to her about the costume but right now he could only focus on his delicious meal. Ai bowed again and started to wheel the cart out, which was when Kyoya noticed that there was food on it.

"Wait, what's in the cart?" Kyoya asked getting up to see it. It was a full meal.

"This was the meal I prepared, but I found out later that Souh-san was coming. Ueda-san asked me to help her prepare the kotatsu so I had to make something different quickly. I apologize for the meal being rushed" Ai explained in detail knowing well that Kyoya liked to know the details of things. Kyoya looked down to the meal already cold and then to her smiling face. Wasn't she annoyed that she had to come home straight after school to cook him dinner and then to be told he demanded something else. Her eyes were gentle and even though anyone else would have been annoyed, she gracefully accepted his selfishness.

"Package it in the fridge." Kyoya said sternly. Ai nodded her head, she was just going to eat it herself or take it for lunch the next day, but she had to do what he said.

"Please call me if there is anything else." She smiled and left silently. Kyoya sat back down to see Tamaki smiling at him kindly.

"Ai-chan, why don't you join us?" Tamaki said suddenly surprising Kyoya and Ai. She didn't hesitate even for a moment.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline." She smiled and bowed gracefully to reject Tamaki's offer, but he wasn't the type to accept a no and Kyoya knew this.

"She probably has homework she has to do." Kyoya added for her sake. Ai smiled again, she seemed to be struggling with something.

"Aww come on Ai-chan. Please join us." Tamaki insisted with begging eyes. Ai felt nervous.

"I'm very sorry Souh-san, but how can I?...I'm the maid…" She felt really bad for saying it but she had to, she was still smiling but really nervous and flustered. Tamaki got up surprising Kyoya, he wondered what he was going to do to Ai.

"What do titles have to do with this Ai-chan. You're a friend and I'm inviting you to dinner with us. We're all just people." He smiled lightly cupping her face. It was true to Tamaki's nature of being kind, it was something natural for him. Kyoya almost felt regretful that he couldn't say something that smooth and kind to her. Ai glanced over to Kyoya feeling a bit overwhelmed by Tamaki hovering so close to her.

"But, I should put these in the fridge before it gets spoiled." She smiled nervously. Kyoya wanted for whatever reason for her to sit down and join them, but at the same time; he was annoyed. Tamaki was so close to her, cupping her face and giving her that trade mark Tamaki smile. She was right, she was just a servant of his house, how could she sit calmly with them under the kotatsu- something so intimate and personal.

"Please Ai-chan." Tamaki smiled. Ai felt really flustered and suddenly bowed to him.

"I'm sorry, to be honest Souh-san, I missed my friend's soccer game today, I only got to watch the last 10 minutes and I promised that I would call him in the evening." Ai blurted out feeling really bad and a little scared but she had to do something. Kyoya's eyes hid under his fringe, his temper flared up. It was definitely that Aizawa kid, he knew it.

"Sit down and eat with us. If you consider yourself an obedient staff of this house, you won't reject Tamaki's invitations and further..." Kyoya said in his usual blunt tone. Tamaki was shocked, even for Kyoya that was too much. Ai felt cornered and blushed not knowing what else to do but to do as she was told.

"Yes. Thank you for the invitation." Ai smiled like she always did. Tamaki led her to the kotatsu and eased her to sit next to him, which seemed to upset Kyoya even more.

"I'll serve." Ai offered hoping to cut some of the weird tension. She served Tamaki first, considering he was the honored friend and guest of the house, and Kyoya knew this; and yet it still bothered him.

"OH yes, I remember now, Ai-chan, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Tamaki suddenly blurted out remembering what he came for. Kyoya looked sternly to Tamaki wondering what business could he possibly have with Ai, perhaps it was something trivial.

"I see." Ai smiled politely as she started to serve Kyoya's bowl.

"Well you know that Kyoya wants to be a devil for the October Ball, I was wondering if you could think of something better?" Tamaki said happily. Kyoya almost dropped the bowl Ai handed to him when he heard Tamaki ask his ridiculous question. This has nothing to do with Ai, why was he asking her. Ai smiled and looked at Kyoya with blank eyes as if she was thinking about what she should say. Kyoya sighed, this really was an awkward situation. The first costume she picked yesterday was what Aizawa wore before. There was nothing more she could come up with.

"I'm not sure. I'm not very imaginative." Ai said looking back at Tamaki smiling.

"Ah really, I was hoping you could help me think of a better costume." Tamaki replied. Ai helped herself to a small bowl and sat down properly to eat.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." Ai said still smiling. Kyoya started to eat his food.

"Being the devil is fine." Kyoya said not really caring that he was going to be a devil. It suited him. He somehow felt very calm and himself, it didn't bother him that she couldn't think of something for him. After all, she couldn't be expected to contribute to their school's affairs.

"Aw Kyoya, you're so boring." Tamaki said making a stupid face.

"You're a tyrant for sure, but you do a lot more than being a tyrant." Tamaki added smiling to him kindly. Kyoya didn't like to be pitied, and certainly not by Tamaki. It didn't matter to him that he was going to be a devil, he was fine with it.

Ai had nothing more to say, she felt really uncomfortable and time was ticking away. She didn't know Kyoya to be a tyrant, although he was rather serious for his age. She had to call Aizawa but she couldn't just get up and leave. Tamaki started to talk to Ai about the October ball, giving her details.

"Your picture album helped a lot!" Tamaki smiled. Ai looked to Kyoya smiling, wondering what happened to her album. She wanted to ask for it since a good opening came but Kyoya didn't look up at her. She felt like she had really upset him. Was declining the dinner invitation that big of a sin that she was being ignored by him? She looked at the time, it was getting late. She had to get back to her room so she could call Aizawa. He wasn't upset that she didn't make it for the whole game. She had gone through many pains to make it to his game for the last 10 minutes. In exchange for missing most of the game, she had to call him tonight to talk on the phone. But now everything was getting messed up again.

"This is really delicious Ai-chan." Tamaki said after she served him another bowl. Kyoya found it very delicious too, but he didn't want to compliment her. He felt annoyed with her all over again.

Ai ate her small bowl in silence as Tamaki talked about the October Ball when suddenly Ms. Ueda came into the room.

"Ai-san, what are you doing?" Ms. Ueda asked noticing that Ai was eating in the kotatsu with Tamaki and Kyoya. She didn't seem too shocked even though she should have been. Ai quickly placed her bowl down and was getting ready to get up and bow in apology when Kyoya interrupted.

"It's fine, this idiot insisted to the point where she could no longer refuse, so I told her to sit down and eat." Kyoya explained plainly.

"Kyoya-san, I understand that you were compelled but Ai-san has duties she needs to fulfill. She still needs to throw this old food out as well as fold your laundry." Ms. Ueda explained coming closer.

"Aww Ueda-san please don't be so upset. I wanted Ai-chan to join us." Tamaki said putting a hand on Ai's head which made her nervous. This was not a good position to be in.

"She is already behind Souh-san. She left the house after making Kyoya-san's dinner to return to school. She made an agreement with me that she would finish the laundry after she served dinner. Please allow her to fulfill her responsibilities." Ms. Ueda said in her normal mono-tone. Kyoya looked to Ai, he didn't know all this. He knew that she perhaps kept it from him, so that he didn't get involved.

"I understand. After she finishes her bowl she may leave." Kyoya said much to Tamaki's dismay. He wanted to talk to Ai more.

"I understand. Ai-san I will see you in the kitchen when you are done." Ms. Ueda said and left. Ai felt like her heart was going to rip out of her chest, she could only smile but the fear of being lectured was lingering in her mind. She was feeling a little trapped with all the things she had to deal with in that one day, but she had to strive and smile.

"I'm sorry that we put you in an uncomfortable situation Ai-chan." Tamaki smiled scratching the side of his head. Ai smiled kindly to Tamaki sitting back down.

"Not at all." She said gently. She looked to Kyoya who continued to eat.

"Thank you Ootori-san." Ai said. She wasn't sure what she was thanking him for exactly, but she felt it was appropriate. He only nodded.

* * *

As promised, she was done, in 5 minutes. She didn't want to make Ms. Ueda wait.

"Thank you for the food." Ai smiled and bowed getting up. Tamaki got up with her. Kyoya didn't like that Tamaki was so kind to her, he was like this to all girls and it was an irritating trait of his.

"Thank you for joining us Ai-chan. If Ueda-san says anything mean to you, you just tell me!" Tamaki laughed petting her on the head. Kyoya watched from the corner of his eye to Tamaki. Why was he always touching her so casually and why was Ai not doing anything about it? She was the same way with Kyoya, never changing her smiling expression.

"It's not like that." Ai smiled feeling nervous to say something against Ms. Ueda in front of Kyoya.

"I'll be back shortly with the laundry and to take the hot pot. Please enjoy." Ai smiled and left with the cart with the cold food. She glanced at her wrist watch for a moment to see that she was already 15 minutes late calling Aizawa. Tamaki sighed.

"Looks like it's just again Kyoya." Tamaki smiled. Kyoya put down his bowl and got up.

"I'm going into the shower. Don't touch anything and don't mess up my room." He said going upstairs to bath. Tamaki sighed again saddened that even Kyoya was leaving him. Kyoya went into the shower feeling tired. Anytime Ai was around this horrible sensation befell him. He hated it. He went into the shower and soaked his whole body under the hot water. It was the relaxation he needed. He thought about what Ai said, she couldn't think of a costume for him. A smile cracked on his face, he realized that she didn't know him as well as he thought she did. Perhaps the only reason she understood what kind of foods he liked was because she worked with her father and learned to understand how people like their food. That was the extent of her knowledge of him. He was disappointed.

'She's just the hired help.' He smiled to himself. She had made that very clear earlier. And of course he didn't think of her any different. He sighed again letting the water drown his body. His chest was tight, there were so many emotions he was feeling and none of them made sense or were recognizable.

* * *

Like a blonde ninja Tamaki stalked the halls. But everyone knew it was him. The workers looked at him giggling seeing that he didn't realize that they could see him well. He came into the workers area but still no one approached him to tell him that he was in fact in the wrong part of the house. Tamaki came to the main kitchen in time to hear Ms. Ueda.

"I am not mad at you Ai-san. I know Souh-san probably did corner you." Ms. Ueda said in her mono-tone voice. Ai nodded.

"But in the future please let them know of your commitments." Ms. Ueda added. Ai nodded again.

"Yes, I will." She said bowing as Ms. Ueda left the kitchen. Ai let out a deep sigh of relief. She was glad that she did not get yelled at. She turned around to pack the food she had made for Kyoya. Somehow it was disappointing. She came home in a hurry because Ms. Ueda told her to do so since Kyoya might return home early again, which he didn't. She missed most of Aizawa's game because of it. She was able to see the last 10 minutes after bussing to and from school. She knew that Aizawa wasn't upset, but could tell that he felt sad. The condition was to call him and she wasn't even living up to that promise. She felt frustrated with herself.

"Ai-chan! Caught you!" Tamaki exclaimed suddenly embracing her. She was shocked and let out a little yelp.

"Souh-san!" She said nervous. She was really surprised to see him.

"I came to see if you were alright." Tamaki said with a beaming smile. Ai smiled back.

"Thank you. Everything is fine." She smiled. She had to admit that Tamaki was very gentle hearted and seemed to care about people very much. It was a trait she found very endearing.

"Actually, Kyoya's in the shower, so I thought this was the perfect time to sneak out and talk to you." Tamaki grinned. Ai was confused, what could he need to talk to her about.

"You have to help me. There has to be something Kyoya can be other than a devil." Tamaki smiled childishly. He felt a little guilty for going behind Kyoya's back to talk to Ai, he could tell that Kyoya was already tense because of the situation earlier. However, he still needed to get Ai's real opinion on the matter.

"I'm sorry Souh-san. But I really don't know what would suit him." Ai replied beaming him a gentle smile. She really wanted to be of help, but other than what she suggested before she couldn't think of anything. She wasn't the creative type.

"Ah, the Host Club couldn't think of anything either. I really don't think the devil is the best outfit for Kyoya." Tamaki sighed scratching his head. He was really stumped, there really had to be a better costume for him. He had put so much thought for the other Host Club members and yet could only come up with Doctor and devil for himself.

"To tell you the truth, Kyoya's the backbone to everything I do. Sometimes I forget that I created the Host Club." Tamaki laughed thinking back to those days when he recruited Kyoya and started on this venture. He knew that Kyoya was indeed using him, but as the years pressed on; the line blurred. When he was being used and when he was genuine meshed into one. Ai was silent and smiling. Somehow she understood Kyoya better. She saw the qualities that Tamaki was talking about. He created things that were special and did it better than most people could. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"He's created this image for himself, solid like steel; but he's gentle. And thinks about his friends before profit, he just doesn't make it obvious." Tamaki continued thinking back to the past.

"Of course he always tries to make the profit though." He laughed.

"But if he had to pick, he would pick us." Tamaki added. Ai watched Tamaki closely, he was smiling happily recalling Kyoya which made her smile as well. It was one of the first things she noticed about Kyoya, that his stern exterior was just that; only on the exterior.

"I think I know what Ootori-san's costume could be." Ai smiled.

"Really? What is it!" Tamaki said excited. Ai blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I was just thinking. Ootori-san does everything really well. I've seen him a few times doing homework and when he is working on the Ball. He thinks hard and puts all his effort into whatever he's working on, but after it's done; without thinking he smiles to himself. He can make simple things like a ball into something magical.." Ai explained feeling like she was talking about a boyfriend.

"Magical?.." Tamaki said a little confused.

"Like a wizard." Ai smiled alittle embarrassed for saying such bold things about her employer.

"A wizard! That's brilliant! That fits him so well." Tamaki exclaimed. He was happy with this idea. It fit Kyoya's personality. He was always in control of everything, added his personal touch to everything he did; and when he created something whether it be a school ball or a business deal; he did them grandly with the simple movement of his hand.

"Thank you so much Ai-chan. I knew you would be able to help me." Tamaki said pulling Ai into an embrace. He was really glad that he decided to talk to her again in private. Ai was a little stunned at first but smiled after realizing that Tamaki was a really close and good friend to Kyoya.

Kyoya stood silent, his arms crossed, his fringe hanging down over a blank face. Why was Tamaki hugging Ai?

* * *

The Host Club came into meeting because Tamaki had to make an announcement.

"What's this about Tono?" The twins asked as the rest of the club members poured in slowly.

"I have some great news!" Tamaki exclaimed looking victorious with a large 'GO JAPAN' flag fluttering behind him.

"What is this about?" Kyoya asked walking in. He was suspicious. Anytime Tamaki called for a meeting it was always something big and annoying that he had to deal with. He had learned to not take any meetings called by Tamaki seriously. He adjusted his glasses and sat down. There were still questions he had for Tamaki, but he couldn't since he was pretending he didn't see him hugging Ai last night.

"We're changing Kyoya's costume!" Tamaki said grinning madly. The group glanced at each other.

"Again? To what this time?" Hikaru asked.

"We've already given the tailors the costume design for the devil outfit." Mori added.

"Ah listen listen listen. Forget the devil, lets make him a wizard!" Tamaki exclaimed. The group was silent for a moment. Kyoya was stunned, so stunned his mouth parted in surprise.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Kaoru said scratching his chin.

"Right?" Tamaki grinned feeling pretty proud.

"How did you even? How did you come up with wizard?" Kyoya asked in disbelief. He smoothed out his expression and tried to be calm about it.

"Ai-chan. Actually she came up with the idea." Tamaki said looking to Kyoya who seemed a little shocked.

"When?" Kyoya suddenly asked thinking back to what he saw last night. The group glanced back to Tamaki wondering what was going on?

"When you went into the shower. I went to look for her and talked to her about it again." Tamaki smiled and winked loving how stunned Kyoya was. Kyoya sighed with a little laugh. He should have expected that's what it was about. He felt a little let down though, Ai was able to come up with a costume idea when she was alone with Tamaki. Did this mean she was more relaxed with just Tamaki? But then there was a sense of relief lingering in his chest. The hug made sense now.

"Wizard fits really well." Mori said smiling gently to Kyoya who was still feeling like a weird revolution was taking place. Kyoya pictured an old man with a long grey beard with a pointy hat and a long gown; is this the image they had of him? The image Ai had of him. His behavior was stern and serious like an old man, could that be why Ai suggested Wizard?

"Yeah, you really are like a wizard, always making things just happen." Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"He just has to make a call and stuff just happens" Kaoru joked with the others. Kyoya couldn't believe it, he was actually surprised by this. How could Ai think of such a fitting costume for him?

"Kyoya, what do you think?" Tamaki said hopeful. He was smiling kindly and waiting. The idea of a wizard was a lot better than a doctor and a devil. Being a wizard meant that he was a creator of things, who made things magical; it was somewhat nice to hear that Ai had thought of such an image for him. He wondered what part of him made her think of wizard or was it just a coincidence.

"Mori-senpai, will this be a problem for the tailor?" Kyoya asked completely forgetting about his discomfort with Mori, who still smiled at him.

"It's not. If we get it submitted by the end of today, it should be fine." Mori replied. The twins were already drafting a design with direction from Tamakai.

"I guess that's a yes then" Kyoya replied feeling pretty good about this costume. The group exclaimed happily, finally a costume they liked.

"Make him a sexy long black half gown with a blue sleeves to create a cool colour affect." Tamaki exclaimed as he and the twins worked; they seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Oh and this and that, like this. Put some- yeah just like that." Tamaki squealed. Somehow it made Kyoya a little worried.

"I'll have to approve that before you guys submit it to the tailor" Kyoya said looking dark and overbearing.

"Y-yes Kyoya-sama" The twins and Tamaki cringed trying to look innocent. The club started to talk about his outfit and the ball itself and it calmed Kyoya's tense nerves. He sat down at his desk trying to look over some paperwork for the club, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about how Ai came to the idea of the wizard. What did she say about him, he was curious, but he couldn't ask Tamaki. Would it look strange if he asked Tamaki about what she said? It would not be like him that was for sure.

Mori glanced at Kyoya briefly before he returned to drinking tea while the club made drafts of the wizard costume. There was something on his mind that he wanted to talk about with Kyoya but right now was not the time.

* * *

So that's it for Chapter seven!

On the next chapter: Kyoya's upset and Aizawa is the cause of his anger. Will he force Ai to transfer schools? Find out next!


	8. Transferring Ai

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! Hope you all like it so far! Thanks to all the reviewers for taking the time out to review! Love you all!

Just a quick side note, I put line's in for section breakers! Sorry it was just easier for me to read LOL

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Transferring Ai

* * *

**

He was driving home still thinking about Ai. He really wanted to know why she picked Wizard as a costume for him? Was there something particular she noticed about him? Kyoya really wanted to know. He planned to ask Tamaki in a clever way as to avoid any suspicion, but no such opportunity came.

"Ootori-san, there's some traffic, we might get stuck for a bit." Tachibana announced as they came to a stop. Kyoya nodded and looked outside the window. He looked out to the bus station that he saw Ai and Aizawa at once and wondered if she had returned from school. He thought about it for a moment and then made a call from his mobile. He knew it was unusual of him, but it didn't have to be so strange because he was just checking to see if his snacks were ready, that's all. He wasn't calling to see if she was home.

"Ueda-san, has Sakamoto-san prepared my snacks?" Kyoya asked casually. Ms. Ueda replied stating that Ai had finished making all the snacks and even dinner but had returned to school for something important. Kyoya's eyes shifted to the bus station. He wondered what she was doing back at school. Was there another game that she was watching?

"I see…I'll be home a little later." Kyoya said and hung up the phone. He felt a little blank trying to collect his thoughts. He had this strange urge to show up at her school to see what she was doing. What was so important that she came home promptly to make his food and than leave again. More importantly why was Ms. Ueda letting her? He couldn't stop this sensation of wanting to know.

"Tachibana, can you make a detour?" Kyoya suddenly said.

"Yes Ootori-san. To where?" Tachibana asked thinking Kyoya wanted to return to school.

"Seiwa High school." Kyoya replied. Tachibana complied and made the necessary turn to go back the other way. Kyoya knew that it was a little far, which explained why she took the public transport bus rather than a school bus. Kyoya wondered what her school looked like.

* * *

The school wasn't as big or marvelous as Ouran, but he expected that. After all, this was a public school filled with commoners, children of regular salary people. Tachibana opened the door and out stepped Kyoya. The few students that were at the courtyard ready to leave school hurried back to see Kyoya, alarmed to see such a high class person there. They whispered about why he was there but Kyoya couldn't be bothered.

"Excuse me, are you lost? I can help you." A brave female student asked with a large heart floating over her head. Her friends giggled. Kyoya knew what they were doing, they were making a pass at him, but he wasn't interested.

"I'm looking for Sakamoto Ai. Do you know her?" Kyoya asked with a small smile. The girls looked at each other, and then hung their heads low defeated. They knew that there was no way winning against Ai, her beauty was far surpassed a normal person.

"Yes, I think she's still in the classroom, 2-A" The girl said pointing to the second floor.

"Thank you." Kyoya kindly smiled and walked off. He was glad that she wasn't on the soccer field or somewhere related to soccer. He strolled into the school, no one else stopped him, including the teachers. Somehow his presence was immense, too immense for anyone to approach. But news traveled fast that a hot rich guy was looking for Ai, the girls almost instantly gave up, the boys jealous that Ai was going to be taken away.

Kyoya watched the classrooms carefully when finally he reached 2-A. He was about to enter when he heard voices, it was Ai and a boy. Kyoya peaked and saw it was Aizawa.

"It's alright. I understand that things are hard right now." Aizawa said smiling calmly.

"I'll try hard to get a day off for the big game next week." Ai said looking a bit down. It was the first time Kyoya saw her look sad and it hit him hard. She was always smiling no matter what, and here she was showing such emotions to Aizawa. It made sense though, Aizawa was someone who was really important to her and therefore someone she showed all her different emotions to. But it still bothered Kyoya. Aizawa pet Ai's head making her smile a little up at him. Kyoya's heart started to beat frantically, almost making it hard for him to breath.

"You always do your best Ai. Don't worry about the small stuff. Shiho would be sad to see you looking so down. There are always other games." Aizawa smiled gently. He felt badly for Ai and wished there was more he could do.

"Thank you." Ai smiled brightly at him causing Kyoya's eyes to become wider. Of all the smiles he's seen her give, it was only this smile that made him annoyed. She wasn't just smiling, she was exposing all her warmth and affection.

"I like this smile the most." Aizawa whispered gently embracing her. Ai buried her head into his chest. Kyoya's mind went blank, his fringe covering the weirdness that built up in his eyes. He had never felt this kind of pain in his chest before. The anxiety was too much to bear and the irritation too much to understand. He wanted to rush into the classroom and hit Aizawa over and over again until all this frustration and pain had disappeared but his legs would not move forward. He shifted and leaned against the wall feeling like he was in anguish. Why was he feeling these things? It was just a hug from a close friend of hers, Tamaki had done something similar last night so why did it matter to him so much? He inhaled calmly trying to ease his beating heart from exploding. He knew he had to leave fast but if he left without seeing her, would her comrades from school mention it to her? Would that seem strange to her?

"We better get going or else you'll be late for the bus." Aizawa said petting her head. Ai smiled and agreed. They had pulled away from hugging giving Kyoya some relief. Ai's smile returned to the kind of smile Kyoya saw at home.

"I'll walk you to the bus." Aizawa said grabbing his school bag as did Ai. Kyoya wasn't going to step into the classroom, but he did anyway without thought.

"Sakamoto-san." He said announcing his arrival. Ai looked to see Kyoya, her heart shook feeling nervous. Was she in trouble?

"Ootori-san? Is everything alright?" Ai asked stumbling with her words. She seemed to be flustered. Kyoya read it to be her guilt. Ai could only think that she had done something wrong. Was he upset that she wasn't home to serve him snacks? Was he not satisfied with the food? She looked nervous but she continued to smile and was even more irritating for Kyoya. He looked sharply at Ai.

"I was in the area and thought that I would come and see what your school looked like" Kyoya said with his normal half smile. Ai smiled at him warmly, she felt relieved that she hadn't done something to upset him.

"Ai, is this the Ootori-san you work for?" Aizawa said making his presence known. He stepped next to Ai and smiled kindly.

"Yes" Ai smiled.

"Ootori-san, this is my friend Kobayashi Aizawa." Ai smiled introducing him.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Ai, please continue to take care of her." Aizawa gestured for a handshake with Kyoya who felt displeased. Nevertheless, if there was one thing Kyoya was a pro at, it was keeping up appearances.

"Pleasure to meet you too Kobayashi-san." He said shaking Aizawa's hand. He was annoyed with that smile of his, the same kind of gentleness that Ai had. It was like a disease, being this annoyingly kind did not seem real to Kyoya.

"Are you going home now Ootori-san?" Aizawa asked.

"No, I wanted Sakamoto-san to show me around the school. I have never seen a normal school before." Kyoya replied looking directly at Ai instead of at Aizawa.

"Sure, we can show you around." Ai smiled brightly.

"Actually, it might be best if you show me around yourself, since we can go home together. It would be inconvenient for Kobayashi-san." Kyoya politely explained to Aizawa who felt a little strange about what he said.

"Ah yes, you're right. Aizawa you should go on without me. I'll see you tomorrow" Ai smiled thinking nothing of it. She felt like Kyoya was very considerate even though he didn't look he was. Aizawa felt a little stumped.

"Sure. See you tomorrow Ai." Aizawa smiled not knowing what else to say other than to comply. He waved goodbye and left Kyoya and Ai in the room.

"What would you like to see first Ootori-san?" Ai smiled brightly leading him out of the room. Kyoya couldn't shake off his annoyance with her, he was bitter and agitated. Nothing had bothered him this much in a long time. But there was one thing he wanted to picture, and that was the soccer field. It couldn't possibly be as grand as the soccer field at Ouran, but he was curious now.

"The soccer field."

* * *

"This is it." Ai smiled gesturing to the field from the benches. Kyoya wasn't impressed. The bleachers were old and made of wood that looked cheap. The field was probably the only redeeming point, it was at least cut properly and green which was different from what he pictured.

"This is where I come to watch Aizawa and our school team play." Ai smiled staring off into the distance. Kyoya saw her face, clearly she was picturing happy moments on this field and her happiness here only annoyed Kyoya more. She looked serene and beautiful. Even in her plain school uniform, she looked like a heavenly figure.

"By the way, I'm going to be a wizard for the October ball." Kyoya said suddenly not sure why he wanted to change the subject. He didn't plan on telling her that it was changed to her suggestion.

"Really! That's great." Ai smiled glowing. She looked happy that she was of help to him and that her suggestion was being used. Her stunning smile didn't look fake or forced and somehow that made Kyoya feel alleviated.

He wanted to ask how she came up with the idea for him, but he was nervous to hear the answer. If it was somehow related to Aizawa he would not accept it and probably change it tomorrow at school. But he couldn't afford to change the costume a 3rd time. He stared off at the field.

"Ootori-san, do you play soccer as well?" Ai asked suddenly feeling like there was too much silence between them. She did wonder why Kyoya wanted to see the field and thought it was because he played soccer as well

"No, I haven't played in a long time." Kyoya replied calmly. A small crowd of students had appeared to gawk at Kyoya. She smiled strangely, she was probably going to be asked some weird questions tomorrow. She looked down, no one other than her homeroom teacher and Aizawa knew about her situation. How would she explain who this person was to her fellow classmates? Kyoya noticed that Ai was looking around a little nervous. He understood now, that people were looking at them and that perhaps they didn't know about Ai's situation.

"Tell them that I'm just a friend from another school." Kyoya suddenly said looking the other way. Ai looked to him, a little embarrassed that he knew what she was thinking.

"I'm not very good at lying." She laughed nervously, cutely scratching the side of her head.

"It's an order from your employer so it shouldn't be a problem." Kyoya said still not making eye contact with her, had he; he would have noticed the smile he saw earlier; but for him. Ai couldn't help feeling like Kyoya was actually a very caring and kind person.

"What would you like to see-"

"That's all for today, it's getting late. I'll give you a ride home." Kyoya said casually looking at his wrist watch but not paying attention to the time. He felt strange again, but not annoyed, in fact this feeling was very pleasant.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at the time as well. She wasn't late yet, but if they stood around for too long she would be. She had to be home on time to plate the food, otherwise Ms. Ueda would be upset.

"It's fine." He replied. They started to walk to the car with the small crowd of students staring at them and whispering. Kyoya was like a big celebrity. He was tall, handsome and rich and Ai knew that even in a big crowd he stood out. It was the same thing on the trip to Kyoto with Tamaki. They were looked at like they were models. Ai felt very uncomfortable walking to the car when suddenly Aizawa called for her. Kyoya's temper flared again seeing him. Shouldn't he have left yet?

"Aizawa? What are you doing here?" Ai asked surprised to see him as well.

"When I came out, I heard a crowd of people spreading some strange rumours, I thought it would be better to come back and walk you to the bus station." Aizawa smiled a little blushed. Kyoya was annoyed.

"What type of rumours?" Kyoya asked looking his stern self. It was sort of a surprise to Aizawa but Ai thought nothing of it, since this was his normal self too.

"Well…they're saying that you must be Ai's rich boyfriend…" Aizawa said looking flustered and a little annoyed. Ai looked shocked and embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Ootori-san, I'll be sure to clear up this mis-"

"It's fine. It doesn't matter. It's not a big deal if they think that you're my girlfriend, this way you won't have to answer any strange questions about your real situation." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. He knew he was being bashful but he didn't care, this rumour was somehow satisfying. Ai's eyes had doubled in size from the surprise.

"Ootori-san, but this, isn't this a problem for you?" Ai asked feeling a little nervous. She would get into a lot of trouble if this rumour went without correction.

"Why would it be?" Kyoya asked looking directly at Aizawa who showed the first upset expression since he's met him.

"Well because you're from the Ootori family and your father-"

"It's not a problem. Get in the car, I'm hungry and I want to go home. It would be annoying for you take the bus and get home after I did." Kyoya said getting into the car.

"But?" Ai said nervous out of her mind, Aizawa's expression became still.

"What about the problems it will cause her? Her good reputation would be ruined because of this." Aizawa voiced sternly. Ai looked to him, she didn't want him to fight with Kyoya over this.

"Sakamoto-san, are you dating anyone?" Kyoya asked calmly. Ai trembled a little, and become flushed.

"Ah..n-no." She said, her cheeks ablaze. Aizawa's eyes narrowed looking at Kyoya, who knew then that Aizawa was not just an ordinary friend. Would a friend be this concerned and look this upset with her employer over such a small matter?

"Than it's fine. Now please get into the car." Kyoya said sitting fully into the car. Tachibana came to the door and gestured for Ai to enter. She blushed badly and moved to enter the car when Aizawa grabbed her by the waist and put his head on her shoulders, annoying Kyoya.

"I'll get them to stop the rumours so don't worry." He whispered into her ear not really surprising Ai. Kyoya saw his expression, he was in turmoil. Kyoya confirmed that Aizawa had feelings for her and had not yet taken the step to making his feelings known to Ai. Ai turned around to say something to Aizawa but he walked off with his fists clenched.

"Aizawa?" She whispered.

"Get in the car." Kyoya sternly voiced snapping Ai back to reality.

"Yes." She said sitting in as Tachibana closed the door. Somehow, she was feeling very nervous and a little scared. Kyoya was looking more hostile than normal. She didn't dare say anything more to him or even look his way. She smiled to herself trying to remind herself that everything was fine. Kyoya folded his arms across his chest staring outside as they drove off. It was unusual for him to stare out like this, but he didn't want to look at Ai or speak to her. He was mad, really mad. So furious that he actually wanted to call up the Ootori family's secret police to eliminate Aizawa. But what kind of thinking was this? So what if Aizawa liked Ai? Did it really matter? It was natural for people to like other people. And Ai was very beautiful, it was obvious that many people other than Aizawa liked her. Kyoya looked at her carefully, she was sitting silently smiling to herself in the corner. Kyoya felt like he had scared her but he couldn't get over her lack of reaction to Aizawa's advances. Did she like him back? Was that why she didn't think anything of it when they embraced in the classroom or when he grabbed her just a few moments ago? It was all so irritating.

"You're pretty close to him." Kyoya said suddenly not realizing he was going to say such a thing. Ai started to blush.

"…Yes he is one of my most important friends." She smiled gently. That smile, that look on her face now and back then were so frustrating.

"I see." Kyoya said looking back outside. He hated this illness he had somehow caught. This overwhelming sensation of his heart pulsing so horribly fast in his head; the strange urgency in his chest, the anxiety he felt constantly when she was around. He hated Aizawa and his reactions towards Ai. He hated it all. He hated her.

* * *

Kyoya stood under the shower thinking. What happened earlier with Aizawa and Ai was still bothering him. He was calmly thinking about the situation and tried to penetrate his feelings to correct them. It was to no avail. He was still bothered about Ai.

They had come home and were back to normal. She came with his snacks and then came back later with his dinner. She was the same way she always was. Talking to him about his homework, his school, keeping his mind occupied like she normally did. Nothing seemed to be different about her. She didn't ask why he suddenly decided to show up to her school, or anything further about being her rumoured boyfriend.

He sighed. He really needed to get a hold of these strange feelings and get rid of them. He came out to find Ai in his room with a pile of laundry she had just folded and was now neatly placing them on his bed so that he could put them away himself. It was one of his rules.

"Ootori-san. Would you like some tea?" She smiled. Kyoya stared at her for a moment, her expression was never changing in front of him. No matter what he did or said. He was shirtless before her, and yet no reaction. He wondered if she would react if it had been Aizawa?

"No." He replied approaching her still towel drying his hair.

"Please let me know if there is anything else?" She smiled and made her way to the stairs. An idea came to Kyoya just then. But before he could act on anything, he needed to do some research.

* * *

"Ai-san's daily duties?" Ms. Ueda asked confused but still mono-tone as ever.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that the only thing she really does is the preparations for my dinner and snacks, folds my laundry and other miscellaneous tasks I ask her to do." Kyoya read off. Ms. Ueda tried to think if there was anything else that Ai did.

"That is correct." She replied after confirming. She took care of the whole staff and was responsible for them and their tasks.

"Ootori-sama wanted her to continue with her school since she is still young, so she can only perform simple tasks." Ms. Ueda explained. Kyoya mused over it.

"If you feel that she is not contributing enough to the house hold, I can increase her work load." Ms. Ueda added. Kyoya was silent for a moment. She knew he was thinking so she did not interrupt his train of thought. He looked through Ai's file. There was no way to pull her out of school and make her a full time maid, that would be going against what his father wanted for her. And she was already getting very little pay from the House for her work as maid, so to decrease her small pay would be an injustice and it wouldn't solve Kyoya's issues.

Ms. Ueda patiently waited for Kyoya's instructions. He put down her file and came to a conclusion.

"I think she would be more useful to me if we went to the same school. That way she can assist me and still be serving the Ootori family." He entertained the thought out loud.

"If it would help you with your work, it would be a good idea." Ms. Ueda replied. It wasn't a bad idea. Kyoya scratched his chin seriously considering it.

* * *

"Hmm interesting idea." Mr. Ootori said. And like Kyoya, was seriously considering it.

"This way, she would be finishing her education at Ouran, an exclusive school so I doubt she will have complaints; at the same time, be doing her job in assisting me. She would be putting in the same amount of time as the other staff of the house so no one could complain that it was favoritism." Kyoya explained to his father as he sat across from him. He father looked at him with somewhat of a smile cracked on his face. They were both silent as his father thought about it. Kyoya looked straight into his father's testing eyes. He could not waiver right now, or even hint that he had some other motivation- since he didn't. He was only doing this because her time as a staff of this house was being wasted. It was simply not pro-active or efficient of her to remain in the same position.

The room had many shadows even with so many bright lights, it was just as Kyoya always remember his father's office. It was a rare site for his father to be in his home office, it was actually pretty lucky for Kyoya. He didn't have to beat around the bush with several lengthy emails back and fourth, all of which would be mostly interference from his brothers.

"Very well. Do as you see fit. I'll call the school administration first thing tomorrow, you prepare everything else." Mr. Ootori finalized stamping the school documents in front of him for Ai's transfer.

"She'll be starting before the end of this month so it doesn't leave you with much time." His father added with a smile that was skeptical. He wondered could his son really get Ai into Ouran.

"I assure you father, she will pass." Kyoya smiled, kindly got up and bowed.

"Don't let me lose face in front of Souh." grinned.

"I won't father." Kyoya replied.

* * *

She was called down by Ms. Ueda to the staff meeting room. Ai was very nervous, she wondered if she had done something wrong. She was about to leave to wake up Kyoya when Ms. Ueda asked her to come down. There was no one else present making her worry more.

"Is everything alright Ueda-san?" Ai asked smiling but worried.

"Everything is alright. I only wanted to tell you that you no longer have to prepare the snacks and meals for Kyoya-san." Ms. Ueda said handing her a thick file.

"Please give this file to Kyoya-san after he is awake." Ms. Ueda added and sent Ai on her way before she could protest or ask any questions. Ai nodded and left. She was feeling concerned and confused. Making dinner and snacks were the only things she did for Kyoya, and now that was taken away. She wondered if she had angered him some how, was she going to be fired? She felt the urge to see what was in the file, were they her termination papers? Her heart started to race a bit. She really didn't want to lose her job and this place.

'I really don't want to go back there…' She thought to herself remembering the orphanage. She got to his door, took a couple of deep breaths and entered.

"Oortori-san, pardon me for the intrusion." She said out loud and walked in. She took the file up the stairs with her, pulled the drapes open and went to his bed where he turned to his side trying to move away from the light. Ai couldn't help but giggle when she saw this cuter side of him. In the morning when he was asleep was the only time she saw him in a different light.

"Oortori-san. Good morning." She smiled gently shaking his bare arm. He made a sound, and as always prepared for his attack. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She smiled distantly to herself feeling like she had lost some of her purity by becoming so used to this. She shook his arm again, tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Ootori-san, please wake up." She said shifting slightly to look at his face. She wasn't sure why she was captivated, but strangely she was. He somehow looked peaceful. She shook him again and called out for him again, and eventually he woke up.

His eyes opened bitterly to see Ai in his arms. Everyday was the same thing, and yet, everyday; she moved his heart. It was comfortable to wake up to see her bright smile, her long black hair sprawled on the pillow. Somehow his grip tightened as to prevent her from getting away. It surprised her a little and he saw it.

"What time is it?" He asked letting go. He was close enough to her face to kiss her forehead, close enough to smell the faint scent of the shampoo she used. Ai got up and adjusted.

"It's 7:10" She replied properly standing and smiling. Kyoya ruffled his hair still in somewhat of a bad sleepy state.

"I see." He replied got up and stretched his arms slightly.

"Ootori-san, Ueda-san wanted me to give you this file…and actually she also said that I won't be cooking for you anymore." Ai explained handing over the file to Kyoya who didn't make eye contact with her. He played it cool.

"I told her that." He interrupted her. Ai was shocked, and her smile reflected it.

"I see, was my cooking not to your satisfaction?" She asked still remaining calm, still smiling. He turned away from her opening the file.

"It was nothing like that. Here." He turned and handed her papers. She looked at it.

"Application to Ouran high school." She said, and then she saw her name and her personal information filled in.

"Ootori-san? Is this my application?" She asked confused. Her expression didn't look so calm anymore. Kyoya wasn't sure if she was happy or sad.

"Yes. It's not productive to have you living her doing only the few things you do. It would be better for me and for you if you were to be in the same school as me." Kyoya explained putting on his glasses and heading towards the bathroom. Ai felt a rush of panic stream through her.

"Changing schools? But…I understand that I don't contribute enough to the household Ootori-san, but I can do more. Please increase my work load." Ai said looking anguished. Kyoya could her it in her voice, and though he was curious to see her expression; he didn't want to see her face. She was clearly against this idea for Aizawa's sake.

"I can do more." She added.

"Even if I increase your work load, it still wouldn't be suffice. I don't understand your hesitation; this is a good deal for you too. You'll be going to a well recognized school that could open doors for you, for your future." Kyoya said plainly somewhat ignoring her as he entered the bathroom.

"But Ootori-san please-"

"This isn't a discussion. The paper work is already done, all you have to do is pass the entrance exam and score 90%." He said closing the door leaving Ai. She was devastated.

"…but my school is my last connection to my old life…" She whispered to herself. She felt like tears were welling up. Aizawa was her important friend and the last link to Shiho. The three of them would be even more separated if she leaves her school. She didn't want to cry. She had to be happy. Kyoya was right, this was a good opportunity for her. This school would help open many new doors to success. Perhaps she could even re-open her father's restaurant like she had been dreaming about. Then it came to her mind that if she went against this transfer, would she be fired? She would definently be homeless then and have no other option but to return to the orphanage. She couldn't refuse this, however much it hurt.

'Yes…this is a good thing. I should be happy and grateful.' She thought and calmed herself down. She inhaled and exhaled releasing some of her anguish. She smiled again telling herself she was happy.

* * *

"It's alright. I'm alright." She smiled.

Kyoya stared at himself in the mirror. He recalled the way her voice quivered trying to convince him to increase her work load instead of taking her out of her school. Was she that attached to Aizawa that she couldn't let him go? Now that she was going to a different school, it would lessen her time with him; and eventually Aizawa's friendship would dwindle. Kyoya felt the anxiety in his chest again, beating away at his emotions, he refused to believe that he was doing something that was hurting her. After all this was a huge benefit for her. Not anyone could just enter Ouran, and for an orphan like her; it was a huge blessing.

'This is good for her too,' He thought. He wondered if she would try to discuss it again at breakfast. What would he say to her other than do what he told her to do?

* * *

At breakfast, she was smiling, but Kyoya could see that she was struggling. He somehow felt annoyed by her appearance. He expected her to bring up the matter again, trying her best to get him to change his mind, but she didn't. Was she too afraid to say anything more or to go against him? Or was it that she saw the benefit of it and accepted it however painful.

"You have to write the exam next week Friday, that leaves you with 5 days to study. If you need time off from your school I can arrange it." Kyoya said eating his food. She nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She replied fighting her inner heart ache. How would she explain this to Aizawa? And so much had happened yesterday, could the small quarrel between Kyoya and Aizawa led to this? Or did she do something wrong? It somehow didn't seem like a punishment but at the same time, it didn't seem like a reward.

"It starts at 9 and ends at 12. It covers all subjects, including math, English and science. Since you're a year younger than me, you can use my old text books to study." Kyoya pointed to the pile of neatly organized books of his old notes as Ai listened carefully. Somehow it was feeling more and more real.

"Yes. Thank you" She smiled trying to control herself.

"If you have any questions, ask me." He continued.

"Why are you doing this for me Ootori-san?" She suddenly blurted out. She wasn't able to control it, she was confused, happy and sad. There were many different things she was thinking, the loss of the last connection she had with her best friends Shiho and Aizawa- the people who helped her after her parents died. Then there was the anxiety of changing to a school where she would be serving Kyoya throughout the day in an environment she did not know- similar to the feeling she had when she entered the orphanage. And happy because this school really would be a huge benefit to her, but it was surrounded by so much uncertainty.

Kyoya fixed his glasses and got up. Deep inside his soul, he felt strange. It wasn't an unusual question and yet fair to ask.

"Like I said, it would be more productive with you at my side at school. The way things were before, it didn't make any sense. You wanted to do more but with your schooling, you couldn't. This way it works out for both of our interests." Kyoya replied sounding more like a businessman doing a business transaction and Ai could see it. It did answer her question and it was fair for him to think that way. She was gone from school close to 9 hours a day, and what she was contributing to the house wasn't enough, it was something she knew from that start. She always wanted to do whatever she could for this house that saved her. Now was not the time for her to feel such horrible emotions because Kyoya was doing something that was fair for her.

"I understand. Thank you for considering me for Ouran High School. I'm very honored that you have given me this opportunity." She smiled feeling a bit better. After reviewing her situation her in mind, she was able to see clearly. It was going to be hard to part with Aizawa, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to smile infront of him when she told him the news.

Kyoya got up a little surprised by her smile.

"I'll leave now." He said leaving the room. Ai nodded bowed and bid him a good day.

Kyoya felt weird. When he got to the car, he was finally able to exhale properly. Was it guilt or was it annoyance? Now it didn't matter, what was done was done. As long as she got a high mark on the entrance exam, everything would go according to his plans.

* * *

The day went on smoothly. He didn't dare mention to the Host Club that Ai would be coming to Ouran, he decided it was best to wait for her to pass first. And when he came home, he was busy with homework and catching up with the latest technology in medicine to keep up with his brothers. He was having a rather pleasant night now that Ai was confined to her room to study. Somehow the room seemed awkward and big without her there to serve him tea and dinner, and the food tasted somewhat bland too. He wondered if Ai was using some sort of special cooking method to bring out the flavours he liked.

He was lost for a good long moment thinking about the empty room, when Ms. Ueda came to the door.

"Kyoya-san you have a guest." Ms. Ueda announced. Kyoya looked to his wrist watch. It was almost 9pm. He wondered who would be coming to see him. Had it been one of the members of the host club or Tamaki, they would have barged in without any introduction.

He walked to the guest living room, a separate room for entertaining guest and saw Aizawa standing there waiting for him. Kyoya was surprised but didn't show it. In fact, he expected some interaction with Aizawa, just not this directly.

"I'm sorry for intruding this late." Aizawa said looking firm. He had come to the house without telling Ai. He wanted a chance to talk to Kyoya without her getting involved and feeling awful about it. She was always holding things in her heart, trying her best to please everyone around her.

"It's alright. What can I do for you?" Kyoya said as maids came in to serve tea.

"It's alright, I don't want anything. I only wanted to talk to you about Ai." Aizawa said refusing the tea politely.

"I understand. Please have a sit." Kyoya said sitting down. He already knew what kinds of things Aizawa would say.

"Why are you taking her out of her school?" Aizawa asked straightforwardly as soon as he sat down. He wasn't going to relax and beat around the bush.

"As I explained to Sakamoto-san-"

"I know what you told her, but I want to hear from you are the real reasons why you are making her transfer out." Aizawa looked very calm but his frustration was clear.

"I don't understand." Kyoya replied calmly taking his cup of tea and taking a small sip from it.

"You're hurting her by doing this you know that right?" Aizawa said surprising Kyoya little.

"She has been through a lot. Someone like you wouldn't know the kinds of things she has been through. I am her only link to my sister, her best friend. If she's separated from us…I don't think she'll do well." Aizawa explained. Kyoya understood this, since Ai had said this before too, that he and his sister were important to Ai. But regardless it didn't matter to him.

"Someone like me?" Kyoya asked wondering what exactly he meant.

"You have all this wealth and your parents…you'll never understand the kinds of things she has been through. It's complicated to explain, but I've known her longer, and I know that this isn't right for her." Aizawa feverishly explained. Kyoya could tell that Aizawa didn't mean any disrespect, and that he was most likely referring to the fact that Ai's parents were dead and was now living as a maid all at the age of 16.

"I understand that as her friend you are concerned. But as her friend who cares for her well being, you understand that this transfer would mean big opportunities for her." Kyoya replied.

"And she is a staff member of this house, if she is to remain here she should do the same amount of work as the other staff. Otherwise it looks like we are more favorable to her." Kyoya added.

"I understand that much." Aizawa felt a little trapped. There was nothing else that could be done. If Ai left this house, she would have nowhere else to go but the orphanage and be transferred out of her present school anyway. If only he was an adult and could provide her a safe place to live and still remain close to him.

"It is imperative for someone in her situation to first think of the benefits of the situation before considering personal feelings. I know that she regards you as a close friend, but it would be to her benefit if you thought of her future." Kyoya said calmly.

"You have no right to discuss my concern for her. I worry for her all the time, that's why she feels safe with me around at school. If you take her out and put her in a place she's not familiar with, has no friends and doesn't know anyone, do you think you're doing her any good! You have to consider her personal feelings and not just the tangible benefits!" Aizawa stood up furious with Kyoya's smug outlook on Ai's life. Kyoya didn't twitch.

"Will her personal feelings get her a better future? Will it allow her to leave this house one day and live on her life?" Kyoya asked. Aizawa's eyes narrowed bitterly, he knew Kyoya was right and that was what was more annoying.

"I graduate in a year. I'll be getting a job for my own place, so she can live with me." He replied. It surprised Kyoya that Aizawa thought that far with Ai. Was he planning on to marry her and live in a so called happily ever after situation?

"Well plans change. With her in Ouran and doors opening for her, you no longer have to sacrifice your life for her. After graduation you can pursue higher education-"

"It won't change. My plans and my feelings for her won't change." Aizawa confessed interrupting Kyoya. He looked at Aizawa standing strong and sternly before him. He could now confirm that Aizawa loved Ai.

"Aren't you putting your personal feelings on to her? Wouldn't you doing that much for her make her feel indebted to you in such a way she can't repay back?" Kyoya asked sternly getting up to face Aizawa who was stunned. He had never considered Ai's feelings, if she liked him the way he liked her. He had never confessed to her, and was planning to do so after graduation, but if she was gone to a place much better than what he could offer; should he really stand in her way?

"I'm not going to force her." Aizawa said in a small voice.

"I want her to be happy." He continued with a bleak smile.

"Thank you for your time. I'll leave first." Aizawa said and left the room leaving Kyoya to feel somewhat bitter sweet.

He stood there looking out at nothing. Aizawa seemed to really like Ai, to the point where he would leave home after graduation, find a job so that she had a proper home. Somehow, it took away the credit Kyoya felt he had. He wasn't sacrificing anything for her, but he was still doing something good for her.

'He's troublesome.' Kyoya thought to himself.

* * *

So that's it for chapter 8! Hope you liked it!

On the Next Chapter: Ai is studying but finding some of the material hard, will she ask Kyoya for help and will she pass or fail!


	9. Friends?

I really hate this new way of editing chapters on fanfiction...it doesn't allow me to use my regular way to separate the chapters- so annoying! Anyways...

I wanted to say thanks to the people who have reviewed! You guys are the best in the world! And thanks to "Aurora-16" - for the cyber milk and cookies! LOL

I'm sorry I'm not really regular with my chapter updates, I'll try to keep it more regular. Hope you all like this next chapter and please keep reading and reviewing!

Enjoy!

~ Bizzy

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Friendship?**

* * *

"I don't get this…" Ai sighed frustrated. She was reviewing math, Ouran math and it was not like anything she had ever studied in her normal school. She had been studying everyday after school and now there was only 2 days left to study before the exam.

"Do they really do such difficult problems at that rich school?" She asked herself. She had always wondered what kind of school Kyoya went to. It was obviously very lavish just by looking at his uniform made with 100% of some fine material, probably sewed by some professional tailor in Italy. She sighed again. Was she really going to be alright there?

She needed to relax when someone knocked on the door. Her heart skipped a beat, wondering if it was Kyoya somehow. She opened it to find Ms. Ueda standing before her.

"Ueda-san?" She bowed. Of course it wouldn't be Kyoya. Why would he come there to find her.

"I'm sorry to disturb your studies Ai-san, but we are under staffed today, would you please serve Kyoya-san dinner tonight. Everything is already prepared." Ms. Ueda asked in her normal monotonous voice.

"Yes of course." Ai replied happily. Somehow she was really excited. She had only been able to see Kyoya in the morning when she woke him up. That was all she did. He forbid her from serving dinner or coming to serve tea when she could be studying. It was a welcome break to see him.

She hopped to it.

As she walked down the corridor to his room she found herself thinking happy thoughts with a smile on her face that seemed more cheerful than normal. She realized this and wondered why she felt this way. She had just seen him this morning, and yet to see him again in the evening made her feel much happier. Could it be that she had become used to being with him during the evening?

She knocked on the door and heard his voice, deep and firm, much like his personality.

"Excuse me." She said entering the room. Kyoya was a bit shocked to see her but didn't show it.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said for you to only focus on studying." Kyoya asked putting down his school book.

"I'm sorry but we are short staffed today. I haven't seen Ootori-san in the evenings lately, so I hope you don't mind that I came. I'm very happy to see you again in the evening." Ai smiled happily. She didn't think she had said something embarrassing, but somehow Kyoya had paused.

"Is everything alright?" Ai asked wondering what caused him to suddenly stop blinking.

"It's nothing. It's alright." He replied trying to recover from his reaction. He was stunned to the point where he couldn't even think. How could she say something like that so normally? Was she really that happy to see him? Why was she so happy to see him? Was it because she finally believed that the school transfer was a good idea? Or was it something else?

'…could it be that…he confessed?' Kyoya thought stunned as she served him food and tea. Is that why her mood was so cheerful and she was thoughtlessly saying things to him?

"Have you said good bye to all your friends?" Kyoya asked. It was the first time he asked her how her day was, somehow the words spilled out like it was a normal thing for him to ask.

"Well I haven't really told anyone other than Aizawa…there are already too many rumours and questions I don't want to answer." Ai replied trying to be vague. The truth was, the whole school had been in an uproar since the day Kyoya came. The girls were asking madly about his measurements and details of who he was. By the end of it, Kyoya was being labeled her boyfriend. No matter how insistent Aizawa was that he wasn't, nobody believed him. They all kept saying that Ai matched Kyoya, which made her feel uncomfortable and strange. But these were things she didn't want to tell Kyoya since it was embarrassing. Every time someone called Kyoya her boyfriend, it made her unconsciously blush.

"I see." Kyoya said in response and started to eat his meal. It was bland like the other nights. Ai watched Kyoya, wondering if it was true. Did she look good with him? She analyzed his features. He had a very strong masculine face, with sharp eyes and a certain stern character that was alluring.

"Sakamoto-san?" Kyoya said again bringing her back to reality. Ai snapped out of it, feeling really embarrassed. How did she lose track of her mind like that?

"Gomen." Ai said blushing a little. Kyoya wondered what she was thinking about. She had never spaced out like that before. Could it be that Aizawa did confess to her and she wasn't telling him about it? Of course she had no reason to tell Kyoya such a thing, they weren't friends or acquaintances. They were only employer and employee. Kyoya looked to his food.

"I was just asking how your studying is coming along?" Kyoya asked with a heavy heart. He suddenly didn't feel like eating. The food was already tasteless.

"Well, I'm doing alright. But…" Ai was nervous to report to him about it, she wasn't sure if he would be upset with her stupid brain.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked curious to know. Had he over rated her abilities?

"I'm having some troubles, but I'm sure I'll figure it out." Ai smiled. Kyoya wondered to himself what part she was having troubles with. They were silent as he ate, Ai felt nervous, she wanted to ask him but didn't know how to. There was no other person better to ask but him. It was his notes and he knew things that seemed to far surpass her.

"Ootori-san…if it's not too much trouble and if you're not busy with anything else…I was wondering…." She was nervous and Kyoya knew it. What was she going to ask him? Was she going to ask him for a day off from school, after all he did offer it.

"I'm sorry…I just need some guidance. I've never learned some of the things you have in your notes." Ai said feeling pretty dumb. She was nervous about his reaction. Was he going to get upset asking for help from somebody who had already helped her so much? On top of that, she was asking to take up his precious time to waste on her.

"I'm sorry for making such a request. I know that you are very busy-"

"I'll help you right after I eat dinner… go bring your books." Kyoya said hiding behind his fringe. He didn't want her to see how weird his eyes got. Suddenly there was a thumping noise in his head, in his chest; all barking loudly telling him something was making him extremely happy. He knew what this feeling was, he had it before. It was the feeling he had when he did something successfully and won praise for it. But right now no such thing had happened, so why did he feel this elated.

"Thank you so much Ootori-san. Are you sure it's not any trouble for you?" Ai asked. She was very happy that he was going to help her, but didn't want to burden him with her small problems.

"It's alright. I have some time tonight." He said still hiding his face from her.

"Thank you. I'll return quickly with my books." She smiled blushing and bowing.

"Bring a new pot of tea as well." He smiled a little.

"Yes." Ai smiled back leaving the room.

* * *

When she returned Kyoya had already cleared some of his text books off the table to make room for their studying. Somehow he had become very serious, as he often looked when working on his homework or anything for that matter. It meant that he would dedicate all his mind and energy to that task, which was what Ai liked about Kyoya a lot. His determination gave her some confidence that she would understand the math problems she was having troubles with.

"I'm sorry for taking a little longer. I brewed a fresh pot of tea. I hope you don't mind, but it's Chinese Jasmine tea. My father always told me that it was good for the brain." Ai giggled a little as she placed the pot down. Kyoya smiled at her. Somehow he felt a little excited, this sort of felt like a study date. An excuse that couples attracted to each other used when wanting to hang out with that person alone in a date setting without the pressure of an actual confession or a real date.

"That's fine…" Kyoya replied trying to stop thinking about such things. After all, she asked him for help, it wasn't like he offered it. And his feelings were not like that for her. He wasn't interested in using these types of excuses to be with her. He wasn't attracted to her in such a way.

"Thank you so much again Ootori-san for taking time to help me. I am very grateful." Ai said as she placed down her own notebook and Kyoya's math text and notebook. Kyoya continued to smile like his normal self when dealing with Ai, but even he couldn't shake off the urge to smile a bit brighter at times like this.

"Shall we get started?" Kyoya asked as he gestured for her to sit next to him. She sat down, feeling a little weird. She was close to him, she hadn't been this close to him in awhile, with the exception of the mornings. But these moments where he was awake and was choosing to get close were a bit heart thumping for her. But these things were things she couldn't think about right now. Right now, she had to focus on the task at hand.

"Where are you stuck?" Kyoya asked moving a little closer to her to see the text book better.

"Ah, yes, it's here. I don't understand this type of trigonometry…I have never learned this." Ai said as she pointed and explained. She had understood some of the question, and went on to explain.

"I see." He said after she explained her troubles. He started to explain to her the way to solve it. He had learned things all this the year before, but was able to remember it well. He had his great memory to thank for that. Ai listened carefully as Kyoya explained, he even started to do the question in order for her to grasp it better.

"Here, try this question here." He said handing her the pencil. Ai nodded and started. She was feeling pretty confident. He explained it so easily which relaxed her a bit. But she was still a little worried, what if she did it wrong and got the wrong answer, would Kyoya be upset with her for being this stupid. She started the question with caution. Kyoya observed her, he could tell she was nervous, and it didn't help that his overbearing presence was close to her, almost touching her shoulders with his. He didn't know why, but he felt good. Was she nervous because of the question or because of him?

She started to get into the question and was less nervous being this close to him. He watched her as she scribbled away.

"It's better to write it down instead of doing it in your head." Kyoya mentioned noticing that she was trying to do some of the work in her head.

"Yes." Ai replied nodding. She was focused now, this question was hard, but she was determined. Kyoya glanced at face from the corner of his eyes, even her face now completely focused away from him, was beautiful. Her eye lashes long and dark, somehow making her eyes look brighter.

"Is this right?" Ai asked looking up at him. Kyoya looked down to the question and smiled.

"You got it." He said feeling pretty happy to see her look so delighted with herself. She blushed feeling pretty proud. She had understood something that she had never learned so easily. Kyoya was glad that he had not under estimated her.

"Thank you Ootori-san. You're a really good teacher." Ai said smiling up at him. She was slightly facing him as he was to her, Kyoya became aware of it but he had already put his hand on her chair.

"You're a fast learner. Try some more questions to make sure you really get it." Kyoya said pointing down to the next question. Ai smiled, she didn't seem to notice that he had sort of blocked her in by putting his arm across on to her chair. Kyoya examined her shoulders, her neck, something about her figure made him want to pay close attention to her. Never had he looked at a woman so closely. He recalled doing the same thing when he was in her room. Her body frame was much smaller than his, her shoulders a lot more slender than his. Her neck not as thick as his. Her back clearly small, but not bulked with muscles like his. He always knew the difference between a man and a woman, but until she came into his life; he had never stopped to examine it. He looked at his arm length and then looked to her body as she diligently did the question. Clearly if she was to stand up in front of him and put out her arms, his arms would have a much broader reach. A smile cracked on his face, why was he thinking about this? What purpose did it serve to think about how much smaller she was, it was natural for her to be smaller, she was a woman. And yet, he couldn't stop examining her.

He moved his arm off her chair and went back to paying attention to her math. She was almost done, but he noticed she was doing something. He leaned into her to get a closer look.

"What's this mark?" He asked pointing to it. Ai blushed not only from him asking but because he was so close. His face was almost pressed up against hers and the way he smelled was really nice.

"I'm sorry, I do that when I get stuck Before you taught me I was trying to figure it out myself…it's a star." She smiled feeling a bit stupid. Kyoya looked at her face, it was really cute the way she looked right now, but thankfully he was too absorbed with wanting to know why she drew a bunch of stars around her other practice tries.

"A Star?" He asked noticing she had at least 5 all over the page.

"Yes…makes me fee like my dad and mom are with me…" She smiled down to the stars she had drawn.

"Before he died, he was always helping me with homework. So now that he's not here, I draw the stars to remind me that he's with me, still helping me." Her face had become sweet, her eyes a little watery. Kyoya looked at her beautiful face. His heart started to race again. Strangely, it wasn't anxious or panicked like it had been in the past, it was pleasant and exciting. He looked down at her eyes, her blushed face, her pink lips; and started to feel like his body was leaning forward.

"But my father was a lot stricter when helping me." Ai laughed. "He would often scold me and put me in a head lock for getting things wrong." She continued giggling. It was a sentence that brought him back to his senses and stopped his body from moving any more forward. His heart was still racing, beating away at his mind.

"Thank you Ootori-san for taking the time to help me. I really am very grateful for all that you have done for me. I am so indebted to you." Ai gently said. She couldn't understand why she felt like she was floating. Perhaps it was his calm face that normally reflected very little emotion.

He felt bitter and annoyed.

'Indebted'. He thought to himself. So that is what she felt about him. Everything he did was something she felt she had to repay. Somehow it was really irritating to hear that.

"Of course. After all, debts are something that 2 people have to worry about when they are not friends." Kyoya replied smiling calmly to her. Ai saw the look on his face, and though it was hard to tell what exactly he was feeling, she felt as though she had said something rude.

"I'm sorry. I am being too rude. You've been so kind and generous. Ootori-sama has already done so much for me and now you are too…I only wish that I could somehow show my gratitude." Ai explained hoping that she wasn't being misunderstood. She really felt like she had to do something for him to show her appreciation. Getting her out of the orphanage, and now putting her into such an expensive school; on top of all the other small things Kyoya had done for her; she felt like she did very little for him.

Kyoya tried to process what she said, and either way; it still sounded like the same thing. He had already known that they were not friends, but now he knew that friendship is something she would probably never consider since she works for him. And what did it matter, there was no reason to be friends with the help. After all, she served no benefit to him. The only benefit would be to win over his father by passing whatever test he had set up with Ai, and forcing his brother's recognition; but all that could be easily done without the title of friendship. So then why, why did it bother him this much to be not considered someone close enough to call even a casual friend.

"You can continue." He said with nothing else to say. Ai hesitated but continued to finish the equation. Somehow her determination had fizzled. More than ever, she became conscience of Kyoya's great presence. He loomed over her, but he wasn't watching her work. He looked through his old text book instead. Ai felt a strange guilty sensation lingering in her mind. Had she said something offensive to him? She wondered what she had said that would have made his mood down.

"Ootori-san. I'm finished." She said catching his attention. He looked at it again and it was right. He smiled.

"It's right. You should try doing all these problems even if you think you understand it." Kyoya instructed like a father would instruct his child. Ai smiled to him feeling a little childish.

"Ootori-san, what is your school like?" She asked suddenly. Kyoya looked at her a little puzzled.

"It's bigger than your school. And as you can probably imagine, it's not ordinary." He explained. Ai tried to imagine it.

"There are 12 different swimming pools, and Olympic size stadium, tennis courts, a green house wing; a medical facility that has it's own operational equipment, so as you can imagine, it'll be a shock when you first see it." Kyoya added trying to get her to prepare mentally for the shock of seeing something that huge and luxurious.

"I-I see. It seems to be something I can't even imagine, it seems so amazing." Ai replied feeling small and plain. Kyoya looked at her nervous face.

"To be honest. I'm a little scared." She said in a small voice looking down at her homework. Kyoya's eyes widen a little surprised that she would admit something like that.

"But I keep thinking that as long as Ootori-san is there, I'll be fine." She smiled gently to him making his heart move to a weird drum.

"You're in a year above me, so I guess I won't be with you." She smiled nervously. Kyoya didn't know what to say, his mind went blank. How could she say these things so easily to him. Admitting she was afraid, admitting that with him there she felt better. What did it mean? Did his presence mean something to her? Like a friend with another friend? What exactly were her feelings? Kyoya wanted to process all these questions, but couldn't. He didn't want to take the time to think.

"I probably forgot to tell you. You're actually doing this test to jump a grade." Kyoya said plainly being as calm and demure as always.

"Uh?" Ai looked at him puzzled.

"You'll be in the same class as me. It wouldn't make any sense if you were my assistant at school but weren't in the same class as me." Kyoya added. He felt a little weird. He wondered if she was going to take it the wrong way. Was she somehow going to misunderstand that he wanted her with him all the time. He cleared his throat a little as she digested what he just so nonchalantly explained.

"No wonder I didn't get this." Ai said laughing a little.

"Thank goodness. I was worried that Ouran was teaching difficult math to students in a grade like this." Ai added feeling relieved that it wasn't going to be as crazy hard as she thought.

"No, you're probably still going to learn things you would not learn in the same grade in a normal school. It only gets more challenging." Kyoya said without hesitation.

"I see." Ai said feeling defeated.

"But I'm sure, you'll be fine…and…" Kyoya said. His tone and appearance caught Ai's attention.

"I'll be there, so you'll be fine." Kyoya added. He felt like he had said something really embarrassing or revealing. It wasn't like him to say such things and he felt really stupid the second after he said it. Why did he have to say it like that? It sounded more like a declaration. He looked down to Ai's face, blushing and surprised. He wondered what she was thinking. Was she mortified hearing such sappy words from him?

"Thank you Ootori-san." Ai kindly smiled. She was blushing and she knew it. She couldn't help it. Her heart had started race. This was the first time she had spent such a moment with him. Alone together, sitting so close and hearing him sound less stern.

"Lets finish these last questions up." Kyoya said plainly getting back to the book. He couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Yes." Ai smiled and started to do the problems. Kyoya glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. It was hard for him to admit, but there was no doubt, she was appealing to his eyes. He looked back to his text book waiting for her to finish the problems.

* * *

Ai returned to her room after Kyoya marked her questions. She was smart. It was right for him to measure her intelligence. It was a good gamble he took on her. But just in case, he told her to come to him if she is stuck on anything. He wouldn't risk her not getting a good mark on the entrance exam. Ai was glowing when she bowed to him and bid him a good night. She had thanked him many times for helping her. He had been thanked many times before by many different people, but it was the first time someone had said it like this. It really felt like she meant it with her whole heart. Kyoya didn't want to admit, that it felt really good.

He sat down on his desk and started to read his text book again. A few seconds later, he realized something, he was reading but nothing was making sense. He read the same sentence over and over again, and still his mind kept on thinking about the empty chair next to him. He looked at the chair Ai had been sitting on.

He sighed. He was being stupid. Whether she was here or not didn't make a difference. He had always studied alone anyway, so what did it matter now. He rubbed his shoulders still feeling uneasy. He hated the way he was being right then.

"You have to get this done." Kyoya said sternly to himself, as his father would. It was just what he needed. He started to read again, this time the words made sense.

Ai came to her room stunned. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She sat down on her desk putting the text book on her lap. She understood math now and it was all thanks to Kyoya. She couldn't believe he was so kind, but he had always been like that.

'Even though he looks so stern all the time…' She thought about all the times he had done something nice for her. She was still trying to put the money together for the trip to Kyoto. Even though she owed him, he never pressured her for the money.

She smiled to herself hugging the text book. She was really happy she was brought here. To a place she could be happy. She couldn't pay back all the kindness she had been shown since coming to the Ootori home. And now she was being allowed to study in such an expensive school.

She wondered about the kinds of people who attended Ouran. If they were all smart like Kyoya? They must be since the exam seemed hard. She wondered if she could make friends there. They were obviously rich people's kids, with a lifestyle she just didn't understand. She really hoped to make friends since the only friends she had were Aizawa and Shiho. It felt bad to be separated from Aizawa, he was always looking out for her. But she was determined to be less of a burden to him, and stand on her own 2 feet now.

"I can do this." She smiled to herself. And with Kyoya there, she knew that she would be fine. She suddenly started to blush, a new thought in her head. She clenched on to the text book.

"I wonder if we can be friends..."

* * *

That's it for now! Hope you liked a small Kyoya/Ai chapter!

On the next chapter: Ai has to say goodbye to Aizawa and starts her first day at Ouran. But in Kyoya's haste to get her away from Aizawa, did he forget someone else? The Host Club meets Ai!


	10. First day, Part One: Introductions

This chapter got really long! I love detail, so when I start typing stuff, it just keeps going- you've probably noticed that about my stories so far! LOL

So I broke this chapter into 2 parts. Hope you all like it!

I also want to give a special shout out to a new friend I made, "Listentothesoundofthenight" ! I can't believe how much we connected, this chapters for you!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Ten: First Day**

** Part One: Introductions**

**

* * *

**

Ai was nervous. Did she pass or fail. Kyoya's expression was always so hard to read. He neither looked happy or angry. She clasped her hands together. She was going to have a stroke if Kyoya didn't tell her soon.

"You passed, 96%." Kyoya said putting down the file he got from the school administrator. He planned to tell her at dinner, but she came to his room when he got home. She was clearly very anxious.

"I…I passed?…" She said unable to believe it. She was so afraid that her palms became sweaty.

"Yes, but now you have to organize yourself better with school work since you're coming a month late. Here is your class syllabus." Kyoya handed her the file. She took it still in shock that she passed.

"Thank you. I can't believe I got 96%" She giggled to herself a little. She had never achieved such a high mark, did she really want to get into this school that badly, she wondered.

"You did good." Kyoya said feeling a little uncomfortable. He wondered if he should say congratulations. Somehow, he felt like he couldn't. She looked at her class list.

"All of your classes are with me, since we're in the same grade and homeroom. We leave tomorrow first thing at 7, we have some things to finish up. Tachibana will drop you to your school after you're done. You also have to get yourself fitted with a new uniform." Kyoya noticed the look on her face, she seemed a little nervous. He wasn't used to her looking like anything but happily smiling. He wondered if this was the right time to tell her everything was alright. But somehow, it was just too hard to comfort her.

"You may go now, you have lots of things to prepare…tomorrow is your last day at your old school." Kyoya turned his back to her and busied himself with taking off his jacket and tie.

"You should say goodbye to your friends then…it might be awhile till you can see them again." Kyoya added. The sentence surprised Ai, she had forgotten about saying goodbye. It was her last day with Aizawa, her only link to Shiho. She looked down to her file with her passing grade, she was sure that Aizawa would praise her even though inside he would feel sad. But she had to be brave, if she could do this, for the long run things would be better.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled gently, bowed and left. Kyoya didn't turn around to see her leave, somehow he felt really strange. He was happy that she was leaving that school, leaving Aizawa, but being the last day, meant that they would most likely hug. And the most disturbing, was that he might confess. They might make promises. Kyoya sighed loudly feeling stressed out. What was wrong with him, why was he always so anxious around Ai, and even more stressed out with Aizawa?

'It doesn't matter now…'He thought. Ai was coming to Ouran, with him, which meant she was finally a proper worker, and that's all.

* * *

"Don't cry." Aizawa smiled patting her head. It was the hardest thing for him to do. She wasn't crying, but he could see the tears welling up.

"You'll have more opportunities when you graduate from there." Aizawa continued to cheer her on.

"I'll miss you Aizawa. Will I really be alright there?" Ai said feeling more and more nervous. She had never been parted from Shiho and Aizawa like this.

"You'll see me again right…no matter how far we are, we'll always be close. Shiho's coming today to my game…" Aizawa's voice cracked as Ai stared up at him with glassy eyes. It hurt him, a lot. He was already feeling so alone without her.

"She'll cry if you cry." Aizawa felt a tear roll down from his eye. Ai couldn't hold back, she embraced Aizawa tightly, holding back her own tears from streaming out.

"It's not like we'll be separated forever, we'll still see each other. So don't worry." Aizawa chuckled a little holding on to her staring out into space.

"If you ever need me, just call me Ai…anytime, please just call me….call me." Aizawa whispered tightening his grip on her. They stood silent holding on to each other. It was unbearable, like the first time they had to be separated. Back then, when she was forced to enter the orphanage, she had to say goodbye like this to Shiho. The memories of that time flooded into her mind. Those days were lonely, but the feelings were just as fresh. But now she had a strength. The Ootori family saved her from a place that had taken all but a small piece of her soul. Now was given another gift from them, a chance to be stronger and gain back the small pieces she thought were forever lost.

"I'll be strong Aizawa, so don't worry." She smiled to him. Aizawa smiled down to her.

"I know." He whispered still clutching on to her.

* * *

"Ootori-san?" Kyoya could hear her voice again, sweet and soft. The smell of her surrounding him, the warmth she brought with her probably came from the drapery she opened before, but regardless it felt good. His body would unconsciously relax right after it tensed.

"Ootori-san? Please wake up." Her voice sounded distant but close.

'Ai….' He thought, his eyes opening slowly.

'I did it again…' He thought, his eyes opened enough to make out her blonde brown hair and blue eyes…

'Blonde hair, blue eyes?' He thought puzzled. His eyes opened all the way to see Tamaki's smiling face glowing back at him.

"Kyoya! Morning!" Tamaki beamed him a brilliant smile and continued to hug him back. Kyoya needed a few seconds to realize what was happening. He processed the information looking up from the bed to see Ai standing at the foot of the bed nervously smiling at him. Kyoya looked at Tamaki cuddling up into Kyoya's bare chest, happy as always to see him.

"I'm so glad I decided to come help Ai-chan wake you up." Tamaki smiled. It was the first time he was hugging his friend, although it was somewhat as a surprise at first. Being pinned down into an embrace like this, he never realized Kyoya was that strong.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya said, grinding his teeth. He grabbed his pillow and started to suffocate Tamaki.

"Muff mfyy?" Tamaki screamed 'but why', muffled by Kyoya's weight and the pillow.

"Ootori-san! He'll die." Ai said scared to witness murder.

"It's alright, just ignore it." Kyoya said plainly. Tamaki continued to struggle, trying to push off Kyoya who was now sitting up on him.

"But Souh-san?" Ai said nervous wiping the tear dropping down her head. Kyoya sighed not wanting to let Tamaki breath another word but he pulled off the pillow to see Tamaki's eyes swirling near death.

"Do that again and I'll use a bigger pillow." Kyoya said, Tamaki's expression changed to a smile again.

"But we were just hugging. Buddies hug-" Tamaki was cut off by the pillow again as Kyoya decided that it was better to be over with it.

"Ootori-san!" Ai said nervously coming on to the bed to pull Kyoya off Tamaki. She succeeded.

"Ootori-san it's almost 7:20." She said trying to divert his attention. He relaxed almost leaning on her to see his multiple clocks all turning to 7:20. He didn't have more time to waste. He'd finish this off another time. He got up.

"Please get my uniform." Kyoya said.

"Alright dear." Tamaki smiled recovering almost instantly. Ai looked a little surprised.

"Who asked you!" Kyoya shouted throwing the pillow onto Tamaki's face, pushing him back on to the bed."

"Souh-san! Are you alright?" Ai said going to his aid. She moved the pillow off of him and as always Tamaki was laughing telling her he was fine. Kyoya noticed that they were now alone on the bed, with Ai and Tamaki pretty close. He was annoyed. With the sun behind them, their smiles almost identical, her concern for him the same as it was for Kyoya. It made him anxious.

"Sakamoto-san, please get my uniform." Kyoya voiced angrily as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Ai complied and got off the bed right away and rushed to his closet. Tamaki looked at the bathroom door for a bit and then to Ai who was scrambling in Kyoya's closet. A smile came to Tamaki's face.

"Are you going to be the one who performs a miracle?" Tamaki whispered to himself.

* * *

It was time to go. Anytime Tamaki came to the house, all the staff were overjoyed and cheerful. Tamaki brought that out in everyone. Everywhere he went, he brought his sunny disposition with him, granting everyone warmth. Kyoya was the opposite of Tamaki and judging by how well Ai got along with him; he was also her opposite. Ai and Tamaki had something very much in common, they were both always smiling, making everything around them attracted to them.

"Have a good day." Ms. Ueda smiled and bid Kyoya and Tamaki a good day.

"Thank you Ueda-san." Tamaki said, moving a little closer to the older woman, giving her winning sexy smile.

"You're welcome Souh-san" Ms. Ueda said with an unchanging face and demeanor. Tamaki sighed as the staff giggled. Ai couldn't help but giggle too, Kyoya did nothing but check his cell for the time.

"Ai-san, here is the schedule for Kyoya-san's day, please familiarize yourself with it. Please take good care of him at school." Ms. Ueda said, handing Ai a paper outlining Kyoya's day. It was indeed busy. Ai smiled.

"I will. Thank you for taking care of me." Ai bowed to her and left with Tamaki and Kyoya. She walked behind them not sure how she should be walking with her employer and his friend. They came to the car and Tachibana opened the door. Kyoya and Tamaki started to talk about how Ms. Ueda didn't smile, leaving Ai somewhat out of the loop. She felt strange to be going to school with Kyoya in such an expensive looking car, but she imagined his school was a place the bus didn't run to. She got in after bowing to Tachibana for his kindness. But it was hard to gage if he was nice since he wore dark sunglass and didn't move a muscle on his face.

She got in and sat down close to the door feeling nervous. She could only smile to herself. Kyoya and Tamaki were still talking about things she was not a part of, which made her wonder if she should be listening to their conversation. Would it be considered ease dropping, or being too nosy if she watched them as they talked? She wondered how she was supposed to act around them. All these questions made her feel even more nervous, but all she could do was smile.

"Right Ai-chan?" Tamaki said looking at her. He was sitting across from Kyoya who was sitting next to Ai, but being a big car, it only made her feel more distant.

"Uh?" She said snapping out of her strange trance.

"I was just saying that I'll switch seats with you, since if I sit in front of you, you won't be able to see the board." Tamaki smiled. Ai looked to Kyoya wondering what she should do.

"I suppose so…if it's alright?" She said in a small voice. She felt so strange. She was still wearing her old school's uniform, she would be fitted into her new uniform at the end of the week when it was finished. She wondered if she would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Great. If you need any help, ask me." Tamaki offered gesturing for a handshake. Ai shook his hand feeling a bit more comforted. She was glad that she knew Tamaki, since he seemed to be very nice.

"You're in the same class as well Souh-san?" Ai asked feeling better about being in an unfamiliar place.

"Yep! So we'll be together." Tamaki smiled looking at Kyoya who had closed his eyes and was trying to think of nothing.

"Kyoya is bad in the mornings. He's got low blood pressure." Tamaki grinned whispering it to her.

"Did you know that Kyoya and I have a really good relationship?" Tamaki went on.

"I see." Ai smiled nervously wondering if what Tamaki was saying was also felt by Kyoya.

"I was really alone when I came to Ouran too, but after meeting Kyoya, things got better. And I made many more friends." Tamaki went on to say, sliding a bit closer to her as to not wake up Kyoya, who was only half asleep.

"He's my best friend." Tamaki smiled like a friend who was truly blessed. Ai noticed that Tamaki was a positive person, who glowed when he smiled.

"So don't worry, you'll make lots of friends. And we'll be your first friends in Ouran." Tamaki added cheering her on. She wondered how he knew what she was thinking. His words calmed her.

"Thank you Souh-san. I was very nervous. I hope to make friends and do well at my studies." Ai smiled. Tamaki smiled back. Kyoya opened his eyes slightly. He heard it all, the kind things Tamaki was able to say so easily, and the change in Ai's voice meant that she was comforted. Somehow, it annoyed him; first because he wasn't able to say those things to her; and also because Tamaki was genuinely a good friend.

* * *

She took a deep breath in and got out of the car. The school was big, bigger than what her imagination had created. There were also many buildings that were part of the school, being different wings named after different rich people. It was beautiful, with long stairways, bright open spaces, large windows; artwork and richness all around. She was in awe and felt a bit out of place. They walked with her to the administrator's office to meet Chairman Souh, who Ai didn't realize was Tamaki's father until she saw the strange display of fatherly love.

"How could you dad! I thought they were ninja's!" Tamaki whined as his father laughed and blushed, stating his little boy was so cute. Ai's smile twitched a little, she didn't understand what was going on.

"It's alright, you'll get used to this..." Kyoya said with his regular smile.

"Oh, Kyoya, good to see you, and this must be Ai-san." Chairman Souh smiled as Kyoya and Ai approached his desk. Ai was a bit concerned about Tamaki, who was in the corner bent down and picking off the leaves from a plant.

"I entrust her to you Kyoya. I'm sure she'll do really well. Her marks for the entrance exam and grade skipper were fantastic." Chairman Souh went on to say.

"Thank you Souh-sama." Ai bowed and smiled to him kindly. His smile resembled Tamaki's which comforted her.

"If you have any difficulties, please come back to see me. Oh here take these." Chairman Souh passed on some stationary with Ouran's crest.

"Please feel free to use them." Chairman Souh smiled with hopeful large eyes. Ai smiled nervously, the stationary looked like the stationary to write letters.

"It's special, it's made with a top secret special ninja paper and this top secret special ninja pen." Chairman Souh smiled mischievously. Ai was taken aback, there was no such thing; but it seemed to revive Tamaki.

"Wow cool! We should use these to write letters to each other." Tamaki said jumping to Ai's side.

"Not you, only special people who are going to write me special letters can use this top secret special ninja stationary." Chairman Souh said sternly.

"You don't have the ability to write on it!" Chairman Souh added, all the while Ai stood still as a rock as Kyoya watched this play.

"I do! I'll prove it! I'll write you so many amazing letters!" Tamaki shouted back in protest taking the stationary from Ai.

"That's a good boy! Show your father your amazing ninja letters!" Chairman Souh encouraged as Tamaki started to write on the stationary. Ai nervously smiled and looked to Kyoya wondering what she should think and say right now. The stationary looked like any other ordinary stationary kit with Ouran's symbol on it. Ai moved a bit closer to Kyoya feeling a little scared about what she had just witnessed. Should she laugh or be mortified.

"Well then, good luck." Chairman Souh smiled as he dismissed the trio.

"Ootori-san?" Ai said wondering how to politely ask what just happened.

"Don't think too much about it since nobody understands it." Kyoya replied putting his hand in his pockets. There was really no way explaining that display to her, it was something time would heal. Ai nodded and didn't probe any further.

"Hey Ai-chan, you want to write with me?" Tamaki asked showing her the stationary kit. Ai smiled nervously.

"No, we have to get to class first." Kyoya said leading the way to class.

"Sakamoto-san, you should try to remember the place as best as you can. The map I gave you should help." Kyoya said to her. Ai nodded.

"Yes thank you." She smiled as she looked around. It was big, high vaulted ceilings and chandeliers. It looked more like a fancy expensive hotel than a school. Students were starting to appear as they walked towards their wing. She blushed as they stared at her in surprise. It was true that her uniform made her stick out even more.

"Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-sempai! Good morning." A group of girls rushed towards Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Good morning." Kyoya replied with a smile. Ai was surprised to see Kyoya flash classmates such a charismatic smile, almost like a business professional.

"Tamaki-sempai good morning to you too." The girls smiled to Tamaki. They started to talk about their plans for the weekend, Tamaki especially took over the conversation while Kyoya became a neat presence.

"Ah, who's this Tamaki-sempai?" One of the girls asked finally noticing Ai, who looked a little surprised.

"This is Sakamoto Ai, she'll be attending Ouran from now on. Please be kind to her. Tamaki introduced Ai with his normal smooth smile which prevented the girls from asking any further questions.

"Of course." The girls smiled as they withered. Ai could only smile nervously not sure what to do about their reaction.

They started to walk towards their classroom again, more and more people took notice of Ai, and by this time; news had spread far and wide. Ai was a shiny new object of the school, and everyone wanted to know who she was and what she was doing walking with Tamaki and Kyoya to class. She could feel their eyes on her, some of them in awe, some of them with malicious intent.

"This is our class." Tamaki welcomed as they stepped into class. It was a huge class room with very few seats, but that was to be expected considering most people couldn't afford to study at such an extravagant school.

"Here, this is my seat, but since I'm taller than you, I'll take your seat and you can take mine." Tamaki said happily as he placed his school books on his desk.

"Thank you." Ai smiled.

"You're welcome." Tamaki smiled.

"Now we don't have to be separated Kyoya." Tamaki winked sheepishly. Kyoya gave him nothing but a smug look.

"But now you're blocking my view, so you can sit behind me." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. Ai and Tamaki looked at the 3 seats realizing that Tamaki was the tallest. But before Tamaki could whine, Kyoya had already asked a fellow classmate to switch seats with Ai so that she could sit next to him. Ai was stunned as was Tamaki.

"It's more convenient for me this way. There's no use to a personal assistant who isn't by my side." Kyoya said sitting down on his own desk as Tamaki sat on his own.

"Yes. Thank you." Ai bowed and smiled. She sat down on her new desk. It was a normal desk design but still fancy, with read red wood and a neat Ouran crest carving on the side. She sat down and relaxed. Students started to pour into class, and her presence was immediately noticed. Not only was she very eye catching in her black uniform, her beauty was something people would notice. Kyoya expected this. They were staring at her wondering who she was and why she was there.

"Is she on some sort of field trip?"

"What's with that uniform, it looks so plain."

"I heard she came in with Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-sempai."

"Ah, really! Who is she?"

"She's really pretty isn't she? Maybe she's a total snob."

"Maybe she's a charity case."

Ai could hear all the things people were saying around her. She felt uncomfortable, but reminded herself that she had to bare it since this was her job and this was for her future. Kyoya also heard what was being said, but didn't do anything to defend her. He already expected some bad rumors to flourish, so this was nothing to be concerned about.

The teacher walked in, and started the lesson. He wasn't surprised to see Ai, he had expected her, but what he didn't expect was for her to look so beautiful. He had to hit his chest suddenly in order to get his mind back on track.

"Ah, I see the new transfer student is here. Great, why don't you come up to the front and introduce yourself." The teacher smiled kindly. Ai was hesitant. She wasn't expecting to be put under the lime light. All their staring faces had become more concentrated. She could feel the strange atmosphere all around her as she walked to the front. She always hated these types of situations where she would have to stand in front of people.

"My name is Sakamoto Ai. Today is my first, please take care of me." She smiled and bowed. The classroom and the teacher became momentarily stunned, some people dropping their pencils. Her beautiful smile made them fall in love with her, even the teacher.

"Ah yes yes, that's good" The teacher laughed trying to regain some of his composure. Kyoya kept his eyes downcast trying not to focus on what the class was saying. He was hearing a lot of comments both from boys and girls alike about how they fell in love instantly.

"Sakamoto? As in Sakamoto industries?" One of the classmates said wondering if she was the daughter of some big wig executive.

"Um, no." Ai replied hesitant.

"What do you parents do then?" Another female classmate asked. Ai looked around feeling the pressure building. Tamaki watched on feeling the need to step in, he looked back to Kyoya thinking that he would any minute now jump in to save her.

"My parents…they passed away." Ai said in a quiet gentle voice. Her smile didn't waver even for a moment. She had to be strong.

"Then what school did you transfer from? Your uniform is really simple." The female student added.

"Koto high school." Ai replied.

"Koto high school? What kind of private school is that? I haven't heard of it before." The female student asked maliciously trying to figure out who Ai was.

"It's not a private school. It's a public school about an hour an half away from here…" Ai added. There was loud gasp, the class couldn't believe it.

"A public school?" They started to gossip making Ai feel more and more exposed and uncomfortable. She didn't feel like she belonged there, and felt her spirit being trampled over. But she spirited on and continued to smile fearing that if she stopped smiling, she would cry on the spot.

"That's enough class, either way we welcome Ai-san to our class. Thank you for telling us about yourself Ai-san." The teacher kindly smiled and started the class. Ai sat down feeling saved. She didn't dare to look over to Kyoya, but Tamaki turned around and smiled at her. She returned the smile feeling a bit more relaxed. She at least knew two people at this school and that was a comfort.

* * *

Lunch time came and Ai was still alive. She had somehow managed to write down the notes and keep up with the pace of the classroom. She had never learned the type of things she was learning now. She exhaled relieved that it was lunch at least.

"Ah lunch time. Ai-chan, lets go to the cafeteria to eat." Tamaki smiled

"I'm glad I packed a good lunch today, I'm very hungry." Ai giggled a little embarrassed that she was struggling this much. Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other for a moment.

"Ai-chan you packed a lunch for yourself?" Tamaki asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I have lots if you would like to share." Ai said. Tamaki's eyes started to water, how long he waited to eat from a bento box. He was about to grab her hands thanking her for her thoughtfulness but Kyoya stepped in.

"We get served our lunches at school because it's warm food." Kyoya explained.

"Oh, I see." Ai said not surprised. There was a cafeteria at her old school, but she imagined that it was not comparable to the one they would have here at Ouran. Tamaki smiled at her blushing face. She clearly was a little embarrassed. He came around to her and put an arm around her alarming the others in the classroom and Kyoya.

"You're really funny Ai-chan. Surely you had hot lunches in your old school?" Tamaki giggled feeling like Ai was being silly. Ai thought back to her old school, and how there was no such thing as hot lunches, just buns with different meat in it, and everyone fighting the line up to get what they wanted. She was always fighting the line up with Aizawa so they could buy some sweet bean buns. A smile came to her face.

Kyoya felt the rush of anxiety start to filter through his body, he really wanted Tamaki to have more sense then this.

"Alright, let's go." Tamaki smiled leading the way.

"Ah it's alright. I already packed my food and I don't have any money." Ai said trying to explain her situation.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me. Maybe we can exchange lunches!" Tamaki smiled still walking her out of the classroom with Kyoya following from behind. He noticed that a group of girls in the classroom were particularly distressed seeing Tamaki with Ai, he knew this could be a problem since they were also customers of Tamaki for the Host Club.

* * *

When they reached the cafeteria, it was the same as the rest of the school, really lavish. Waiters serving tables, large bouquets of flowers, roast lamb being carved table side, Ai couldn't believe her eyes. Was this really real?

"Hey guys!." Tamaki waved spotting Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru already seated at their table. Tamaki finally let go of her arm and raced towards the table to talk to Haruhi. She seemed a little happy to see him too.

Kyoya and Ai came to the table, while they talked, but before anyone could say anything more, they saw Ai. She smiled at them kindly and bowed a little to show her respect. Her winning smile made an instant kill, Kaoru, Hikaru and even Haruhi seemed to drop their spoons in awe. Even the boys tables away noticed that smile. Kyoya only sighed at how simple minded people were.

"Oh, let me introduce Ai-chan. She'll be coming to Ouran from now on." Tamaki gestured. Ai continued to smile.

"It's nice to meet you." She said. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and then to Kyoya with an enormous smile on their faces. They had seen many pictures of her, but she was a doll in person. How Kyoya managed to stay so calm around her was anyone's guess. He knew what they were thinking, in fact when their faces changed to something more pitiful; Kyoya was greatly annoyed.

"Kyoya-senpai, it must be hard for you." Haruhi said giving him the same look. Kyoya's business man smile came to his face, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Not at all. In fact I'm rather content." He said calmly reminding them of the wraith he could spur any moment.

"Y-yes of course." Haruhi was able to say trying to re-start her heart. Ai was a bit confused and wasn't sure what was going on, but she continued to smile.

"Haruhi, this is Ai-chan, since you're both commoners please be friends! You guys must have lots in common." Tamaki exclaimed grabbing Ai and forcing her to sit next to Haruhi. Ai smiled kindly to Haruhi, who knew exactly what Tamaki was trying to do. Haruhi's somewhat distant smile came back, she was so used to this stupid treatment. But Tamaki meant no ill will, and in fact she could see that he wanted Ai to get along well with her.

"I'm Haruhi." She smiled gesturing for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, please take care of me from now on." Ai replied and shook her hands. Tamaki started to wipe the tears streaming from his face.

"This is so great Haruhi. Good for you, you've made a commoner friend in Ouran." He said tearing up, as Kaoru and Hikaru joined in. They were really simple minded to think that Haruhi longed for a commoner friend in Ouran.

"Now you both can talk about your woe's of everyday struggles." Tamaki said wiping his nose as he and the twins embraced feeling pity for the two commoner girls. Ai smiled nervously and looked to Haruhi for answers, who looked like her soul had flown off somewhere far away.

"Ignore it, you'll be better if you learn to remove yourself emotionally from these three." Kyoya said pushing Tamaki aside like a house pet and sitting next to Ai.

"But it would be good if you two became more acquainted." Kyoya said clearing his throat. Haruhi looked at Kyoya surprised as did Tamaki and the twins. He cleared his throat again feeling very awkward.

"Ah Kyoya! Come here!" Tamaki burst out grabbing Kyoya and making him hug with the twins and him. Haruhi smiled gently looking to Ai who could only continue to smile not sure what was happening. Haruhi realized just then, that was Kyoya's way of asking Haruhi to be friends with Ai. It was the first time Kyoya had asked for a favor…even though it wasn't direct and he certainly wouldn't admit it.

* * *

As lunch ended, they had all become well acquainted with Ai, who was starting to feel more comfortable. She and Haruhi had become good friends and had even started to talk casually about the discounts at different super markets.

"Good for you Haruhi, now you've made a friend who also enjoys huge discounts." Tamaki wailed happily for Haruhi putting an arm around her. She had somehow become immune to his annoying words, and that disturbed her even more. Ai smiled and giggled.

"I'm glad to have met you all. Are there any girls in your group Haruhi-san?" Ai asked politely. The group looked at one another before the twins burst into laughter.

"Ai-chan, this is top secret, but Haruhi is in fact…." Tamaki started to whisper and pulled Ai and Haruhi into a huddle.

"…is a girl." Tamaki said carefully. Ai was surprised and looked at Haruhi more carefully. She had assumed since Haruhi was wearing a boy uniform that she was a boy, but judging by the softness of her features she should have deduced she was a girl.

"I'm sorry Haruhi-san. I didn't realize." Ai said blushing and feeling terribly bad.

"No it's alright, it's my fault for not making it clear." Haruhi said with a smile, she didn't want Ai to feel bad since she clearly seemed like a nice person.

"But Ai-chan, you have to keep it a secret, no one knows this huge secret." Tamaki went on to explain gesturing with his hands like a little kid.

"I understand. I won't say a word." Ai smiled. Haruhi didn't really care, it didn't matter if people found out she was a girl, but for her debt purposes, she couldn't let people know just yet.

Before Tamaki explained why Haruhi was hiding her gender, the bell rang to go back to classes. Ai smiled and thanked everyone for including her into the group. Kyoya got up and Ai quickly went to his side to follow him back to class. She wasn't sure if she was being useful to him since she was in fact his assistant. She wondered if he would ask for her class notes? She would have to make sure from this point on, she took better notes.

Class progressed on, with Math and English. Two of Ai's most hated subjects. She paid extra close attention, but it felt like the more she tried to pay attention, the harder it became to understand. She looked over to Kyoya, he didn't seem to be writing down as many things as she was, which could mean he was really going to use her notes. She felt a little nervous about the condition and quality of her notes. Kyoya seemed so confident even in class during difficult lectures like this, she admired him and his intelligence. She wondered if she could become the same after a few months being at Ouran.

But right now, she couldn't get side tracked, right now, she had to focus and work hard, otherwise she'd fail.

Kyoya looked down at his paper, his paper was almost completely blank. He was getting distracted in class, partly from Ai, partly from Tamaki and partly from the girls in class who seemed to have their eye on Ai during lunch. He would have to talk to Tamaki about this case to prevent any bullying like Haruhi had faced when she first became the object of Tamaki's affections. But in this case, people knew that Ai was a girl, and a very attractive girl, even now, he could see that some boys in the school had taken some interest in her. Kyoya sighed, somehow he had inadvertently created more headache for himself.

He needed to smooth out these wrinkles in his plan otherwise things would become complicated and interfere with his plans to stage up his father and his brothers, who he knew planted Ai as a device to make him fail.

* * *

Okay that was Part One! Part Two is next!

On the next chapter: In his haste to get Ai to Ouran, Kyoya overlooked something. Ai's first time meeting the Host Club!


	11. First Day, Part Two: UnOfficial Member

Okay on ward to Part 2!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **

** First Day**

** Part Two: Un-Official Member

* * *

**

At the end of the day, Ai found some solace. But she knew what was waiting for her when she got home, loads of homework to be completed. She had never had this much homework before. How did Kyoya manage all this work on top of his club activities? She had new found respect and awe for Kyoya and the students of Ouran. They were truly elite.

She sighed relieved when the bell rang. She looked down to the schedule Ms. Ueda had given her, club activities were next. Kyoya had talked about the Host Club before, but not in any detail. She wondered if she would play a role in the club or join it as well now that she was his assistant.

"Sakamoto-san, we have club activities next. Follow me." Kyoya said simply. It was short and to the point, like she was used to with him. She smiled and followed him after she collected her things.

As they walked down the corridor, Ai noticed a particular group of girls were watching her very closely. She recognized that look, and it made her very nervous. She looked away quickly, she really didn't want to think about who that malicious look was for. She hadn't done anything to those girls, but she knew from experience that sometimes you didn't have to do anything to gain that type of attention.

* * *

The walk to the Music room wasn't quiet. Guests and customers of the Host Club waved at Tamaki and Kyoya as they walked, and they politely waved back. Ai realized that they were both very popular. As they walked up the stairs to the different levels closer to the music room, the crowd of students thinned. She noticed a lot of music room doors as she passed. She wondered what kind of club the Host Club was, and if she'd make some new friends there. So far, the only friend she had made were the one's Kyoya introduced at lunch. She still had no classmates as friends, but she knew things like this took time and she wasn't particularly good at making new friends.

"We're here." Tamaki smiled and opened the door to the Host Club. She stepped in to see the members of the Host Club all seated and ready for instructions.

"You're king has arrived." Tamaki smiled gracefully making his entrance. Ai followed behind Kyoya cautiously smiling.

Mori suddenly got up and stared at Ai, catching Kyoya's attention. Kyoya looked back at Ai and realized he had overlooked something. Mori.

"Ah, who's that Kyo-chan." Honey smiled noticing Ai slightly behind Kyoya. Her long black hair, her gentle features, she wouldn't be able to stay hidden even if she tried.

"Ah, Ai-san! Welcome. We almost didn't notice you." Kaoru smiled welcoming her. Ai bowed but waited for Kyoya to give her instructions. Kyoya needed a moment to think. He had been busy with other things that he had completely forgotten about Mori, who sat back down, but continued to smile gently. Kyoya's heart was racing madly. He didn't show any sign of his horrible composure but he was not prepared. He only stood there processing Mori's expression as he stared at Ai.

"Oh yeah, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were at a club meeting for kendo at lunch. This is Ai-chan." Tamaki whisked Ai from Kyoya's side and introduced her exclusively to Mori and Honey.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly and bowed to them, catching everyone off guard again. There was a brief pause as their eyes adjusted to just how beautiful she was. They all looked back at Kyoya with eyes of pity and it only infuriated him further. He turned around to his desk while the club members became acquainted with her.

'I over looked this.' Kyoya thought to himself. How could he forget such a big thing. Mori's attitude and behavior were all very strange whenever Ai was mentioned and now, without thinking he had brought her here.

He looked back at the group casually, and it was unmistakable, the gentle look on Mori's face, his eyes brightly smiling at Ai. Though the change was subtle, Kyoya saw it clearly. It irritated him, the anxiety he hadn't felt in a while showered over him again. He sat down and started to busy himself, trying not to focus on Mori's every reaction to Ai, and focus on getting work for the club done.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, please call me Honey a senior and this is Usa-chan, we're pleased to meet you." Honey smiled cutely it made Ai blush a little as she shook Honey's stuffed bunny's paw. She found him very cute, and couldn't believe that he was already a senior.

"And this is Takashi" Honey announced revealing the silent gentle giant who extended his hand out to Ai. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Takashi-senpai." She said kindly. Mori smiled, his eyes gentle as he held on to her hand. Kyoya closed his eyes, he couldn't stop feeling annoyed. Mori's face was too calm, his interest in her obvious to him.

"It's nice to meet you too Ai-san, please call me Mori" Mori spoke softly, it shocked everyone.

"Ah Mori-senpai I almost fell in love." Tamaki said blushing a little with Kaori and Hikaru. Somehow Mori laughed it off. Kyoya held his chest, for the first time in a long time, he felt his heart thumping madly against his chest. The last time he felt this anxious was when he found out Mori had Ai's album. Since then, even when his heart did race, it never raced like this. He felt stupid for forgetting Mori when he made his plans to get Ai away from Aizawa. It suddenly hit him, was he trying to get Ai away from Aizawa? That couldn't have been his intention, it never was. The sensation was bothering him, the look on Mori's face, his tone of voice everything was irritating to him. He wanted Mori to step back from Ai. What was this horrible feeling he had towards a person he considered a good friend? Kyoya tried to calm himself, and reminded himself, that there are no such things as good friends, only beneficial partners. This relaxed him enough to get his composure back.

"Should we get ready now?" Haruhi asked cutting through all the horse play.

"Ah, Haruhi-san you're in the club too." Ai smiled sitting next to her feeling more comfortable knowing that there was a girl she could speak with.

"How did you like your first day at Ouran Ai-san?" Haruhi asked while the rest of the group watched with sympathetic eyes.

"Good for you Haruhi, you're getting along well." Tamaki and the twins sobbed gently, as another piece of Haruhi's soul died.

"It was good. I'm very happy to be here." Ai replied not sure how to react to the sobbing boys in the corner, joined in by Honey and Mori who shared the stupid trio's feelings.

"Enough goofing around, we have to get changed soon. We're booked solid again today." Kyoya broke in confidently before the conversation got any weirder.

"What are we doing today?" Honey asked happily.

"British soldiers." Kyoya replied as he scanned through his papers. The group sounded excited, expect for Haruhi who could careless.

"British soldiers? I'm sorry, but what exactly is the Host Club?" Ai asked innocently enough. She knew what a Hosting club was, but didn't see how it fit in with school practices.

"It's our club. To greet and meet with the lovely ladies of Ouran and provide them the service of sitting with the top rated men of Ouran." Tamaki started on his long dribble. Ai could only smile still not sure what that meant.

"Alright, lets get changed." Hikaru announced and set the pace to get dressed. Haruhi followed along to her own dressing room.

"Ah Haruhi-san you also participate?" Ai asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah, due to some circumstances, I have to." Haruhi sighed a little, but she was still smiling since it was fun, and she got to try different kinds of foods and meet a lot of new people.

"I see." Ai smile, she started to understand why Haruhi was dressed up like a man, since it was a Host club.

"Sakamoto-san, I'll have you greet the guests as they come, and tick them off the schedule. You also have to log the time they come and leave, and make sure that the time with the Hosts is not extended, this way we can make sure all of the guests get the time they paid for." Kyoya explained to Ai.

"It's a paid service?" She asked a little confused. The clubs at her school normally didn't charge.

"Of course, it's how the world functions, and it's how this club functions. This way we can provide our guests the best quality time." Kyoya said calmly flashing her a business smile.

"I understand." She smiled kindly to him as she took her seat on his desk. This school was very different from her old school. It was lavish and big, and had so many different things. Of course their clubs would be completely different too.

"If there is something you don't get, just let me know." Kyoya said briefly and headed back. Ai smiled watching him leave. He really was a very kind person. She sighed a little relieved. Today was a good day she thought. Class went smoothly even though it was hard to keep up, she managed.

'I'm doing my best Aizawa.' She thought happily.

Kyoya didn't look back, he was still anxious. Behind the changing room door was Mori, who he would have to face. What was his strange interest in Ai? His glasses hid the change in his eyes, one of the rare moments where his emotions showed on his face.

* * *

The group got changed, it was always a challenge with the twins and Tamaki goofing around. Kyoya tried to keep things in check including his anxiety. He was doing better, it was good that he had a big distraction like Tamaki.

"Kyoya." Mori said coming to his side, half dressed in his uniform.

"Is Ai-san going home with you after Club?" Mori asked without much of an expression. Kyoya's heart jumped, he was trying hard to calm down.

"Yes she is." Kyoya replied in his normal cool demeanor.

Mori didn't say anything, he only smiled to himself and left to finish getting dressed. Kyoya didn't press the matter, he started to button his jacket up, and think what his next move would be.

* * *

It was a mixed crowd. Some of the guests had questions about why Ai was there, while others didn't seem to care, their focus was their host.

"But it's a bit unfair Souh-senpai, we've asked in the past to help, but you said it would be a conflict of interest." A young maiden complained gently to Tamaki.

"While I understand your pains my sweet gentle Sayaka-san, but you see she is Kyoya's assistant, and assisting him is all that she's doing. Don't despair, nothing could possibly take my attention from you in our time together." Tamaki flashed a beautiful sexy smile making the girls turn into gooey melting marshmallows.

Over in the next table, Hikaru and Kaoru were performing a similar act.

"But if she's only helping, we can do that too. We always want to be of help." A guest suggested a bit upset.

"That could be, but, wouldn't that mean our time together would be cut short?" Hikaru cried a little.

"Kaoru, don't say such things, we'll always be together, like this, spending our time together." Kaoru cupped his brothers face, bringing himself closer to him wiping his small tears. The girls screamed.

"We understand! We'll stay here with you!" The customers screamed excited to see such a drama unfold.

Haruhi was doing the same although with some tact.

"If there is anything we can help with Haruhi-kun, we want to be of help to you." The guest said gently as her other customers agreed.

"Really, thank you. I'm so happy that you offered that to me. Right now Ai-san is helping Kyoya-senpai, but if I need any assistance, I'll be glad to ask for help." Haruhi smiled kindly making the girls' bright red with happiness.

"But Honey-senpai, it does make us a bit nervous, she is someone new and yet she's going to be so close. We will help too, if we can be closer to you and Mori-senpai." Their customer complained.

Honey's eyes started to well up with big tears, shocking his guests.

"But I thought you will understand her circumstances since you guys are my dear friends." Honey said whimpering with large glassy eyes staring up from Usa-chan tightly in his arms. The customers blushed madly.

"Right Mori, you thought they would understand too?" Honey said suddenly climbing the tall giant like a little child would with his father. Mori nodded with his eyes closed looking a bit sad too. The customers panicked.

"We're sorry Honey-senpai! Of course we understand! She's only helping Kyoya-senpai! See it's okay now." The customers said flustered offering candy, cake and their souls.

Ai's eyes had widen from all the things she had just witnessed. What was going on here? She had never seen such things in her life. She wasn't sure what was happening. She wanted to think that they were strange, but perhaps this was normal for the rich. She turned to see if Kyoya was the same, perhaps putting up a front that she never saw before.

"Don't be confused. She's my assistant like I've stated. This is more convenient for me. I can finally pay proper attention to the customers who have been so loyal to us. I hope you all continue being loyal to our club." Kyoya said finishing off with a wonderful smile. Ai's eyes opened wide, it was a large smile, she had seen this smile before. It was his classic business smile, with a softer spin to it. She looked down to the schedule sheet. Was she really going to be alright in such a school?

She was not used to these kinds of things. But this was her job. After all, it was the Oorti family that took her out of the horrible place she was in, and gave her these wonderful opportunities. She shouldn't be worried like this. If this was the lifestyle in Ouran, she would adjust and do her best. She looked up slightly to Kyoya again, he didn't seem any different from when he was home, except he smiled more in front of his customers. It was kind of nice to see him smile. His sharp eyes seem to soften, his face a little more lively from his normal calm front. It was nice to see him like this. Ai smiled to him hoping to be of help to him. Her task was small right now, but she hoped that he would rely on her more. She looked at the clock, the next round of customers were coming in. She greeted them with a smile, shocking the girls at first.

Kyoya glanced up and looked at Ai as she explained who she was and asked them to take a seat in the waiting area. She was polite and genuine, and she looked happy which for whatever reason, made Kyoya feel good.

* * *

"It was really busy today!" Hikaru and Kaoru whined stretching out their arms. They had just finished changing and were getting ready to head out.

"Yeah it was. At least most of our guests know about Ai-san now, and understand that she's assisting Kyoya." Tamaki said petting Ai on the head.

"They seemed to be a bit jealous that she's the first girl in the club." Haruhi added pondering to herself.

"What is it Haruhi, you seemed to be in deep thought." Tamaki joked going to her side. He always found her so cute when she thought.

"Well, I'm a girl too, but no one knows that right now, but since this is a Host Club, and Ai-san will be helping from now on, isn't she like a member too now then?" Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"OH, you're right. Kyo-chan what do you think?" Honey said rushing over to Ai's side all excited.

Ai smiled too. She had never been part of a club before. She looked to Kyoya who was standing next to her.

"Hm, I guess it should be fine. But this is a club for boys though. I'll have to think about it. Making her an official member would mean she would have to participate in all club activities. I'll look into it. For now, I guess you can consider her an un-official member." Kyoya explained. It wasn't an issue of rule books, but he had to calculate to see if it benefited the club in any way to make her an official member.

"Yay! Welcome to the club Ai-san!" Honey smiled hugging her slightly. Ai blushed.

"Thank you. Please take care of me from now on." She bowed and smiled. It was a few seconds delay before they responded. They suddenly turned around into a huddle, except for Kyoya who's glasses seem to fog up.

"That's going to take some time to get adjusted to." Hikaru said gasping for air.

"Yeah, how does Kyoya take it?" Kaoru said in the same horrible condition.

"I thought my heart was going to stop." Tamaki said clutching to his chest.

"She is really beautiful." Haruhi added with conflicting emotions as a girl dressed up as a boy.

Mori nodded agreeing.

"It's been tough on Kyoya." Honey said as they turned and gave him sympathetic eyes.

"I see, since you all have so much time, you don't mind staying back to help clean up the mess in the dressing room." Kyoya said with a kind smile, and a thousand dark flames rising from behind him. Ai was the only one who didn't seem to see the dark devil coming.

"Forgive us. We'll bid you good night" The group said and hurried off out of the door before the vengeful Kyoya rose.

Honey quickly went and grabbed Usa-chan and then smiled and waved goodnight to Ai and Kyoya. Mori briefly paused and made direct eye contact with Ai making Kyoya very uncomfortable again.

"See you tomorrow." He said surprising Kyoya. He had never stopped to say goodbye to anyone, usually he was silent and only waved good bye. Kyoya's eyes followed Mori to the door where he turned around to glance back at Ai who smiled back at him. Kyoya suddenly walked in front of Ai, blocking Mori from seeing her. He looked down to Ai, who was a bit surprised herself. Mori closed his eyes, his smile a little defeated.

"Ootori-san, is there anything I can help you with?" Ai said looking up to Kyoya, who for a moment forgot what he was doing. He wasn't thinking, before he knew it, he had blocked Ai with his body. He was a bit afraid, his body had moved on it's own. He looked down to her smiling face, waiting to be instructed.

"No, we'll head home shortly." Kyoya sighed feeling a bit tired. He sat down at his desk and started to do the accounting for the day. But his mind wasn't on it, he continued to think about Mori. What was his intentions? Why would he be so friendly with Ai, when he wasn't even that kind to Haruhi when she first arrived? What made Ai so exclusive? He started to think these things and sighed again.

Suddenly a cup of tea and a sandwich was placed on his desk. He looked up to see Ai smiling to him.

"I thought you might need a snack. You seem a bit tired today Ootori-san." She said kindly to him. He knew she probably heard him sigh so many times, and was trying to be helpful to him. But he couldn't be nice to her, even though he felt a bit happy, he felt annoyed for feeling this content with such a simple gesture.

"Thank you. I'm almost done." He said. Ai nodded her head. Kyoya started to focus hard on his task. If he continued to think unnecessary things, he would be there forever doing the accounting. Ai looked at him walking to the couch, she wondered if he was tired because of her. After all, she was new and he had taken so much time aside to take care of her. She felt bad for being this useless even though she was beside him all day. Why wasn't she any help to him? She didn't want to be a burden, she wanted to be his strength.

20 minutes later, he was done. He felt better. He was able to focus on his task and was able to forget the awful sensations he experienced earlier. He turned around grabbing his jacket and noticed that Ai was washing the dishes. He looked around to the club, it had been tidied up, all the dishes that were left over she was now washing. He looked to her, her back to him. Something warm spread out from his chest to his body. He didn't tell her to do any of this, she just did it on her own. Was she trying to be of help to him?

He walked to her alarming her a little. She smiled up to him, her hands in the sink washing the last cup.

"Ootori-san are you done? I'm almost finished too." She smiled rinsing the cup. He looked to how many dishes she had done by hand. Her hands a little pruney. Somehow he felt bad.

"You didn't have to do this." He said in a small voice. Ai looked to him, his body leaning against the counter.

"Uh?" She said wondering if he was upset. He put his fingers to his forehead, as if he felt a head ache coming on. She felt bad, had she done the wrong thing? Perhaps they have a maid coming later to do this stuff? A billion questions ran through Ai's mind as Kyoya sighed.

"We have a dish washing machine for that." Kyoya said patting the dishwasher he was leaning against. Ai felt a bit stupid but she was relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought we were upset with me. I was worried." She giggled. Kyoya looked at her, she really did seem relieved. Did he make her that scared of him? Of course it was to be expected, he was an intimidating person who had done enough to make her scared of him. He had to admit, he wasn't the gentle type like Mori. He looked down to her remembering Mori.

"Sakamoto-san, next time just leave it. We have someone who comes in and does the cleaning." Kyoya said assertively. He didn't mean to sound like that, but that's the way it came out.

"I see. I thought that might be so." Ai said with a sinking smile.

"I just wanted to be of help." She smiled looking up at him wiping her hands dry. Kyoya looked at her, feeling a strange tightness in his chest. He realized she was still thinking of herself as an employee who wanted to do all she could for her employer. He knew not to expect that they could be something like friends even though they were now classmates, she was still at the end of the day, someone who was being paid by the Ootori family.

He looked to his cell trying to distract himself from answering. He knew he should say something to her about what she just said, but if she really was just his employee; he wouldn't care to make her feel better.

"We should go. Tachibana should already be waiting for us outside." He said walking away from her. She nodded and smiled. She picked up her school bag and then went to pick up his, but before she could he picked it up.

"Ah, Ootori-san. Let me at least carry something." She said noticing that his hands were both full of other things. He had a file case in his hand.

"I'm not going to have you carry two heavy bags." He said not realizing what he had said. It alarmed him. Was he trying to be considerate to her? He didn't dare look back at her. Ai blushed a little, he was really a very nice guy.

* * *

Kyoya set down his bag, took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He was feeling more exhausted than normal. It was only the first day and already he had miscalculated so much. He sat down on his couch trying to think.

He felt anxious and annoyed. He wondered if he should see the doctor again about this condition. Kyoya was very familiar with medicine since it was his family's business, so he knew enough to know that he was having stress related anxiety. He needed to do something about it otherwise it would force him to make further errors.

Before he could think any further Ai walked in with dinner. She had changed quickly into her maid's uniform and as always with a smile she woke him up. He got up and walked to her and the cart she rolled in.

"Did you make dinner?" He asked wondering when she found the time to cook.

"Yes. I woke up early today to make my bento, and I thought I'd prepare everything for your dinner tonight." She smiled as she plated the food. He looked at it.

"But I told you not to." He said.

"I'm sorry for being so willful. I know my cooking doesn't compare to the wonderful chef's you have here, but I wanted to do something nice for you Ootori-san." Ai smiled to him. His body relaxed but he was shocked. She wanted to do something nice just for him?

"Why?" He asked unable to hold his curiosity. He didn't recognize this strange feeling filling his body. Was he happy? Was this simple gesture making him happy?

"I'm not sure. I just felt like it. You've done so much for me, and I can't even do things very well, but I want to be of help to you. And…." Ai became a little flushed. Kyoya knew understood now, that she was just 'paying him back' for his supposed kindness, and this irritated him.

"I was hoping that I can become a strength to you." She smiled brightly. Kyoya looked away quickly, his heart doing something very puzzling. Around her he was usually fine, but right now, he really was starting to feel extraordinary. His arms wanted to reach out, and he actually wanted to do something like 'hug' her. Ai saw him look away quickly and realized she must have said something offensive.

"I'm sorry Ootori-san, I said something weird. Please ignore me. Here, please enjoy your dinner, I'll pour you some tea." She smiled normally. Kyoya couldn't stand being there anymore.

"It's okay, just leave it for now. I'm going to shower first." He turned away and started to walk up to his bathroom.

"I understand." She smiled.

"You don't have to return, you should work on your homework. It's not going to be easy for you, just focus on that." Kyoya said sternly as he continued to walk away. He knew that it was probably giving her the wrong impression, but he couldn't stand there with her any longer. He was frightened of how his body was reacting. He had never felt like this before and it worried him. Ai bowed feeling a bit rejected.

"I understand. I'll pick up the cart later then..." She bowed feeling a bit disheartened and left his room. She felt she had made a mistake for saying such a selfish thing. He had his friends, of course he didn't need her to be a strength to him. She left with her head down.

Kyoya relaxed covering his mouth, sitting down on his bed, his heart racing madly.

'What is this?' He thought to himself feeling like he hit a dead end.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 10 Part 2!

Leaving on a cliffhanger, what will happen next!

On the next chapter: Ai gets her new uniform, but some jealous classmates feel that she being nothing more than an assistant rather than a student shouldn't get to wear the Ouran School uniform, what will happen? And will it be Kyoya who defends her or offends her?


	12. Ai's Uniform

Hi everyone! Please read and review! Makes my day when I read them.

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Ai's Uniform

* * *

**

That night, Kyoya had troubles sleeping. He was for the most part relaxed, but still thinking about what Ai had said to him. To become his strength? What did this mean? Did it mean that she wanted to be of help to him like a servant of the house, or something more? And why was his heart so moved when he heard her say it to the point where he wanted to hug her?

Of course it couldn't have meant anything for her, at least not more than just a poor servant wanting to pay back his supposed kindness. It was irritating to have her think in these terms, but of course he shouldn't have expected any deeper meaning.

'What am I doing?' He thought to himself sighing. He was really tired of having these stupid emotions and anxiety running his life. He needed to stop this behavior or he would find himself making mistakes like he had done with Mori. His eyes opened again, staring at the ceiling.

Mori was a big mistake he utterly forgot about. First was Aizawa and now Mori, other people seem to be always complicating his plans.

'What plans am I talking about?' He thought again to himself realizing that he was talking about a plan that didn't exist. He didn't have any plans for Ai, he was simply treating her like a employee of the house there to serve for his benefit, nothing more. Right now his biggest goal was to prove himself to his father and upstage his brothers. Right now he shouldn't be thinking about these petty things. He covered his face with the side of his arm as he tried to regain his thoughts.

"This is nothing." He said to himself and prepared to finally sleep. It was already 3am, if he fell asleep right away, he would get about 4 hours and 10 minutes of rest. It would not be sufficient, but it was all that he had right now.

* * *

"Ootori-san? Ootori-san, it's 7:20 now." Ai said trying to shake Kyoya awake. He heard her voice and knew it was her, but he couldn't trust his instincts anymore. There was a small chance that when he opened his eyes it was Tamaki like it had been before. But then he felt her hand touch his forehead and it surprised him.

"You're a little warm, are you feeling unwell- Ootori-san! Your eyes!" Ai exclaimed unintentionally when he opened his eyes to see her. She was shocked, he had deep dark circles under his eyes, the whites completely blood shot. He groaned unable to handle her sudden loud voice.

"Are you alright?" She asked genuinely worried for him. Kyoya's eyes opened a bit more to see Ai more clearly. He felt tired and annoyed.

"Otoori-san, are you alright?" Ai asked again looking at him more closely. She had never seen him look this tired. It was normal to find him in a somewhat annoyed state in the mornings, but never had she seen him this bad. She was certain he was sick. Kyoya sighed relaxing a little. He was frustrated since he had only had a few hours of sleep, he rolled off of her and back into his bed.

"Ah, no Ootori-san, you have to wake up." Ai said anxious that he was going to be late. He groaned falling back asleep. Ai sat up and put her hand over his forehead again comparing it to her own, when suddenly Tamaki barged in.

"Ah! Ai-chan, you're here already. I was going to wake up Kyoya but you beat me to it." Tamaki laughed as he skipped up to the bedroom where he found Ai looking nervous.

"Ai-chan? What's wrong?" Tamaki asked wondering if Kyoya had done or said something to her.

"Ootori-san…I think Ootori-san is ill." Ai said looking more nervous.

"Oy, Kyoya? What's wrong?" Tamaki said rushing to his friend's side. He cupped his face looking down at Kyoya. He looked very tired, with dark circles under his eyes and not much movement.

"I'll go call Ueda-san." Ai announced worried that Kyoya might really be very ill.

"It's okay, I'm his friend I know what he needs right now…my kiss will cure him." Tamaki said bringing his face closer to Kyoya, who shoved the blonde's face away from him.

"Didn't I tell you I'd suffocate you if you tried that again?" Kyoya said bitterly annoyed with how much noise surrounded him.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Leave me alone." Kyoya roared deeply pulling the covers to his shoulders and going back to sleep. Ai looked to Tamaki for instruction, she didn't know if he was just sleepy or sick.

"It's alright, he has low blood pressure in the mornings." Tamaki laughed.

"Why don't you come to school with me, and let Kyoya rest up." Tamaki smiled coming to her side giving her some confidence. Kyoya could hear the two talking. Sure it was sensible for Tamaki to offer to take her to school with him, while he rested, and yet; it bothered him.

"Thank you Souh-san, but I can't leave Ootori-san like this. Thank you for the offer." She smiled and kindly bowed to him, it wasn't a surprise to Tamaki that she would insist on staying with Kyoya, but somehow he knew it was shocking for Kyoya.

"I'll be right back. I'll prepare some soup." She smiled and dismissed herself.

"Did you hear that Kyoya?" Tamaki smirked as Ai left the room. Kyoya closed his eyes and pretended not to be awake.

"You're not that tired are you?" Tamaki said jumping into bed with Kyoya and snuggling up next to him. It was annoying to admit that it felt pretty good that she decided to stay with him.

"What time did you go to sleep?" Tamaki asked wondering if this involved his father.

"Late, it was almost 3:30." Kyoya replied with his eyes still closed, his voice a little hoarse from the stress of the night.

"Kyoya, don't think of unnecessary things." Tamaki said profoundly.

"I know." Kyoya replied sighing and falling asleep.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, it was already 12pm. He rolled to his back and stretched. He felt much better after much needed rest. But the first thought to pop into his mind was where Ai was. He sat up and scanned his room, she wasn't there. He sighed, was he expecting her to be there waiting for him?

He got up and heard her enter the room. He looked at her from up top, seeing her plate him lunch. She looked up to see him.

"Ootori-san, how are you feeling?" Ai asked as she walked up to him. He was a bit stunned and a little confused. What was she doing there? She reached up and touched his forehead.

"Good, you're back to normal." She smiled relieved. Kyoya was stunned speechless. She had done this before. He unintentionally realized again how much shorter she was, and how much sweeter she smelled.

"I brought you some soup. I tried to get you to wake up and have something earlier, but you wouldn't wake up." She smiled gently. Kyoya recognized this sensation, it was soft and caring, like something he had experienced in the distant past.

"But I'm glad you aren't sick." She smiled warmly before him. Kyoya stepped back and composed himself.

"I'll be down in a moment. I'm going to shower first." He said adjusting his glasses. Ai nodded and went back downstairs to finish plating the soup. Kyoya couldn't help but feel anxious with her that close, the feelings of last night lingering on his body again, and something else that felt faintly familiar. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror taking off his glasses. Just like his other feelings, he couldn't figure it out, and didn't dare to.

* * *

When they arrived to school, it was pointless to show up. But there was still 2 hours left to the school day, and Host Club after. So it was still worth it to come to school. Ai came out still dressed in her old uniform. She would be getting her new uniform at school, where she would do a final fitting. She had never had anything made for her before, not even her old school cared about how the uniform fit. She was a bit excited to wear the uniform.

"I'll come with you to get your uniform." Kyoya said walking her to the student office room. She thanked him. Tamaki and Haruhi met up with them on their way, and decided to join them much to Kyoya's annoyance.

Ai was inside, trying on her new Ouran school uniform while the others stayed out in the lobby waiting. There were some other students there making small talk with them just for fun, or waiting for their friends to get adjustments done to their uniform. A girl group from Kyoya's class came in, and said their polite hello's.

"Are you here to get something fixed as well Tamaki-san?" One of the girls asked. Kyoya felt a discomfort, these were the same girls who were asking Ai personal questions on her first day, and the same one's giving her looks after class. Her name was Sugiyama Chikako. He knew they were the type of girls to cause trouble and pretend it was not their fault.

"Not really. I'm here for a friend who's getting fitted." Tamaki replied kindly.

"Oh, I see. We are here because the hemming of my other uniform was coming undone." She smiled sweetly. She was satisfied getting this attention from Tamaki when suddenly Ai walked out capturing their attention.

"I'm done." Ai smiled. She was glowing and looked like a princess in her uniform, even Haruhi was feeling the flutters of love as she approached Kyoya for his approval. He snapped out before he lost his composure.

"Does it fit well?" He asked her trying not to over think his sudden anxiety.

"Yes." Ai replied beaming him a big bright smile.

"Ai-chan, the uniform really suits you." Tamaki said grabbing both her hands and swinging them gently. Ai blushed.

"Why is she wearing our uniform?" Chikako said bitterly. Her face ablaze with jealous rage.

"She's a student here, so of course she's going to wear the uniform." Tamaki explained diplomatically.

"I thought she's officially Ootori-san's assistant, so that makes her not a real student. It doesn't seem fair." Chikako snarled as her little friends agreed.

"What are you saying?" Tamaki laughed trying to play down the little argument. Ai was feeling uncomfortable but could only smile. She recognized the look on the girls face, and her annoyance and disgust. Memories of being bullied were racing back into her, so she stepped back only able to look down and smile.

"This uniform means something to us, it can't be just worn by anyone who joins our school because of her employment with Ootori-san. Our parents paid money for these uniforms, she's a charity case here. Why does she get this –"

"That's enough! She's a student here, so she gets to wear it. And unlike you guys, her parents didn't just buy her way in here with money, she proved her entrance by doing the exam-"

Kyoya stepped in and stopped Haruhi. She was going to continue saying what she had to say. She stepped in because she was in a similar situation. She had been the only scholarship student in this rich school for a long time, and wasn't going to see a fellow classmate suffer these insults. Kyoya stepped in though cutting her off.

"I understand Sugiyama-san. You're grievance is that she is only an employee working for me here at school, is that correct?" Kyoya asked the belligerent girl.

"Yes, it is." She replied snobbishly.

"I understand. Your points are valid. I will speak to the Principle about this and see if she should continue wearing her old uniform in school. Would that be to your satisfaction?" Kyoya asked.

"Oy, Kyoya! What're you saying?" Tamaki said shocked that Kyoya would say something like that. Haruhi and Ai were equally alarmed. That was not the position they thought Kyoya would take. The girls smirked.

"Yes it would be." She said feeling victorious. Ai didn't know what to do, she smiled half heartedly unable to speak her own mind.

"Kyoya, what are you saying? She's a student here first! She earned her right in here-"

"It's better to have their concerns addressed since they are in the right as well." Kyoya interrupted Tamaki again making the girls feel even bigger and better.

"That's right, so in the mean time take it off." Chikako snarled suddenly approaching Ai and tearing off the bow on her uniform. Kyoya's eyes widen and he took a step forward to grab the girls hand before she touched Ai any further, but found another hand grab her instead.

"Stop." Mori said looking and sounding very upset. He pushed the girl back a little and stood in front of Ai.

"Violence against another student is cause for suspension, I wonder if you know this Sugiyama-san?" Honey said looking pretty menacing himself. She stepped back as did the other girls.

"I think you could barely call that violence. I was simply helping her take off her bow." Sugiyama replied looking pretty confident.

"After all, my father is a prestigious lawyer, he would find it laughable to call this mere thing a violent act." She continued.

Tamaki looked to Kyoya to step in and say something, after all, even though his family was in medicine, their connections to law and his knowledge on the matter was vast. But Kyoya did nothing, he simply adjusted his glasses.

"Here, the bow, I have to attend to my uniform." She said with a cocky smile. Mori took the bow from her hand still blocking Ai from having to face her attacker. She walked off with her group. They were relieved but tensions were still mounting.

"Kyoya, what were you thinking?" Tamaki said now looking for answers as to why he sided with Sugiyama.

"I didn't side with her, but she did have a point and now that it's brought up, we have to address it." Kyoya replied looking as he always does.

"Kyoya." Mori said catching his attention. Mori gave the bow to him and then turned to Ai who was still smiling but shivering. Kyoya grew tense. He couldn't stand to look as Mori took the glory of the protector.

"Ai-san, are you alright?" Mori asked. His voice was low and kind, it was soothing for her to hear. She could only continue smiling trying her best to remember that she was fine now.

"Yes, I'm sorry for causing all this." She was able to reply feeling a bit embarrassed for becoming so lifeless. Haruhi put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Haruhi said feeling really frustrated with Kyoya.

"Thank you. I will go change for now." She smiled kindly and left to change. Kyoya held on to the bow still not saying anything in his defense, but feeling repulsed with himself somehow. It was right was Sugiyama said, and he did come up with a plan instantly when she brought it up, but still it didn't feel good for not being able to help her. And the fact that Mori stood to protect her irritated him further.

"Kyoya, you still should've defended her." Honey said looking pretty sad.

"I understand your feelings, but this will only aggravate the situation for her. If we all protect her like that, it will only infuriate Sugiyama-san further. We have to be diplomatic about this." Kyoya replied. He knew what bullies were capable of.

"Haruhi, you faced a similar situation when you first came in. But we have to address this situation properly so that it doesn't look like we're playing favorites. Otherwise we'll just make it harder for her." He continued. Everyone, including Haruhi understood this, and yet it still didn't feel good.

"But even so…it wasn't right." Haruhi said quietly. Everyone nodded agreeing.

"Kyoya." Mori said for the first time in a long while.

"Saying nothing will also make it harder for her." He said. Kyoya adjusted his glasses again understanding what he was saying.

"Still we have to do things cautiously. I ask you all to trust my judgment." Kyoya replied looking directly at Mori who only nodded.

* * *

Kyoya was annoyed. These annoying things kept on happening. He replayed the events from earlier in his mind, how Mori stepped in, how he looked down at her asking if she was alright. The softness of his eyes, the tenderness in his voice. Kyoya sighed. This was really frustrating. And what was worse, was this annoying feeling now, of being left half way standing reaching out to help Ai, only to be interrupted by Mori.

He put on his shirt and went outside to the room. Everyone was already sitting around eating snacks with Ai there smiling away. She served them tea and was smiling like she normally did which was a relief to Kyoya. She had been feeling strange after that incident, but it was nice to see her whole hearted smile again. Kyoya wondered if it brought back any painful memories of her past.

"Kyoya, you took forever." Honey said as he welcomed him to the little snack table.

"Yes I was considering some things." Kyoya replied as he sat down next to Tamaki.

"Ootori-san would you like some tea?" Ai said coming to his side with the fresh pot of tea. He nodded and she poured.

"Anyways, getting back to the meeting, everything's been settled for the Halloween party." Kyoya said looking over his file for the party planning when Kaoru and Hikaru put up their hands.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"We have a matter we like to discuss." The twins said in unison.

"And that is?" Kyoya said wondering if they were asking to pull a prank.

"Since Ai is like a member of our club, she should get a costume part too." They suggested. The group agreed, it was a good idea. Ai nervously smiled, she couldn't say anything, but it was something she would really like to do. She remembered the past Halloween parties she celebrated with her friends.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. This afternoon's situation with her uniform, until that matter is settled we shouldn't push it." Kyoya replied. He was right and the group understood that, but somehow it didn't seem right.

"Still she's part of our club, she should at least be allowed to participate in the party." Haruhi voiced in Ai's defense.

"I understand your feelings on the matter Haruhi, but right now, we have to proceed with caution. One thing at a time has to be cleared." Kyoya responded. Ai could only smile, she didn't want to be a bother.

"It's alright, I understand." Ai smiled breaking some of the tension in the room. Tamaki's tears welled up and he shot up hugging her.

"You're so kind Ai-chan." He said petting her head like a cat. Ai smiled nervously. Kyoya pulled Tamaki off of her putting him down on the couch again.

"But how are we going to handle this uniform thing?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, I mean they're using this whole assistant thing as an excuse to exclude her from school." Hikaru added.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, he had come up with a plan.

"Sugiyama-san was in a rush when she said those things, she didn't think of the consequences. I suggested we see the principle on the matter and she agreed. We'll leave it to the principle to decide." Kyoya replied. The group looked at each other.

"That's your plan? And what if her parents petition the other parents and the principle sides with Sugiyama-san?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm counting on that happening." Kyoya replied with a small smile.

"What? But that means she won't get to wear the uniform" Honey said wondering who's side Kyoya was on really.

"If it goes that far, it will benefit us and be better for Sakamoto-san." Kyoya replied. The group looked at each other confused. How was this going to benefit Ai or the group? Kyoya drank his tea letting the group grow in suspense.

* * *

That night Ai was quiet and worried. She sat down on her bed with her pillow in her embrace. She had flashes of some disturbing times. They had pushed her into bed and were calling her names and pouring water on her. Other times, they pulled her hair and took her things. Her eyes closed, she held on to her pillow tighter. Those were hard times.

"I'm okay." She whispered to herself but that was when she remembered the events of today. She worried for herself. She didn't want to get bullied again, ever again. She started to question if that school would really be a safe place for her. What if no one had been there for her, what would have happened then? She felt like she was about to cry.

Suddenly Aiwaza came into mind, and her friend Shiho. They were smiling at her taking goofy photo's at a school festival. Those were nice memories to have. She relaxed.

"No, I can't be like this." She said firmly to herself. She wasn't alone, she had people there with her. People who defended her, like Mori would stepped in to shield her. She thought about him, he was really very kind, and it warmed her heart.

"I'm alright. I'm still alright." Ai smiled to herself. Smiling was her escape, and if she wasn't smiling, she might have cried then and even now.

She had to be confident, Kyoya was there for her, and so were his friends. They were helping her, so she had to be strong too.

She smiled to herself more confidently, if she was aiming to be positive and work hard for a better life; she had to be strong.

* * *

That's chapter 11!

On the next chapter: The Host club fights for Ai's right to wear the Ouran uniform, what does Kyoya have planned and is it for Ai's benefit or for himself?


	13. For Who's Benefit?

Hi everyone- WOW it's been long! I owe you guys all an explanation on why I was missing for so long. I got pregnant! YAY, and it was a tough pregnancy with a lot of bed rest, and a hard delivery, but my baby is here! And after a month of rest, I've decided to continue on with the story when I have time (mostly when the baby is asleep) haha

Thanks for everyone's patience, and thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Love the cyber pudding and the 'stupid chic chasing' To all my reviewers, thank you.

I hope this chapter makes you guys feel better about the situation!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: For who's Benefit?**

* * *

"You all came here today to discuss if Sakamoto Ai a new student of Ouran should be classified as a student and be allowed to wear the school uniform, correct?" Principle Souh asked starting the meeting. The large group before him agreed. They were in the conference room. A big room normally dedicated to student hearings, and was the best place to have such a meeting. There was a pretty elite crowd, consisting of Sagiyuma's friends and even her father and some parents who were partners with the Sagiyuma group. Ai and the Host Club were sitting on the opposite side with Kyoya sitting closer to the Principle Souh and directly facing Mr. Sagiyama. By comparison, it was the Host Club against a renowned lawyer and his friends, it wasn't exactly a fair fight.

"Yes. We are here as concerned parents and as generous contributors of Ouran. Our case is that Sakamoto Ai not be allowed to actively participate in the studies at Ouran since she is in fact an employee of the Ootori family, and thus not be allowed to wear the uniform bestowed exclusively to Ouran Students." Mr. Sagiyama spoke firmly like a lawyer would normally when addressing a court. The Host Club gasped, how did it go from an issue of Ai wearing the uniform to her right to even study at Ouran? They looked to Kyoya to say something in defense since he had not said anything to them about the situation.

"I see. Kyoya-san, your counter?" Principle Souh asked looking very serious for once. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and referred to his file.

"We do respect what Sagiyama-san has stated, however, Sakamoto-san did take the entrance exam to get into Ouran with outstanding marks, with outstanding marks in the grade skipper exam as well. This merits her entrance into Ouran as a student on a scholarship basis as did our other scholarship student Fujioka Haruhi, who is a proud student of Ouran, as well as beloved member of the Host Club. Sakamoto-san has every right to be here in this school, and has earned the right to wear the uniform of Ouran." Kyoya spoke on equal levels with Mr. Sagiyama who smirked loving that he was butting heads with the 3rd son of the Ootori family. The Host club smiled relieved that Kyoya had spoken so well. They never realized that Ai had gone through such an exam, nor did they realize that she passed with such high marks.

Kyoya handed the entrance exam results across the table to Mr. Sagiyama who reviewed the exams.

"While I do understand that she is here only after passing such a hard exam, I would like to now question, why a scholarship student was suddenly allowed to take this exam in mid-semester. One from outside would perceive this as 'playing favorites'" Mr. Sagiyama suggested. Tamaki looked sternly at Mr. Sagiyama and then to his father, it was one thing to hold this ridiculous meeting, but to accuse the Principle of Ouran was stepping over the line. However principle Souh remained calm.

Kyoya smiled, it was the opening he hoped for.

"It perhaps seems that way to you Sagiyama-san. And there are 2 points I would like to make. One, I would like to remind Sagiyama-san that Sakamoto-san entered the Ootori house as an employee, with her going to a separate school from me meant she wasn't able to perform her duties as an employee. By making her a student here, I was greatly relieved to have an assistant like some of the other students at Ouran have, as well as it being a great benefit to Ouran; who have been able to re-market themselves as being a school that does not neglect the gifted." Kyoya looked straight into Mr. Sagiyama's eyes who was a little stunned that such a young person could articulate with such confidence.

"And my second point. I would like to state before hand that I mean no insult to principle Souh who is the founder and chairman of Ouran or the families present here today. While all the students here did need to pass the entrance exam, many of the students present here today were able to enter simply by paying the hugh entrance fee's disregarding the fact their children got lower than 70%" Kyoya continued. The Host Club was less tense now, since they did not fit into that category, considering all of their members were the top of their years.

"This was allowed since the requirement for entrance for paying students is only 65%. This meant that even students who had below even the national standard would be allowed to come to school, it was simply because their parents could buy their ticket into this school." Kyoya said sternly. The Host club turned to Kyoya and smiled, as did Ai who started to feel better. Mr. Sagiyama, the other parents and students present started to feel a bit strange and looked a bit guilty.

"To say that Sakamoto-san is getting a free ride even after proving her worthiness, is baseless. I draw your attention to the students present here today and their marks." Kyoya pulled out the test scores for the students present, including Chikako's entrance marks.

"What is this, this is private information." Mr. Sagiyama argued feeling flustered that his child was one of those students who scored just above the 65% required.

"When Sagiyama Chikako decided to perform this meeting against Sakamoto-san she allowed herself to be just as much scrutinized as Sakamoto-san herself." Kyoya replied. Tamaki smiled, closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He understood now why Kyoya wanted it to get this far. Mori relaxed as well, he was glad that Kyoya was who he was.

"Now if students who can't pay the high prices for tuition, but can excel so much can't be allowed into Ouran, our school would be losing. Even though it's only been her first week here, she has been an active member of the Host Club, keeping up with the lessons during class, getting perfect marks in her homework, and even doing her duty as my personal assistant. She is a model student and it would serve well for all your children today to learn by her example." Kyoya said sternly. Mr. Sagiyama and his daughter fumed, they were red in the face, and blistering with anger. They had never felt so insulted.

"How dare you! Are you trying to say that my child is not worthy of this school?" Mr. Sagiyama shouted slamming his hand down on the table.

"That's not what I was saying at all Sagiyama-san, you brought up this meeting demanding to know why Sakamoto-san was allowed in, and argued why she shouldn't wear the Ouran uniform, I was merely giving you the answer to that question" Kyoya replied as cool and calculating as ever. His business smile had not come off his face since the meeting started, and as the ball got rolling he felt greatly satisfied. Principle Souh smirked, Kyoya lived up to his father's name and beyond.

"May I remind you, that other personal assistants who are here with other students do not wear the uniform of this school. So why did you insist on her entering this school in the first place? She simply could have worked as your assistant?" Mr. Sagiyama asked not willing to accept defeat by a child.

"I'm a little shocked Sagiyama-san, are you saying that I pull a 16 year old girl out of school and have her sitting next to me during my classes as I get my education while she doesn't? The Ootori family nor Ouran will not participate in that kind of conduct" Kyoya replied a little stern.

"Than why not hire a already graduated student like many other assistants. Wouldn't that be better?" Mr. Sagiyama asked. Kyoya smirked, another great opening.

"I could have done that as you stated, but I chose Sakamoto-san instead, because as I showed with her marks, I knew she would be a benefit to Ouran. We have an image here of the wealthy and elite, but it helps the Ouran image to welcome the gifted." Kyoya replied. Ai felt a warming in her body. It felt very good to hear someone say she was gifted. It had been a long time since she received praise like this. Her parents often called her a brilliant girl, and Kyoya saying these kind words made her reminiscent of the happy feelings.

Mr. Sagiyama smirked devilishly.

"I see, she's a good charity case. I suppose the Ootori family really does like to create such good images." Mr. Sagiyama said looking high and mighty as did his daughter and her friends. It hit Kyoya hard, what he said made an impact on him that shook him for a moment. Ai felt it too, she looked down to her fingers still smiling unable to regain back the happy feeling she had a moment ago. She was a charity case and that fact could not be hidden, but being told like this felt like she didn't deserve to be there.

"To that I have to say, yes. She is a charity case." Kyoya replied honestly. The Host Club looked to Kyoya baffled that he could say such things. Ai kept her head down still smiling to keep herself from crying. 's smile grew even bigger as he started to gloat.

"But that's not all she is. I don't think labeling someone a charity case can excuse the fact that she is talented and smart. It can't dismiss the fact that she outshines your own daughter in academics even though she comes from a public school background with no expensive tutors and no parents to buy her everything she needs. And yet, even without any money, and no support from anyone, she managed to outshine all of the students present here today." Kyoya replied calmly.

"How dare you! That is an insult." One of the parents shouted.

"I understand your reaction, I'm basically calling your children stupid, but when you labeled Sakamoto-san a 'charity case' you didn't flinch. She has every right to be here, even if she is a charity case, she is still a student." Kyoya responded harshly looking stern. Mr. Sagiyama recognized this look and it pricked the hair on his arms. This was the face of his father, a person who would not easily shake.

"Being rich or poor doesn't determine if you are intelligent or not." Kyoya added giving more of the Ootori vibe. It was like looking into the hard eyes of Mr. Ootori, the ruthless elite whose rich hands reached riches beyond Mr. Sagiyama's ability; and that horrible sensation stunned him.

"Daddy, are you going to let him call us that!" Chikako said bitterly.

"Quiet Chikako. If you have time to start these kinds of things, then you have time to study." Mr. Sagiyama shouted, making Chikako reluctantly silent.

Ai looked up she was relieved but still the label of charity case hurt. She knew that's what she was, but it still hurt to hear it. More than ever, she was well aware that she was an orphan relaying on the Ootori family to help her.

"I think I have heard enough. Sagiyama-san do you have anything further to say before I state my position?" Principle Souh asked. Mr. Sagiyama knew he should retract his statements, he knew that he had lost, but he was too arrogant to let it go.

"Yes. Doesn't the school feel it's unacceptable for a young girl to be the personal assistant of such a young boy? I mean it's ludicrous! And how do we know she's not just trying to fetch herself a rich husband, after all the cream of the crop go to this school, it would be easy for her to seduce one of the boys here, or even Ootori-san himself?" Mr. Sagiyama snarled, his smirk reaching the sides to his ears. Mr. Souh looked to Kyoya, he knew this was a sensitive issue. The Host Club were ready to jump to their feet and take out Mr. Sagiyama, but knew this would not help Ai.

Ai felt her heart stop, the air around her and Kyoya changed, she wondered what it was. She was nervous and felt more than belittled, she had never even thought of such a thing. After all he was her employer and someone who lived in a completely different world from her, to aim for him or anyone else was far from her mind. She clasped her hands on her lap feeling the full weight of the meeting resting on her shoulders. Her tears were welling up, feeling cornered and humiliated.

"I understand your concerns, but it concerns me that you could say such a thing about a young girl you don't know." Kyoya said with no smile.

"Wha, what?" Mr. Sagiyama.

"Does making her out to be someone who would try to over step the line make you any better? " Kyoya replied much to the Principle's surprise, the Host Club was pretty shocked too considering he had directly insulted Mr. Sagiyama.

"How dare you-"

"Could I say the same for your daughter? After all there are quite a few boys in this school from more elite families than yourself. And given the fact that your daughter can't even get proper test scores would lead anyone to believe that you sent her here for the purpose to get a much wealthier husband for her." Kyoya retorted confidently.

"How dare you such things about my daughter! You have no right to say such things about her!" Mr. Sagiyama shouted pounding his fist on the table while the other parents whispered to one another.

"Case in point." Kyoya calmly smiled.

"I could even dare to say her aim is Principle Souh's son, Tamaki Souh himself." Kyoya said. Tamaki looked over to Kyoya wondering what he was doing, as did the other members of the Host Club. This was only going to infuriate the situation and yet Kyoya pressed on.

"You know of the Host Club don't you Mr. Sagiyama?" Kyoya asked making Chikako feel flustered and look to her father about what to do. Mr. Sagiyama was equally flushed feeling a bit caught.

"Since you have brought up the question of Sakamoto-san's in such a manner without evidence, I see it fit to provide evidence of what I'm saying. It would seem Sagiyama-san that your daughter visits Tamaki the host almost every day at the Host Club. We have no other customer who schedules a particular host everyday." Kyoya pulled out records of Chikako's attendance at the Host Club making Mr. Sagiyama and his daughter blush feeling caught. The parents started to whisper.

"Principle Souh, we would like to pull from our position earlier. We have no problem with allowing Sakamoto-san attending Ouran." One of the parents said getting up, they seemed pretty upset at Mr. Sagiyama for playing them as fools.

"We were lead to believe something else. Which is no longer a concern for us" The parent said getting up from their seats with their children following behind. Mr. Sagiyama was fuming with rage but remained seated. Ai and the Host club members were relieved and happy that the parents dropped the case.

"Sakamoto-san, we apologize for our children's behavior. This kind of irresponsible conduct should never have happened and we will most harshly repermanding our children for this entire mess." One of the female parents said looking directly at Ai.

"We proudly welcome you to Ouran and hope that you will continue doing well." One of the mother's said smiling kindly to her. Ai smiled back a little stunned that things had become so pristine so fast. Ai got up and bowed to her, not able to kick her old habits.

"Thank you very much. I will do my very best." Ai said cheerfully. The parents had never seen such a gesture, but knew this is the core of Japanese custom which made the parents smile.

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful example for the other students in this school." The mother said bowing in response. The Host Club all got up and thanked the parents for dropping the meeting. Kyoya turned to Mr. Sagiyama who was red in the face.

"Sagiyama-san, what do you think?" Principle Souh asked with his hands clasped under his chin. The moment was tense, especially for the father daughter duel.

"I'll drop the case. But I hope you know what you're doing." Mr. Sagiyama said getting up from the table, Chikako following behind. The Host Club smiled happily to each other and to Ai who was the happiest she had been since this week started.

"Alright, with that, this ends the meeting. Sakamoto-san, please be sure to wear your uniform tomorrow." Principle Souh smiled ending the meeting.

"Yes. Thank you." Ai smiled brightly as she bowed.

"This is so great Ai-chan! I'm really happy for you." Tamaki smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a mini hug which alarmed Ai a little. But she was too happy to notice anything else.

"Thank you so much." She smiled blushing a little. These people had gone out of their day for her, and come to support her during this meeting, they were treating her like a close friend even though they had only known her for less than a week. She could have cried she was so happy. Kyoya didn't make his presence noticed to the happy bunch, but Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed him in a hug of their own.

"Kyoya! You were amazing!" The twins sang.

"I knew that demon king side of you had it's purpose." They added with little flowers flying over head. Kyoya cracked a smile, his glasses fogged.

"I see." He said with menacing intent. The twins let go and cowered away behind Mori who smiled to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, that was amazing what you did!" Honey squealed happily.

"Yeah that was. I want to be a lawyer but the type of lawyer is I don't ever want to become. Today was really a great example." Haruhi smiled to Kyoya feeling bad for doubting him. Kyoya flashed her a business smile, the group cringed, surely they would pay heavily for doubting him, they knew it.

"Ootori-san, thank you for everything you did. I truly am grateful. I don't know if I will make a good personal assistant but I will do my very best." Ai smiled and bowed to him with Tamaki still latching on to her. Kyoya's eyes landed on Tamaki, it was really irritating to seem that bright dense smile on both their faces. Before Kyoya could explain what he planned one of the parents knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Excuse my intrusion. Kyoya-san, my name is Hiromasa Ichiro, from the Hiromasa group. I wanted to compliment on your representation today. Will your father be present at the Takara family Christmas dinner?" Mr. Hiromasa asked as he presented Kyoya with his card. Kyoya took the card graciously flashing him the perfect business smile, a glow to his aura that the club had seen only rarely.

"Yes Hiromasa-san." Kyoya replied confident that he would be there with his father.

"I look forward to it." Mr. Hiromasa said and left. The club was stunned, their mouths to the floor. Kyoya placed the card carefully in his pocket, his plan was coming together well.

"Kyoya, was that Hiromasa, of the large banking group Hiromasa?" Honey asked a bit shocked that he was there during the meeting.

"I knew that Hiromasa would be present today since my father's newest hospital has it's account with their bank. When I checked up his daughter, I realized that she was friends with Chikako. Judging from the past records from parent teacher nights and school events, Hiromasa-san is very active with both his children's education." Kyoya explained calmly.

"So you knew he was going to be here today?" Haruhi asked understanding now why Kyoya didn't step in that day to protect Ai, he wanted it to get this far.

"Let me get this straight, you went this far because you wanted to create a stronger business connection with Hiromasa-san?" Kaoru asked feeling that doubt fluttering back to him.

Kyoya remained silent, he didn't feel it was necessary to justify his movements. The group was riled, and started to ask him questions of why he put Ai through all that. Ai felt like she was rejected, she didn't have the courage to say anything to defend herself, because it didn't matter for what reason Kyoya did it for, he still got her accepted into the school and protected her in the end.

"Seriously, that's just like you Kyoya. Thinking of business first." Hikaru said folding his arms with Kaoru and Honey nodding agreeing.

"Ah please don't worry about this. I'm just really grateful that it turned out well. Thank you to everyone." Ai said kindly trying to cut some of the tension that had built up. Tamaki finally let go of Ai and placed his hands in his pockets with a large smile on his face, only he seemed to understand what Kyoya had done.

"It doesn't matter now, the situation has been resolved. We closed the Club today to make this meeting, which means we'll have to stay a little later tomorrow to make up for the timing." Kyoya started to talk business again, adjusting his glasses and collecting his files, he was ready to leave the room with everyone having this bad impression.

"That's not it is it Kyoya." Tamaki suddenly said still smiling. The group looked to him.

"You knew it had to come this far because otherwise, if not Chikako-san someone else might challenge her position here. You wanted to resolve this matter so she wouldn't have to face this again." Tamaki said coming to Kyoya's side. The group looked from Tamaki to Kyoya realizing it was true. With the way the case went today, and with all the high profile present, it would be nearly impossible for anyone to question Ai's place here again. They felt guilty again.

"Kyoya, you really are not honest. Well if you won't admit it, that's fine. At least you protected her from further harm." Tamaki smiled giving him a little hug for the good job. Kyoya didn't react to what he was saying.

Kyoya sighed.

"If I admit it, will you drop it." Kyoya said. The group looked at Kyoya and then attacked him with a big fat group hug sponsored by Tamaki and the twins. Ai stood back not sure what to do while they were doing such a intimate thing since Haruhi was also dragged into the group embrace. Ai never doubted Kyoya, no matter what the reason, he still did his best and he set the record straight for her. She couldn't begin to thank him for his many kind deeds. For him, he held a place close to a Savior.

"Come in too Ai-san!" Hikaru said gesturing for her to join the hug. She blushed shocked, as well Kyoya who didn't seem to flinch from the embarrassing thing his friends were doing to him. Ai hesitated for a moment but came in to join the hug. Kyoya watched her as Mori's hand landed gently on her back. Kyoya caught a quick glimpse of his face and it was directly looking down at Ai and smiling while his arm engulfed her. Kyoya was annoyed, he wanted this stupid hug to stop. She was squished between everyone else, but still Mori stood out the most. The way he looked at her bothered Kyoya.

"The club room needs to be cleaned…" Kyoya said calmly adjusting his glasses. It was all the hugging bunch needed to part from Kyoya.

"Kyoya, we should celebrate today." Tamaki whined stretching it out to the sky. It had been a busy, and none of the Host club members had had any fun. It was well deserved.

"You're right, we should do something fun!" Honey added.

"Not today, we're already behind on our club activities due to this hearing. We'll celebrate when there's cause for celebration." Kyoya replied getting ready to leave the room.

"Um excuse me. I'm sorry interrupt, but I really want to thank everyone for being supportive of me." Ai said in a small voice. She wanted to make sure her feelings came across. She wished there was something more she could do for them instead of just thanking them.

"Nah, we're happy to support one of our friends." Tamaki said patting her on the head. She was surprised to hear that they considered her a friend. She smiled happily.

"Thank you." She said her eyes filling up with tears of joy. The group looked at her in shock and then looked to Kyoya with pitiful eyes. Kyoya could see what they were thinking just by their expression, they pitied him because they expected it to be torture to be near a girl that beautiful.

"If you guys have enough time to laze about, you have enough time to get some work done." Kyoya responded.

"Come to think of it, Kyoya did this for Ai, or for the Hiromasa contact?" Hikaru asked a little suspicious of his intentions.

"Yeah you're right…is that why he let it get this far?...Because he already knew who Chikako-san was and who her father was associated with?" Kaoru added scratching his chin. The group looked to Kyoya who didn't look guilty about his intentions, instead he flashed them his famous business smile.

"Kyoya, you didn't. Poor Ai-chan had to go through so much" Honey said disappointed. Ai looked to Kyoya realizing that he didn't go through any of this for her, and she shouldn't have expected that; and yet it stung.

"Regardless, it was a good opportunity I took for the Club. The families present today will most likely encourage their girls to book with us more often, this will increase our exposure in the school and our profits. And that's not a problem is it?" Kyoya said with a kind smile making the group shiver in fear, all but Ai who nervously smiled.

"It's the devil." Tamaki said gathering around with the club mates in the brink of tears as well with Kyoya looming behind. Ai was unable to say or do anything but quiver and smile nervously in the corner.

* * *

Ai took a few deep breaths. Since they got home things have been strange between her and Kyoya. She had said many thanks to him many times, and each time he dismissed it saying it was nothing to be concerned about.

"It was something I did with my own benefit in mind, so don't think of it too much." He replied after school during the few moments alone they had. Ai looked to his bedroom door. Since that time, she hadn't been able to say anything. Regardless of it being for himself, he still did her a great favor. He was always doing something kind for her.

'Go for it Ai.' She thought to herself determined to do as much as she could for him.

She stepped into his room excusing herself. Kyoya was sitting at his desk typing away on his computer, working hard on his homework. Things felt really awkward, somehow it was hard for him to turn around.

"Ootori-san, I have prepared dinner." Ai said smiling. Kyoya looked to her smelling the dinner. It was a smell he hadn't expected. He got up and walked to her as she plated the food.

"What is this?" He asked observing her.

"It's Chinese food." She smiled. Kyoya had tasted many different types of Chinese foods, high class stuff made from the best and freshest ingredients. But in front of him was the food of the working class. He looked at her smiling up at him, he felt uncomfortable. He could tell she did this because she felt she owed him since she wasn't supposed to be cooking dinner anymore.

"As I said earlier, I didn't do it for your benefit so you don't have to go out of your way." Kyoya said sitting down to eat his food. He knew she had probably worked extra hard on the dinner, trying to make him something she considered special. Of course her meals were good, but they were common food.

"I know, but I still wanted to show you my appreciation." Ai smiled kindly, her eyes squinted almost watery. This was the face she gave him before during moments when it became deep between them. Kyoya looked up at her, the urge in his throat to say something or react the way his body wanted to react. His heart was beating faster again. But his mind knew better, this was just anxiety.

"You're welcome." Kyoya said as he started to eat. It was good, the food she made was always really good. He wasn't sure why the food tasted so good, even the dinners his chefs made couldn't compare to this.

"Is it alright Ootori-san?" Ai said pouring him some hot green tea. Kyoya didn't say anything he only nodded and made a sound that made Ai smiled brightly.

"I'm glad." She said. Her expression spoke volumes of how delighted she was and Kyoya could sense it, but he dared not to look.

"Have you completed your homework?" Kyoya asked in attempts to shift this warm fuzzy feeling.

"Not yet. But I have started it." Ai said a little nervous that he would be upset with her. She had taken the time to make him dinner rather than do her homework.

"I really like Ouran, and though it's harder than what I'm used to, everyday is still lots of fun and I'm learning so much." Ai continued. This week had been a bit difficult but it was still an amazing experience. Kyoya unconsciously smiled. He couldn't say anything to that. He was glad she was happy.

Ai stayed with him during dinner, making light conversation with him. Kyoya wasn't the type of person who talked much, but still she talked to him engaging him, it was something she had done every since she first started. When he finished she took the plates and tidied the table.

"I'm going to take a shower, please prepare dessert for them after that." Kyoya said not sure what else he could say to her. It felt strangely uncomfortable to have her around him, more than usual.

* * *

He got into the shower to drown out the thoughts he had and this weird anxiety he felt. This constant sensation of anxiousness couldn't be good for his health. He sighed under the hot water, letting it cleanse his body. He had been thinking too much about this situation. Why was he feeling so weird around her, even more than usual? Was it because she made him something as simple as Chinese food as a thank you? He didn't do anything for her to deserve the thanks. He made an annoyed sound.

"I did it for my own benefit." He said to himself annoyed with the conflict in his mind. He slumped over the shower wall the water beating down gently on his back. He recalled her expression during dinner, how much she appreciated the small things he did. She always kept him company during dinner time, and was really trying very hard.

"Shit." Kyoya said bitterly under his breath annoyed with it all, realizing that he was kidding himself. The truth was, he didn't know. Did he go along with the meeting to benefit himself, the club and the Ootori name? Or did he do it to protect her and seal her place in Ouran next to him?

"Get a grip." He said moving back from the shower wall getting a hold of himself and his wandering thoughts.

He got out of the shower feeling better, relieved he was able to collect himself. It didn't matter for what reason he did the things he did, the fact was, it benefited him in the end; and that's all that mattered to him. The end result had to be his success. He came out with wet hair, cleaning his glasses with a small towel, his pj's and night gown on. He was indeed ready to go to bed.

"Ootori-san, your dessert is ready." Ai said cheerfully waiting for him downstairs. He nodded and came down. He was sure of himself again, composed and aloof, the anxiety he had was all gone.

"Is that chocolate cake?" Kyoya said looking down to the dessert she prepared. Ai smiled and nodded. He looked at her face, did she really think he was a chocolate cake type of person?

"I know that you don't like sweet things too much, but I promise that it's not too sweet." Ai said looking rather serious, as if this was what her whole being led up to. Kyoya sat down wondering how chocolate could taste not sweet, but he took his first bite prepared to tell her to take it away. He was surprised instead. It wasn't sweet at all.

"What is this? Is this really chocolate?" Kyoya asked actually relishing the mild flavour.

"It's dark chocolate." Ai smiled really excited about her creation. Kyoya wondered when she had time to make all this stuff for him and how she was able to come up with this in such a short time after school. He wondered if she had been planning it? He continued to eat, too gruff to say anything further. It was exciting to know that someone had gone out of their way for him, it wasn't something he was used to.

* * *

That's chapter 12!

On the next chapter: The Halloween party is finally here, and Kyoya's chance to shine comes. But will he be satisfied with how things are with Ai?


	14. The Halloween Party

**Chapter Thirteen: The Halloween Party**

* * *

"I don't know, the coat has too much embellishment." Kaoru said with a thumb on his chin.

"I agree, Mori's already really huge, the extra work just makes him even huger." Hikaru added. Mori stood still in his Halloween costume and let the twin brothers dress him. It was only a week away before the Halloween party, and the costumes were getting their last minute detailing.

"Hmm this is much better." Kaoru said wiping the sweet off his forehead. Mori looked at himself in the mirror. He was indeed tall and overwhelming even though his personality was soft; and instead of thinking of himself good looking, he wondered if he was going to be cold with most of his chest revealed.

"Alright, Mori's done. That's everybody then." Hikaru confirming ticking off his list. All the costumes were done, and ready for the Host Club's Halloween Party.

They came out of the fitting room to see the rest of the members enjoying some tea over snacks. Honey seemed to be really enjoying the fall snacks that the school baked.

"Alright, so we're done. So now we just have to show up." Hikaru said sitting down next to Haruhi as Ai served him some hot tea.

"Finally, I thought the costumes were never going to get done." Kaoru sighed happy with their designs.

"The costumes really look amazing. I think the clients are going to be pretty happy." Haruhi smiled, she was actually really happy with her outfit and was looking forward to the party and all the new food she was going to eat. The members talked, the only person missing was Kyoya who was giving the final report to the administration for the ball room on Halloween night. Ai smiled happily as she listened to them talk.

"Kyoya's outfit was actually the most challenging, but I think we pulled off a great look for him." Kaoru said relieved. The group talked about Kyoya's final costume change, and they were content that wizard fit him really well; and the look of this costume really tied together with his mysterious side. Ai smiled a bit more hearing them talk about Kyoya, somehow it made her lifted to hear those words.

"Of course, there's that other more darker mysterious side of him that also shows up in the costume." Hikaru said falling dark himself as the group members feared the worst if they agreed even if Kyoya wasn't there. Tamaki suddenly looked up at Ai, watching her smile as she stood on the side lines listening to them. Somehow she had become part of their group and yet was still excluded. An idea came to mind.

"Hey what about Ai-chan? She doesn't have a costume." Tamaki said. The group looked to a surprised Ai who didn't know what to say.

"Ah that's alright. I'm not actually a member." Ai smiled waving the idea away. She didn't want to be a burden to the group.

"That's not true. You're here with us everyday during club so you're a member too Ai-san." Haruhi smiled agreeing to the idea. Mori stepped into the discussion after getting out of his costume. He didn't know what they were talking about.

"Mori, we were just talking about getting Ai-chan a costume too for the Halloween party. Whaddya think?" Honey asked catching Mori off guard a little. He looked at Ai smiling nervously for being in the limelight.

"It's a good idea." Mori smiled kindly.

"It's settled then. Ai-chan is going to join us and wear a costume." Tamaki happily skipped to Ai's side. She was still nervous, they all decided this without Kyoya, and if she had learned anything these past couple of weeks, is that Kyoya was the head of the club.

"Um but shouldn't we ask Ootori-san?" Ai asked.

"Ohmygod we decided this without the demon king?" Hikaru said freaking out. The group suddenly huddled together in a mass panic attack.

"Ohmygod, we'll be killed if this gets out." Tamaki added pulling out his hair.

"If what gets out?" Kyoya said nonchalantly entering the club room. He was already suspicious, they had done something.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki and the twins yelped stepping back into a tighter huddle. The group whispered to each other trying to figure out the best way to cover up this mess all the while Kyoya and his business smile grew.

"Out with it." Kyoya asked kindly, his glasses fogged white as the room became dark with the weight of Kyoya's smile. Ai shivered a little, she smiled while being frightened hoping she wouldn't be questioned. Mori stepped forward looking rather plain, the group reaching for him as if he was taking his own life.

"He was a good man." Kaoru said wiping his tears as they consoled Honey for the loss of Mori.

"We were thinking about getting Ai-san into a costume too." Mori said looking Kyoya straight in the eye. It wasn't anything threatening but it still had taken Kyoya aback.

"A costume for Sakamoto-san?" Kyoya said looking at Ai who had been next to him the whole time.

"Yeah, since she's already in the club and she'll be attending the Party, we thought it would be a good idea." Honey appeared suddenly on top of Mori's shoulder with a cute friendly smile. Kyoya thought about it for a moment, and for some reason he was against the idea. He looked at Mori looking down at him with a slight smile. Kyoya looked at Ai who was smiling nervously, he knew even if he asked her what she wanted to do, she would just tell him whatever he wanted to do.

"I guess it makes sense. But it's last minute." Kyoya replied. The group cheered.

"Nah, we're way ahead of you Kyoya, we're already making plans." Hikaru and Kaoru said together already talking about what Ai should dress up as.

"What should she be?" Haruhi asked as the group thought long and hard about it. Ai smiled as she watched them. Kyoya sighed, he wasn't as irritated as he thought he would be.

"Ai-chan lets plan together." Honey said as he happily climbed down from Mori's shoulders and grabbed her hand. Ai agreed and went to the group to help them, even though she had no idea what she wanted to dress up as. But she was thankful to them for letting her be a part of the club. She felt welcomed and a part of something. Mori's eyes softened with just a hint of a smile appearing on his face. Kyoya noticed Mori's attention to Ai and it bothered him to the core. He moved away from the group to work on other matters as they gathered together to plan with her. It was an irritating feeling, her smile, her happiness with them was all just frustrating. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it stemmed from Mori.

"I have the perfect idea." Tamaki suddenly announced when the group had calmed down. By this time Kyoya was engrossed in his thoughts, and wasn't paying attention to them anymore. Tamaki smiled looking in Kyoya's direction, there was something Kyoya had to first realize and admit.

* * *

"Um, it feels a little tight…" Ai said feeling like the waist was clinging to her body as second skin. She didn't want to burden them, they had already done so much for her by including her into their party and making this costume just for her.

"Nah, it's about the same tightness as the school uniform. You probably just feel like that because you never expected to wear something like this." Kaoru said kindly as he handed her a small witch hat with a small amount of purple netting just enough to distinguish her black hair and the hat. Her hair was tied up in a simple tight pony tail. Her outfit was mainly black with the inner portion of the outfit a dark purple, a short frilly black skirt with gold embellishment and patterned detail, with a matching short sleeved laced-to-the-neck top; and netted hosiery and black strap shoes. She felt a bit overdone and too sexy to be a witch. Her image of a witch was like a witch outfit she once wore at her school's haunted house.

"Thank you for going through the trouble." Ai said with a smile but still uncertain if she really looked like an evil witch.

"And to complete the outfit." Hikaru handed her a wooden broomstick. Ai took it and smiled. She had never had never worn a costume so tailored and fancy.

"Thank you very much." She smiled and bowed to them both. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, they were pleased with the final piece.

"Now lets go have some fun at the party!" Kaoru said waving his hand into the air with Hikaru joining in. Ai smiled at them, she was really glad she was able to meet such great people. Her drive to do the best she can renewed in that instant, she would do all she could to make the party fun.

* * *

It was 7 and the students started to show up. They were dressed up in wonderful costumes, everything from the dark deathly to the beautiful princess. The hall was decorated to invigorate the senses, with dark lanterns lit, orange pumpkins, dark colourful leaves mixed in with spider webs and of course the over the top opulence. High vaulted ceiling with small streams of lights, chandeliers and the smell cinnamon and roasted pumpkin seeds.

"Wow, it's so amazing!" One of the guests exclaimed in awe. The guests had all arrived, the stage set, it was time to start the party.

"Welcome everyone to the Host Club's Halloween Party!" Tamaki said from the 2nd floor twin staircase. The crowd of girls squealed when suddenly the darkness behind Tamaki lit up revealing the Host Club members all dressed differently. The squeal's grew, a couple of girls even fainted. The boys clapped somehow feeling inadequate.

"Tonight on Hallows Eve we enjoy the Fall festivities. Tonight we all will become…part of a spell, a part of the magic." Tamaki said looking the part indeed.

"The whole hall lit up with lights from the ceilings to the walls. It brightened only to showcase the dark black drapery on the high windows, to the pumpkin jack o lanterns on each table.

"Enjoy tonight, like it was your last night." Tamaki grinned a little menacing but still sexy, enough to make the girls wail as if they were in the presence of real royalty. Kaoru and Hikaru walked down the staircase first making their way to the bottom.

"Meet the brother combo, Hikaru the all American cowboy to save you from the bandits and Kaoru the young gladiator fighting to win all your hearts." Tamaki introduced as they smiled and winked to the crowd. Hikaru even gave a finger gun shot to the crowd making the girls lose their senses.

"Here to steal your gold and your hearts, the ever mischievous Pirate Honey-senpai together with the tall, dark and mysterious as the night, an Arabian knight Mori-senpai. " The crowd cheered as they mis-matched duo walked down to the bottom.

"And here comes, the sweet and sensitive Haruhi, a Chinese acrobat." Tamaki's smile extended further while introducing her, since she looked very cute in her Chinese outfit. She walked down the stairs waving and smiling gently to the crowd, making the boys even a little confused about their feelings.

The lights turned off suddenly, catching everyone off guard, only Tamaki's voice could be heard.

"And now...The wielder of true magic, the man who made tonight a night to remember. The mysterious man of the dark and light arts...Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed, a light shone down on Kyoya as he walked down the stairs, he wasn't expecting this distinguished entrance, he knew right away it was Tamaki's doing. Was he trying to shine the light on Kyoya on purpose so that everyone knew it was him who made tonight what it was. It didn't matter right now, right now Kyoya focused on walking down flashing the audience a to die for business smile. The girls were at first shocked to see Kyoya looking the way he did. He was dressed in a long black frock, with a outer no sleeve coat on top embroidered with black stars on the outside and dark purple on in the inside, glasses and carrying a book of spells and a wand. He looked a bit more mysterious than normal, a little more friendly and nothing like the sophisticated Kyoya they were used to. The crowd cheered showing their appreciation for a job well done. It somehow felt very good to be recognized, and praised this way. Ai looked up and clapped along with the crowd, it felt really good to cheer him on. She watched him make his way down the stairs paying closer attention to him than anyone else in the room.

"Last but not least, me, as your King for the night." Tamaki bowed like a gentlemen and flashed the crowd a sexy smile giving the final touch to an already touched audience.

"Enjoy yourself tonight! Dine, dance and celebrate the night!" He said finally making his way down to join his club members. Confetti dropped from the ceiling shimmering gold. The crowd cheered, this was just the beginning and already everyone was amped up for a wonderful night. This october ball was going to be like no other ball they had ever had, and it was going to be the one that was remembered forever at Ouran.

* * *

They re-grouped with Ai who was standing and smiling and cheering for the club members as they made their way through the crowd. Music came on, and people started to mingle and enjoy the food and dance. With the atmosphere so uplifted and sexy, it would be hard for anyone to not get into the halloween spirit.

"Ai-chan! How did you like our entrance!" Honey asked enthusiastically. He was eager to get her review.

She smiled happily, blushed a little from all the wonder and excitement she saw.

"It was amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" She happily clasped her hands excited. The group smiled delighted that she seemed to be having fun. Loud dance music started to play, the crowd for the first time hearing music in a ball that wasn't refined and classical. Kyoya looked to the crowd with a smile on his face, the kids of the rich let themselves go and grouped on to the dance floor and started to dance without restraint. Hands in the air, jumping, neatly done hair flying everywhere as the let themselves go and having the time of their lives.

"Lets go dance!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together grabbing Haruhi and Ai to the dance floor eager to have fun. Ai was going to politely refuse as was Haruhi who wanted to try out the food more than anything, but it was too late; they were both dragged to the floor. Kyoya watched as they got to the floor mixing in with the crowd. Haurhi and Ai at first didn't know what to do, but followed Hikaru and Kaoru's lead and started to just go with the flow.

"What are we doing standing here! Lets join them!" Tamaki exclaimed and he and Honey made their way to the floor to join in the madness of loud music. Ai started to get the hang of it and started to let lose and have fun. Her and Haruhi held each other's hand as they hopped and swung their hips to the music.

Kyoya and Mori stayed back watching their friends going nuts on the floor. Mori watched Ai closely and smiled to himself.

"I'm going to join them, come along Kyoya." Mori said plainly with a small smile. Kyoya was surprised to see Mori going for this.

"It's alright, I'm going to keep an eye on things." Kyoya replied thinking about putting his silly wand on to their table. Mori smiled a little disappointed, but he nodded and headed to the floor. Kyoya watched him go to Ai's side, by then the group held on to each others hands and made a circle dancing. Hikaru let go of Ai's hands and let Mori into the circle. Kyoya's face became very blank, anxiety starting to stir up in his chest. He was tall and uncoordinated, but he was trying to match Ai and the others, he looked down to her and smiled. She looked up to him and smiled mindlessly like she normally did. Kyoya knew something was up with Mori. He was the gentle giant who always considered the feelings of girls, but when it came to Ai, there was a special glint in his eyes. Without thinking about what he was doing he felt a harsh snap in his hands, he had broken his wand into half. He hadn't even realized he done it until he looked down to his hands. His eyes widen, he was shocked that he could do something like this. He had never in all his years of facing anxiety and pressure done such a thing. He put the broken wand down on the table, still shaken from what he did.

He looked up to the dance floor, see the happy faces around him dancing and having fun. Somehow he felt dissatisfied. Everything was going very well, and yet he was feeling agitated.

The song ended and the group spread back to their table, Kyoya adjusted himself and got up to meet them, tossing his wand aside into garbage.

"Kyoya, you should've joined us." Honey said in high spirits.

"That's alright, I got a chance to observe everyone. And seems like everything's going very well." Kyoya smiled. He had to calm down, this was no time to be losing his cool. He had an objective he had to achieve.

The floor staff came around serving snacks and drinks as the students rested up for the next round of dancing. The lighting changed to match each song, the atmosphere changing each time the mood changed, which helped the crowd adjust from high level energy to calming down.

Mori was standing next to Ai who felt like her heart was still racing from all the dancing she had done. This was the first time in her life she had ever danced like mad. She felt excited and yet relieved.

"Are you thirsty?" Mori asked her noticing that she was a little out of breath.

"Yes I am a little thirsty, I'll get something for us to drink." Ai said thinking that it was her cue to get the group their drinks.

"Ah a drink would be really good right now!" Hikaru said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'll be right back with some drinks." Ai smiled kindly excusing herself.

"I'll help you." Mori offered coming along with her, much to Ai's delight.

"Thank you." She replied accepting his offer. Kyoya watched their interaction, and it was rather close. He had expected Ai to politely turn down Mori's help like she had many other times. This sent up a strange sensation in his heart. He wasn't anxious, but he felt nervous. The club members rested and mingled with other students as they came to the table, but Kyoya separated himself following Mori and Ai slightly from the corner, watching them talk and interact on a level he wouldn't expect.

Mori seemed to be very talkative with her, more than even the group members. He smiled and even laughed a little as she talked. They got the drinks and started to head back to the table, Kyoya quickly busied himself with some female guests who were regulars with the Club.

"This is amazing Kyoya-sempai! Thank you so much for putting on such a great show!" The girls exclaimed, clearly they had been dancing hard since their clothes and hair seemed to be a little messy. He flashed them his famous smile and thanked them for coming and their compliments, and yet; his attention was still on Ai and Mori walking back and giving the drinks to the table.

He excused himself from the girls and headed back to the table too since Ai and Mori were still talking to each other as if they were the only 2 people there. Suddenly the lights changed, it became dimmer, a romantic song came on. Couples came on to the dance blushing as they shared the first real romantic song they had ever really danced too. They were all clumsy and a little nervous as they approached the floor, the song so powerful and beautiful, felt like couples could be made there and then. Kyoya turned back to Ai and Mori, he continued to walk towards them when he noticed Ai accept Mori's hand and blush. Kyoya stopped in his tracks shocked, Mori led her to the dance floor, her face blushing, an expression Kyoya had never seen her make. Mori gently took a hold of her waist and her hand and came close, bending down a little so she position herself better. Kyoya's mouth dropped open a little, his eyes showing the full impact of what he was seeing.

"Hey look at that! Mori-sempai and Ai-chan are dancing!" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, don't you think they look really cute together." Hikaru adding feeling a little bashful. The group agreed, but Tamaki looked worried and he looked towards Kyoya who was a few feet away from the table, looking stunned.

The song played and Mori's expression looked calm and gentle, like a man dancing with the one he loved, and Ai holding on to the tall gentlemen looking like she belonged there with him. Kyoya's fits balled, the rage in him fighting against the incredible remorse he felt. Conflicting emotions confusing and agitating him to the point where he looked away and hurried off away from them. Tamaki saw this, while no one else noticed. He sighed.

"Danm, this isn't good." He said under his breath looking out to Mori and Ai dancing.

* * *

Ai felt a bit strange, the only man she had ever danced with was Aizawa, and it was never like this. She blushed a lot, but it wasn't something she could refuse. After all Mori was someone who was a friend now, and a close friend of Kyoya's. Her feelings were battling too, feeling like she worried about what she was doing, was comfortable and yet so uncomfortable. The others around her were dancing couples, dancing like she was with Mori, this was normal. It was a normal dance and Mori was kind enough to include her. She smiled to herself, her life in Ouran was really becoming a great blessing.

When they finished the dance, the lights and song transitioned to another type of song while the crowd changed and regrouped. She parted from Mori hold and thanked him for dancing with her. Mori smiled to her with such soft eyes.

"Thank you for dancing with me Ai-san." His words were soft and Ai couldn't help blush a little. They walked back to the table talking like normal. Their table was half empty with Hikaru and Kaoru gone to mingle, while Haruhi and Honey ate and Tamaki who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Tamaki, what're you thinking about?" Mori asked noticing his deep thought pose, where he sat on the chair his knee's crossed and a hand to the chin.

"Ah, nothing nothing. You guys must be hungry, wanna grab something to eat?" Tamaki said snapping out of his thoughts. Right now, he couldn't think of what to do, especially with the situation so delicate. Ai looked around the table and noticed that Kyoya was not there.

"Souh-san, do you know where Ootori-san is?" Ai asked politely. Tamaki looked to her a little defeated.

"I think he's outside getting some fresh air on the 2nd floor." Tamaki said practically telling her to go to him.

"I'll go find him, thank you." She smiled, bowed and left. Maybe it was her intuition as a employee of the Ootori home, or maybe she was aware of Kyoya. Tamaki watched her leave.

"Its complicated isn't it?" Tamaki said to himself.

"?" Mori looked wondering what that meant.

"Ah nothing nothing, come Mori-senpai, lets get some food!" Tamaki led Mori off to the buffet tables.

* * *

It was dark upstairs, she made sure to walk carefully, especially with her high heels. She reached the top, the large windows allowed her some good light. It was dark outside, the moon and stars out to celebrate the Halloween party with them. She smiled and looked on for Kyoya. She noticed a couple of doors open leading outside to a balcony further down the hall. She made her way there.

She peaked out and saw Kyoya standing under the moon looking away from her.

"Ootori-san." She called out. Kyoya didn't respond, he was surprised to hear her voice and for a moment thought it was in his head. Ai stepped on to the balcony.

"Ootori-san?" She said again wondering if he could hear her. She approached him calmly, but feeling very nervous for some reason. She somehow could sense from his back that he was upset with something.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly not turning around to face her. He knew his voice sounded stern, and it was probably the reason why she stopped from getting any closer to him.

"I came to find you, Souh-san told me where you were." She said in a small voice. She knew he was mad. Was it because she neglected her duties as an employee of his to dance with one of his friends? Was this inappropriate behavior? She felt bad and horribly ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down to her feet feeling really stupid. How could she make these large mistakes and after everything he had done for her. She was out there having fun, while he was alone here probably still working. She looked to his back again, his shoulders looked stiff and his coat fluttered a little in the wind. It was getting chilly outside, and she was feeling cold in the small amount of clothing she was wearing.

"You are not to leave my side for any reason tonight, no matter who it is, deny them." He said sternly knowing that she was probably cold.

"Yes. I'm sorry for not knowing my place." Ai said feeling further ashamed.

"You have a place here, and that's next to me." Kyoya replied not knowing why he was saying these kinds of things to her.

"Yes." She lowered her head, she understood she had messed up. She left his side, her employer and Saviour to go dancing; it was showing him horrible disrespect. Her teeth chattered a little. Kyoya calmed down, the rage and bitterness that held good control of him was draining out of him. Now he felt strangely sorry for her. She was clearly cold and feeling horrible. He turned around to look at her. She stood before him, looking nervous and truly sorry for her mistake.

"Can you stay out here with me for awhile?" Kyoya asked sternly with a face that was vacant and unchanging.

"Yes." She said her body shaking a little as the wind picked up. Kyoya wasn't sure what he was thinking, was he trying to punish her for making him feel this way? Or was it something else? Something like a test to see if she would stay with him. They could hear the music from the dance floor, the crowd cheering and then the atmosphere changed again, another love song started to play. Ai stood there waiting for instruction as Kyoya looked off to the distant night sky. He was fully clothed and warm, and there she was visibly cold, and yet the heartless side of him wanted her to remain cold and feeling responsible. She hugged herself to warm up her body, her pony tail and skirt fluttering in the wind. He looked at her, her skirt was too short, he knew he should've looked over the design of her costume rather than trusting the twins with it. He fumed, wondering why she never learned to say no, and yet; he knew that what he was doing was no different.

He wasn't sure if it was the song that played in the distant from the ball room, or if it was the moon or just impulse. He came close to her, she looked up to see him before her, towering and almost menacing; it frightened her a little.

"Here." He said taking off his coat. It had no sleeves, so it was more like a long vest, she looked at him as he placed it around her. Her expression for once had changed and it surprised Kyoya. Her eyes were big and a little watery from the nights cold air, all light blocked her since he hovered before her, for once she looked at him with eyes he was not used to.

"Um, thank you Ootori-san, but won't you be cold?" She said still trembling from the wind. Kyoya knew it, with him, she would always first refuse. Not like with Mori, with whom she accepted things from. It hurt to feel like this, his eyes soften, a small defeated smile came to his face.

"No matter what, you'll always just say no to me." He said in such a small voice, it surprised Ai. He looked alone, and somehow it hurt to see him like this.

"No, it's not like tha-" Ai was cut off when suddenly he hugged her tightly.

"You can say no to me so easily for the things I do for you." He said holding her tighter. Ai was shocked, she didn't know what to do or say. But the loneliness in his voice, the way he was acting right now shocked her. She wondered had something happened? Confused and rattled by the situation she didn't know what to say or how to respond, but he was misunderstanding her.

"That's not it Ootori-san. I would never say no to anything you say. You are someone who is very important." Ai said feeling like she had to say the things that were in heart, and how she felt for him. Kyoya listened a little surprised with what she was saying.

"You saved me from so many things, and have done so much for me. I have never known a person as generous and as kind as you. So I would never say no to you." She explained feeling like her face was hot from clearly blushing. She was no longer shivering.

"I only want to make things easier for you, since you have given me so much." She added unsure how to clearly say what she wanted to. It felt like she was confessing to him and it felt a little uncomfortable. Kyoya listened unable to move.

"You're someone as important to me as my family." She said finally hoping to get across the place she held for him. Kyoya's eyes opened wider, surprised, he felt his arms loosen a little. No one had ever said such things to him, and he felt his cheeks blush. This sensation was new to him, he had never felt this embarrassed and happy.

Ai relaxed feeling like she got across what she wanted to say, and felt her arms reach and grab gently on to his sides. She didn't even realize what she was doing, but she knew it felt comfortable and warm. Kyoya couldn't let go, and he really wanted to, something warm and strange was building in the pit of his stomach. A sensation that was utterly new to him. But he couldn't part, this felt too good and too comfortable. She was small and fit perfectly in his body and arms, her smell and softness were all contributing to his blurred judgment, and for once in his life; the man in him was beckoning for him to do something he never had the urge to do. He just didn't know what it was and he tried his best to block it from coming known to him. Ai didn't move away from him, and he knew she wouldn't resist him so he took advantage of it even though he really wanted to move back, to detach himself from her and the feelings he was having.

Suddenly, he heard voices and it gave him the courage to move away from her. She realized what was happening and what she was doing. She was hugging Kyoya back, her employer. She suddenly felt really embarrassed, she had said so many things to him; and even done this. This was the first time they had hugged, not that she had been thinking about it.

"We should head back now." Kyoya said taking back his coat from her and slipping it on, he avoided any eye contact with her, and played the whole thing off like it didn't matter and wasn't anything to be considered. And yet for Ai, it was something; for the first time she felt something in her heart. She was blushing, excited, a feeling completely different from hugging Aizawa or her father. She couldn't put it into words or understand it.

"Lets go." Kyoya said not turning around. She followed as he closed the doors to the balcony and headed down the stairs, it was still dark, and the romantic song still playing. It was even darker now without any of the large lights on.

Ai tried to watch her step as she followed Kyoya when she mis-stepped. She squealed trying to hold on to the banister to prevent herself from falling. Kyoya turned around and was able to grab a hold of her but ended up falling back on to her.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked wondering if she had hit her head on the steps. He looked down her as she tried to sit up a little, her back seemed fine.

"Yes, I think so." She said her face coming up close to Kyoya's, who still was on top of her holding her up. He looked alarmed, as did she, their faces close enough to kiss. Kyoya realized what it was, what he wanted to do on that balcony, what the man in him wanted to do. It terrified him. This couldn't be right. He pulled back abruptly shocked. Ai composed herself fixing her skirt since it had rolled up high enough to showing more than enough thigh. Kyoya looked away feeling tense, this couldn't be right. Could he be feeling attracted to her, could he really be feeling like this?

"If you're okay, just be more careful." He said turning his back to her as she got up on to her feet on her own. He was too terrified to look at her.

"Yes." She said still feeling the effects of what happened on the balcony and now on these stairs. She blushed, her face feeling hot, her body trembling a little.

'Can't be. This can't be.' Kyoya thought. He knew he had found girls pretty before, and he had to admit that Ai was the prettiest girl he had ever seen; and yes he felt a certain attraction to her, but it wasn't like this. He felt angry with himself, how could he actually feel like doing these things? Feeling her body against him in that hug, the words she said, being on top of her with their faces inches away, a slightly exposed thigh; these were things that shouldn't have made him feel this way. He wasn't like the other boys where he had urges to be with a girl, he was focused and determined with bigger aspirations than just being able to hold a girl.

He came down the stairs, with Ai right behind him. He felt strangely uncomfortable with her. She looked down to her hands clasped in front of her, feeling just as uncomfortable as he did with her. The music changing was a relief and it helped lift some of weirdness he felt and was felt between them.

"We should meet up with the rest." Kyoya said making his way to the table, pushing back the things he felt and thought, he had to focus on things that took priority. Ai followed behind wondering what to do with how she was feeling. She was tense, her heart unable to stop beating loudly in her chest. She wondered if Kyoya felt the same, but he looked like the normal man he was always, so perhaps for him, it was nothing to get worked up about. This calmed her a little, but still she had never experienced these feelings before.

The group smiled and welcomed back to the table, no one asked where they had been and why they had been missing for a while, and it was lucky for Kyoya and Ai both since neither one would be able to answer properly. Right now was not the time to think about petty things, Kyoya had to make sure the party continued on to the night without a problem. He had to focus and make good use of his time, since he wasted so much on that balcony.

'Think about things that are important.' He scolded himself.

* * *

It was 8:30 and the Host Club had one more amazing portion to show off. The haunted house, with real actors playing the roles of ghosts and the undead. It was on a large scale being outside in the courtyard of the ballroom, closed off for the haunted house sitting on a make believe graveyard. It set the mood for a lot of couples and everyone interested in getting a little scared. Groups of them went inside and came out scared but laughing and having fun. It was a huge success and the likes of which they had never seen. The actors and gore so real, the club members looked back to Kyoya suspiciously, 'had Kyoya hired real undead and used real blood and guts from his access to his family's medical company?'

"No comment" Is all Kyoya said, shaking the club member's bones.

"Ootori-san, this is amazing. I have never seen such a realistic haunted house. You worked hard." Ai said smiling and ignoring the fact the rest of the Host Club members were huddled afraid that all the stuff inside this haunted house was real. Kyoya looked down to a happy cheery Ai, it didn't seem like she was greatly affected by what happened earlier which annoyed and satisfied Kyoya.

"Hey lets go in too and see how it is!" Tamaki exclaimed triumphantly, but the club members had already started walking in without him. It was to be done in pairs, mainly for couples. Tamaki happily grabbed Haruhi, he wouldn't miss an exciting chance like this. Haruhi wasn't afraid of these things, and went in nonchalantly. Mori of course went in with Honey, but what struck Kyoya was that Mori looked back to Ai who was always next to Kyoya so naturally they would go in together. Kyoya felt strangely uncomfortable that he would be going in with her into a place where the scare was mainly for the girls to leap into the arms of the guys. He wondered if such a thing would happen here.

Ai went in happily with Kyoya, expecting a scary show, and a scary show it was. They stepped into a dark entrance completely empty of anything but darkness. She wondered where was the fright. Kyoya walked slowly in sensing Ai's confusion, as was probably most people when they walked in expecting to be scared. They walked up to 5 doors, 5 different ways to go.

"Which one?" Kyoya asked Ai. She thought about it carefully unsure.

"Door one?" She asked. They walked into door one, it was again a dark empty corridor. Ai looked around hoping to see some kind of monster or bones or gore, but it was nothing but nothing. She let her guard down, and yet the heightened expectation of terror lurking around the corner scared her too. They turned another corner and suddenly a ghost from below the floor appeared grabbing a hold of Ai's ankle, she looked down to see what it was when she met with the ghost asking for her leg. She screamed loudly quickly jumping into Kyoya's chest. It surprised him, both to hear her voice go that loud, and also because she was now in his embrace. The ghost returned to the floor boards, as Ai recovered breathing heavily and clutching on to Kyoya's chest.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked bringing her back to reality. She looked up at him with tearful frightened eyes, her hands trembling.

"That shocked me." She laughed a little still unable to make her hands let go. Kyoya couldn't help thinking how cute she was, and the man in him stirred again. His calm cool demeanor wavering as he continued to look at her.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed suddenly realizing that she had been glued to him for a while now. Kyoya turned around before he pulled her back into a hug.

"It's alright, lets continue." He quickly said.

They walked through the maze of doors and corridors filled with unexpected ghosts and gore. Kyoya knew at each turn what to expect since he designed this haunted house himself so nothing fazed him, but he could tell Ai was scared. She was visibly shaking, her hands cold, her eyes always teary. Kyoya had never seen her shaken like this, and even though she tried hard to smile her way through, he noticed that she stayed closer and closer behind his back as if trying to hide. He found this automatic response of hers utterly cute and it was somewhat driving him mad. This was a good opportunity he should use to his benefit to grab a hold of her and lead her out, it wouldn't appear to mean anything other than being kind. He bargained with himself and outweighed the good and bad.

"Here." He said wrapping his arm around her and keeping her close to his side. Ai's eyes opened wide. Kyoya looked straight ahead avoiding any eye contact since he was already wavering, had he looked he would have seen a face ablaze. Ai was blushing madly, she felt thankful and excited. Her heart was beating rapidly, her face was hot and her trembling body no longer shaking. Kyoya's heart was racing too, he hated himself and the fact that he really liked this.

As they approached the end, Kyoya casually let go of her hand.

"We're at the end now." Kyoya said nonchalantly. Ai blushed again, and tried to calm her heart, from being scared and also from being excited.

The night ended, with the students leaving feeling still very excited about the night they had. They had experienced things they had never experienced before, like bobbing for apples, pie eating contest and tasting common fall western foods like pumpkin pie. Kyoya was very pleased with himself. He delivered a party that exceeded even his expectations just by putting on a classy version of a commoners halloween party. He would for sure thank Ai, because of her and her album he was able to put on a show that guaranteed a never to be forgotten trophy and place in Ouran history.

"This was so much fun!" A student leaving exclaimed.

"It was the best party I've ever been to! I'm going to tell my parents about it and have my own Halloween party next year!" Exclaimed another. Kyoya's grin stretched. Good, the students who needed to be affected the most were affected, and now when they go home to tell their wealthy parents, new partnerships will grow from their contact, and business will the Ootori's will increase. It was perfectly calculated, and hit three birds with one stone. The first bird being the recognition Ouran wide accompanied by trophy from the school, and the second bird was further business for the Otori family which would ultimately lead to the third bird, his father's recognition.

"Looks like you really did it Kyoya, everyone had the best time." Hikaru said as the group came to Kyoya ready to go home. The cleaning staff was arriving and ready to clean, which meant Kyoya would still have to stay back a little longer to ensure quality work was done.

"I'm glad it all went well." Kyoya replied adjusting his glasses. Ai came and stood next to him waiting for instruction as always, beaming a bright smile when Kaoru noticed.

"Hey, you guys match!" He said alarming Kyoya. His expression could have changed if he hadn't had this much control.

"What are you saying?" Kyoya said sweating a little and looking nervous. Was Kaoru implying that they looked good together, that they 'matched' well. His heart beat a bit harder as he anxiously waited the few seconds between replies.

"The outfits match! HAHA we didn't even notice and we made the clothes." Kaoru added. The group noticed finally and agreed. Kyoya looked at Ai who looked at herself and then to Kyoya and realized, he was the wizard and her a witch. She giggled to him, how did they miss such an obvious thing. Tamaki smiled and quickly grabbed Kyoya in a head hug.

"Aw, lucky, you got to match with Ai-chan!" Tamaki whined jokingly. Kyoya's heart calmed down when he understood they were just talking about the outfit, but when he looked at Tamaki as he let go of his head, he saw a gentle smile, a smile that suggested something.

"Alright! Lets go home!" Tamaki proudly announced with one hand on his hip and the other in the air, as if leading an army. The group stormed off leaving Kyoya and Ai looking confused with the groups random behavior.

"You can go home too, the car is waiting for you. I'll be a little longer." Kyoya said quickly and turned his back to her. Ai was baffled and followed quickly behind.

"Wha? Wait Ootori-san I will stay here with you and help." She voiced. Kyoya didn't turn around and nonchalantly started to oversee the clean up.

"No, it's alright, it's late and I'll be even later going home. It's best you go on first." Kyoya said not paying attention to her, and trying hard to keep it that way. Ai's face looked disheartened, she was being shoved aside and she knew it. Was he still upset because of earlier, did she not redeem herself during the night?

"I can help." Ai said in a small but clear voice. Kyoya turned without thinking to look at her.

"I said go home-"

"I promised I would stay by your side for the evening." Ai suddenly interrupted with her eyes shut, it caught Kyoya by surprise.

"Please, let me help." Ai said looking up at him with those big black eyes. Kyoya knew it then from her expression what she meant by the things she confessed on the balcony, she was indebted to him, and she was paying him back by being 'the good help'. His heart sank, and he didn't understand why. He sighed and continued to work with her quietly by his side.

It was getting late and the clean up staff was still working diligently under Kyoya's watchful eyes. He had sent Ai back inside the ball room since it was only getting colder outside. He looked at his mobile and saw that he had been outside for more than 2 hours leaving her by herself for a long time. He went back inside the ballroom preparing to leave for home. The clean up staff was almost done taking down the decorations and restoring the former glory of the ballroom. He looked around and spotted Ai sitting on the one of the bay windows looking outside. She seemed to be in deep thought, a face that was almost disheartened. He wondered what she was thinking, he walked towards her and as he came up to her, he noticed that she brought up a picture. He recognized that photo, it was the one she had shown him a long time ago, the one she carried with her everywhere, even here wearing a costume with no pockets. She smiled to it smiling sadly and stuffing it back into her chest. Kyoya stopped in his tracks. Anger and fear rising up in the pit of his stomach. What was this? Why was she still keeping that with her, why did she look like she missed the man in the picture. Was she still thinking of Aizawa. All these questions angered Kyoya, he turned heals ready to go back outside and continue working rather than going home when a worker came to him to report that the cleaning was done. Ai turned around to see him and quickly walked to him with her regular smile. Kyoya thanked the worker and turned to see Ai there.

"Are you done Ootori-san?" She asked kindly. He was frustrated looking at her face, this fake smile, and that broken hearted expression she had when looking at Aizawa, it was all annoying about her.

"Yes." He said heading out to the car as she trotted behind. She had learned to follow him even when he didn't say anything. Kyoya felt stupid, he understood it now. When he got into the car, he understood it all. The sensations that stirred him during the night had calmed, and Kyoya did what he always did, pegged his intimate time with her as 'in the moment' and nothing more.

* * *

Ah, so how was it? Long enough chapter hahaha

On the next chapter: The success of the Halloween party gets the Ootori family more business contacts, this pleases Kyoya's father, who gives him the invitation to come to the Takara family Christmas party, this angers Fujimaro and Akira, what will they do to hinder Kyoya!


	15. Akira and the Dilemma

Hi Everyone! I know it's been an extremely long time since I updated- which isn't like me, but I am a mommy now! YAY! I have a little baby girl and she's 8 months now, teething so I've had only short spurts of time to work on this! I want to say thank you to everyone for being so patient and I'll try very hard to keep up the regular chapters! And I want to say an extra special thank you to my new friend NICOLE from Germany! She's been an amazing new friend that I'll have forever! Thanks again everyone for the reviews! I want to give a shout out to my fan rqgenevieve- thanks for making me get a huge ego boost hahaha

Hope you all like the story so far!

Enjoy!

~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter 14: Akira and the Dilemma**

* * *

"Ootori-san, Ootori-san. You have to wake up, your father and brothers will be having breakfast with you this morning." Ai said trying to shake the very exhausted Kyoya. The bag under his eyes were a clear indication that he had been up again last night. Ai was curious to know what he was doing but didn't dare to probe into his business.

"Oto-san?" Kyoya said getting up off of Ai.

"I see, than I'll see you at the car at 8." Said Kyoya moving to the bathroom as Ai took out his uniform. Kyoya was exhausted, he came into the bathroom and let out a huge sign. It had been already 2 weeks since the Halloween party and he still hadn't been able to shake the feelings he got that night. He was excited and annoyed at the same time. He had been unable to sleep at night because he wasn't able to stop his mind from thinking. Why was Ai still keeping a photo of Aizawa with her, did she miss him that much? Were her and him still in constant contact. He wondered if she ever called him or met up with him when she had time off? He wanted to ask Ueda-san what Ai did with her time off, but he wondered if she would find him strange for wanting to know. He needed to get Tachibana to follow her, but that would also appear weird to him. He really had no reason to legitimately keep such a close eye on her. These were the kinds of things that kept him up these past 2 weeks. And seeing her in the morning, being near him, going to school with him, sitting next to him, the times they would casually touch; it was driving him to a bad place.

He was able to diagnose what was going on with him last night though, and it gave him some piece of mind. He was becoming a man and of course being a man meant that he was now interested in a woman. He understood that because of her beauty and her close proximity to him, he was of course going to be attracted to her. It was just a normal reaction for a normal teenage boy. However he wasn't a normal teenage boy, he was a boy born into wealthy family with wealthy ambitions; he would have to be careful on how he did things.

"At least it's just a normal need of a man and nothing else." He sighed to himself getting into the shower. He was starting to worry that he actually felt something for her. But the fact that it wasn't an attraction beyond just his teenage boy instinct gave him solace. If it is only this, he would from now on interact more with the girls in the Host Club and perhaps start narrowing down a candidate for a girlfriend so that he could ease some of his needs. He felt a bit stupid, he should have more control of his feelings, being the way he was, it was pretty surprising.

"I have to choose carefully." He always knew he would marry whatever girl that benefited his family and his position, he would have to do the same with the person he dates. It would have to be a girl from a family that could give something to the Ootori name, her looks, her personality would come second.

He looked down to his hands, recalling even now how Ai felt when he hugged her. He wondered if it would still feel the same when he hugged another girl. Either way, he would have to hurry and find someone. He felt like with her so close by and available, he would loose his senses soon.

* * *

Breakfast was cold and quiet as it usually was with his family. Fujimaro and Akira discussed small things about the business overseas as father listened on, hummed every now and then. Kyoya kept for the most part silent. It wasn't that he didn't know what was going on, he was just too tired at that time to interact.

"Kyoya, I got a call from Rakara-san." His father suddenly said silencing his brothers. Kyoya looked up and smiled.

"Yes father."

"I heard from him that you put on quite a show for the October Ball. Even said that Principle Souh is awarding you their top student of the year." His father continued. Fujimaro and Akira glanced at each other briefly.

"That's great to hear. Congratulations Kyoya." Akira said smiling.

"Thank you Oni-san. I didn't think I was worthy of such an award." Kyoya said downplaying his achievements. His father's smile grew into a smirk.

"Takara-san has also increased their business dealings with us." His father added much to Akira and Fujimaro's dissatisfaction.

"I'm happy to hear that." Kyoya smiled humbly but inside he was very pleased, his calculations were perfect. His target was the top 5 rich at that party to be affected and it worked. Takara was a nice surprise since he had not expected him to be contacted. Did Takara have a child attending Ouran that he did not know of? He would have to dig in and find out.

"Yes, he sounded very interested in you." His father said taking a sip of his coffee.

"For that reason I will take you this year to the Takara Christmas." His father added, much to Akira and Fujimaro's displeasure. How could this be. That party was an exclusive party for only the top wealthy business contacts, and it was the aim of both brothers to attend that party with their father. And now Kyoya had some how stepped on their feet to reach it before them.

"I'm grateful, thank you." Kyoya said with a calm clean smile. He was victorious and he felt his spirits rise. He was no longer feeling exhausted with his worries of Ai. He felt he should thank her, if it were not for her album, perhaps his party would not have been this grand.

The table continued to discuss business, Fujimaro and Akira trying hard to keep cool and not question their father when he's made a decision.

* * *

When he returned to his room, he was full of confidence and incredibly happy. This was what he was working hard for. This party invitation was a huge step over his brothers. His brothers had a great advantage, being older and already integrated into the family's business dealings, they were with their father all the time, dotting up brownie points. And this party now was Kyoya's huge leap in the hierarchy.

'I should thank Ai, and I should return her album too...' Kyoya thought. But suddenly he recalled Mori and the fact that Ai never asked for the album. She should ask for it, if she wants it back is what Kyoya thought in frustration. However, he also knew that she probably felt like she couldn't ask for it back.

He pondered over it, his mood too good to try to punish her over matters. He decided he would give her back the album tonight.

At school the Host club members were excited. They were huddled over and rummaging through something. Kyoya entered the room looking pretty upset with their lack of sense. They should have already changed. Ai was beside him also wondering what the group was so busy with.

"Kyoya! Good timing, come look at these!" Tamaki exclaimed holding up pictures.

"These are the pictures from the Halloween party, I got it today from the photographer!" He continued as Kyoya looked down at the pictures. Ai's face lit up. She really enjoyed herself that night, even though a few things happened that confused her. She saw a picture of her and Kyoya standing together with the group and somehow her eyes fell right on Kyoya. He looked very handsome in the picture. He carried a distinct aura around him, and even in costume he carried that sensible feeling. She smiled as the group talked. Kyoya looked through hoping to use some key pictures to sell to their fans when he saw a picture of Mori and Ai on the dance floor. Her smile, his smile. They looked good, really good. His anxiety returned in a flash. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He looked at Mori who had somehow come to Ai's side and was looking at pictures together. She giggled looking at the photo's as Mori held the album up. Kyoya was annoyed. Why was Mori so interested in her?

"Oh yeah, I heard you're getting an award for the top student in Ouran!" Kaoru said, somehow nobody was surprised, that Halloween party and Kyoya's grades, it was no wonder.

"It worked out. "Kyoya said with a glint in his eyes, the groups smiled feeling a bit nervous. No doubt, he had already expected to win since the show he put on for Halloween was something they had never seen.

"Too bad we're not doing the Christmas dance, that would be amazing to see." Hikaru said relaxing back on the seat. Ai quickly went to the small prep kitchen to make tea as the club members talked. She had a big smile on her face, her heart racing again. Those pictures brought on the memories of the moment Kyoya showed his vulnerable side. She remembered his shoulders as he stood on that dark balcony. His clothes fluttering in the gentle breeze, he seemed so lonely. It was the expression on his face that made her confess the things she did. She meant every word she said to him. She felt close to him, yet so far away. Her heart was excited, she hadn't felt this before

Kyoya glanced back at Ai's blushing face as she prepared snacks in the kitchen, he sighed.

* * *

There were a lot more girls booked today than any other day, and it was to be expected since Kyoya was taking clients for once. It has been awhile since he was able to, and had forgotten that he too was quite popular with the ladies in Ouran.

Ai came over leading a group of 3 ladies to change seats with the current clients who's time was up. Kyoya smiled at them, it was a smile that Ai had seen many times before, a business smile; but somehow he seemed fresher. She wondered if he was just really happy with all his success. She smiled back, Kyoya noticed this. She was unmoved and unfazed by the fact that he was surrounded by so many girls, all of them who were better pedigree than her. Didn't she feel somewhat hurt to see him like that? He looked away from her, not returning the smile. Ai wondered if that was just Kyoya being himself and focused on work. It made sense he wouldn't return a smile in front of his clients who were paying for his time. She thought nothing of it and went to serve the new guests.

"Ootori-senpai, we're so glad to hear that you were taking clients today! It was a great surprise!" A girl exclaimed as her friends agreed.

"Yes, I'm sorry that it took this long. I was rather busy with many things." Kyoya replied with a dashing smile. Somehow Ai flinched, she felt a strange racing of her heart by observing the table. She returned with tea and snacks and started to serve the clients.

"Thank you Sakamoto-san! I have to admit I was very worried when I learned that you were going to be with Ootori-san all the time, but it seems it really was true, you're doing nothing more than just being his assistant. The girl smiled to Ai as she thankfully accepted. The girls agreed with no real malice intended.

"Of course, she's not really a match for Ootori-san, our Mizuki-chan was worried for no reason." Her friends giggled.

"Sakamoto-san isn't really a match for Ootori-san. It's too different." They giggled and talked amongst themselves. Ai however felt every word hit her like a nail. It hurt badly, she wasn't sure if it was because they sincerely thought so poorly of her, and her upbringing or if it was because they clearly told her to her face, she wasn't even a match. Somehow, this hurt. Her smile clearly had changed as she bowed and left the table to return to her desk where she would welcome other clients. Kyoya looked at her, he really felt compelled to say something to the girls about what they had said and how rude and disrespectful it was, but they didn't mean anything mean; and it wasn't like it wasn't the truth. Everything was right on the money, they were too different. Still he wanted to gently say something until he saw that Ai had taken out that photo again, she was smiling at her photo of Aizawa, and suddenly he no longer wanted to say anything, other than ?ou're right."

Ai needed to calm down, she continued to smile and talk in her mind, telling herself this was nothing. That she was 'alright'. She looked at Shiho and Aizawa happily smiling back from the photo, giving her courage.

'That was so hurtful.' She thought. Her upbringing was fine, her parents did great with her, how dare they say such things; as if she wasn't anything. She wanted to say something to them and there, but she couldn't since it could affect Kyoya's business and the host club. She didn't want to cause any trouble, she had already been given so many kind things. She took in a deep breath and smiled.

"This much is nothing." She said to herself.

* * *

It was late in the evening, she had just finished dinner with Kyoya who seemed unusually quiet, even for him. She wondered if he was bothered by something. She didn't dare to ask since he would never open up and tell her such things. She was almost to her room after cleaning up, she was looking forward to a nice bath and some alone time herself.

Sakamoto-san." She heard a deep voice call from her from behind. It wasn't Kyoya's and it wasn't any of the other male workers voices. She turned around from her door to see Akira. She quickly turned all around and bowed to him, she was not expecting him. Akira looked at her closely, he had never bothered to see her before, she seemed just as the other staff described her, kind and very beautiful. He had to admit, even he felt moved by her features.

"Good evening Sakamoto-san. I hope I am not interrupting you." He smiled as kindly as he could. Ai was stunned.

"Um, you are Ootori-Akira-sama?." She asked hesitant since he bore a very strong resemblance to Kyoya.

"That's right, we haven't met before. I'm glad you know me anyway. I am Kyoya's elder brother., it's alright to address me more casually." Akira smiled again introducing himself politely, extending his hand out to her.

"Ah, yes, it's nice to meet you Ootori-Akira-san." She bowed and shook his hand. He was a bit surprised, she really was very well mannered for her age.

"I was wondering if I could bother you for some time. It seems no one else is free at this moment." He asked.

"Yes, if I can be of help." She nodded blushing a little, somehow Akira looked like an older version of Kyoya and it sort of made her moved. She couldn't help but think 'is he what Kyoya will look like in a few years?'

"I'm grateful." Akira smirked but Ai didn't look past the smile, there was something a bit more malicious there.

* * *

"I'm sorry again for asking you to come all this way. I hope it's not a bother to you?" Akira asked innocently enough. He didn't expect for Ai to so trustingly walk into his room, it wasn't abnormal for a female servant of the house to enter his room, but this late at night he expected her to be more hesitant. But this all worked very well for his plans.

"No it's not a bother. I only hope I can be of some help. What can I help with?" Ai asked finally realizing Akira had done nothing but make some small talk on the way here, she became very aware of her surroundings. She didn't know why, but she was a bit unsettled when she realized she was alone in his room, it felt very different from being in the room with Kyoya. With all the things he had done with her, to her, she never felt a shred bit scared.

"Yes, of course, please this way, I'll show you." He walked to his desk, a couch next to it. Ai assumed it was something work related and hoped it wasn't something complicated.

"You see, this is a very sensitive matter, and it seems only you can help with it." He said with his back to her as he led the way to the desk, his figure very dark.

"Really?" Ai smiled not sure what this could be.

"Yes." He said grabbing her suddenly and slamming her on to the couch. She landed with a thud and a gasp. She was clearly stunned, her eyes wide, her face pale; the fear was very noticeable. Akira smirked as he hovered over.

"If you cooperate, you wont be harmed but said softly as he pinned her arms to her sides.

"And if you say no, you'll go back where you came from..." He said coming closer to her face.

"Right after I destroy you to the point where no matter what anybody does to you, you will never feel anything." He whispered sensually into her ear. It shot fear into her that she had never felt. The surge ran up from her heart to her head processing carefully what was being said to her.

"Do you get it Sakamoto-san?" Akira 's smile faded to something more vacant as he looked dead straight at her shivering, his hand running down the side of her hips.

"I'll return you in tatters." He whispered, Ai's eyes welled up with tears, unable to say a thing as the memories of the orphanage rushed into her mind, and the very real danger hovering over her now collided.

"Wha-what do I have to do?" She asked visibly shaken, her whole body trembling.

"It's easy. No one has more access than you. Get every piece of dirt you can on Kyoya, his life in school, his friends; his plans, everything. I need to know." He angrily voiced, his resentment of his little brother very obvious. Ai was stunned.

"Wha-What? But why?" She said unable to process this.

"Shut up, just do it!" Akira shouted at her bringing his face closer to her. He didn't like to be looked at with such eyes, as if he was a monster, he was; and that was fine. In this world, you did what you had to, to get ahead.

"I-I can't. Ootori-san doesn't do anything that's wrong." Ai tried to say.

"Really? You think someone with your upbringing knows what is useful to me in this world? You just have to tell me everything he does and plans, and I'll decide what is useful to me in this world." He said letting go of his grip on her arms, giving her a chance to agree. Ai was silent, thinking of what to do. She could tell from Akira's face that he was serious, he would really hurt her and send her back to the orphanage if she didn't do as he wanted, but on the other hand; could she really do such things to Kyoya, the person she trusted a lot.

Akira watched her as she trembled holding on to her wrist lightly bruising from his grip.

"I don't think I can Ootori-Akira-san.." Ai said with tears started to form in her eyes, thinking of the orphanage and thinking of betraying Kyoya. She couldn't do it, she wanted to be his strength, she couldn't betray him. Akira's face became very calm, he suddenly pushed her down again this time with one hand on her neck.

"You think you can say no to me? I am the eldest son in this house, I can do anything to anyone and it wouldn't be a bother to anyone. Do you realize, if I rape you here and throw you away tomorrow, no one would question it." He threatened in a very calm yet demanding voice. Ai's tears had stopped, she knew her value was less than nothing compared to his; it was the same feeling she had back in the orphanage when she was bullied. She had come close to this sort of situation back then too, but Shiho had come in time and saved her. She became numb, she trusted that she would never have to relive such experiences again. What had she done in her life so wrong that merited her this treatment? And yet she could easily escape this all, all she had to do is at least say she would do as Akira said; and than maybe get help. But who would believe her? Would Kyoya even believe her over his elder brother? There was no point. She had no point. Akira noticed that she had stopped crying, looking up at him with eyes that were unsure.

"But I still can't harm someone to save myself. Especially not Ootori-san who has done so much for me." Ai said. It stunned Akira, and for a moment he found her courage remarkable. She was actually very beautiful when he took this moment to look at her.

His awe quickly changed to a grin filled with evil intentions.

"Then don't scream." He said as he nuzzled against her neck speckling little kisses, sending shivers of fear up Ai's spine. She closed her eyes. The smile she worked so hard to protect vanished as she became paralysed from fear. But she knew she had to move, to kick him off and run away.

"Since you're pretty, it'll be exciting for me." whispered his hand slithering down her side to her thigh. Ai felt like she was going to scream.

'Mom, dad forgive me. I'm trying hard..but I can't anymore than this...' She thought to herself as she made her resolve to never smile again. She pushed him and tried to kick only to be pinned and pushed back.

"With this much strength, you won't even be able to move one shoulder of mine." He smirked. Ai didn't give up, she struggled, her voice quivering ready to scream for help. Suddenly a knock came to the door. Akira stopped and looked over, who could it be at this time.

"Who is it!" He shouted.

"Akira-oni-san, I still need Sakamoto-san to help me with some things." Kyoya said from the other side of the door. Ai's eyes opened unable to believe that she was really hearing his voice. Akira moved his face from Ai, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Would you be so kind as to release her to me right now?" He said, his voice steady and respectfully demanding. Akira couldn't believe it. How did he know? He looked down to Ai, her face blushing and panicked looking, anyone could look at her and know she had been crying.

"She's helping me with something, she'll come to you later. Akira said unable to let her go, he calmly looked at her, his eyes dark filled with more rage than before. Ai's lips quivered unable to speak up and say something. Akira moved down to her again unbuttoning her top, Ai moved back as he pulled her arms away. She struggled, making a small sound of displeasure.

Kyoya's ears twitched.

"I apologize for my rudeness Oni-san, but I can't wait. May I enter the room?" Kyoya said his hand on the door handle, shaking.

Akira stopped, he knew this wasn't going to work out, especially since Ai was squirming a lot and eventually she would scream if he continued. And the last thing he needed was for Kyoya to burst in, causing a commotion in the house. He angrily moved off of her.

"If you speak one word of this to him or anyone, I'll sell you to a whore house." He bitterly growled grabbing her by the hair which was now disheveled.

"It's better than the orphanage right? Think about my proposal, I'll get your answer later.. With this much you should know that I am serious." smirked moving off of her. The sheer disgust and horror on her face was hard to hide. He pushed her off the couch in a loud thud and a gasp.

"Akira-oni-san, may I enter the room?" Kyoya asked again, his hand ready to turn the handle.

"No need, I am sending your servant." He said casually sitting down on his desk. Kyoya was surprised when the door opened and out came Ai with a smile on her face, she was the same as always.

"Sakamoto-san?" Kyoya said alarmed to see that she was fine.

"I'm sorry to make you wait. I can help you now" Ai said bowing to Kyoya, who looked back at his brother who had his back turned to him sipping what appeared to be some wine. Kyoya was surprised, could he have misread the situation from the door? He looked down to Ai who was smiling up at him, and than he noticed her hands clasped together shaking. His eyes opened when he noticed some red bruising on her wrists just peeking from her sleeves. His face became blank and dark.

"Follow me." He said to her unable to face her.

"Akira-oni-san I'm sorry for bothering you." Kyoya said with his back turned to him. Akira said nothing as the door closed. Ai followed Kyoya to his room, still smiling and telling herself; everything was alright, everything was alright. She managed to escape somehow, for now that was enough.

* * *

When they arrived to Kyoya's room, he quickly rushed her in and shut the door behind him, which was not normal for him. Ai composed herself. Kyoya didn't know what to do, should he ask her about what his brother wanted with her? Or why her wrists were bruised. He wanted to jump to conclusions that his brother caused her wrists to be bruised, but on the other hand, he didn't know that for sure. After all she appeared before him just fine, and looking at her now, she seemed like no harm came to her. He examined her a bit, her face the same as always.

Ai stood there patiently for him, he knew he should say something to her so it didn't look suspicious, but he couldn't think at that moment. He was panicked from the moment he saw Akira lead her away to his room. He hadn't felt that nervous in a long time. What did he want with her at this time of night? He had a personal attendant, so what did he want with Ai? He felt compelled to follow and he was glad he did, he couldn't make out what exactly was happening in the room since everything he heard was muffled. They were clearly far away from the door and talking about something that had to do with him. He wondered did Ai actually have some kind of business with Akira? Could it be that it wasn't his father that she was working with, but his brother Akira? He wondered, it could be possible. This angered him. He looked at her suspiciously. It made sense, otherwise why else was she there with him this late at night? Was this something they always did he wondered. Did she report to him every night about him? A slew of questions rushed in his mind and the biggest one was, did she betrayed him? After talking about being his strength she was actually in on it with Akira. This really hurt him, if this was true, it would hurt and somehow this emotion was annoying and new to Kyoya.

"Ootori-san, what can I help with?" Ai asked looking calm and refreshed. Kyoya turned around quickly not facing her, somehow just thinking about her and his brother working together made him really bitter. He had to think of something fast. What was his excuse for bringing her here.

"The album is on the table, I wanted you to have it back before I forgot about it." He made up something on the spot. His back was turned to her, she was glad he couldn't see her; because she needed just a few moments to take a deep breath. She had been through a lot in just a few short minutes and suddenly having to put up a strong appearance was really hard for her right now.

"Thank you, was it useful to you?" She asked picking up her treasured album.

"Yes, thank you. I apologize for keeping it for so long." He said still unable to turn to face her. Ai smiled glad.

"I'm just glad it was helpful to you." She smiled.

"You can return to your room. Go straight there, do not go with anyone else, just go to your room and stay there." Said Kyoya pretty firmly. He was both annoyed and angry and he didn't know exactly about what just yet. Could it be because Ai could be working with Akira to test him and bring him down, or was it the fact that Ai was close enough to Akira to be there with him this late at night? Was this whole personality of hers just a front this whole time, and in reality she was a snitch? Somehow it made sense for her to be one, but at the same time, would she really be helpful to him if she was? After all her album was the reason for his Halloween Party success. But then again, that could have been unintentional of her.

"Yes." She said bowing. She had become so calm that she nearly forgot what Akira had asked her to do. Somehow even though she was away from him now, it still didn't change her situation. She excused herself from the room and headed to hers cautiously. What if Akira was waiting for her there? What would she say?

Luckily when she got to her room, no one was there. She quickly went inside. She hugged her album tightly happy to have it back, she had missed staring at her pictures; those small bits of happy memories were her most treasured thing. And yet right now, it also served as a reminder of her dark days. She was faced with a problem that had no good path.

"What to do?"She whispered to herself.

* * *

Kyoya laid down on his bed, feeling annoyed and anxious. He pictured Ai's face, all the times she smiled to him and thanked him and did things for him. Even in class she worked hard to keep up and kept good notes which she always offered to him, even though he never needed it. Could all that have been a fake attempt just to garner his trust? Could she had been this way just to get in the goods with him? Was she working with Akira to test him, to find his weakness and bring him down? Or was she a temptation meant to distract him and destroy him. His eyebrows narrowed angrily. If this was the case, he would not accept it. All those times his heart moved because of her, was her plan right? His thoughts only made him more angry. He needed to know the truth, was she a friend or foe?

* * *

2 days passed and Akira made no attempt to reach Ai. She was glad. Maybe he had given up on his purpose? She was relieved as she continued to make Kyoya's dinner. He had been really strange with her these past couple of days; ignoring her for the most part and working overtime as a host too, she wanted to make him something real nutritious. She was calm until she heard his voice.

"Ueda-san, may I take Sakamoto-san with me for a moment, there are some things I need to discuss with her?" Akira said politely stepping into the kitchen. Ai almost dropped the dishes she was handling. Her eyes wide open, her mouth slightly parted in fear. She hadn't expected him to be this direct in finding her. It was still day time, with many workers still around, was he still going to threaten her anyway?

"Yes of course." Ueda-san said sending Ai on her way.

"But, Ootori-san's dinner.."Ai tried to make an excuse.

"It's alright, we'll finish the rest. For now assist Akira-san." She said in her regular mono tone voice. Ai didn't want to leave, she wanted to tell Ueda-san what happened, but would she really believe her. She walked behind him to his room.

"Get in." He said opening the door to his room.

"Please, please tell me out here." She said unable to step a foot in the door. She looked to her feet her hands clasped together.

"I said get in." He repeated firmly with the door open. Ai stepped in her better sense telling her this was dangerous.

He shut the door behind her. Ai stayed close to the door regardless.

"Have you come up with an answer?" Akira asked.

"I'm sorry, there is really nothing to report." She insisted. Akira slammed his hands on the door pinning her to door.

"Was that the question I asked you?" He asked bitterly.

"I-I'm sorry, I really can't help you." He voice cracked, her body starting to tremble a bit.

"What can't you do? It's a simple thing, you just have to tell me about Kyoya's daily life, right down to what he's like in school, what he's planning; it's not a difficult task." He voiced angrily moving his face closer to hers. He was really menacing and it was obvious to Ai that he was going to get only angrier.

She didn't respond, she remained still and staring at her feet. Akira examined that concerned cornered face and touched her cheek brushing her hair. Ai felt very uncomfortable, she wanted to move away. His face never changed as his hand went down to touch her collar bone.

"I'll ask you again, whats your answer?" He asked kissing her shoulder making Ai jolt from surprise.

"I can't! I'm sorry! Ootori-san doesn't do anything that would be useful to you! He's really just very amazing! Even if there was something, I couldn't report to you!" Ai shouted unable to hold back. She pushed him away from her surprising him a bit. He was at first stunned and then amused.

"Interesting." He laughed at her pathetic attempt to be courageous. He looked at her face, she was really serious, she was standing up for Kyoya. It somehow made him annoyed. Even an orphaned servant was somehow thinking Kyoya was so great.

"Whats so great about him uh? He's just the 3rd son, a useless brother who doesn't have to do anything but sit and enjoy the luxury he was born into."

"Ootori-san works hard because he wants to! He isn't that type of person." She protested before Akira could say more.

"Oh so you know him that well uh? A mere servant who's only spent a few months with him thinks they know his nature better than his own brother?" Akira snarled. Ai looked down to her feet unable to say anything to that.

"What do you know about him hm? That he's hardworking? Don't be fooled, he is just like me; trying to clear the path to the seat of HEIR." Akira carefully worded as he touched the side of her face.

"He's different from you." Ai said in a small voice, Akira looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Ootori-san is different. He would never threaten someone, nor would he resort to such methods just to get what he wanted. Even if he is clearing the path to becoming the Heir, he is at least making decent efforts." She replied sternly. She had never stood up like this before, and had not intended to say anything of the sort. But it enraged her to hear Akira belittle Kyoya so much. Everyday during the day she watched Kyoya work hard in everything he did, he was diligent, kind to others and did his best. At night she watched him work till late on studying and the Host Club. He did everything with his own hard work and never once cornered anyone. To hear Akira, his own brother say things like this only made it more hurtful for Ai to hear. How could there be such a brother. Akira's smile faded, he was not amused.

"You little bitch. You think you have any right or place to speak to me like that?" He shouted grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I don't mean any disrespect Ootori-Akira-san. I only spoke the truth." Ai said with a kind gentle smile, hoping to reach the man before her. Akira was ready to slap her across the face when the door knocked, but before Akira could tell whoever to go away; it opened. Ai and Akira were forced to step forward and looked back to the door to see Kyoya enter.

"How shameless entering my chamber without even a single knock." Akira smirked still holding on to Ai's shoulder.

"Akira-oni-chan, I'm afraid I will ask you to forgive my rudeness for now and let me focus on the issue that is at hand." Kyoya said calmly making his way to Ai.

"Before you lecture anyone on shameful behavior, I'd ask you to self reflect." Kyoya added snatching Ai from his brother's grip.

"Telling your older brother to reflect, you have some never." Akira smirked once more. He knew he had been caught, but he was still unfazed.

"I don't want to start a fight with you Akira-oni-chan, I only came to ask that you from now on leave Sakamoto-san alone and never approach her." Kyoya said stepping to cover Ai from Akira's view. She was surprised and didn't know what to do other than let Kyoya protect her.

"What? Request denied." Akira puffed his chest out folding his arms across making his position and his might known.

"Please reconsider." Kyoya asked with no apparent expression.

"No." Akira smirked waiting to see what Kyoya had to say.

"Than I have no choice." Kyoya took out his cell phone and started to play back the conversation he was able to record just moments ago.

"_I'll ask you again, whats your answer?"_

"_I can't! I'm sorry! Ootori-san doesn't do anything that would be useful to you! He's really just very amazing! Even if there was something, I couldn't report to you!_"

"_Interesting...Whats so great about him uh? He's just the 3rd son, a useless brother who doesn't have to do anything but sit and enjoy the luxury he was born into."_

"_Ootori-san works hard! He isn't that type of person."_

"_Oh so you know him that well uh? A mere servant who's only spent a few months with him thinks they know his nature better than his own brother?"_

"_What do you know about him hm? That he's hardworking? Don't be fooled, he is just like me; trying to clear the path to the seat of HEIR."_

"_He's different from you."_

Akira's eyes became wide, his arms slowly unfolding, his chest no longer puffed out in confidence.

"What the hell is this?" He shouted angrily knowing full well he had been caught red handed. If this made it's way to their father, he would surely be done for.

"I will delete this from my cell as long as you promise to never approach Sakamoto-san again." Kyoya firmly replied. Akira grinded his teeth, his fists balled ready to punch the little brother who surpassed him.

"Fine." Akira said bitterly unable to do anything else. Kyoya deleted the phone recording to show him that he kept his word too, only for Akira to start laugh madly.

"You gullible little brother of mine. With the recording gone, I am free to go back on my word." Akira laughed. Ai's eyes widen she couldn't believe that there could be such a person. His personality was awful. Kyoya pulled up his glasses.

"Akira-onichan, who said I don't have copies?" Kyoya said plainly.

"Don't try to fool me, you only just recorded that. There is no way that you made copies that quickly." He laughed at his brother's foolishness.

"Your a bit too early to pull one on me." Akira smirked patting his brothers shoulder.

Kyoya replayed the convo again from his cell, making his brother shocked once again.

"I just saw you delete." Akira said unable to believe it. Did Kyoya already make copies?

"It's not that hard to send the recording to my email and have it stored there for safe keeping, just in case Akira-onichan would think of doing something dishonourable like go back on his word." Kyoya replied with a vacant expression on his face. Akira really wanted to do something like beat all the teeth out of Kyoya's mouth. Kyoya waited to hear what his brother had to say. The brothers had always been hostile towards Kyoya but had never directly targeting him, being caught like this meant that Kyoya now knew for sure exactly what his brothers felt for him. Somehow Akira knew the jig was up.

"I get it. Leave then." Akira said angrily, almost growling from his throat. He turned his back waiting for his brother and the girl to leave. He had nothing to say to Kyoya.

"Akira-onichan." Kyoya said as he was about to close the door.

"We may be going for the same goal, but you are still my elder brother. I hope you don't forget that in our race to get the goal." Kyoya said intelligently hoping to at least call it even for stepping on his older brothers feet and getting the invite to the Christmas party. Akira didn't say anything, his face hidden by the darkness of the room.

"Idiot, in a race no one is a friend." Akira whispered to himself.

* * *

Kyoya led Ai to his room. She was quiet, she didn't know what to say, all she could do was watch his back. He looked angry. She wondered if what had happened somehow looked like her fault. This probably caused a lot of problems for Kyoya, the situation with his brother was complicated and now because of her; it was worse than ever. She felt like an idiot.

They entered the room, Ai still feeling and looking really sad. Kyoya suddenly grabbed her wrists, she was shocked pulled away, when he grabbed her back. Ai was scared was he going to hurt her?

"Ootori-san this..."

"What did he do!" Kyoya shouted grabbing her wrists by force. He had never felt this panicked and afraid in his life. When Ueda-san sent a different person to deliver his dinner telling him that Ai was with Akira, he knew something was wrong; and from that moment on a large lump was stuck in his throat. He wasn't sure exactly what Ai and his brother had to do with each other, but he knew he was suddenly very worried. He wanted to burst, for once in his life, he really wanted to do something like break something and cause a lot of noise.

"Ootori-Akira-san d-didn't do anything." Ai said trying too hard to keep up her smile even though her face was turning pale from just the sheer memory of what had happened. The situation was really bad between the 2 brothers she didn't know if she could tell Kyoya of what happened that night.

"Don't lie! I can tell he did something! Tell me!" Kyoya shook her a bit trying to shake out the answers. He was afraid, scared to death and couldn't explain why. His heart was running a mile a minute, his anxiety at his highest it had ever been. He was no longer calm like he had been just a moment ago. He was really stressed out, Ai had never seen him this way. Ai felt like this was happening all too quickly. She had just left Akira's room and was now was being really harshly questioned by Kyoya. She couldn't answer and eventually her smile was fading as the fear of what happened moments ago and what happened a couple of days ago welled. Kyoya noticed this, he was angry to see her like this. He had done a lot to her to make her smile go away and now he couldn't imagine what his brother had done to make her this way.

"Please, please stop." Ai said quietly trying her best to keep her now flimsy smile up, after all she was saved is what she reminded herself. Nothing happened to her so she could continue to smile and Akira would no longer bother her. Somehow seeing this small smile, her expression afraid broke his heart. Suddenly he embraced her, holding her tightly and gently.

"Idiot! Don't defend me like that! Think of your safety first!" He shouted. Ai was stunned at first but she didn't feel scared, she felt calm. He had noticed her wrists that night, but chose to ignore it still thinking that she was working with Akira. But when he stood there at the door hearing her say the things she had said, negating her own safety for him, it shook his heart. He had never felt so touched and yet so scared in his life. He was actually terribly worried for someone for the first time in his life. She wasn't betraying him at all, she was actually standing up for him, Disregarding herself and protecting him. He felt like an idiot, felt so small and humble compared to the girl in his arms he was nothing but a spec in courage.

She took in a deep breath accepting the warmth he gave her. Kyoya knew she hadn't been seriously hurt, but still his brother had for sure done enough to cause her to be scared enough to not report what happened. He wanted to know what his brother did but he knew probing her further would only make her sad.

"I don't want to hide anything from you Ootori-san, but I was worried you wouldn't believe me. He's your brother after all-"

"Idiot! Even so-"

"He threatened to harm me and then send me back to the orphanage." She said in a small whisper stopping Kyoya from saying anything more. His heart skipped a beat, his breathing stopped for a moment he was so stunned. That must have been so scary for her.

"'Return you in tatters' is similar to what the guys at the orphanage said to me when they tried to assault me and another 's voice cracked, she was trying hard not to cry. Kyoya hugged her tighter hearing this.

"But I was saved back then before they did anything to me or her, and this time you saved me. I must be really blessed to be keep getting saved so many time." She said reminding herself that in the end of all her unhappy experiences there were good things. Kyoya had never in his life heard such a story, and never heard of such bravery. Even facing something like that, facing someone like Akira, she defended Kyoya. It would have been less painful for her to just do as Akira asked her to do.

"Thank you for saving me Ootori-san. I owe you my life." Ai whispered closing her eyes happy and comforted. Kyoya's heart was beating madly as he remained silent unable to say a single word. What could he say at a time like this? His heart knew what to do but he didn't want his mind to catch on. He wanted to tell her that she was safe, and that she could always rely on him and trust him, and that he would save her again and again; and never again would she be back in that orphanage or back in a situation like that. He wanted to swear his life on it, but would this sound proper? After all, she wasn't anyone special? She wasn't his friend, or a lover, she was just a worker of the Ootori home. All he could do was continue hugging her keeping the things he wanted to say silent.

He had forgotten how good it felt to hug her. She was small, just the right size to fit wonderfully into his body. This brought back the feelings of the Halloween party, it was just the two of them too. He squeezed her gently feeling like he really couldn't let go this time. Ai snuggled her face into his chest feeling just as comfortable as he felt with her. Kyoya inhaled her scent, a pale sweet smell, not over bearing like heavy perfume or artificial. His heart calmed although he was still concerned about what happened earlier, but right now his only goal was to make her feel safe. It was unusual for him to want to help someone like this, but when it came to her; things shook him in ways he never imagined. His eyes opened as a deep realization was threatening to become known. The way his heart beat right now, how comfortable and relaxed he felt with her, how good he felt right this moment with her in his arms; the happy nervousness he had in his stomach and heart; could it be, could it be possible that he felt something specifically for her? His eyes widen slowly as the sensation rose from his stomach to his head, when suddenly the alarm went off. Kyoya pulled off.

"Everything alright now, you're safe and you don't have to worry. If anything happens again you tell me right away, no matter who it is." Kyoya said composing himself. She looked up at him and gave him a smile he had never seen before. It was beautiful, her cheeks flushed, her eyes glassy and shiny; her lips pink. Kyoya's heart beat loudly. The alarm was still going off in the background but all Kyoya was focused on was her, he was locked in place unable to look at anything else or hear anything else.

"Thank you." Ai softly replied. Her voice was soft and sweet, a tone that made him remember that she wasn't just some other girl. The other girls he had been around were loud obnoxious, only her voice settled well with him. He looked visibly stunned.

"If, if you're alright, that's good." Was all Kyoya was able to muster up. How long had they been hugging for and how long had he just been staring at her. He quickly forced his body to move to the alarm to turn off. He was feeling uptight, his heart banging strongly and strangely. He was close to realizing what this was.

'No, this isn't right. It's not that. It's not that. It's just because I'm a man, it's only natural, she was obviously scared and looking very frail.' He was justifying why he hugged her for 12 minutes. His alarm showed 8:14, when he saw that it almost made him faint. How could 12 minutes go by so fast? When did he ever hug someone for 12 minutes? He put a hand to his head feeling really disturbed by this.

"Lots of things happened, you should go back to your room and rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He said not able to face her.

"Thank you Ootori-san. Goodnight." Ai smiled happily cheeks rosy pink and happy. She was glad that she didn't betray him, because he didn't betray her.

Kyoya couldn't say anything back, for the first time in his life, he was blushing.

* * *

Ah ah that's it! WOO HOO! Finally it's all over! Nah kidding.

On the next chapter: Kyoya is frustrated with the feelings he's having for Ai so much that he's not able to concentrate on his work. He comes to the conclusion that he's frustrated because he needs a girlfriend. He starts to narrow down a list of girls, but will a birthday gift from Ai finally beat down the walls he's made for himself.


	16. Beneficial Girlfriend

**Chapter Fifteen: A Beneficial Girlfriend**

* * *

It was that season again. Couples were forming left right and centre. The whole school was buzzing with love. Winter was the time for couples to cling to one another and celebrate the season. This had always been the time that Kyoya took the most advantage of, next to Valentines day, the Christmas season was the most profitable. Many females who were in relationships normally opted from going to the Host club during this time, but the majority of the female population were not dating; making it the prime season to cash in.

He never once felt bad for thinking of love as dollar and cents, until today. Somehow he felt a little bad for cheapening this idea of love. But he had no time to think of things like this, right now he had to focus on one thing; getting a girlfriend. After thinking about the situation with Ai and his brother Akira over and over again, until his mind came close to mush, he concluded that she was still not completely trustworthy. After all there was no way to deduce if she wasn't working with his father still. Even though what she said about him really struck a cord in his heart, he had to remain in reality rather than take the road out. The reality was simple. She could still be working for his father, and the feelings he felt around her were the normal reactions of a young man in need of a girlfriend. He had realized that he was perhaps getting to that age now where he could no longer right off women.

He needed a girlfriend, but he had to be careful with his selection. After all there was the host club matters, and not to mention the more important family name. She would have to be beneficial to him and the Ootori name before anything else. With that in mind, he had to start making a list of candidates.

He finally reached his desk in the host club waiting for the other members to get ready and arrive. He was already in costume. The tribesmen of the Samoa was today's theme. And he went out of his way to ensure that Haruhi's costume always covered her chest and yet somehow today he was greatly aware the he always made such an adjustment for Haruhi without thinking of her as a girl. It was strange, because everything Ai did and said always made him very aware that she was in fact a girl, a small, sweet smelling beautiful girl. His eyes turned down to his desk, did he really need to think that far with Ai? He felt bitter.

'I need to hurry with that girlfriend.' He thought to himself.

"Ootori-san?" Ai suddenly came into the room with a gentle knock. He turned to her and nodded to welcome her in.

"The others are almost done. They'll be here shortly, shall I take out the cakes and tea?" She smiled kindly as she put away the small sewing kit. Kyoya noticed this right away.

"Was there something you needed to fix?" He asked quickly wondering if her uniform was having problems if so he could have it done again.

"Ah yes, Mori-senpai's shawl had some loose patterns. I fixed it for him." She smiled as she put them away and made her way to the small kitchen. Kyoya's expression never changed, he made sure of it; but his mind was in a rage. Did she really need to take the extra pains to do that? The twins had always been the one's to fix any wardrobe issues, she didn't need to involve herself. And why was she in the dressing area. These questions were all filling his mind devoid of anything else but his annoyance. But he had to calm down, these feelings would subside soon enough when he gets that new girlfriend. He watched her preparing the tea.

"You won't bother me like this again..." he whispered.

* * *

When the guests arrived they had become very friendly with Ai, which made her noticeably happy. She had very little interaction with the girls in her class since there was never an opportunity to get to know them. But at the club they would welcome her greetings and make small talk whenever they were waiting their turn. Kyoya somehow felt relieved about this.

"Kyoya-san, do you have plans for Christmas?" One of his guests asked excited. The girls in his circle hovered in closer to hear his answer. Kyoya blasted a kind genuine smile.

"Yes, this year I will be accompanying my father to a Christmas party." He replied hoping that would be enough of an answer.

"Ah is it the Takara Christmas party?" The girl asked eagerly. Kyoya looked directly at her.

"Yes, will you be attending as well Ayumi-san?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah no, I just heard a classmate talking about it. It sounds like a great party." Ayumi smiled a bit blushed. It spread pretty quickly every year, the elites of the elite always got the invite. Any big names like the Ootori family and Souh family would get such invites.

"Isn't one of our classmates related to Takara-san?" One of the girls asked curiously. This peeked Kyoya's attention. He needed to probe.

"Really? I didn't know that the Takara family had any children in high school." Kyoya replied still smiling.

"Hm, I think it's a cousin, her name is Nina, her last name is different since her mother married." The girl carefully explained. Kyoya mentally took notes.

"I see, so she doesn't have Takara as her last name but a different one." Kyoya said. Now he understood why the news had travelled to Daiki Takara so fast. It must have been this Nina person, who informed him. This proved to be great information.

He continued the conversation, using the Halloween Party to open the door to keep asking questions about this Nina person. He gathered good intel. It turned out, that Nina's mother was a born Takara, married into a mobile guru family, the Samiya's. Her cousin Emi Takara, who has already graduated, are very close. How had Kyoya not known this. But it made sense, Nina didn't have the last name; and Emi was 2 years older. No wonder he hadn't picked up on this. His smile grew, with this new information, he knew to target Nina.

"Please bring Nina-san with you, since you all seem to be good friends." Kyoya smiled overly happy. The girls melted.

"Yes! We will! She would be very happy to meet you Kyoya-san!" The girls squealed. Ai noticed for the last few minutes Kyoya was looking very enthusiastic. His professional smile, was broader than ever, even looking less forced and more natural. She wondered if they were talking about something that pleased him. Somehow observing this side of him with these girls made her feel strange. Ever since that incident with Akira, Ai had become very aware of Kyoya's presence. She had never paid attention to such details like the way his eyes squinted when he smiled, or the sharpness of his jaw line; the upper body strength he had...She felt very different being hugged by him. It was not like when she embraced Aizawa or her father even. The feeling was a different type of safe, a warmth very natural and calming. She wondered why that was.

* * *

That evening Kyoya had already taken the steps to look into the history of Emi Takara. Top student when she graduated, was well known as the Vice President of the student body, and the President for the Classical Art club. She was described to be somewhat of a typical spoiled rich girl, but she had strong business sense, and was continuing her business education at Tokyo University rather than marry. He knew right away that her father saw great potential in her which is why he must have allowed her to continue her studies. She was for sure an ambitious girl. She held one of the largest cultural festival in Ouran history, earning a trophy from the Mayor. Kyoya smirked. She would be a challenge, but if they could meet they would be very compatible. Suddenly Ai walked in with the dinner tray and Kyoya felt strange. He felt like he was thinking about cheating and it felt very weird.

She smiled at him kindly as she came to him and plated his food as he watched her.

"I hope you like your meal." Ai smiled moving to give him some space.

"Thank you." He replied putting the papers about Emi down into the file. He felt very awkward and part of him hoped that she would say something like always to cut the tension. And she delivered.

"Ootori-san, I heard from Ueda-san that you are going to accompany your father to a Christmas party this year. She said it was a great honor for you. I'm very happy." Ai smiled kindly. The grape wine was always excellent. Surely Ueda told her this piece of information so that she could easily praise Kyoya and boost his moral. He didn't need such a thing, but knew Ueda long enough to understand that she was in her own way trying to send her own praises. Somehow this made him feel delighted.

"Yes, it is a huge step in attaining my future goal. But I must prepare now for it." Kyoya replied as he started to eat dinner.

"Prepare?" Ai asked. Of course she would be blind to these rich people matters. It wasn't like some party put together, where people enjoyed themselves, enjoyed the company of friends and family, ate good food and laughed. This was a opportunity party.

"Yes, there are many things I have to do before I attend this party. I might need your assistance as well." Kyoya asked. Ai blushed, she was so happy.

"Yes! I'll do my best." She smiled brightly. Kyoya felt guilty. He knew what he was going to use her for, and it wasn't going to be good. But he had to put emotions aside, right now he was clear minded and focused, he needed to stay the course.

* * *

"Its so nice to meet you Kyoya-san! I'm Nina!" The girl before him was clearly not what he expected being born from one parent of the Takara name. She was slightly plumb, with her father's brownish hair. She was cute in her own way. She seemed like a nice girl, kinda reminded him of Ai in some ways.

"How are you Nina-san. I am delighted that you came today." Kyoya smiled brightly pulling on her heart strings. She blushed very brightly.

"Ah, yes thank you. I have always thought of visiting the Host Club, but somehow I was intimidated." She confessed.

"Really? I'm sorry that you felt intimidated." Kyoya kindly apologized as he poured her some tea.

"No no not at all. It was just me being shy." She smiled brightly. Kyoya could tell she was completely smitten by his charms. This was good, it was what he wanted. This opened the door to ask more direct questions without her thinking twice.

They continued their light chat. Her friends did not accompany her today which was dumb luck, but great advantage.

"Nina-san, may I ask if you will be attending your Uncle's Christmas party this year?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh no not me. Uncle usually only invites business people or from big companies. My father will be there though." She smiled not thinking anything bad of it. She was like Kyoya and the rest of the Ouran world, born rich and naturally born understanding the values of the rich.

"Ah I see." Kyoya smiled.

"Will you be attending Kyoya-san?" She asked.

"Yes I am very fortunate to have been invited by my father." He smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing. You won't be bored?" She asked wondering what a high schooler would do amongst all those elite adults.

"Not at all. I rather look forward to it." He replied kindly.

"Oh, my cousin will be there. Perhaps you two can keep each other company." She smiled. Kyoya's smile grew. This was perfect.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, he's from America though, he'll be here for Christmas party." She smiled. Kyoya almost sighed to show his disappointment. It was not the cousin he was aiming for.

"I see. I will be glad to meet him then." He replied anyways.

The meeting ended with no new information on Emi other than what he already knew. So it was a bust for Kyoya. But he hoped that he left a great impression on her so she would perhaps talk about him to Emi. But he couldn't be sure that she would be there at the Party at all. She was an exceptional woman, but that still didn't mean she would get an invite. But that didn't matter, he still had other uses for Nina. A connection through her father would still be strong. For now, he would focus on that.

* * *

The days passed on and Kyoya was well focused on his task of getting a girlfriend. He had narrowed down the top 10 beneficial girls of Ouran. He met some of them through the Host Club, but somehow even with them in front of him, his eyes still fell on Ai.

"Kyoya-san, what will you do for your birthday?" One of his candidates asked. Of course none of the girls knew that they were being shortlisted by him.

"I'm not sure. I might just have a dinner with my friends." Kyoya smiled.

"You're not wanting a birthday party!?" The girl squealed. She seemed to love parties and was a big fan of fireworks. Kyoya smiled, she was somewhat cute and he couldn't help but smile a little wider. When suddenly he saw Mori approach Ai right in front. Ai stood up from her little desk at the front where she would greet guests. Mori seemed to be asking her something, making her laugh a little. He saw Mori lean forward a little more to whisper something to her and her eyes lit up and she blushed a little. It annoyed Kyoya, he couldn't help but clench his hands over his cup. He replied to the girl in front of him but couldn't remember her name anymore unable to stop looking at the scene before him.

'What are they doing?' he thought to himself. Mori used a hand to cover his hand over face as he leaned in more and whispered into Ai's ear in a very intimate manner. She leaned into him trying to hear. Her face was very happy and she nodded happily. Kyoya could just make out what she said in the end trying to read her lips.

'I'd be so happy to! Where shall we meet?' Kyoya read. His heart sank. He felt flustered, his breathing a little heavier. Did Mori just ask her out? Was what he was thinking. What else could it be? He couldn't help pausing the conversation with his guest.

"Kyoya-san? Kyoya-san? Are you listening?" The girl asked a bit worried. Kyoya snapped out of it.

"Yes I apologize. I was just thinking that your idea of a party sounds wonderful." He smiled. The girl blushed.

"Really!? I like throwing parties. Perhaps next time you'll allow me to plan a party for you." She blushed asking. Kyoya couldn't help scream no no no in his head a million times as he tried hard to keep a conversation with the girl. Mori pet Ai gently on the head and walked a way smiling handsomely.

'No, no. Don't!' He shouted in his mind.

When the day ended Kyoya was dark inside out. The group wondered what he was thinking to become so dark.

* * *

"Maybe the club isn't bringing enough cash in?" Tamaki said biting his nails. The group watched Kyoya's dark figure typing away on the computer in the club room.

"That really could be possible. Things have been a bit slow since it's winter." Hikaru said. A blast of black energy emitted from Kyoya suddenly making the group squeal silently.

"What are you guys doing?" Mori asked as he returned with Ai.

"Ah, you guys are back. That's great." Tamaki said.

"We're not sure but we think that Kyoya might resort to killing soon." Kaoru said pointing to the dark corner of the room. Ai and Mori crouched down and watched from the safety of the door. She focused on his face, somehow she could tell it wasn't just anger he was feeling. It was subtle but only she could tell, he was sad.

* * *

The drive was painfully silent. Kyoya had his eyes closed and leaned up against the side of the car resting. Ai wanted to ask if he was alright, but somehow he was more overbearing then usual. Even Tachibana was worried.

At home, he entered his room in a rush stating he didn't want dinner.

'Dammit!' He shouted in his mind taking off his jacket off and slamming it on the couch. He hated that he was feeling this way. He wanted to question Ai what Mori wanted. He wanted to tell her that he forbid her from dating him, or anyone. But what was this mess he was thinking. He was the one trying to get away from her by narrowing down girlfriends. Wouldn't this still work out, if Ai started to date Mori she would be unattainable. That should be enough too. But he hated it. His face strained as he sat down with a loud sigh. For the second time since he met Ai did he feel this weak and stuck.

'Am I even human anymore?' He asked himself wondering what kind of person was as fickle as him.

'Shit...I might...' He couldn't even finish the sentence himself it was so scary.

"Ootori-san?" Ai said coming into the room with a plate. He covered his eyes and leaned his head back unable to face her. He really wanted to hurt her right now.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Didn't I say I didn't want dinner." He barked. His voice and tone was scary. She approached him after setting down the plate. He couldn't hear much, and he wondered if she had left the room when suddenly she gently moved his hand away from his face and touched his head. Kyoya's eyes widened wondering what this was. Her face was still, for the first time he saw her serious.

"Are you not feeling well?" She asked gently. Kyoya couldn't even blink.

"Did something happen? Something happened right? What is it?" She asked kindly. Her eyes were glassy and sincere. Her face shadowed by the light above was beautiful. Everything she did made an impact on him and even this small thing she was doing now greatly shook him. And then Mori's image appeared just behind her and in a violent movement he grabbed her arms.

"You want to know whats wrong?" He said pulling her down on to his lap.

"You. That's whats wrong. I can't stand this part of you!" He shouted loudly scaring her. Ai had seen him like this before, but knew that he was not good at admitting things.

"Ootori-san. Relax. Calm down. Whatever it is that's bothering you is not stronger than you." She calmly and gently said moving her arm from his grip to his chest. Kyoya hardly ever saw her looking this strong and it shocked him at first.

"You're much stronger in here." She said gently patting his chest. Her words melted him once again. It made him realize how ridiculous he was. He put his head down on her shoulder, she didn't move nor did she panic like he thought she may. But that was how much she trusted him. It was like that from the very start. She did as he asked and even from the first day she placed her unwavering trust in him. Even if she was working for his father, Kyoya for a moment thought it was okay if she was going to betray him; as long as she was with him.

"You can tell me. I want to help you. I want to be your strength too." She continued.

'Ah.' He finally realized when he had heard that before. The times she had said it before he knew he had a reminiscent feeling in his heart and now he remembered. His mother had said this to him before. During those days in his childhood when things were tough, she had lent him her strength and kindness. Just like Ai was doing right now.

She was right. This thing with Mori was not bigger than him. And he had to accept it. After all Mori might actually have feelings for Ai whereas Kyoya was just being lustful. Any girl would fulfil Kyoya's desire, but for Mori he wanted Ai. He couldn't stand in the middle of that. Kyoya closed his eyes finally able to calm down. He reorganized his mind and mentally prioritized. He had goals and he had to achieve them no matter what. And for his mother who had gave her all to him. If he had to give up Ai, he had to do it. If he had to completely remove all his desire for her to get the goal, he would do it. He pulled up and looked down at her. Somehow he felt like he should kiss her as his goodbye. She looked up at him with strong trusting eyes. He cupped her face and smiled.

"Okay." He said. It surprised Ai and she couldn't help but look worried. What did this mean? He got up from her and walked to his dinner plate she brought. He seemed in a better mood so Ai smiled back. But somehow she felt he was disconnected.

* * *

A week past and Kyoya with his new resolution was thriving. He was feeling better, was more in control of his emotions and even his desire. In the mornings when he pulled her down his heart didn't beat loudly anymore. He had completely numbed his heart without knowing it. He removed the part that wanted Ai and pushed it on to the candidates he made. The Host club members didn't seem to notice anything different about Kyoya, he was as ruthless as ever as a leader. But Ai noticed. She couldn't help but feel more worried. She wondered if somehow now he was suppressing his worries rather than dealing with them. She wondered what she could do to help him.

Mori approached Ai many times during that week, more than normal. Making more talk with her than he had ever done before. In a way Kyoya was just waiting for them to announce they were dating. He would look away each time they came close, he closed his mind to them, stopped himself from feeling anything. Instead he dived into his work like he did before. He felt great. He felt like himself again. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He felt proud that he was back to normal. No more heart pounding anxiety, no more loosing focus. It was all thanks to Ai and her words that night. It had greatly impacted him. It was the last thing he let impact him from her. She was right, he was stronger, and he proved it.

* * *

Ai was normal with him as always, and he was normal with her and it felt great to be in control again.

"Ootori-san I'll bring your dinner to your room again." Ai smiled as she walked away. Kyoya nodded and entered his room. He was surprised to see it was completely dark. He wondered why. Did someone enter his room without his permission. He stepped in cautiously wondering if Fuyumi had come in made a mess again and left. He could picture it.

He heard a sound, it sounded like a whisper. He became suspicious. Was someone trying to ambush him? He flicked on the light quickly prepared to shout for Tachibana at any moment.

"SURPRISE!" They sprung up and shouted. Kyoya was dumbfounded, and the shock was very apparent on his face.

"Happy birthday!" The group exclaimed popping streamers on him. Kyoya stepped forward.

"What's this?" He asked still in a moment of haze.

"It's your surprise birthday party!" Tamaki happily shouted putting an arm around Kyoya as he led him to the table arranged in the middle of his living space. His room had been decorated in random streamers, obviously loose attempt to be commoners.

"Are you surprised!?" Honey asked happily. Kyoya smiled.

"Yeah." He adjusted his glasses to see all the goodies they had the table.

"Thanks." He smiled as the group whimpered touched by Kyoya's rare thanks. Ai walked in with a cake she made.

"Ai-san! The cake looks great!" Honey squealed as he made room on the table for it. Kyoya looked on to her as she set the cake down complete 17 candles. She smiled to him.

"Happy birthday Ootori-san." She said kindly.

"You made this Ai-san! It's so amazing." Haruhi said surprised. The cake was for sure a vanila cake with light frosting spread all over, with small stars all over and a simple handmade chocolate happy birthday.

"We thought Ai-san's homemade cake would be better since you like her cooking a lot." Honey exclaimed. Kyoya was stumped.

"Wait is that what Mori was talking to her about?" Kyoya unintentionally asked. He didn't mean to ask this and in this tone but he couldn't stop himself in time.

"Hm." Mori smiled and nodded. It somehow didn't do anything. He didn't feel relieved, yet he should have. Did this mean he no longer thought so intensely about everything Ai did. Which was a good sign. Kyoya smiled feeling good.

The party went underway. There were snacks the group made themselves, some of the cookies looked like they were bombed before they came out, but it was still fun. The presents were handmade things, a complete album of the group and their crazy antics. A framed picture of the host club, a new tie bought from a fancy brandname place, and a few commoner things here and there. And lastly the cake. It was something the group was looking forward to, so was Kyoya.

"Make a wish!" The group screamed ready for Kyoya to blow out the candles. Kyoya smiled and made a wish.

'I wish for success' He wished and blew out the candles. They cut the cake and ate, had a dance competition and just a good time. Kyoya had to admit this was the best birthday he had ever had. His 16th birthday party was more like a business party than a boys birthday. He had a lot of fun, even with all the noise around him, sitting in all this mess, seeing his friends around him laughing and having fun; was the best gift in the world.

When the time to leave came, the group was still excited. But it was still a weekday so they did have to head home. But not without one more picture, of Tamaki kissing Kyoya right on the cheek. It was fast and he didn't have enough time to pry Tamaki off who rushed off giggling victory. But Kyoya was too calm and happy to chase after him. He smiled.

"Thanks everybody." He said waving goodbye. Of course that happy feeling melted fast when he turned around to see the mess in his room.

"Those stupid guys, couldn't even bother to fix all the mess they made." He grinded his teeth clenching his fists. Tomorrow he would seek revenge.

"It's alright Ootori-san, you go ahead and take a bath and I'll clean this up in no time." Ai said already cleaning up. She smiled brightly to him.

"That would be a big help. Thanks." He said sighing able to relax again.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" She said suddenly stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to her as she pitter patted her way to him. She pulled out a small tanned colour teddy with a little wizard hat and a small white heart on his belly.

"It's nothing special, but I wanted to give you something for your birthday. I made this for you." She smiled blushing a little. Somehow she now felt like she was doing something really embarrassing. With her inability to compete by buying something expensive made her feel small. And she thought many times over the last couple of weeks if a boy his age would want something stupid like a teddy.

"Happy birthday." She smiled unable to control how much her cheeks flushed. Kyoya looked down at the teddy bear and took it in his hand. And the second he held it his heart shook. He looked puzzled by what he was feeling.

"If you ever feel like you are lost again, just squeeze this little teddy. You'll feel better." She smiled trying to explain her gift. Kyoya's teeth clenched, his heart beating to a drum that was going too fast. Why was she this beautiful? Cute and magnificent? She made this for him. How much time did she put in it? Did she stay up late at night to complete this? He had many questions pour in his mind, and he stopped himself from asking any.

"Thank you." He was able to say realizing he was silent for a long time. She smiled back at him. He had to control himself.

"Ootori-san you are someone very important to me. You saved me from so many difficult things. I may be useless in many ways, but I will still try and do everything I can for you. You are somebody I believe will never lose to anyone because you will grow up to be everything you wish for." She added feeling embarrassed as she was on that Halloween night. But she wanted to express her feelings to him. She bowed to him.

"Thank you for being born." She said giggling a little. Her beautiful smile, her grace, her presence, her shyness; everything thing about her shook him to the core and calmed him each day. His heart slowed down naturally to a calm but with that calm came something unexpected. Suddenly like a cool breeze on a warm day, it hit him.

'It can't be. ' He realized.

All his effort, all his work, all of him he worked so hard to maintain was gone. Looking down to this small gift, to the girl before him smiling so beautifully at him. He was in trouble. Because he now understood why only she made him feel all this panic, all this relief.

'I love her.'

* * *

AHHHH how was that!?

On the next chapter: The Takara Christmas party is up and it brings some surprises. How will meeting Emi Takara change Kyoya's plan to deal with his love for Ai? Will it bring her closer or push her away. Find out next!


	17. Christmas Party Surprises

**Chapter Sixteen: Christmas Party Surprises.**

* * *

He set the teddy bear on his night table. He stared at it for awhile. What was it about this handmade bear that made him realize what his feelings were. He couldn't believe that he loved Ai. He felt stupid. Such a simple thing and yet he did everything else but realize it. It should have been an easy thing to understand.

"This is ridiculous." He whispered angrily to himself. How could he fall for such a girl? She was a servant of the house, someone he could never be with. So why then did he fall for her? It didn't even make any sense. But he knew that it was too late now. Now that he knew what these feelings were he had to deal with it. He sighed. This was a love that could never be. She didn't have any benefit to him or the Ootori name. She wasn't from a worthy family, she was an orphan with only her parents last name, which was also not anything special. If only she had just been born into a noble family, this could have worked out.

"What the hell am I doing?" He sighed again covering his face feeling stupid. Was he trying to find out a way to be with her? But he already knew it was impossible. More than his feelings, he understood that it was probably for this reason he subconsciously tried to avoid realizing he loved her.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and he carried the burden of his feelings as gracefully as possible. It was hard at times with her being so close and so easily accessible. Her presence was small but so overbearing for him. She shone in every way. There were a few times he thought he would lose control and touch her or hug her. But he made sure to not touch her, not even a gentle nudge on the back. He knew that touching her would only heighten his affections for her. The only way to deal with this situation was to ignore it and find a replacement. A more suitable replacement. But after realizing his love for Ai, none of the candidates on his list made the cut. He couldn't picture himself being with Ai, holding her hand, hugging her, kissing her; and wondered why it was so hard to imagine that. Could it be because the class difference was so great that it was that unimaginable for them to get together. On the other hand he could quickly and easily picture being with any of the other girls on his list.

He took in a deep breath, he would have to deal with just one thing right now, and that was get a girlfriend so that he could slowly subdue these feelings. The club was about to start and the group was slowly rolling in. Ai was behind them smiling and chatting with Mori. Without thought Kyoya stood up angered by the scene and then he realized that he had shot up causing the group to look his way.

"Kyoya, whats wrong?" Tamaki asked fixing up his costume.

"It's nothing, just making sure you fix your costume." Kyoya covered up quickly. It was lucky that Tamaki had his turban on wrong. This week was Indian Tribe men. The group continued to their places. Mori waved a goodbye to Ai as she sat down at her desk. Kyoya tried to keep his eyes on his paperwork, but he couldn't help glancing her direction until Mori sat down. What was with Mori, he talked to her the most, more than anyone else. In fact he couldn't even recall what Mori's voice sounded like.

The club started, it was another busy club day. A little busier than expected but it was a good distraction. Kyoya was trying very hard to pay better attention to the girls on his list who were there to see him. They were his candidates and even though he knew he loved Ai, he had to still secure a girlfriend. Just like the many times he had already thought, with her it was impossible.

"Ootori-san do you have plans for the Winter Holidays?" A young cute girl asked.

"Not anything special. I might be travelling." Kyoya answered vaguely. He didn't want Host clubs' fans to follow them during the holidays. It would make it hard to move around. This way he could ensure that him and his fellow club members were safe to move freely.

"Ah travelling. That's exciting. My family has plans to visit Rome this winter. I personally would much rather visit someplace warm." The girl sighed.

"Perhaps you can suggest for them to take a detour. My family is going to Fiji this winter. So I'm happy." Another girl replied. Kyoya smiled on as he watched the girls before him chat away. He looked up to see that Nina had just arrived for her turn with him. She had become somewhat of a regular for him. Which was good. Ai welcomed her politely and offered her some tea. He watched Ai go to the cupboard realizing there were no tea bags in the container. She was trying to reach up to the top cupboard where the backup supplies were and was struggling. Kyoya smiled affectionately. At times like this, with something this small he noticed how cute she was, and how she was a girl. All the girls with him and around him didn't impact him at all, nor did he ever smile and think 'oh she's cute' or 'she's a girl after all', but with Ai. He was prepared to politely excuse himself to help her seeing how he was closer to Ai by proximity.

"Excuse me ladies, I will-" He was about to get up placing his tea cup down when he heard Ai's voice.

"Ah, thank you very much Mori-senpai." She said with a beaming smile as Mori reached over her and grabbed the teabag box for her. He was smiling back, not really saying much.

'Mori?' Kyoya thought watching on.

"What is it Kyoya-san?" The girls asked. Kyoya quickly smiled sighing.

"Nothing, excuse me. Please continue." He smiled. The girls continued their chatter while Kyoya made glances at Mori and Ai. Why was he there? Did he come just to help Ai? Kyoya looked towards Mori's table where Honey senpai was laughing with his guests. It didn't appear that the guest minded it, probably because the girls thought Ai was nobody special. Mori left back to his table and somehow had locked eyes with Kyoya coincidentally. It caught Kyoya by surprise. Mori nodded and walked back to his table. Kyoya couldn't help feel small. He was mad.

"But you're going tomorrow night aren't you Kyoya-san?" One of his guests asked bringing back Kyoya to his task.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked.

"The Takara Christmas party. It's tomorrow night right? I heard from a classmate that Nina is related to the Takara's." The girl asked, from her expression he could tell that this girl was worried that Nina who was now a regular would become something special to Kyoya. He smiled unable to control his frame of thought at that time. Rich girls for rich boys, even these girls knew this fact.

"Yes I am. She is as you all are, an important guest. Special all in your own way. No one can replace the individual joy I have with you all." He said calmly closing his eyes and then looking towards Ai as the girls blushed and squealed happily.

"Impossible is impossible." He whispered.

* * *

After club was over, everyone left to get changed next door, Ai was going to get more supplies from the supply room. Mori was just about out of the room when Kyoya asked him to stay for a bit.

"Mori-senpai, I wanted to talk to you about something." Kyoya said looking stern as always. Mori nodded.

"It would reflecting poorly if your guests misunderstood you getting up for Ai and chatting to her when they are here." Kyoya started. He wanted to be careful with his words, to make sure no hint of his rage was showing. Mori smiled and nodded. The expression on his face was almost as if he understood something bigger than what Kyoya said. And it only upset Kyoya more.

"Don't get me wrong, I just don't want people to think that you're treating her specially." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Hm." Mori only smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well you should get changed then. I'm going to finish the logs for today." Kyoya said sitting back down and working on his papers. Mori smiled gently and a little reluctantly as if he wanted to say something. But instead he said bye and left the room. Kyoya knew he was somewhat rude in the way he handled that, but it was something he had troubles controlling. All the more reason he had to rid himself of his affections for Ai and replace it with someone else.

* * *

"Let me make it clear Kyoya, this party is an important party. You must make sure you hold up the Ootori name." His father voiced deeply at the dinner table. His brother's were quiet, not sure how to cut the heavy tension their father brought. It was also the first time since the incident with Ai that Kyoya saw Akira. He made no attempt to talk to Kyoya and Kyoya maintained that.

"Yes father." Kyoya replied. His father looked carefully at his sons, and then to his youngest.

"Kyoya, I have always taught that connections were important, but you are the only son I can rely on to make quality connections. Don't let me down." His father added surprising the sons. It infuriated Fujimaro and Akira. What was their father saying, that they were useless to him? That the connections they brought him were not quality. But Kyoya looked on to his father, and saw an subtle expression change that confused him. What was the meaning of what he said.

* * *

It was 6:30pm. And Kyoya was almost ready for the party. Somehow he felt nervous. This was a really big deal. He was the first son to go to this prestigious party, and it was his first time. He was excited and thrilled. He had already made a plan in his mind of what he had to do. He would first greet everyone with his father making sure that they all recognized him, then he would find Nina's cousin Tyler from America and Nina's father- the mobile guru VP Mr. Fujiwara. It was going to be a very productive night.

"Ah, Ootori-san your tie is a little crocked." Ai said while she was rolling off any dust from his perfect Italian tailored suit. Kyoya looked at his tie in the mirror, she was right. He tried again and he was having trouble with it. The material was different from his other ties, this tie was special. This was a tie that his mother had bought from him. She had given it to him on his 5th birthday.

'This is a tie for when you're all grown up. Wear it on an important day okay.' She had said while smiling. He remembered very little of his mother, but he was glad that he remembered that.

"Let me try Ootori-san." Ai said coming to him. He moved to let her as he fixed his silver cufflinks.

"Ah please stay still." She said trying to untie the tie. Kyoya stood still and looked down at her as she had her arms practically around his neck, going a little on her tippy toes to reach around to fix the tie from under the collar. He knew he should bend down to make it easier for her, but just couldn't do it, he felt like if he did he might hug her. And he really didn't want to do that. She clearly didn't think twice about what she was doing. Kyoya wondered had she done this for Aizawa before? She seemed to know how to tie it from somewhere. Perhaps her father? His mind trailed to Aizawa wondering if he was still in contact with Ai. He felt compelled to ask, but didn't know how to bring it up without sounding weird.

"This is a very nice tie Ootori-san." Ai commented trying to diffuse the serious air around them. She felt a big overwhelmed by Kyoya's overbearing presence. It was a rare moment to be this close to him, touching him and it made her heart flutter.

"Thank you. It was a present from my mother." He replied. Ai knew very well that he didn't have a mom and though she was curious, she didn't think it was right to ask about it. Kyoya watched Ai, she was so easy to read. She clearly felt bad for him, and it was ridiculous. She was the one who had no parent. Her face was focused on the tie, she looked really cute concentrating like this for something so simple. A smile cracked on his face, and he quickly looked away to the mirror. But it backfired, he still noticed her in the mirror. He watched her in the mirror, her small slender fingers wrapping the tie, her height, her long black hair, and how she looked with him. No one could say that they didn't look good together, he thought they actually suited each other very nicely. With her extreme beauty and his handsome looks, they matched well. And yet there were so many big roadblocks. Ai made a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry Ootori-san, I'll try one more time." She said unwrapping the tie. He knew it was probably his height that made it a bit more difficult for her to fix the collar from the back. He looked at his many clocks and time was ticking. He needed to meet Tachibana and his father at the main entrance at 7. Kyoya naturally leaned down this time without thinking. His face came close to hers and it surprised him. Her arms around his neck touching the neckline of his collar, fidgeting gently to fix the tie. Her gentle sweet smell, her smaller softer body, it was overwhelming him.

Suddenly Ai's eyes widen shocked as Kyoya brought her closer in his embrace.

"Ootori-san?" She voiced shocked. Kyoya's eyes opened suddenly realizing what he had done. He was devastated that he actually did it. He was hugging her. He had to think quickly before she panicked and he panicked as well.

"This- this much is alright right? Just consider it helping me out." Kyoya rudely said tightening his hold around her back and waist. Ai didn't know what to say or what to do. But then a thought came to her, maybe he was nervous about this very important party. She also wondered if the tie brought back memories of his mother to him. Somehow it made her sad to think that he was troubled. She didn't resist with her arms just loosely dangling over his shoulders. She put her arms around him, and tightly embraced him. She was blushing madly and felt really embarrassed. Kyoya didn't expected her to hug him back and as affectionately as she was. He knew that she perhaps just felt bad for him for whatever reason, and it was annoying. But at the same time he was thankful for it. He was hugging her and that was all that mattered. His eyes closed and he let out a tense sigh. He somehow felt very relaxed and calm. The jitters he had about this party was levitating out of his body, the smell of her shampoo easing him. He smelled the side of her neck, his lips just brushing her skin, it sent a weird shiver down his body. The urge to do more was beckoning him and he knew he had to stop. Beyond this he couldn't do more, he had to make sure not to cross 'that' line. He pulled back not really making any eye contact with her.

"Finish up quickly." He voiced looking at himself in the mirror acting like nothing happened. Ai smiled and did his tie, this time more relaxed herself. Her heart felt tickled. It felt really different to be hugged by Kyoya. He was built tough, strong and felt comfortable in his arms. It wasn't like hugging her father or even Aizawa, the feelings she got hugging Kyoya was indescribable. Like from another world.

"Thanks." Kyoya said looking down at his perfect done tie. He observed himself one last time in the mirror to make sure he looked the best possible.

"You look great Ootori-san. I'm sure you'll be the limelight of the party." Ai said suddenly. He jerked around not expecting her to say such things. And from the nervous blush on her face, he could tell that she wasn't expecting to either. He smiled.

"I'm off." He left with Ai parting ways with him to line up with the other maids who were responsible for his departure from the main entrance. She smiled at him, Kyoya could tell she was smiling even when he wasn't looking at her.

'Time for the performance of my life.' He thought to himself.

* * *

It was 8pm and the castle like house was buzzing with people. Guests and servants alike all descended in the ballroom all eager. Kyoya stepped into the huge ballroom in awe himself. This was a really big deal, and now he understood why. The place was filled to the brim with the wealthiest of the wealthy. It was almost overbearing.

"Lets go Kyoya." His father said as they were being approached by some members of the rich community to mingle.

"Ah Ootori-san. It's a pleasure to see you again. How are you doing?" The man the same age as Kyoya's father said extending his hand to him and his father. Kyoya served him his best smile and most professional handshake.

"I'm fine Hanazoko-san. How are you doing?" Ootori-san Sr. began talking to him and naturally more flocked to him. Kyoya wasn't surprised, after all the Ootori name was second to the Souh name.

"Who is this dashing young man?" One of the men asked curious.

"Let me introduce you to my son, Kyoya. He is currently attending grade 11 at Ouran." His father said as Kyoya bowed to the group of people who had come to greet them.

"It's a pleasure to meet the 3rd son we have heard so much about." Said one of the men shaking Kyoya's hand. Kyoya was a bit surprised, had his father really said things about him to his colleagues. He really wanted to know what kinds of things did he say about him.

"The pleasure is all mine Sato-san." Kyoya said with a slight bow.

"Ootori you old man, I didn't know you had such a strapping young son. He's positively handsome." One of the wives present said eyeing Kyoya like he was fresh meat. He smiled back.

"He does get his looks from me." Mr. Ootori said giving a slight smirk. Kyoya was a bit shocked, he didn't know his father to say jokes. It was kind of nice to hear it.

"You attend Ouran? Yes I have heard of your Host Club. My daughter raves about it all the time." Mr. Kobayashi expressed.

"Mine as well. We also heard so much about the Halloween party you planned. It was really refreshing." Mr. Sato said. Kyoya knew these people were all key players in different fields that were already profiting the Ootori name, it was good to maintain a good relationship with them, but what he was really after was new last names; ones that could benefit him further. Nevertheless he continued talking to them as they came.

* * *

The night had progressed slowly, his father and him had stayed together for the most part, but normally had 2 different conversations going with different people at the same time. Kyoya finally spotted Nina's father, Mr. Fujiwara. He really needed to get to him, but in a casual manner so he didn't pick up on what he was doing. Next to him he saw a boy who looked a little older than him, with platinum blonde hair and ear piercings, and what appeared to be a tattoo of a harmer on the side of his neck. He looked stylish in his suit but didn't look like he belonged in such an uptight crowd amongst all the black hair.

'Bingo.' Kyoya said identifying him as Nina's cousin Tyler from America.

"I don't know why Takara-san even invites such a man." One of the gossiping wives snapped while her husband was talking to Kyoya.

"Uh?" Kyoya said making it look like he thought she was talking about him. He already knew who she was talking about, but wanted to open the door for further conversation.

"Oh no, not you Kyoya-san. Takara's nephew, Tyler Takara." Mr. Sato explained looking to their direction.

"Tyler?" Kyoya asked already knowing that he was half American.

"Yes apparently, his mother married the son of a wealthy American businessman. It's really amazing that they are family." He went on to explain.

"Look at his appearance, should someone like him be here." The wife rolled her eyes. Kyoya knew that Tyler was close enough to hear them talking about him, and judging by how his face strained he knew that Tyler was angry. Right away Kyoya had to make a choice, how to deal with this. He needed a good opening to talk to Tyler and befriend him, but that the same time not put down Sato-san who was a partner with his father. Mr. Ootori had made glances at Kyoya, he wanted to see what he would do in such a situation.

"I don't mind it. Perhaps it's because I'm young and inexperienced in life. But Tyler-san seems to be a creative person. In a way I'm jealous of his free expression." Kyoya laughed at himself.

"Don't worry! Don't worry Kyoya-san, I'm sure you can express well too." Mr. Sato and wife laughed amused by him. They laughed because Kyoya seemed like he only had one sort of expression and it relaxed them to hear it.

"You're right, he really is a free spirit. I suppose your youth is the time to be like that. If you say it like that, I'm jealous too." Mr. Sato continued remembering his youth as his wife giggled.

"Yes now that you are an old man it's hard to dye your hair." She laughed. The group seemed to join in talking about their youth and laughing. Kyoya smiled, this was perfect, especially because Tyler had heard all of it. He turned his back to Kyoya but he knew he for sure left an impression.

The night dwelled on. Kyoya had only met half of the people at the party. It was at least 300 people there. Dinner was being served and Kyoya was seated at Mr. Fujiwara's table which was a huge stroke of luck. Kyoya had planned to casually meet him later, but this was much better. His father and Mr. Fujiwara seemed to know each other, and that wasn't unexpected. Mr. Fujiwara's mobile company had a contract with the Hospital providing all the intercom systems.

"This is your 3rd son, Kyoya am I right?" Mr. Fujiwara smiled. His smile reminded him much of Nina, and his plumpness too.

"Yes." His father replied as Kyoya shook his hand and smiled.

"I have heard about you a lot from my daughter. Perhaps you don't remember her."

"Nina-san? I remember her. She is one of my kindest customers." Kyoya slightly interrupted with a professional smile. Mr. Fujiwara was a bit surprised, but smiled.

"Really that's great." He replied.

"She leaves a very nice impression on anyone she meets. The first time I met her, I thought 'ah this girl is very kind'." Kyoya continued dispelling any negative thoughts Mr. Fujiwara was thinking. He could already tell that Mr. Fujiwara thought 'because my daughter is chubby you remember her'.

"Thank you. She really is a kind daughter." Mr. Fujiwara said back feeling light hearted and proud.

Kyoya smiled.

"I heard you did a wonderful job on the Halloween party. All the parents were really talking about it." Mr. Fujiwara changed subject, as a way to open a door for Kyoya to plug in the bits he needed. Kyoya smiled thankful for the shift.

The table talked about the Halloween and the different things Kyoya had accomplished. The limelight was really on him, just like Ai had said. He smiled a little more easily. Mr. Ootori Sr. was very pleased, he had expected to get a lot of the right kind of attention. Many came up with their daughters which told him right away that Kyoya was a prize pick.

* * *

After dinner, there was dancing and music, very uptight music. Not the type of music they had the Halloween party, where every one let go and danced with their full might. Kyoya had taken a little break from all the connections he was making. He had gotten quite a business cards which pleased him. Many of them seemed very interested in him for their daughters. Somehow Kyoya's eyes went downcast. He really was from another world. He looked on to the people around him, they were all uptight superficial, their loyalties thinner than a strand of hair. Here he felt like his breath was always held. But with Ai, he felt like the chains that wrapped him from head to toe were loose. But he knew that it wouldn't even be possible with Ai for even a second. He would have to find a partner here, amongst this collection of people was probably a girl he would become a boyfriend to; and eventually marry.

He sighed.

"Hey." Said an English voice. Kyoya looked behind him to see Tyler standing there.

"Hello." Kyoya said smiling to him.

"Ah, yeah. I'm Tyler. You're Kyoya right?" The young seemingly rough man said. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes. But how did you know?" Kyoya asked. He was really lucky, he didn't have to go fetch Tyler, the prey came right to him.

"Nina wouldn't stop talking about you." Tyler replied looking a bit embarrassed and annoyed. Kyoya laughed a little.

"I see. It's nice to meet you Tyler-san." Kyoya started off extending to shake his hand.

"Yeah um thanks for before." Tyler said not sure what else to say.

"Before?" Kyoya acted dumb.

"You know with those people. Its really annoying to be judged like that." Tyler said annoyed and flustered. Kyoya could see Tamaki somehow deep in Tyler's eyes. But unlike Tamaki, Tyler showed his anger. He could sympathize with Tyler, after all Tamaki was in a simliar situation.

"People always go to conclusions about things they don't know or understand. You don't have to mind what anyone says, as long as you are happy with who you are." Kyoya said without thinking. He was rather shocked with himself. Had he really said something so forward to a person he just met. But he was thinking of Tamaki.

"You're pretty cool." Tyler laughed. Kyoya realized that's why he probably saw Tamaki in him, because the smile was the same.

"Hey, you wanna hang out for a bit. This place is so stuffy." Tyler suggested as they walked outside to get some air but before they could Kyoya heard his father calling for him from behind.

Kyoya turned around to see his father with Mr. Daiki Takara and a beautiful young girl beside him.

"I would like you to meet Takara-san." His father said. Kyoya bowed to Mr. Takara and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry Tyler-san, would you give me a few minutes." Kyoya asked pretending to not know that link between Tyler and Takara, in his attempt to seem genuine.

"No worries, he's my uncle. Take your time. We'll meet up later." Tyler said nodding and waving a bye to his uncle who made no expression change.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Takara-san. Thank you for the invitation again this year. The party is really wonderful." Kyoya said.

"Just as you said Ootori, he really is a fine man." Takara said in a heavy stern voice. Kyoya already knew that Daiki Takara was the main guy, the big boss of all bosses. He was true to his picture online, he was tall, old and very aggressive looking. He was just like his own father, ruthless even just by appearance.

"Let me introduce you to my niece." Mr. Takara said jumping to the point. The girl stepped forward a bit. She was beautiful, like a model from a magazine. With a fine body, tight hugging dress, shoulder length brown hair and big pretty eyes.

"Emi Takara." She said extending her hand to Kyoya.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kyoya smiled.

"Pleasure is mine Kyoya-san. I have heard a lot about you." She smiled.

"Thank you." Kyoya smiled back feeling like she was on par with him.

"It seems you have become a star tonight. Everyone seems to be talking about you." Mr. Takara said with a smirk on his face. Oortori Sr grinned agreeing.

"Emi is a second year at Tokyo University." Mr. Takara explained proudly.

"Why don't we chat for a bit Kyoya-san. There aren't many people in our age group here." Emi said taking his arm and walking to his side.

"Of course." Mr. Takara said as he and his father left a different direction.

"If this works out Ootori, we might be calling each other by different names." Mr. Takara joked with a large grin on his face.

"It would be very suitable." Mr. Ootori replied back.

* * *

Emi had a lot to say. She took control of the conversation as Kyoya let her. He asked her many different questions about her achievements since graduating Ouran. She was just as he suspected, was allowed to pursue higher education because of her business sense. It was too much of a waste to let her just get married. She was independent, and self-centred, typical rich girl. But she seemed a lot more stubborn than most, which showed how used to she was to getting things she wanted.

"You have another year and then you will graduate too. What are you aspirations Kyoya?" She asked dropping all formalities. It was one thing Kyoya hated, was her lack of formality for someone she just met. But it was something easily overlookable.

"I hope to get into Tokyo university or try for a university abroad." Kyoya said keeping vague.

"Interesting. If it's abroad, you should go for America." She said almost demanding.

"America doesn't make my cut." Kyoya replied surprising Emi.

"Really?" She smirked.

"Their education system has been going down hill in the last couple of years in my opinion. I would much rather try for England or Canada." Kyoya replied wondering how she'll take his opinion on the matter considering she had gone for a year to an American university. Emi smirked, she liked that challenge.

"Interesting indeed. There's some truth to that so I won't argue." She laughed.

"You're very interesting Kyoya. It seems me and you are pretty much the same person." She said linking her arms with him again, pressing her breasts to him.

"Thank you. I will take that as a very kind compliment." Kyoya smiled back not moved by her forwardness. She was indeed a princess, he could tell from just this 10 minute conversation that she was a very strong person.

"Perhaps if we talk more, we'll learn that we're indeed very much alike." Kyoya added knowing this is the door he wanted. He didn't think she would be here at the party, and again by sheer luck she was; and he got to meet her. She was showing great interest in him. This was just perfect. Mr. Takara was a huge deal, and a partnership with him would mean a huge boost to the Ootori name, not to mention a nice comfortable seat for him as the head of the Ootori house.

"My thoughts exactly. Lets get to know each other a bit more." She said looking sexy. She looked up at him, with eyes seductive, lips almost begging for a kiss. Was she inviting him to kiss her, after only 10 minutes of knowing him? He somehow felt repulsed. But she was a target that was a big deal to catch.

"Emi-san, shall we meet again?" Kyoya said playing a little hard to get as he smiled handsomely down at her. Emi liked this side of him, unyielding to her demands; it was a huge turn on for her.

"Lets." She said as she leaned up and kissed his neck. It didn't surprise Kyoya he expected it when she started to lean up to him. He didn't stop it, and the small peck on his neck felt nice but the pain in his chest almost made his arms grab her. He wasn't sure why but it didn't feel right.

* * *

Emi met with 4 other men that night, she had ducked them all outside to have a chat. She had by far spent the most time with Kyoya, who knew right away that she was narrowing candidates. He smiled at the challenge. She was used to getting what she wanted, but so was he.

"Kyoya." Suddenly the familiar voice made him turn around again. He expected it to be Tyler again but the voices didn't match.

"Mori-senpai?" Kyoya was stunned. He wasn't expectin Mori to be there. After all he had never mentioned it once. Of course he didn't really mention it either.

"Do you have a minute to chat?" Mori asked. It had been awhile since he heard him say so much. His voice was deep as always. Kyoya felt very strange being there with him.

"What are you doing here Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked as they started to walk together.

"I'm here with my father, Honey and Haninozuka-san" Mori replied.

"Are you here with Ootori-san?" Mori asked impressed.

"Yes, he asked me to come along this year." Kyoya hadn't been alone with Mori in a very long time, and somehow he felt awkward. He never showed it though. He never expected a small family like Mori's to be invited to such a big party. But then again he should have expected it to considering Takara often used the people trained from Mori's family dojo as part of his security detail.

"Kyoya, there's something I want to talk to you about" Mori said. Kyoya's heart skipped a beat. Was this going to be about Ai.

"It's about Ai-san?" He added. Kyoya did everything in his ability to not look shaken.

"What about her?" Kyoya asked looking like he wasn't bothered by it. He plucked a drink from a passing waiter.

"I don't know if this matters, but I thought I'd tell you anyway." Mori continued. Kyoya felt a lump deep in his throat. Was he going to confess? Or had he already?

"I knew her before she came to Ouran." Mori said. Kyoya looked at him confused.

"Before Ouran?" Kyoya asked.

"When her parents were still alive." Mori smiled. It shocked Kyoya. He didn't know this. Mori had never mentioned anything like this.

"I used to go to their restaurant all the time. They made my favourite udon. Her father used to make me a special bowl with beef and green onions." Mori smiled. Kyoya couldn't believe this.

"Somehow I don't think Ai-san remembers me though." Mori laughed a little, which surprised Kyoya. But why hadn't he said something before. Then it occurred to Kyoya, that Mori had known her from the start. From the first time he saw that album he brought to club; he had known who she was. But kept silent about it all this time.

"Does she know?" Kyoya suddenly asked annoyed by this.

"No, I never told her. I didn't know how to bring up her parents." Mori said looking off a bit.

"She must have a lot of memories but I don't want to bring up any painful ones." Mori added. Kyoya's heart sank hearing him say these things.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyoya asked annoyed but controlling himself.

"I'm not sure. I guess it just didn't feel right." Mori replied. His expression had disappeared. Kyoya was frustrated.

"I see." He replied. Mori knew Ai before he did. He knew her dead parents, he knew her smile when she was still happy with her family; in a place he didn't know or understand.

"I'm going to tell her though. About knowing her from before." Mori added.

"I don't think it's fair to her that I hide like this." He said smiling a bit.

"No, don't." Kyoya burst out. He realized he had said that really hastily surprising Mori.

"It would embarrass her wouldn't it? That she didn't recognize you, a guest who came frequently." Kyoya said on the spot. Covering for the fact that he just didn't want them getting any closer than this. Mori looked at Kyoya quiet. They both became silent.

"You're right." Mori smiled.

"I'll leave it for now." He added.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Kyoya asked wondering if there was more. Mori nodded. There was a weird tension over them and Kyoya was shaken by it. It was awkward, he knew he should say something; something to recover the atmosphere.

"By the way, who was that girl with you earlier?" Mori suddenly asked Kyoya

"Oh, that was Emi Takara." Kyoya replied not thinking about it too much.

"I see. She seems nice." Mori smiled. Kyoya could tell that he was trying to shift the mood between them.

"Yeah." Kyoya replied. He couldn't help feel unlike himself. He wanted to know what Mori was thinking. What he felt when he saw Ai again after the restaurant closed down. He still remembered the way Mori was smiling the first time he saw her picture in that album. He remembered his frustration when he had taken it home, the times he looked at her and smiled at her. It was all so annoying. He felt anxious. But then he saw Emi walk by with some girls and waved a quick 'hi' to him. It snapped him back to earth. He couldn't waste time like this. He understood his feelings for Ai, but that couldn't stop him from achieving his goals.

"Mori-senpai, are you guys doing anything for Christmas break?" Kyoya asked unexpectedly.

"I think we might be going to London for a bit." Mori replied.

"I was thinking we should get together at my house and have a little party." Kyoya said nonchalantly. He knew he was saying something not like him, and he knew that Mori felt it was strange of him to say such things. But he really needed to break from the chains he made with Ai. As much as he hated Mori and her being even near each other, he knew that the more available she was to him; the more he was going to be blocked from his path. Mori was silent for a bit, probably trying to process what Kyoya was saying.

"Okay." Mori replied.

* * *

How was that, a bit misleading with the title uh? HEHE

On the next chapter: Emi Takara invites herself to the Ootori house and meets Ai for the first time. She immediately doesn't like Ai, and makes a date plan for the 25th.. The group has a Christmas party at Kyoya's on the 24th, the day before Kyoya's date with Emi. What will happen between Ai and Kyoya that night in her room when she finally returns the money she borrowed for Kyoto. Will Kyoya finally snap?


	18. Crossing a Line

**Chapter Seventeen:**

** Crossing a Line.**

* * *

"Kyoya-san, you have a guest." Ms. Ueda said in her normal monotone voice. Kyoya was surprised, as was Ai. It was already dinner time, who could be here to visit him now. Kyoya had a strange feeling as he stood up. Could it be Aizawa here again? If it was Aizawa why would he come here right now?

'It couldn't be..' He thought strangely worried. Could he be here to ask for Ai back? He was thundered by this possibility.

"Take your time Ootori-san. I will put your food in the oven so it doesn't get cold." Ai explained kindly. Kyoya turned around to look at her. What would he do if this was really Aizawa?

"I'll be back soon." Kyoya said feeling kind of like a husband saying goodbye to his wife. He felt really ridiculous for acting so girly.

When he arrived to the guest living room, he was surprised to see it wasn't Aizawa but Emi Takara instead. She was very closely looking around the room assessing as he expected her to.

"Emi-san. It's a pleasure to see you." Kyoya said coming to the room greeting her. Emi stood up smiling.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night." Emi said respectfully. She had the presence of someone strong and confident, and it showed from her speech to her body language. It was an excellent quality to have for someone in business.

"Not at all. Would you like to have some dinner?" Kyoya asked not really wanting to have dinner with her, but it was the polite thing to do.

"As much as I would love to join you for a meal, I'm sorry but I have to decline today. I only have a few minutes actually." Emi explained apologetic.

"Please have a seat and at least have a cup of tea." Kyoya gestured, expecting the maid to arrive with tea shortly.

"Thank you. A cup of tea would be lovely." Emi replied sitting down like a lady would. Kyoya noticed that she was dressed professional but sexy. She had a great body and knowing her personality type, she was somebody who would want to show it off. She had a nice size chest and wasn't going to hide it. Unlike Ai who wore the blouse of the maids almost completely buttoned even though she probably had a bigger chest than Emi. But that was the kind of person she was. She was modest and humble and Kyoya never knew he would like that kind of girl. He caught himself comparing her to Emi and quickly pushed the thought out.

"Actually, I came here today for a reason. I could have called but I feel that talking in person makes a much better statement." Emi said with a strong smile. Kyoya already knew the real reason for coming in person, it was a tactic he used often. It was to ensure the other party felt compelled to agree.

"I see. What can I help you with then?" Kyoya replied with an equally strong smile.

"I would like to go on a date with you." Emi said bluntly. It didn't shock Kyoya at all but he was amazed with her lack of sense.

"I see. I would be honoured. Though I wished you had waited for me to ask." Kyoya laughed a little. Emi smirked.

"If I always waited for the man to do what I wanted, it would take too long. This way I get what I want on time." She replied.

"Yes that is true. But I would like to think that good things taste better when you are patient." Kyoya replied handsomely. Emi grinned, she liked Kyoya's strong personality. It matched her taste very well.

"You're right. Forgive me for being so impatient. But I wanted a taste of Kyoya-san sooner than later." She replied with a sexy tone. Kyoya knew right away that this woman was a force to be reckoned with. She was forceful and replied back with gusto. He wanted to dig deeper into her history but he wanted a time frame to work on.

"There is nothing to forgive. When would you like to go on the date?" Kyoya asked.

"The 25th of this month. Christmas day." Emi smiled sexy. It was a couples date time, and Kyoya knew this. But he wasn't going to blow a chance like this away.

"Perfect choice. Lets have a date on the 25th then." Kyoya replied thinking how gold his luck was. Emi smiled thanking him.

"I apologize for the delay." Ai said walking in surprising Kyoya. His head spun around to see her walking in with a tray of tea and snacks. He wondered if she heard him make date plans. Emi looked at Ai up and down surprised to see such a young girl.

"Who are you?" Emi asked overstepping polite conduct of letting the host introduce. Ai smiled as she put the tray down.

"I'm Ai." She replied. Emi didn't look pleased and Kyoya could tell by her sudden facial expression change.

"How old are you?" Emi asked.

"She's a maid of this house." Kyoya stepped in knowing that he had to intervene. Judging by Emi's expression and body language he could tell that she was threatened by Ai's beauty. Ai couldn't think of doing anything else but bowing and then pouring the tea while Emi watched her carefully.

"She's a bit young isn't she?" Emi asked accepting the cup of tea politely. Ai recognized this atmosphere, Emi was not happy with her.

"She is, but my father deemed her able enough to take on the responsibilities." Kyoya replied kindly with a smile. Ai felt very uneasy and wanted to leave.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Ootori-san?" Ai asked kindly. Kyoya could sense from Ai that she wanted to leave the room and he didn't blame her. This was a very awkward situation even for him.

"No thank you. You can go." Kyoya replied.

"Wait. Why don't you just stay here for a bit." Emi interrupted rudely. Kyoya felt her tone and demeanour was very rude but remained composed.

"Is there something else you wanted Emi-san?" Kyoya asked poking at how rude she was being.

"No, I just thought that since she's already here, it would be interesting to get to know her." Emi smirked taking a sip of her tea. Ai bowed and remained still.

"Interesting?" Kyoya asked taking a sip himself.

"I have never seen such a young maid before, so its peaked my curiosity." Emi smiled. Ai was starting to feel really belittled.

"Age really has nothing to do with it. She's working here part time, there's really nothing interesting about it." Kyoya replied not sure how to diffuse Emi's curiosity. He knew this was probably very hard for Ai.

"Well it's just not something you see. So she works part time? How do you like the work?" Emi asked almost laughing. Ai could feel her spite from her all the way across the table. But she was standing next to Kyoya, she could relax a bit.

"Its good." She replied not sure what else she was supposed to say.

"That's good. How come you're working here as a maid of all jobs. Wouldn't it be better to find a more normal job for a common girl like yourself?" Emi asked really pushing the limits of being a rude guest. Ai felt her heart tremble when she heard this question. Aside from feeling belittled, she was now feeling trapped. Kyoya put down his cup and looked straight at Emi, something in his mind clicked and he did everything he could to watch his tongue.

"These questions are rather boring Emi-san. Why show so much interest in such a small matter?" Kyoya asked. Ai couldn't help but look down to her feet. She wasn't expecting to hear that from Kyoya. But she couldn't exactly expect to be saved by him either.

"Eh? Really? I'm sorry I don't mean to ask boring questions." Emi laughed. Ai really wanted to leave but she wondered if she could ask again?

"Well then let me ask you a more exciting question. Have you fallen in love with any of the 3 sons?" Emi asked sharply with a mean smirk on her face. Ai's heart almost stop. She looked at Emi.

"How could she? She knows her place." Kyoya cut her off before she could say anything. Ai looked back at her feet feeling like she was going to cry if she didn't leave right now. Emi's eyes moved to Kyoya. He had pretty much stepped in almost each time to save Ai in a very clever way.

"Is that so...I suppose the help can't hope for such an absurd thing." Emi replied in a cocky self righteous tone. Ai kept her eyes to the floor telling herself over and over to not cry.

"Lets talk more in private. Sakamoto-san you can leave." Kyoya calmly told her to leave. Ai bowed to the guest and left the room. It took every ounce of her to keep her tears from falling, but when she turned the corner to the hallway; a single tear escaped.

'No, you can't cry over something like this.' She reminded herself. She took out her most precious photo, the one she carried with her always for courage. She squeezed the picture tightly to her chest. She felt betrayed in many ways by Kyoya, but knew she was displacing her feelings. He was right to say it, she wasn't in any position to even think of such things; but it still hurt her. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much to hear him say that.

'I'm so stupid.' Ai thought to herself. She's just a maid.

* * *

"She seems like a good girl." Emi said placing her cup down.

"She is. But I would much rather finish our talk about our date." Kyoya said eager to move away from this talk of Ai. He knew she was hurt. He knew she was humiliated and embarrassed and that she would probably cry. He also knew that he was partly responsible for her hurt.

Emi watched Kyoya closely trying to decipher what he was actually thinking. Just like with her it was hard to crack him open.

"How about we start with dinner and some time after to get to know each other?" Emi suggested. Kyoya smiled back and nodded.

"Sounds good. I shall pick you up at 8 Christmas night." He replied looking straight at her.

* * *

Ai plated the food like normal when he returned to his room. Kyoya didn't say anything to her that would make her feel better about what happened with Emi. He wanted to, but knew he shouldn't. This was good, this made that line clear and visible. He knew she didn't think of him in such a way. He knew that his feelings for her were all just one sided. And the situation with Emi would finally force him out of this love. He could tell that Ai hadn't been crying which was surprising for him. But then again, she was a strong person even though she was so weak. But even he could tell she was a little slower than normal. Obvious it affected her a little, but clearly not trying to show it. He smiled to himself feeling helpless and stupid. At times like this, a few kind words would be a great help.

He ate dinner as usual, with Ai talking about his day. She seemed normal, but something behind her smile gave him the hint that she was just doing her best. Somehow this strength of hers made him realize how weak he was.

"On the 25th I have a date with Emi-san. Please be sure to have a good suit ready for me." Kyoya said out of the blue. He wanted to know how she would react. Ai smiled.

"Ok." She replied in her gentle sweet voice. Her eyes sparkled. Kyoya turned away, that expression could bring down any man. However he knew now, that him dating someone didn't affect her. Confirming how unrequited his love was. But if Kyoya hadn't turned away to eat, he would have understood how downcast her eyes became, even with a smile her heart broke.

* * *

The Winter Holidays officially began with the end of term exams. Ai was relieved. The last few nights of cramming really hard.

"I'm sure you did fine." Aizawa said petting her head with a big smile on his face.

"I think I did ok. I just hope it's enough to keep my average up." Ai replied putting a worried thumb to her lips.

"It's okay okay, you did fine." Aizawa laughed. It had been a long time since they got to see each other. Ai had a rare day off since it was the end of term exams. It was only one day, but she was grateful for it. They decided to meet up at the park half way since transportation was hard for Ai. There were no buses that went anywhere near Kyoya's residence, so it was a 45 minute trek down to a bus station.

"You're doing alright?" Aizawa asked noticing that she seemed a little different.

"Yes. I am" She replied smiling.

"Really? You seem a bit...down." Aizawa replied. Ai nodded her head side to side.

"You're over thinking again." She laughed.

"Well since you just finished your tests, let me treat you to something great!" Aizawa boasted proudly sticking out his chest. Ai laughed.

"Eh! Really?" She asked.

"How does BBQ sound!?" Aizawa said feeling pretty rich. Ai's eyes opened in astonishment.

"Really BBQ! That's really expensive." She replied not sure if they should be doing something so luxurious.

"Relax, I've been saving money from my part time job. We should live it up a little every now and then." Aizawa said stretching out his arms. Ai laughed thinking Aizawa was cute.

"Ah, but you might be used to seeing more luxurious things. Is BBQ even a luxury anymore?" Aizawa asked timidly wondering if his insignificant gesture was even meaningful.

"No, it's nothing like that. After all I'm still just a maid there. Luxury is still out of reach for me." Ai joked. Aizawa could tell she was hiding something. Holding back like she did when she was hurt by something. But he didn't want to force it out of her. As much as he wanted to know, he had to count on that she would tell him when she was ready. He put a hand on her head.

"You're not just a maid. You're somebody special to me." Aizawa boldly announced. Ai looked up at him smiling.

"The bus is almost here. We should hurry downtown." He said. They shared a tender moment of staring and smiling and then started to board the bus towards town. It wasn't a busy street since it was so far away from anything, which was why a bus only came once every hour. Kyoya came out of the corner of the street looking as the bus disappearing from his view.

"Ootori-san?" Tachibana asked wondering why they had suddenly detoured to spy on Ai. He had a hint but didn't want to even think about it. Kyoya saw Ai walking down to the bus and turned around to offer a ride when he saw her meeting up with Aizawa. He was angry to see her meeting him behind his back. He knew his anger made no sense. He no longer had to wonder if she met with Aizawa, he had confirmation, and they seemed closer than ever. He was still touching her affectionately, and saying embarrassing things that should make men blush. But Ai was carefree and open around Aizawa which was annoying. He was angry, frustrated and sad. He couldn't even understand what emotion he was feeling first. He somehow felt she cheated on him, betrayed him even though he knew she hadn't. He did so much to ensure Aizawa wasn't near her, and in the end, with any spare time she had, Ai rushed over to Aizawa.

"A date." he said to himself knowing full well that Aizawa wasn't just treating her to food.

"Never mind." Kyoya turned around and boarded the car.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" The group squealed happily! It was day 4 of Winter Holidays and the group would only have tonight to gather and have fun. The next day and for the rest of Winter, they were breaking off going to different places. Even Kyoya was going to be heading to Australia for 5 days after Christmas was over.

"I regret it." Kyoya said with arms crossed and covered in streamers. The group was making a lot of noise and the thick-head trio were dancing around making a mess. Kyoya was regretting his decision for putting this party together.

"Lets eat cake!" Honey happily screamed as Ai walked in with another cake she was requested to bake. Kyoya liked Ai's cakes, they were always vanilla, light and filled with fruit which was to his taste. Ai smiled as she placed the cake down on the kontatsu. Tamaki quickly huddled next to her waiting like a good boy with Honey to receive a good chunk of cake. Ai giggled.

"Here." She smiled kindly cutting up generous portions for the hungry blondes. She always enjoyed the groups company. They were a lively bunch of people.

"Here Haruhi-san." Ai said passing her piece.

"Thank you." Haruhi said feeling very happy.

"Haruhi...good for you...you've probably never celebrated a Christmas before with cake uh? It's okay, enjoy it." Tamaki cried holding on to her head. Haruhi only laughed with dead fish eyes, almost devoid of life.

"Ah thank you." She replied not even trying to pry Tamaki off. She had become used to his touches, and Kyoya noticed this. Her interaction with Tamaki had increased. She had become more open and close to him, to the point where she didn't even react to things he did strangely. Was this acceptance because Haruhi liked Tamaki back? He wondered if him touching Ai and her responding meant that she accepted him too.

Mori came to Ai's side to take a piece for himself, and even helped her pour some tea for the group. Kyoya tried not to keep eyes on them, it would only make him feel stupid. He couldn't be making glances at her, not anymore. He had a date tomorrow with Emi Takara, someone who matched him well.

"Hey Kyoya, I heard you're taking Emi Takara out tomorrow?" Hikaru said suddenly. The party screeched to a halt and suddenly everyone including Mori zoomed to Kyoya and waited to hear the details. Kyoya sighed.

"How did you know?" he asked bothered. Rumours really did fly fast.

"Emi-san told Nina-san, Nina-san told her classmate Sayaka who is one of our guests." Hikaru explained giving a high five to Kaoru.

"What did you say to your guest?" Kyoya asked worried that this could affect business.

"Don't worry, we played it down, saying that it was probably a misunderstanding." Kaoru said knowing very well to take down such rumours. Kyoya sighed relieved. Ai was still at the table watching Kyoya, somehow she felt like her heart beat had gotten faster.

"So you're really taking her out?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, it works out well with what I planned anyway." Kyoya replied like a businessman. Tamaki looked to Kyoya with focused eyes.

"Are you sure this is okay? Emi Takara is known to be very strong willed. She's used to getting what she wants." Tamaki added.

"Yeah, I guessed that much after meeting her. But you forget one thing." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses, a large smirk appearing on his face.

"I always get what I want too." Kyoya's presence became a little more menacing. The group shuddered. The group laughed and said that Kyoya should be alright, after all he was a guy.

"Hey lets exchange presents!" Honey switched the subject quickly. Ai felt this was a good time to excuse herself.

"Wait, Ai, stay, we a present for you too." Tamaki said grabbing her arm. She looked stunned.

"For me?" She asked in disbelief. She couldn't understand what was being said. The group waved her down to sit in the kontatsu.

"But, but I'm just a maid." She was able to say.

"You're our friend." Tamaki said quickly coming really close to her face. She looked at his focused clear honest eyes and smiled. Somehow Tamaki had a magic about him that eased even the most unsure. Kyoya watched this but didn't step in, instead he stayed focused on the present exchange. He didn't get anything for Ai and didn't feel bad about it. After all, he had to make the line he drew for himself the clear.

"Here this is from us." Haruhi said as Tamaki led her to the table. Ai was still stunned. She took the pretty box and sat down.

"I'm so sorry, I never prepared anything but these cards..." Ai felt ashamed to pull out the homemade cards from her uniform pocket.

"These are for us!?" Tamaki said grabbing the cards and handing them out. They were cute and made individually for each person. It had her special charm and they blushed at her.

"Thank you!" The group exclaimed. Ai felt warm and happy. A soothing accepting sensation that she felt only with these group of wonderful people.

"I...thank you so much." Ai said a little teary eyed. It had been a long time since she wanted to cry from happiness. She couldn't even remember when.

"You haven't even seen the gift yet." Honey laughed.

"Even if it's just this box, I'm happy." She laughed at herself. Her smile, her cute demeanour and words made every blush and drool a little.

"Hah, that's dangerous uh." Tamaki said wiping the drool from his lips looking at Kyoya who's eyes were closed. He already knew what the gift was since he also pooled the money to getting it for her. Ai seemed to not notice all the heart arrows that had penetrated everyone at the table.

"Ok! Lets open these up!" Hikaru exclaimed. They all started to exchange the gifts, they had lavish gifts that unsettled Haruhi and Ai.

"Oh my..." Ai was left speechless when she opened her gift. It was a silver charm bracelet, with a small trinket representing each of the members. Tamaki's was a bear, Honey a bunny, Haruhi with a raccoon, Hikaru with a tiger, Kaoru with a fox, Mori with a duck and Kyoya with a wolf. She looked at it closely as Tamaki took her hand and started to put the bracelet on. Ai was so shocked she couldn't think.

"Merry Christmas Ai-chan." Tamaki said locking the bracelet on her wrist. Kyoya was feeling incredibly angered by Tamaki's over familiarity with Ai. He was always touching her so freely, something he ached to not do.

"I-I can't-"

"It would be insulting if you give it back to us." Tamaki said sternly with a handsome smile still holding on to her wrist. Ai felt overwhelmed and over joyed. A tear finally escaped.

"Ah! You made her cry!" Kaoru shouted pointing an accusing finger to Tamaki who panicked.

"No, I didn't mean to make you cry." Tamaki said panicked letting go of her wrist. Kyoya had never seen tears run down Ai's face before. He was alarmed. He had done so much to her and not once did she cry out of anguish or out of happiness. It was an annoying sight. He really wanted to say something to her. It was heartbreaking and heartwarming at the same time.

"No. Please don't worry. These are happy tears." She laughed wiping the few small droplets she let escape. She glowed and again it hit the club members hard, even Haruhi's chest was beating doki doki. The urge to hug her was really building in the room, Kyoya included.

"Thank you so much. I'll treasure this forever." She said flashing them her trademark smile. It was the final blow and the group fainted unable to avoid the attack.

"Eh?" Ai said confused when they suddenly sprung to her and started to give her a big teddy bear hug. Kyoya's nerves were popping from every part of his head he was so annoyed.

"Oy, let go of her." He demanded as the group snuggled against her. Tamaki and Honey being the one's making the most body contact with her.

"Come on, lets finish this quickly." Kyoya said sighing but the group didn't budge making Ai blush madly.

"Or do you want me to use other methods?" Kyoya asked his glasses fogged in the usual manner when things got serious.

"YESSIR!" They exclaimed moving back to their seats not wanting to unleash Kyoya's wraith.

* * *

They laughed a lot, ate and enjoyed ridiculous games. It was a merry night. When suddenly Kyoya got a call. It was Emi, he answered the call reluctantly, nobody seemed to notice him on the phone which was good. He didn't want to answer any annoying questions.

"Hello." Kyoya said.

"Hi! I was just confirming our date tomorrow." Emi said

"Yes, I wouldn't forget." Kyoya replied.

"My it's noisy there." Emi said hearing the loud outbursts.

"Yes, my friends are over." Kyoya replied not sure what to say about his monkey friends.

"AI-chan it's your turn!" Tamaki exclaimed in the background. Emi heard the name clear.

"Ai-chan? Is that the maid?" Emi said. Kyoya knew this was an annoying situation that Emi liked to be stuck on.

"Yes." He replied not hiding anything.

"Eh, maids don't normally become friends." Kyoya could tell she was smirking.

"It's my friends, they dragged the poor girl from her day off. I'm sure she's troubled but just being kind." Kyoya responded plainly.

"I suppose so. But it makes me a little jealous. Next time I'll join in." She said inviting herself.

"Sure." Kyoya replied feeling the malice in her voice.

"Oh yes and one more than Kyoya." Emi said. Kyoya waited.

"I want a kiss tomorrow." She said without restraint. Kyoya's eyes open wide in disbelief hearing her say it.

"I like to have a taste of the things I like before making a commitment of staying interested." Emi giggled a little. Her tone and her language was really irritating, but Kyoya collected himself.

"It hardly needs to be said." Kyoya replied acting sure of himself. She was older and clearly experienced just by her behaviour he already knew. He would not loose to her in this respect.

"Good. I'll be waiting tomorrow." She said and hung up. Kyoya never once felt like throwing his phone until just then. He really wanted to say a few choice words to her but knew he couldn't. She was a big ticket, and he had to make sure he got it. He felt like she was testing him, his experience, his confidence and his worth. And it was really irritating. He turned around after putting the phone in his pocket. The group hadn't even noticed him not playing their annoying games. His eyes immediately landed on Ai. She was smiling and laughing. He couldn't help but feel strange.

"_I want a kiss tomorrow." _He heard again in his head. He couldn't tell Emi then or to anyone but that would be his first kiss. He watched Ai carefully, her expression, her lips. Suddenly his face became dark.

* * *

The party died and the group left, drunk on nothing more than exhaustion. They really partied to the point where they were going to fall asleep. Tamaki decided to stay over while everyone else left. Haruhi included, hitched a ride with Hikaru and Kaoru. Ai thanked them many times for the gift. She was very happy with her gift and thought how lucky she was.

"Okay Ai-chan! Lets do this!" Tamaki announced energetic to help clean, but a second after saying it fell over sleeping.

"Souh-san?" She said surprised.

"It's okay, this idiot's too tired. Leave the mess till tomorrow. It's late right now." He said picking up Tamaki like a bag of rice and throwing him aggressively on to the pull out couch. Ai squealed worried for Tamaki's head.

"I understand." Ai said.

"Ah um...Ootori-san, there is something I want to give you, but I wonder if it'll be appropriate." She said fidgeting a bit. Kyoya couldn't help but feel excited. The way she was looking right now made her really cute.

"What is it?" He said. She walked to the corner of his desk and pulled out a red bag and handed it to him.

"It's not much, but it's Christmas." She smiled embarrassed. She felt like she was being too forward giving him something like this. Kyoya remained calm, real calm, he didn't even move he was trying so hard not to show any expression.

"Ootori-san?" Ai asked wondering if he was okay.

"Ah thank you." He said pulling out a red knitted scarf from the bag. Kyoya's eyes were fixated on the scarf, a weird mix of emotions attacked him. He thought the handmade card was his gift. He looked at her as if asking for an explanation.

"It's okay if you don't ever wear it. I made it by hand so it's nothing special-"

"No, it's great. Thank you." Kyoya said unable to bear hearing another small word from her. He wrapped the scarf around his neck. He felt like she was always saying the same thing whenever she gave something to him. He just wanted to happily accept this wonderful gift. Like her teddy bear, this scarf brought so many happy feelings to him.

"And this also." Ai said handing him an envelope. He didn't know what this was. She had already given him a card. He opened the envelope to find money.

"It's the money you used to take me along to Kyoto." Ai explained blushing that it took her this long to return it. Kyoya's eyes narrowed, his expression and happy feelings becoming stiff.

"What?" He asked.

"You paid for my portion of the trip to Kyoto. I'm sorry that it took so long to pay back. And thank you for taking me along with you and Souh-san." She said bowing a little to him. Kyoya almost dropped the envelope he was so shocked. He felt like his fingers were burning, A small annoying stinging was boring a whole in his chest. Was she drawing a line too? For him? For herself? He looked down to the money and then to her.

"Thank you." He said.

"You can go." He said turning around walking to his desk. Ai bowed feeling like Kyoya was angry, but she wasn't sure why. Did she do something wrong? She was certain that was the correct amount. She left to her room saying goodnight and not hearing anything back. She was feeling a bit afraid. Kyoya had been mad before, and she had seem him lose himself before, but somehow his back seemed more scary then before.

Kyoya's very core scorched. Was this revenge for what he said about her in front of Emi? Was this her way of saying she didn't need him? He was infuriated. The last time he felt this belligerent was when Tamaki and him had their first fight. He stood up straight and looked at the red scarf around his neck and pulled it off.

"If it's like that." He said to himself.

* * *

The hallway was dark, it was well past 1am, all the workers asleep. He didn't have a hard time feeling his way to her door. He knocked on it and she answered promptly. She was in her pajama's and a matching night gown. He could tell she was shocked to see him there, and embarrassed because she was wearing pink pajama's wtih white stars.

"Ootori-"

He cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth and pushing her back into her room. He closed the door and locked it. Ai was still too stunned to notice.

"Ootori-san, is everything okay?" She asked wondering why he looked so angry.

"What is that?" Kyoya asked. He had noticed the second she opened that door, the red knitted gloves on her small table. Ai looked to where he was pointing.

"It's a present for my friend Aizawa." She explained not sure what this had to do with anything. Kyoya stared at her unable to comprehend how mad he was. His heart was beating really loudly and anxiously. A pressure in his chest was swelling, he really wanted to do something.

"Ootori-san?" Ai asked clearly worried and scared. It was the first time he had ever seen her look puzzled and scared. And somehow it satisfied him.

'You wanna set up a line, fine. I get it. You're just a maid of this house, and I'm your employer.' He thought madly in his head. Before she could ask him again if he was okay, he pushed her hard on to her bed. She made a shocked gasp landing on to her bed, but before she could look up at him; he was already on top of her.

"Ootori-san!" She shouted.

'Ah finally, she looks scared.' Kyoya thought. He knew he probably looked like a mad man, all the trust that she had of him would all disappear tonight.

"You're a maid of this house. Without my father's mercy and my help you'd be nothing more than an orphan on the streets right?" He whispered shocking Ai. He could tell she still trusted him. The look on her face was not worry for herself or fear for herself; but sadness and concern for him.

"I hate that part of you." Kyoya laughed slightly to himself and pushed her down. He took the scarf around his neck and tied her hands. It was then that she panicked.

"Ootori-san!? What are you doing?" She asked trying to pull her arms away. But Kyoya had pinned her wrists together and tied them up on her headboard. She looked at him searching for answers more than demanding for release. Kyoya smirked, she really was stupid.

"I'm not going to harm you, so don't scream." Kyoya whispered his face coming closer to her. She suddenly felt his lips on hers. His eyes were closed, his body still and heavy on top of her. Ai couldn't move, she couldn't even think properly about what was happening to her. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You can do this much right? If you don't kiss me back..." He whispered harshly. He looked down at her shocked face, her eyes wide open and stiff body. He gently touched her face.

"I'll kick you out of this house." He calmly whispered in her ear. The chill of his words reminded Ai of what was happening.

"Ootori-san? Why?" She asked still not able to cry or change her shocked expression. He watched all the trust she had in him wash out of her body, and as much as it hurt to see her this way; it helped him.

"What will you do? Will you kiss me back? Or be kicked out?" He asked her sitting slightly over her lower body. She couldn't really think but she had to force her mind to work. She looked at his face trying to dissect what this really meant and saw behind his vacant face; a pale sad breakdown. She wanted to shout for help, but would it matter. If she didn't kiss back, the only other place for her was the orphanage. Kyoya let her think. She looked up at him again finally deciding.

"Okay." She said reluctantly in a small voice. Kyoya expected it. He knew she was cornered, and kissing him was probably far less painful then being abandoned and alone. Kyoya's expression didn't change, he untied her arms and laid down on her side, on top of her. She looked up at him with eyes that were still searching for Kyoya. His face came closer and he kissed her again. She at first hesitated, but responded. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her body close to his. He could feel her warmth, the softness of her body. How good and nice she felt. Kyoya felt relieved. With this he had finally broken all chains, he was satisfied with this sort of relationship. He wasn't going to cross the line to being with her, but he would use her. But in reality he knew that he just wanted her to be his first kiss. Ai' was stiff and guarded and he could feel that from her body.

'This feels good.' He thought. He had forgotten how wonderful her body felt when he was holding her like this. This was his chance to touch her and hug her as much as he wanted. He deepened the kiss surprising Ai.

"Open your mouth". Kyoya said still keeping his lips on hers. Ai blushed and she wasn't sure why. She was shocked and scared, and yet her heart had not stopped beating madly since he first kissed her.

"I can't-" She was about to protest when Kyoya took advantage of her sentence. He knew she would say no, but that was why he kept his lips on her. Ai shut her eyes tightly, not sure how to kiss with her tongue. She felt Kyoya's tongue looping over hers, searching and searching inside her mouth, making it hard for her to breath.

"Breath from your nose." Kyoya stopped to say knowing that she was holding her breath. She started to breath from her nose still unsure of what to do. She was still and terrified, feeling these things with Kyoya was something she never imagined. She held on to his arm unable to do nothing but clench even more. Kyoya felt that she was stiffening up more, but he didn't care; he wanted to relish this moment. He had never thought he would be doing this with her and now that he was kissing her, holding her, he felt a release from his burdens. He had bottled up his emotions for so long. Had so many different things make him anxious, including Ai herself. And now that he was with her like this, it didn't matter if she wasn't willing, or that he was forcing himself to be her first kiss, he was just really happy. He never knew he was the kind of man who would lose to lust, or become this low. But being in love with her had made him this crazy. He noticed that she had loosen up, letting go of his sleeve. He opened his eyes a little to notice that her face was no longer scrounged, she was limb; probably because the intensity of the kiss and shock of it had tired her out. He didn't want to stop kissing her though. He wanted to continue kissing for as long as he could. She had suddenly opened her eyes too, looking back at him as he remained kissing her. Had it not been such a forced emotionless kiss, this moment would mean that sparks were flying. Kyoya's stomach filled with butterflies, he pulled her closer to him, not feeling satisfied that she was close enough. Ai continue to follow his lead and kissed him as he wanted, but her mind had shut down. She didn't know whether she hated this and him or felt good. It was a weird confusing heart beat that stopped her from pushing him away.

'Ai...' Kyoya thought in his mind over and over again, as he closed his eyes again and moved to be more on top of her. His expression had softened drastically, it was almost pained. Ai saw this and couldn't help but let her guard down further. Why was she letting him do this? Was it because she didn't want to go back to the orphanage? Or was it something else? And why did Kyoya look this sad doing this to her? She couldn't understand it herself, but she felt bad for him.

It was getting hot, and Kyoya felt like his clothes were in his way. He slowly moved to touch her bare waist under her pajama top. It sent a scary shiver up Ai's spine and her eyes shot open. Kyoya was looking at her with his eyes telling her to accept it. She closed her eyes reluctantly. She was started to get very overwhelmed. Her heart was beating very fast still, a new weird strange sensation brewing very slowly in the pit of her stomach. The feel of his hand on her waist gently touching her stomach, his hard body pressed against her. His strong arms wrapped around her keeping her comfortably in one place, trapping her in place as he took more and more of her breath. Kyoya realized then what this feeling sizzling in his body was, the heat that brewed all over his body; he wanted to have sex. If he didn't stop now, he might just go back on his word to not harm her. He finally broke the kiss giving her a chance to properly breath. Her chest was raising up and down slowly, her face flushed and pink from the heat of the kiss. He hair sprawled in a seductive way, her eyes glassy; her lips rid from the force and strength of his kisses. He was really turned on and really wanted more. He looked down at her, her top slightly pushed up to accommodate his trailing hand, her body neatly pressed up against him; locked in his tight embrace. He looked at the clock on her desk and realized he had been assaulting her for 38 minutes. Had it really been that long? It felt so short.

He got up leaving her confused and nervous on the bed.

"Thanks." He said not sure what else to say to someone he just forced into a make out session. He kept his back turned to her as he fixed his dishevelled shirt. Ai sat up on her bed still unsure how this happened or why he did this.

"Why?" She asked pleading with him to at least give her an answer. Kyoya didn't look back at her, because he already knew he couldn't offer her an apology for what he did, nor did he want to see her in that state. He didn't even want to imagine how sad she must be looking right now. It pained him to think that she was afraid of him, or even looked sad.

"You're not to tell anyone about this. If you do I'll have you thrown out of this house." Kyoya asserted suddenly. His eyes were squeezed shut, he hated for the things he was about to say.

"Next time we'll do this in my room." He added and left. The shock hit Ai hard, so hard she couldn't even say a word back. Her body shook. She looked to her hands noticing drops of water were falling down very fast.

"Oh...I'm crying..." She smiled to herself shaking so hard that she thought she would break apart.

"Why...what did I do wrong?..." She whispered to herself sobbing. It was her first kiss, and it was so brutally taken by a man she trusted and was loyal to.

"Why?" She couldn't even hold on anymore and started to cry into her hands. Her promise was broken and so was her heart.

* * *

When Kyoya returned to his room, he didn't look any different than when he left. Except his heart was in turmoil. He was feeling less burdened after kissing Ai, but at the same time feeling anxious and angry with himself for what he did. How was he any different from Akira. He closed the door behind him and walked straight to his bed upstairs.

Tamaki's eyes opened secretly watching Kyoya walk upstairs. He sighed.

When Kyoya got upstairs, he threw the red scarf on the bed angry. He went to the bathroom to shower and cool his head. Now that the anger, lust and frustration had died down he was able to think more clearly.

'What have I done?' he thought bitterly to himself. But he couldn't say he regretted his actions.

"It's her fault..." He said angrily to himself. Why did she return the money to him? Why was she making matching gloves for Aizawa?

"...I'm sorry." He whispered to the bathroom wall as hot water covered his back.

* * *

EEEEEKKKK! Whaddya think! Please review!

On the next chapter: Kyoya kisses Emi on their date and she becomes serious about him making it easier for Kyoya to reject his feelings for Ai. What will become of Ai and Kyoya's relationship? Will a trip down to Australia change anything or will it finally be the last straw?


	19. A Strained Relationship

Hey guys! First of all, I want to give a huge big apology to everyone for the super late update! I feel terrible about it, but I have a toddler who is hitting her terrible 2's ...she's half Chinese and very very active! HAHA I'm dead inside. I write in bits but its a long process since I keep having to go back to other chapters to make sure things add up. I noticed so many spelling mistakes and sentences mistakes that it pisses me off, but alas we'll all have to accept it! And this chapter too I'm sure is chalk full of misteakes (ahahaha) but spellcheck isn't working properly on Libreoffice on MintLinux (only the tech savvy will know what the heck I'm talking about). So please accept my apologies! XD

Secondly, thank you readers! I am so very thankful to you all who have read, and loved my stories! I'm super happy that you guys like this story! And please for sure don't give up on me! I will for sure do my best to keep updating!

Here is the next chapter as promised, I made it nice and long!

This chatper is dedicated to my German friend, Nicole- love ya!

Thanks again for all the reads and reviews!

~ Enjoy

Lizzybee

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

* * *

** A Strained Relationship**

It was still dark out side when Ai woke up. She had not slept well. There were many things that were on her mind. Her feelings were a mess. After Kyoya forced her and left saying such hurtful things she wasn't sure what was real anymore. She trusted Kyoya with all her heart, and being pushed down like that, taunted and used; made her feel small and betrayed. What had she done so badly that she deserved such treatment. Ai brought her knees to her chin still unable to shake the sensation. She blushed, was she upset about the kiss? She had never felt her heart beat that quickly before, the uneasiness of butterflies in her belly when his kiss became gentle. She shook her head, was she being stupid. Kyoya said some horrible things to her, basically telling her she was worthless and could be thrown away at any moment if she didn't do these things with him. A tear rolled down from her already very red eyes. How long had she cried for. The weight of the past few months came down on her hard. The memory of her parents passing, the hospital as their bodies were rolled away, the first night at the orphanage...the bullying girls. It had all plummeted on her with Kyoya's one evil deed.

'What was this all for?' She thought with a hopeless smile. Had she made a mistake? He seemed happy when she gave her his gift and during the party he seemed to be happy. too Then what happened? Why did he snap on her like this. She looked over to her clock, she had to get ready, she would have to wake Kyoya in an hour. She sighed. Was she going to be alright?

* * *

Kyoya was for the first time, awake, but he stayed in bed. He was frustrated and angry with himself. After the haze of his poor judgment disappeared he realized what he had done. He broke the chains he wanted to break so very clearly, but he regretted it now. Was Ai going to stay? Or ask to leave for worry of her safety? He raised his hands to his face. He could still feel her body in his arms, still feel the softness of her skin, her lips, her breasts against his chest, all the sensations that drove him to this low point. His feelings were so conflicted. He knew he loved her, he knew it so very well now and it impacted him so harshly that he could no longer think of what was right and what was wrong. He had never once looked at his name as a burden and he wouldn't start now, but somewhere deep in his soul he knew that it was because he was an Ootori that he did the right thing by breaking the chains he wanted to break.

'Argh, I'm turning into a sicko' He angrily thought.

What happened to him? Since when did he become so low. She only returned money to him for Kyoto, it wasn't something that should have sent him flying off like that. But the matching red gloves going to Aizawa burned him badly, and combined with Mori knowing her from the start...it all just burned him. He had to do something, something to relieve some of this burn. And more importantly, he really didn't want Emi to be his first kiss. It was a girlish sentiment. He always knew he was going to date and marry for benefit to the Ootori name, and yet right now he just couldn't accept that fate.

* * *

When Ai came in, Tamaki noticed that she was very hesitant when she smiled and said good morning to him.

"Ai-chan, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked looking at her carefully.

"There's nothing wrong." Ai smiled at him as she headed towards the stairs to wake up Kyoya. She was nervous, her heart in shambles trying to figure out what all this was. She felt her movement was robotic, but she couldn't help it.

"No, I can tell. There's something wrong." Tamaki asked holding on to her hand stopping her from going up the stairs. He knew that expression, it was an extremely painful and sad expression hiding behind an extremely believable smile. Her eyes dull and strained, he knew what it meant to smile brightly while you were hurting inside. He knew there was for sure something wrong.

"It's really nothing Souh-san. I am just a little tired I guess." Ai smiled again to him trying her best to act like she always did. She thought for a brief second how twisted of an actress she was trying to deceive someone as kind as Tamaki. He looked at her carefully and closely making Ai a bit nervous. This wasn't something she could openly tell him, after all Tamaki was Kyoya's friend, best friend. And even if she felt compelled to tell him what happened, would he have any reason to believe a stranger like her over his friend. She was thankful for his concern, but really it didn't matter if she had his concern, because in the end there was a strong chance he would not believe the words she says no matter what.

"Ai-chan-"

"Perhaps she's just catching a cold. Stop pestering the girl." Kyoya's thin but strong voice pierced. He came down the stairs dressed and ready to have breakfast. It shocked both Ai and Tamaki who had his mouth open completely.

"Kyoya, you're actually awake?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Is there a problem with that? Let go of her hand and sit for breakfast." Kyoya said coming down the steps forcing Tamaki to let go of Ai's wrist.

"No..this can't be...this isn't right...this can only mean one thing..." Tamaki whispered softly to himself with his eyes wide open, in a shock that seemed too exaggerated for the situation.

"Ai, this isn't the real Kyoya! This is a fraud Alien copy!" Tamaki shouted grabbing on to her shoulders with a dead serious face.

"Stop saying stupid things!" Kyoya said hitting the back of Tamaki's head as Ai looked at Kyoya, her eyes tired and searching him for answers. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, but he quickly looked away. He had made his resolve. Now that he had the current situation in his hand, he had no choice but to do what he always did, and calculate everything to his advantage. He saw no disadvantage with the situation. He loved Ai, he knew this well now. He also knew there was no chance that he could ever be with her, or have a relationship with her that would lead to marriage, so while dating someone else beneficial to his name, he could still use Ai for when he wanted to be with the one he loved. She was still here to wake him up which meant that she didn't want to leave. Of course that was just assuming, she might have been coming up to tell him that if he did that again, she would leave the house. Regardless, for now he would act like his normal self and deal with her after, only when and if she approached him with concerns.

Tamaki looked at Ai's face and than to Kyoya's back as he walked to the table to eat his breakfast, he knew something was up. He had seen a strange expression on Kyoya's face last night and now seeing a strange expression on Ai. He wondered if something had happened.

* * *

Tamaki sluggishly left the house in the afternoon after freeloading around the workers courters for awhile. Kyoya had been diligently reading up on his family's business affairs in Australia in preparation for the trip. Tonight, he would have to see Emi, and give away a kiss like a shameless gift. He was fine with that, in fact he was more willing now that he had sorted out his head of some facts.

* * *

That evening, Ai had steam pressed one of his nicer dress pants, jacket and a striking blue dress shirt with no tie. All black with the small hint of colour suited him really well. He looked very sharp when she helped him put on his jacket. He was very handsome and it was very awkward at times with him alone but she had no choice. She wanted to bring up many things, but knew that it wouldn't matter. She was a servant of this home and she really did owe him many things for all he had done for her. And even if it hurt her deep inside, she had no choice, there was no other options for her but to continue. She could only hope that he would not make any more advances on her.

"When I get back, be sure to pour me some tea and have a snack ready." Kyoya said facing away from her. Ai stared at his back for a little while wondering why her chest felt this tight.

"I understand." She replied in a small voice. It cracked for a second and Kyoya's ears twitched, but he resisted to turn around. He wanted to very badly know what kind of expression she had, but knew that it would only do him more harm to see her like that.

"I'm going then." He said leaving first for the stairs. Ai followed behind looking down to the ground. She followed the sound of his steps watching the back of his shiny black shoes as they went down each step. She stopped herself from feeling left behind, awkward and rejected because these feelings made no sense. Suddenly as she came to the last 2 steps she noticed that his shiny shoes were standing forward facing the stairs. She stopped a bit confused and looked up and met Kyoya's eyes as his lips landed quickly on to hers. Her eyes opened widely in surprise. Kyoya didn't have to go on his tippy toes or lean in too far, her height was short and at this height on the steps she was the perfect height to kiss. She rested her hands on his chest and pushed moving her face away.

"Why are you doing this!?" She said confused and sad unable to stop her voice from shaking. Kyoya looked deep into her eyes, far past her outer shell to her very soul and found a very sad and turmoiled girl. But still he knew not to be gentle.

"Do I really need to say it? I said it last night didn't I? That it's a far deal for what you're getting. You can do this much right." He said in his normal stern and straitlaced manner as he leaned in grabbing her wrists.

"But..." She was only able to control herself till now, seeing his expression, his lack of emotion for her, and sheer disregard for her and her feelings stung.

"I trusted you Ootori-san...even now, I still trust that you will be the same Ootori-san that saved me from Akira Ootori-san. And helped me with so many things, I trust that you are still the same-" She was cut off by Kyoya's forceful kiss. Her crying face, the tears he wanted to see so long ago touched his skin as they rolled down her cheeks. He had never knew that it would hurt him so much to see her like this. Even though he still suspected her of working for his father, even though he understood that she only saw him as a employer (a very stern and ruthless one), even knowing all this, he still longed for her.

"Don't trust me. It will only hurt you more." Kyoya whispered after parting from her lips. Her eyes were wide with confusion. He didn't look back at her and walked out of the room. Ai stayed on the steps with little tears still bubbling out of her eyes. She was silent, not able to think of a single thing to say back to him, or a single thing to do other than cry. She closed her eyes feeling the pressure to stop crying coming up, but again she apologized to her dead parents for breaking her promise to never cry again. She had made that promise because nothing in the world would be worse than losing her parents, but right now, along with the loneliness of being an orphan; she was devastated by Kyoya's actions.

* * *

"My my, this is quite an exclusive place you have taken me to." Emi smiled getting out of the limo. Kyoya offered her hand as she stepped out and took control of flow for the evening by keeping her hand in his.

"Yes I thought that it would be best to have a comfortable atmosphere for us to get to know each other." Kyoya replied smoothly as they were seated to their private table. It was a first class restaurant which was very hard to get into on short notice. Emi knew from experience that it takes months to make a reservation and was rather expensive dinner. This was her second time coming to this place, the last time was with her 5th boyfriend who was also the CEO of a major mobile corporation. For Kyoya to have the same pull as a CEO was very surprising and very appealing.

"Hm, this is very surprising. And you were correct to pick such a place as our first date. As you may know my tastes are very unique" Emi said starting the conversation.

Kyoya was repulsed. He had already done his research and knew her 5th boyfriend who took her to places like this, expensive and shiny was the only boyfriend she stayed with for the longest. He knew her tastes were not unique but rather picky and rich.

"Well I wanted our first date to be memorable" Kyoya replied tactfully as he ordered for some drinks.

"Ah, I will be having your oldest and nicest tasting wine." Emi interrupted. It didn't catch Kyoya off guard, he expected her to be shameless considering her personality. But they were both still under 21, he wondered if the restaurant would feel pressured to give in, since she was a A list customer.

"So Kyoya, delight me with some chit chat." Emi smirked as she placed her hand on his. Kyoya smiled as always like a gentlemen.

"Is there a particular topic you are interested in?" Kyoya asked as the gap between their faces closed, Kyoya took the lead and before she could move in on her own.

"Well there is a particular conversation I would love to have with you." Emi smirked dangerously sly.

"Would no words be alright." Kyoya said as he took her lips in a deep kiss. Emi was deliciously surprised, the kiss was deeper than she expected. For his age and lack of experience she thought he would be a virgin boy who would give a small light kiss, but this kiss was rough and relishing; and she liked it very much. Kyoya's hand grabbed her arm strongly and gently slithered down to her hand on her lap, surprising Emi. He was being bold and she liked that a lot. He didn't stop the kiss even when the waiter came and blushed as he parked the wine cart to the table and quickly left to give them privacy. Emi responded to his tongue with eagerness, as she moaned a bit with excitement. It had been a long time since a guy this age had tweaked her buttons just right. Kyoya broke the kiss moving his lips ever so lightly against her neck leaving a light kiss. Emi let out a deep breath of air, she was getting turned on with just this much, she couldn't believe it.

"I like this conversation very much Kyoya." She panted in a whisper wanting more. Kyoya wrapped his arm around her as the 2 chair touched giving him more access to her. He grabbed her waist still leaving light kisses on her neck and came back to her lips. He took her lips again, at first lightly smooching and then more aggresively taking her mouth. Emi put her hands on the back of his neck inviting him to do more, perking her chest, which was practically busting out from her low cut dress. Kyoya opened his eyes slightly looking down Emi's closed eyes. He wished in his heart that this was Ai, he imagined in his head that it was her, but he couldn't picture her. Emi was just so different, her lips, her body even her smell were all flashly. He ached for Ai's natural soft lips, but he couldn't waver or Emi would be able to tell.

Suddenly Kyoya decided to do something he hadn't planned on doing. His hand inched up her stomach to her right breast. Emi's face was a ablaze with rotten passion, and moaned in his mouth her pleasure as he caressed her boob. He felt sick, really sick. He could not believe this was him doing this. He knew she was wanting him to do it and was sending pretty strong signals and he responded but now he felt gross. This was not Ai.

'I'm a guy though...should I even care if it's a girl I like or not...' he thought as he continued to kiss and touch her. He always knew the men were savage pigs when it came to such things and even if it was a girl he didn't like, he could do all these things without feeling a bit shameful. But right now he felt shameful. So horrible that his anxiety was ringing in his ears. Emi was enjoying this shameful act and letting him do these things all before he even payed for her dinner. What kind of girl was this to do such a thing. He had to stop now or else he might get too sick and throw up.

Emi was a ablaze with passion. What Kyoya was doing to her body was amazing and all he had done so far was kiss her and touch just one breast.

'He's good. Is he really inexperienced...he's even better than that stupid tech guy's son last night' She thought to herself as she realized that the need for sex was really peeking. She even considered doing it here in the private room she was getting so hot. Suddenly Kyoya broke off the kiss and gazed seductively into her eyes.

"Emi-san, you have a very beautiful body...I want to have a deeper conversation with you..." Kyoya whispered with a very sexy smile. Emi turned to pudding. She had never melted like this for a guy, even his voice and the way he was talking right was hitting all the right spots.

"Please feel free to go deeper then." She whispered back touching his chest.

"That will come, but for now; lets not lose ourselves. After all, things taste better when you take your time to relish it." Kyoya continued his seduction and yet his heart was beating badly, in not a good way. He recalled how happy he felt to be with Ai, to touch and kiss her. He pulled back from her giving her one small peck on her cheek and neck. Emi felt a bit disappointed that he was stopping but then she realized what had happened. She actually let this rookie get her so riled up that she couldn't even reject him a little. She smirked to him.

"I see that you're a force to reckon with Kyoya." She grinned.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. Kyoya was able to keep Emi entertained and very satisfied with their date. He took her to Shibuya, to the top of a very fancy building, where he had shocked Emi. The whole roof top had been transformed into a park. With lush greenery, trees, and lights.

"Oh my, this is amazing." Emi whispered unable to control her awe at the beautiful scene. The stars looking down, the view, it was all too breathtaking to stop and think of what to say. She honestly was very moved and it had shocked her.

"I'm glad you like it. This is my gift to you." Kyoya smiled as he took her hand and placed a rectangular black box in her palm.

"A beautiful place to give a beautiful woman a beautiful gift." He said smoothly. Emi eagerly opened the box revealing a diamond bracelet." Her eyes lit up, she was very excited now. She loved diamonds.

"You really know how to woo a girl." She smirked nudging him playfully.

"Let me thank you for the gifts." She moved up and kissed him and Kyoya accepted the thank you gesture by deepening the mood.

* * *

When he arrived home, his room was dark and quiet. His eyes were covered by his fringe, his shoulders a bit slumped. He turned on the light, threw his jacket on his chair and sat down on the couch. He was disgusted with himself. He had not felt this sick of himself ever.

"That was painful." He sighed. He had been making out with Emi for half an hour, and was worried at one point when she placed her hand dangerously close to his crotch that she would want to go further; but luckily she got distracted by a business call. He was surprised that she was so diligent when it came to her work. She quickly told Kyoya the date was over and that she needed to get to an emergency meeting. She had changed very quickly from her slutty mood to a business professional. He was thankful for it though.

He sighed again putting his head back and letting out all the tension he was feeling since the moment he picked up Emi, when a familiar knock on the door perked him up.

"Kyoya-san, you're home rather early. I was not expecting you home according to your schedule for another hour. You should have called earlier I would have made sure your snack and tea was prepared sooner." Ms. Ueda said robotically as she always had. Kyoya smiled happy to see her old face complaining to him about what he always did.

"Yes, it's alright. This gives me time to shower and change." Kyoya smiled.

"Very well. I will have Ai-san bring your snack after you have bathed." Ms. Ueda replied and left. Kyoya hated to admit it, but he was very nervous to see Ai. He didn't know how to face her. She knew about his date with Emi. He wondered what she thought about knowing that he did that to her and then went out on a Christmas date with a wealthy family's daughter. He laughed at himself, he knew exactly what kind of message he sent, and he was glad that he did what he did with her. This is how it was supposed to be. Emi was an excellent candidate for marriage, the connections she brought to the Takara industries were grand and on a level that just couldn't compare to a servant like Ai.

He sighed looking at himself in mirror. What kind of monster was he really?

* * *

When the door knocked he thought it was Ai, however it was his brothers voice as he opened the door.

"Fujimaru-oni-san." Kyoya stood up and greeted his brother, he was very surprised to see him here at this late hour, behind him walked in Ai. The combination further surprised Kyoya. Her eyes were downcast as she brought in the tea tray.

"Kyoya, there is something I wanted to discuss briefly before tomorrow. I may not see you on the plane I'm leaving the day after. Oto-san has asked me to finish some business here." Fujimaru explained. Ai bowed her head and walked in placing the tray. Fujimaru's eyes couldn't help but follow her. She was indeed as beautiful as the rumours had said, but even the rumours didn't do her justice. Kyoya noticed this and walked in a tactical way as to cover Ai.

"Yes oni-san. What is it?" Kyoya asked. And it occurred to him for just a moment that Ai might have complained to the household about what he did. But somehow he just couldn't believe that she would have done that.

"The date with Emi Takara. How did it go? I only ask because her father called and said that Emi is showing great interest and wanted to go with you to Australia." Fujimaru was shocked. He couldn't accept that such a high ranking girl would go for a 3rd year high schooler. He was really curious. This news came as another shock to Kyoya who never once flinched. If her father called to express such a thing, it meant that Emi was serious, not just passing time.

"Is that so." Kyoya smiled acting normal.

"I see, so you had calculated this much. Very well. Oto-san has no objections to her coming with us." Fujimaru explained as he rejected the cup of tea Ai brought to him.

"I understand. I will ensure that I balance my work and leisure well." Kyoya replied. Ai went to Kyoya and gave him the tea and an idea came to Fujimaru's mind. It wasn't something he thought of, but something about the way Kyoya's eyes gently closed as Ai stood by him. A grin came to his face. It was plan that may work or it might fail, either way; he had nothing to lose.

"Well than, I shall take my leave. Have a safe flight, and I will meet you in a couple of days. Sakamoto-san I would ask for the cup of tea in Australia, so please reserve a cup for me." Fujimaru smiled kindly. Ai blinked and then looked at Kyoya puzzled.

"I am to go as well?" Ai asked.

"Yes. I'm sure it's not a problem for an assistant to travel with their employer." Fujimaru replied. Kyoya had not turned around from the couch.

"Of course. My time with Emi-san is rather important so having Sakamoto-san there, would help me greatly." Kyoya smiled standing up to say goodbye to his brother. All this news was news to Ai, she didn't even know if she had a passport. Fujimaru's smile was kind and malicious and only those who had grown with this kind of smile knew that something evil was behind it. Ai bowed and bid Fujimaru a good night. She than turned to Kyoya who sat back down to enjoy his tea in silence.

"Ootori-san...I-I didn't know I would be going with you to Australia." Ai said stuttering a bit. She was still shocked. From what she knew, Kyoya was leaving tomorrow afternoon, and not once during any of their interaction had he said anything. Her eyes were searching for an answer. Kyoya remained quiet unable to face her. Ai blushed feeling like tears were about to come out. Why was he being like this?

"Ootori-san, I don't know if I have a passport." She said trying to diffuse the situation.

"You do, we acquired all legal documents when we took you in." Kyoya said unforgiving with his selection of words. Ai felt the pinch in her very soul. But all she could do was smile plainly.

"I see, when you got me of course it makes sense that you would get all my papers too..." She whispered turning her back to him. He didn't understand why those words hit him hard, but they did. Not like a prick of a pin, but a throbbing pain. He suddenly shot up and grabbed her arm stopping her. Ai turned back to see him looking dead straight into her watery eyes.

'This hurts..' Kyoya thought painfully. Her eyes, her words, the way she must think of him.

"You'll stay here with me knowing that I'm going to do these things with you?" Kyoya asked feeling like his heart was breaking. He moved closer to her closing any space between their two bodies. He cupped her face and it did spark a fear in Ai but she never shuddered nor did she look away.

"I..." She began to say as Kyoya moved his lips close to hers.

"I will." She replied with a small broken smile. Kyoya burned inside. He knew he was hurting her, and knew she couldn't run away, or escape, he had made sure that all her exits from the start were blocked. Taking her away from Aizawa, enrolling her into Ouran, tying her to him in every way possible for her.

"You don't have a choice." He whispered as he kissed her. Ai closed her eyes, but flung open immediately bewildered. This kiss was soft, pleasant and caring, nothing like what he had done the night before. Kyoya moved his arms around her waist and indulged himself devotedly. Even though she was this close, obediently returning his forced affection, he felt limpid. His heart beat quickly even though he felt he was very slow and guarded. An overwhelming warmth fell upon his body, relaxing and exciting him. He could feel that she was not trying to fight out of his arms, nor did he feel any hesitation in her breat. Her body shook a little and knew right away that she was doing her best to 'just go with it'. He felt wet streaks touch his skin and at first he thought shockingly that he was crying but it wasn't him. These were her tears streaking down her face even though she didn't make a sound nor did she move. And it came as another blow, that he was causing these tears to fall.

His heart broke again. This was not like any kiss he could ever have with any other woman. This was Ai. And he loved her. He broke all the chains that linked him to her very thoroughly, made her realize that he was not such a good man; and relinquish himself, this was what he wanted. Now he had Emi, and Emi was a goal he had to accomplish. He pictured Emi's face, and his heart only hurt more serverly. But this was his reality. He pulled away quickly looking down with unchanging eyes.

"You should go pack your things for tomorrow. It's going to be summer in Australia so pack accordingly." He continued coldly as her translucent tears rolled down the translucent girl before him, all her sadness clear for him to see. She smiled unexpectedly, wiping her tears and left quietly. The silence fell harshly on him.

It hurt to his very core. He sat down putting his head in his hands hunched over.

"I'm an Ootori, and you're..." He said smiling pathetically.

"You're Ai (love)." He exhaled.

* * *

The next morning, Ai warily approached Kyoya's bed side and gently as always woke him up. Kyoya pulled her down to his bed and pinned her as always. Every other day when this had happened, Ai never once thought about her safety. But right now under Kyoya's body, being held like this worried her. She shook him, her shaking voice very clearly stating she was scared. Kyoya opened his eyes, and looked down to her in a foggy mess between dream and reality and smiled. Ai's eyes opened wide in surprise, her heart beating a million times harder and faster. She had never seen this smile before. He cupped her face and touched her forehead with his. Affections burst for her and she felt it like a rock.

"Always be with me." Kyoya whispered sweetly. Ai's breath was caught.

"Forever, just like this." He added falling back to slumber on top of her. Ai's exhaled her shock. She didn't know what to think. Was Kyoya dreaming of her? What was this dream about? When suddenly his mobile started to ring loudly forcing Kyoya to wake up. He recognized this ringtone and his hand automatically reached over and answered it as Ai lay still, not able to move or say anything.

"Good morning Emi-san." Kyoya smiled with his eyes closed, annoyed that such a beautiful dream was ruined by this hateful woman.

"Kyoya! Good morning. I was just calling to tell you that I am able to join you on your trip to Australia!" Emi's piercing voice came out from the phone. Kyoya already knew this since his brother had already told him. She was sounding like he had invited her, but at no point in their conversations did Kyoya ever make it seem like he wanted her there.

"Really? Than allow me to show you around." Kyoya replied.

"I'll be waiting for you at the airport." Emi said quickly and said her goodbyes. Kyoya put down the phone feeling a bit nauseous. He groggily sighed when he noticed Ai laying under him. He was not shocked but what he thought was dream was actually reality.

"Sakamoto-san." He said.

"Please get my clothes ready." He added as he got up nonchalantly. Ai got up nodding. She watched Kyoya enter the bathroom. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling right now.

'It was his girlfriend he was dreaming about then?' She thought to herself. Of course, that would make better sense.

"I see." She said stiffly unable to put to words what emotion she was feeling. When she heard Kyoya say such sweet words with such a sweet expression her heart had been filled and when she heard Emi's voice on the phone; her heart emptied quickly. And yet there was no to explain this choking in her chest.

* * *

When Ai entered the private plane, she tried her best to not look too foolish. But she had never been inside a plane before, and in such a shiny plane. Kyoya walked in first dreading the flight and the trip when he heard Emi's voice welcome him on-board.

"Emi-san. You're here." Kyoya smiled happily not acting the least bit surprised that she would bugde her way even on to his plane.

"Of course, this gives us a bit more time to get to know each other." She smirked when her eyes landed on Ai who bowed and greeted her.

"She's here because?" Emi asked, her expression changing rather quickly. Kyoya put his hand on her waist and started to lead to their recliner seats.

"In order to clear my schedule a bit more so that I could spend time with you." Kyoya smiled kindly as he led Emi to sit down. Emi smiled shooting a puzzled Ai a very nasty look.

"Still I've never seen help come in first class. Wouldn't it be better to send her in economy on a different flight." Emi said harshly. Her words were disrespectful at worst but he was no better for all the things he had done.

"You're right, but this way if there are any problems than we have Sakamoto-san to deal with it so that we can be more comfortable." Kyoya replied sitting down next to her. Emi knew that Kyoya was very good with words and although she hated that about her previous suitors, she liked it from him.

"Very well." Emi smiled raising her glass for a refill of her drink. The waiter onboard was going to refill it for her when she put her hand up to stop him.

"No. Not you. Her." Emi said pointing a finger to Ai who was walking to her seat at the very back where Tachibana was seated.

"Hey, Sakamoto, please refill it for me." Emi smiled in a cheeky fashion. Kyoya's glasses fogged over. This behavior was unforgivable but there was nothing that could correct it. Ai looked to Emi and then to Kyoya who didn't say anything.

"Yes." Ai smiled and walked to refill her drink. Emi watched her carefully. Ai was incredibly beautiful. Her looks didn't match her commoner status. But because of this, it only made Emi want to pick on her.

"Good, thank you." Emi said waving her back to her seat. Ai nodded and went back to her seat next to an understanding Tachibana, who somehow sympathized with both Ai and Kyoya. He was in a bad spot too.

Emi drank a lot during the flight. Kyoya was rather shocked that she could hold her liquor so well, until half way through the flight when Emi had passed out. Ai opened the slider to her window to see a plain black sky dark with little lights and a small moon over an open dark ocean. It was an experience she had never had and even though it was amazing, it was dotted with holes, like eating a mint coated candy with a grass center. It was quiet for a long time since everyone was asleep, and Emi was passed out snoring. Kyoya was still awake, he was looking through some files on his tablet working out some details, when the plane started to rock from turbulence. He was used to it, his body hardly ever noticed it unless it was bad. But it was the small gasp coming from Ai that made him realize the turbulence was pretty bad. He heard a few more yelps when he remembered that this might be Ai's first time flying. He had this urge to go to her side but he fought it, until he could fight it no more when she made a startled sound.

His body had already moved to her before he could tell himself to sit back down. Ai looked at Kyoya with scared eyes but still stood up and asked if there was something he needed. Kyoya looked at her closely knowing full well that she was staring outside the window to make sure that plane wasn't going down. It was rather cute of her to be this scared. Another bout of turbulence almost made her fall back but Kyoya grabbed her before she could hit her head. His face close to hers causing Kyoya's heart to thump loudly. Her body in his grasp, her lips within range of a kiss, her beautiful eyes tempting him and stopping him. He pulled her to stand and he let her go. Ai looked to the ground somehow feeling flushed. His girlfriend was here, he wouldn't do anything now.

Kyoya looked at her closely, bending down a bit to see her face clearly.

"Are you alright?" He asked wondering why she was so flushed. He wondered if she was feeling sick from all the turbulence.

"I'm-I'm alright." Ai gasped unable to for whatever reason control her voice's pitch.

"You're flushed red." Kyoya replied cupping her face slightly. Somehow it was making Ai very nervous. She was praying that Kyoya would stop and go sit down next to Emi. If she was to suddenly wake and see them like this, only Ai would get the blame.

"I'll get you some water." Kyoya said moving to the bar area.

"No, it's alright Ootori-san. I'm really okay." Ai said stopping him suddenly. She couldn't look up to face him. He could tell from her expression she was nervous. He looked back to Emi still sleeping in her seat and then to Ai, and somehow without her saying it; he knew what she was worried about.

"I see. Then pour me a glass of water." Kyoya said almost demanding. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly angry, he suspected it was the very notion that Emi was there.

"Yes." Ai said. The bar area was just behind her seat so it wasn't a hike there, but somehow it felt like minutes had passed. Kyoya walked behind her and watched her small back, the nape of her neck peaking between her parted black hair. He thought of the way she smelled, the way she felt, the way that black hair looked fanned and tangled in his bed and in his fingers. He was longing to touch her, and in another haze of reality and fantasy, he reached out and touched her hair. Ai turned around offering the glass of water feeling him softly touch her hair. The dim light in the plane made his overbearing features seem more distinct, and so amazingly handsome that she was mesmerized by him. There was a clear minute where they only stared at each other, a combination of longing and fear brimming from both. Kyoya stepped closer to her until Ai's back was pinned against the bar counter, his arms on each side keeping her trapped. His lips crashed on hers. Ai turned pale, her eyes wide with panic. She could see Emi's seat from there and was scared that she would wake and see this.

"Kiss me back." Kyoya whispered still affectionately kissing her ignoring her signals to stop. He cupped her face with both hands forcing her to respond to his kiss. And Ai did reluctantly and fearfully. Kyoya pushed his body gently against her, feeling her body pressed firmly against his. The kiss became deeper, his heart in more turmoil. There just a few feet away was the woman he had to marry, for the Ootori name, for the sake of his father's legacy; a goal that had to be reached no matter what. And within his grasp the woman he loved. He had pictured what his life would be like with Emi by his side. The usual, high life with shiny people, the rich and luxurious all around; living a life of duty and business, what he was raised to know. But he struggled to picture a life with Ai. It was just a blank page, he couldn't see anything. It shocked him and he pulled away suddenly. It had shocked her, and surely she could very clearily see his shock. He looked at her trying to decipher why he couldn't imagine a life with her. Was it truly so absurd that he couldn't even picture a pretend fantasy?

"Rest for now. It's still a long flight." Kyoya said unable to think of what else to say. Ai nodded her lips still parted in shock.

"Interesting." Emi opened her eyes a little without anyone's notice. She knew her female instincts were right. Ai was a thorn and needed to be dealt with.

* * *

When the plane landed Ai was a dizzy mess. Tachibana helped her so that she didn't fall as they followed Kyoya and Emi to customs. The whole process was new to her and she had never seen so many foriengers before it was a bit scary and yet so exciting.

Finally they were in Australia. A big place with so many exciting things to see. She watched all the sites blur by as they drove to The Ootori Manor. She smiled to herself realizing that many difficult things were happening right now with Kyoya, but right now; the price was small. She in exchange she was able to try to reach for a bigger sky than just an ordinary job somewhere while she was in the orphange care. With Kyoya, the sky she reached for was a lot brighter even though what he was doing recently was shaking her; still she was grateful for these opportunities.

She looked over to Kyoya and Emi sitting close to each other in front in the limo van. Emi had been attached to Kyoya since she woke up. Kyoya didn't act any different with her nor did he look like he felt bad for cheating on her with Ai like this. Ai felt like some dirty secret and wondered for how long this would be for.

Australia was big and full of white people is what Ai realized very quickly. It was an amazing shock and she was delighted to even see just the houses as they drove by. She didn't have a wish in the world to site see nor would she ask for permission to do such a thing on her own. Emi was tired and was shown to her room by the waiting staff at the manor. Kyoya felt like his shoulders were very stiff. Ai asked Kyoya if there was anything he needed noticing that he was clearly very sore. Perhaps it was Emi hanging on to him so much that was causing him the sore shoulders but didn't dare to say it to him.

"No that's alright." He replied sighing a breath of fresh air now that Emi's toxic aura had gone safely into her room. He said nothing more and left for his room while Ai left the opposite direction to hers. It was a foreshadowing to the future if Kyoya had a crystal ball.

* * *

Emi had taken Kyoya for a dance around town. Shopping and eating at fine restaurants. She had been to Australia many times before and in line with her personality grown bored. Kyoya wondered why she insisted on coming with him for this winter break then, but said nothing.

"Where would you like to go next Emi-san." Kyoya asked taking her hand.

"Hmm, no place really. I'm rather tired. Perhaps going home for now would be best." Emi said touching her chin as she yawned. Kyoya complied with her wishes and Tachibana brought the limo right away to fetch them.

On the ride there Emi talked a lot for someone who was very tired, and as annoying as it was for both Kyoya and Tachibana, they humoured her. Suddnely she brought up a topic that shocked Kyoya.

"That girl Sakamoto sure is a beauty. If she wasn't the servant of the Ootori home I would have thought she was royalty." Emi laughed.

"Yes, I suppose." Kyoya laughed with her. Tachibana closed the inner door to allow them some privacy since Emi had placed a hand on Kyoya's thigh.

"Isn't it unbearable to have such a pretty girl there with you all the time? Are you not tempted?" Emi asked grinning seductively.

"Not really." Kyoya replied bluntly. Emi wondered then would he kiss Ai like that. Was he starved as a man, if so she was more than willing to go 'there' with him, but she didn't read that from Kyoya. There was certainly something else there other than just physical attraction. But at this moment she didn't want to corner him since they were not considered marriageable just yet.

* * *

Emi went and rested in her room, and Kyoya finally could rest and do some work. He checked his watch and it was already midnight. What had he been doing all day. Emi had dragged him from place to place, talking non stop shamelessly flaunting herself to other men. She was an eye catching women and loved attention. She knew what she wanted and how she wanted it, and didn't back down even if she was wrong. Kyoya wondered how well he would be able to handle a personality like that if they did marry. He paused as he opened his room door when a butler came to his side to ask if he would like some refreshments. Kyoya smiled and said yes.

He came inside his room and set his things down, not able to stop pondering about this big question; could he live the rest of his life with her. And till when could he keep Ai by his side. It was very acceptable that in a few years she would decide to leave, leave forever and go straight into the arms of Aizawa; who would love and cherish her. His eyes closed, he was angry and frustrated. His fits clenched and suddenly he grabbed the closest object and threw it hard to the ground. His heart was in a panic. Could he live without her? When she leaves would he be able to stay calm? Ever since she came into his life, things that were controlable easily were no longer controlable, including his fleeting heart. He signed dismayed by his pathetic state.

He came to a conclusion, he had to fall out of love with Ai. As long as he loved her, longed for her, he could not progress properly in his endevours. All the things he worked all his life would fall apart, all his goals, everything he achieved for this goal would become useless. He couldn't waste it, all his effort; he just couldn't waste it. He stood straight, facing the door he waited for Ai, and in that moment he made his decision. He would give up on Ai. The door knocked and in walked in the girl he would unlove. He watched her carefully as she walked to his side with a small smile looking down. He watched her carefully, his heart rushing.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Looked deep into her wide and beautiful eyes. If he could he would spend the rest of his life staring at these eyes, loving them to his hearts content; but now he wanted them to be just another pair of eyes. He wanted to somehow feel like he was a husband to her, wanted to feel like the love he had for you was expressed through his expression. Ai looked deep into his eyes, something behind those eyes made her heart skip a beat. He kissed her before she could ask what's wrong, he had been silently staring at her for awhile. She accepted the kiss robotically, but sensed some saddness coming from his gentle lips.

Now that he had addressed his feelings for her, dealt with them, and broke his own heart; he didn't really need to do this to Ai. This was what he wanted, was to be rid of his feelings for her.

He sealed his passion, the love and affections he had for her very easily. And yet it didn't pain him as much as he thought. He pulled away from her slowly and looked down to her sad eyes with a little tear escaping. His experssion was soft and caring with a small lonely smile looking down at her. He wiped the tear from her face as she looked up at him. Ai was surprised to see such an expression. She had never seen him look like that before.

"Forget that this all happened. I placed a lot of burden on you and hurt you and for that I'm sorry. I will do what I can to compensate for causing you this turmoil." Kyoya said slowly and carefully. He gently caressed her cheek still looking like a man beaten from inside. Ai couldn't say a word, instead she remained with eyes wide and searching.

"You don't have to be worried, I won't do anything more to you. I only..." Kyoya paused feeling like the urge to hug her was rising. His heart was really breaking.

"That's all." He said turning his back to her. Ai was left baffled. She should have been happy but all she could do was feel worried. His expression was heart breaking and she couldn't help but feel terrified, as if he was going to disappear.

"You can go." He said not looking back at her. Ai wanted to say something ,anything but didn't know how to properly ask.

"Ootori-san. Are you alrig-"

"I'm fine. Please... you can go." Kyoya said, his voice soft and calm. Ai's heart beat madly against her chest, something just didn't feel right. She looked down to her hands unable to reason why she just really wanted to hold him right then. Was she being stupid. This was good, he was stopping his assaults and apologizing sincerly for doing hurtful things; and yet all she could focus on was his very sad back.

"Ootori-san-"

"Please Sakamoto-san...please." He asked in a small desperate voice. Ai reluctantly obeyed and left without saying anything. How could she? Kyoya remained with his back to the door, a blank expression on his face, his fringe covering his glassy eyes.

* * *

Long enough chapter for ya guys. The story for sure has taken some really serious turns uh?

On the next chapter: Emi and Kyoya's relationship is doing well, while Ai is being treated badly by Emi and has enlisted some girls to isolate and bully Ai at school. Mori has become her advocate and Kyoya ignores the advances he's making.


	20. Taking the Step

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

** Taking the Step**

* * *

"Well it was a rather boring trip. But I still enjoyed it." Emi sighed exiting the plane. Kyoya followed behind smiling graciously. Ai and Tachibana followed down the steps, both exchanging glances. The whole trip had been strained by Emi's constant demands. Kyoya was managing many things including his father's business on par with his brothers as well as dealing with Emi's annoying personality. Ai wondered why Kyoya was dating such a person since he seemed to hate this kind of personality the most. She watched Kyoya's gentle smile as he listened to Emi whine, saying nothing but small apologies here and there for the inconvenience. Ai couldn't help feel for Kyoya, she realized on this trip that rich people had difficulties that she could never understand. She looked down to her feet. There were still many questions she had and wanted to discuss with Kyoya about what had happened between them, but Kyoya never acted like anything occurred. He had gone back to normal, talking and addressing her normally without ever touching her once like he promised.

'But...' She thought back to his expression that first night. She just couldn't escape his gaze. It was so gentle and yet so powerful that it left a deep impression and burned the image in her mind. She dreamed of his expression and thought about it often, haunting her everyday. She wondered what happened to Kyoya and wanted to help him. Even though he had done such a rough thing to her, she still believed that it was not like him to hurt her on purpose.

'Something must have happened...' She concluded. She just couldn't accept that he would betray her and knew that he was not someone who could do things like that without a proper reason. But she wanted to know what he was struggling with.. Emi's loud laughing broke Ai's train of thought. It was a very distinct laughter that forced people to look at her. She truly was a attention hog.

"Kyoya-sama...I pity him." Tachibana sighed in a low whisper. Then it occurred to Ai that perhaps it had something to do with Emi. After all it did start around that time. Ai placed a pondering finger on her chin drilling her mind hard. What could she do to make things easier for Kyoya. Emi seemed to not like Ai near Kyoya, her bullying tactic was very similar to the bullying girls in the orphanage. It was a dark chapter in her life that she thought was closed, and though Emi wasn't as bad as those girls; she cringed at the thought of being bullied in any way.

She knew she had to do her best to make it clear to Emi that she and Kyoya had nothing between them. She looked straight to Kyoya again, this realization making her a little sad- something she should not have felt.

* * *

Emi left in her families private car while Kyoya and Ai left with Tachibana's limo pick up. It was sort of awkward for Ai to see someone else other than Tachibana driving, but he seemed very comfortable not driving as he took a little nap. Ai and Kyoya were silent for a long time.

"So. What did you think of Australia?" Kyoya asked nonchalantly.

"I loved it very much. Thank you so much Ootori-san for taking me." Ai smiled happily, blushing a little. Somehow things were less awkward when they were alone.

"That's good. Sorry that you didn't get to see much of it." Kyoya replied flashing her a rather striking smile. Ai knew this smile very well and it shocked her that he was giving it to her. It was his business smile, the smile he gave to people that came to the host club, or to his brothers; it was fake. She felt disappointed and sad and she wasn't sure why it hurt her feelings to have him smile at her like that.

"No not at all. I'm happy to even sit in the airplane." Ai said in a soft smile looking down. Kyoya's eyes were a little cute looking and then he started to giggle unexpectedly.

"Just sitting in a plane?" He laughed making Ai blush happily. To see him laugh unreserved relieved her worries that he might treat her like another person he had to put a facade on for.

"Alright, next time you want to sit in a plane, let me know." Kyoya said calming down. He smiled to her whole heartedly, making her spirits rise. He was really handsome, and to see him laugh made her want to cry. It was inexplicable why she felt like that since she always cried when she was sad.

"Thank you Ootori-san." Ai smiled brightly. The car jerked, even the driver and Tachibana were struck down pretty hard. That smile of hers was dangerous and Kyoya couldn't help but lock himself in place worried that he might reach over and touch her.

"Hm." Kyoya looked away nodded. If he wasn't careful he might fall down again.

* * *

Ai was in her room. She had just finished wrapping up her small new years gifts for Ms. Ueda, her coworkers and for Kyoya and Mr. Ootori. She was really looking forward to greeting Mr. Ootori who was essentially the man who saved her. She beamed with happiness. This year was going to be filled with many more blessings.

But the Ootori family was spread in different places and Kyoya went to the New Year shrine visit with Tamaki who was also alone. It was really heartbreaking to see the two friends walking through the crowd of family by themselves with just her and Tachibana. Was it always like this for Kyoya and Tamaki. She suddenly understood why they were such close friends even though they were polar opposites. They were both always alone.

After the shrine visit, Ai presented Tamaki and Kyoya with a New Year box with some cookies she had baked. Tamaki was very grateful and gave her a nice pat on the head stating that Kyoya was very lucky to have her. Kyoya heard it but couldn't say anything.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi rushed to to them while her father lagged behind. Ai was surprised to meet Haruhi's father who she thought was her mother at first. He cleared up the confusion very happily and told her to not feel badly about her misunderstanding. Tamaki was ignored by Haruhi's father for the most part, but even he threw a new years red envelope on his face stating that Tamaki didn't need it or deserved it since he's rich but it was the right thing to do for a close friend of Haruhi's.

Kyoya and Haruhi's father got along very well to Ai's surprise even though he abused Tamaki dearly. Haruhi cheered Tamaki up by holding his hand and walking the 6 foot tall handsome guy around like a lost boy. Ai giggled. She was very grateful for even the sad experiences because they all brought her here to this very moment. She was surrounded by kind people, enjoying things that she thought she could never enjoy. When it was her turn with Kyoya to make a pray, she prayed with her whole heart. Kyoya looked at her praying with a beautiful smile on her face. He knew that she was most likely praying for her parents. And he was right, it almost brought tears to her eyes since she missed them dearly and wished that time could go back and somehow she could have them back. It hurt to be celebrating a year without them, but she was glad that they were always watching over her.

They enjoyed some of the festivities before heading their superate ways. Everyone had been staring at them since both Tamiki and Kyoya glowed. They were like celebrities and it wasn't hard to tell they were from a very different class of people.

They would meet 2 days later for a New Years dinner with the rest of their friends. Ai wondered what Tamaki and Kyoya were going to do for dinner tonight since both their parents were always missing in action. Ai wondered if Mr. Ootori would at least have dinner with Kyoya.

* * *

However, no such thing happened. Kyoya was being served dinner in his room. Mr. Ootori had flown earlier in the afternoon off to Paris with Akira while Fujimaru left for Kyoto. Just when Ai was about to enter with his meal cart, Fuyumi popped up surprising her.

"Ai-san! Hello, Happy New Years." Fuyumi somehow had the same feeling as Tamaki but not as bright as him.

"Good evening Fuyumi-san." Ai smiled back. She looked down to the meal cart and knew right away that Kyoya was having his dinner in his room again.

"This boy. Never calls for me during important times like this." Fuyumi sighed sadly. Ai sadly looked at her as she burst open the door in a flying rage.

"Kyoya, you little brat, whats this! Not even calling your older sister on such an important day." She shouted rushing over to strangle him. Kyoya caught off guard wasn't able to grab to untie her wrists from his neck.

"What are you talking about? I called you and spoke with you first thing in the morning." Kyoya struggled to say as she choked him.

"I dont' mean about that. I mean for this!" She screamed with tears flying out of her eyes. Ai shocked tried her best to calm down Fuyumi with a large tear drop hanging down her head.

"Listen to me Ai-san, this stupid brother told me that he was going to have dinner with Fujimaru oni-san, but then I find out that Fujimaru-oni-san already left." Fuyumi whined still crying fountains. She slumped down to the ground crying like a little kid, Ai knelt down to soothe her as she buried her face into her chest.

"This stupid boy won't even rely on me even a little." She continued. Kyoya rubbed his neck and then sighed kneeling down.

"Onee-san. You're going to be married next month, and you are currently going around to different occasions with your husband to be, how could I call you here for such a small thing." Kyoya explained. Ai's eyes widen, was it really that serious to call for your own sister to be with you during an important family occasion. She had a lot of respect for Kyoya for not being more sad, putting on a brave face all the time just for the sake of others. Ai's heart sank a little.

"It's fine! It's fine for moments like this. Be a little selfish. Idiot!" Fuyumi shouted as she embraced him tightly and crying very uglily on his shirt. Kyoya cringed as did Ai when she blew his nose into his shirt.

"Okay, I understand. Please stop crying." Kyoya sighed and said in a very low voice patting his sisters head as she buried further into his chest crying many 'you idiots' before settling down.

"I'm sorry, okay. Now that you're here, can you stay for dinner." Kyoya asked smiling as Fuyumi moved back and wiped her nose and dried her tears with the tissues Ai presented her.

"I'll bring some more food." Ai smiled. Somehow both Kyoya and Ai felt older than Fuyumi who nodded cutely.

"In the meantime, lemme tidy up your room a little. " She said with beaming bright eyes, before Kyoya could stop her, his hand still twitching.

"This kind of onee-san." He grinded his teeth but there was nothing to be done, she had already started folding clothes that were folded before.

"Ootori-san, I'll bring you a shirt." Ai smiled as she went upstairs to fetch him a clean shirt since the one he was wearing was drenched in snot and tears. Kyoya nodded and took off his dirty shirt and gave it to Ai to put in laundry. Fuyumi saw this and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never seen Kyoya allow anyone to get him clothes from his closet nor had he ever seen him undress in front of another girl other than her and Ueda-san.

Kyoya saw that Fuyumi stopped to look at him and he looked confusedly at her.

"Are you done cleaning?" Kyoya asked rather blankly knowing full well of the hazard she was going to create. Fuyumi smiled and pulled out his school books from his drawer.

"I'm going to organize your books first." She smiled happily, Kyoya only sighing defeated. Ai came down and handed Kyoya a clean shirt.

"Shall I prepare the dinning room Ootori-san?" Ai asked Kyoya who left Fuyumi to do what she liked, he could hear some kind of screw driver in the background and really wanted to see what she trying to fix but heard a crash and ignored it.

"No here is fine." He sighed putting his hand on his head. Even though it seemed annoying for him, Ai could tell that he was still very happy to have Fuyumi there.

* * *

When dinner was served, Kyoya thought to invite Ai, since she too was completely alone. More lonely than her, she truly had no one. But he was hesitating, was this something he would normally do for her? Or was it being too sentimental and favouring her? While he battled himself for it, Fuyumi asked Ai instead.

"No it's alright. I couldn't possibly. Please do enjoy your dinner though." Ai smiled politely excusing herself to make tea for them. Fuyumi was a bit sad and pouted.

"She's just too nice." Fuyumi sighed digging in.

"Ah! This is delicious! Did the chef change?" Fuyumi asked. It had been a long time since she ate at home, let alone with Kyoya. It was nice to be back home, even though this home was a very cold distant place; it was still her home.

"No, Sakamoto-san makes all my meals." Kyoya replied. Fuyumi gave him a sneaky grin.

"Please don't give me such a disgusting smile, it's unbecoming of a bride to be." Kyoya calmly said.

"She cooks all your meals?" Fuyumi asked thirsty for more details.

"No just dinner." Kyoya replied almost reading Fuyumi's mind.

"It's nothing like that. She just wanted to do more." Kyoya replied.

"Eh? Then attending Ouran was her idea too?" Fuyumi smirked largely, Kyoya's left eyebrow twitched.

"Tachibana, surely I will give him a good talk to." Kyoya responded realizing that Fuyumi most likely tortured it out of him. He could picture the tough Tachibana weeping like a helpless boy before Fuyumi's large and overbearing body laughing with folded arms.

"So how is it having a beautiful young girl like Ai-san around." Fuyumi smiled calming down a little.

"Normal like all the other workers." Kyoya replied. Fuyumi looked at him. She wasn't always around, in the absence of their mother she was the one who usually stayed with Kyoya.

"Not cute at all." She sighed causing Kyoya's eyebrow to twitch again.

"Aren't you even a little moved?" Fuyumi asked looking Kyoya straight in the eyes.

"No. And I'll like to keep it that way, so please don't concern yourself about it one-san." He replied cooly with a smile. Fuyumi observed that smile carefully and knew right away what his feelings might have been.

"You know Kyoya, sometimes it's okay to break the chains." Fuyumi said. Kyoya knew all too well about breaking the chains. He had already very well broken the chains he needed to.

"And sometimes it's not okay." Fuyumi added much to Kyoya's surprise but of course he kept his body language the same.

"I know how you must feel, I'm no different. I'm marrying into a family, and to a man who is very wealthy. I'm very fortunate." Fuyumi smiled. Kyoya looked at her, he saw that there was a loneliness there. But he knew it was not that she missed home, since this home was never a complete home.

"After mother died, things have changed a lot here, but I remember mother loved you very much." She continued. Kyoya put his fork down unable to control the fact that he did miss her a lot.

"Don't forget that she would want you to be happy too Kyoya." She smiled to him.

"I know." Kyoya replied smiling softly back.

"No Kyoya, be happy. Like really for real happy." Fuyumi smiled placing a hand on his. The small floor table became really silent as Kyoya tried to decipher what she was saying.

"I'm marrying into the Michimoto family, and my groom loves me a lot." She smiled.

"But I'll definitely be by your side no matter what you decide in your life." She added much to Kyoya's surprise.

"You shouldn't do that, Hiro-san will surely be troubled." Kyoya laughed jokingly.

"I'm serious Kyoya, choose a happy path. Don't get swept up in our family's affairs and throw away your chance to be happy." Fuyumi said suddenly being more blunt then before.

"In fact I don't like Emi Takara at all, I would much rather you marry Ai-san instead." Fuyumi said with a blunt smile as if what she was saying was not a big deal. Kyoya wondered why she beat around the bush just moments ago but was suddenly being so obvious now.

"The way you change is staggering." Kyoya said unable to answer back to his sister, and continued to eat.

"That Takara girl is just bad news. You're dating here but she's been seen coming out of hotels with other partners. She's not fitting with you Kyoya, but Ai-san on the other hand-"

"That's impossible. Emi-san may have her bad points but going steps lower to someone like Sakamoto-san is even more unrealistic." Kyoya asserted cutting her off. He couldn't admit to her that he had tried to picture such a thing, marriage with Ai; but it was so impossible he couldn't even picture it.

Fuyumi sighed, she knew exactly what was tying him down to Emi. It was this Ootori name. Kyoya was the 3rd and the last to get any place in the Ootori empire, he worked 3 times harder than any other brother to earn a place. She looked up to the large vaulted ceiling.

"Sometimes you think it's okay if you aim for some unreachable things, but what about the reachable things Kyoya." She explained very insightfully.

"Would being unrealistic be so bad if it makes you happy." She asked smiling kindly like a mother would. Kyoya couldn't say anything to that. Fuyumi knew all to well the harsh reality of what it meant to be born in this society, in the kind of class they were born into. Their father had arranged this marriage with Michimoto group, all for a contract that amounted to millions in business with their pharmaceutical branch. That was the only reason their father threw his only daughter to the Michimoto family. It was only Fuyumi's luck that Hiro, their son, was a good man and loved Fuyumi dearly. But he was not going to be any different from the same reality Fuyumi was facing. He was going to marry a girl who belonged to a beneficial family and right now, that person was Emi.

"If..." Kyoya said his glasses fogged slightly.

"If I lost sight of things and think of only happiness, than I'd lose sight of my goals, and that's not happiness at all." Kyoya added hoping that would explain enough. Fuyumi somewhat understood what he was saying. That he would not stop what he was doing because all the things he worked for would disappear. She sighed.

"I guess that's the Ootori curse running in your veins." She pouted.

"Only father's side has such a thing." She pouted further going back to eating. Kyoya smiled knowing full well of the disease she was talking about.

"Nevertheless, if you decide to go after different goals, I'll support it." She smiled just as Ai knocked the door and walked in.

"Ah Ai-san, good timing." Fuyumi smiled.

"The food is really delicious." She added happily. Ai smiled back.

"I'm glad. Please enjoy yourself." Ai replied pouring her some fresh tea.

"AAHH, Ai-san I wanna take you with me to my new home!" Fuyumi whined like a little child tugging on Ai's skirt, she smiled a little awkwardly.

"Stop it you're scaring her." Kyoya sighed.

"Is there anything else I can bring." Ai asked smiling. Fuyumi wanted to say something cheeky like 'yes move in with me' but Kyoya interrupted that to dismiss her and return in about 30 minutes. Ai bowed and left the room to give them some privacy.

"Aw why'd you dismiss her. I wanted to talk to her more." Fuyumi whined again.

"That's quite alright for you not to do." Kyoya replied nonchalantly remembering that there was a huge mess that Fuyumi had made behind him, but dared not to look at.

"Hmm? So it's okay then Kyoya, since you've chosen this path already?" Fuyumi asked matter of factily. Kyoya looked at her confused unsure what she was talking about.

"If someone was to swoop in and just take Ai-san from here, you won't feel even a little bad?" She asked. The question was something Kyoya had thought about, and knew very well that Ai would not stay here forever.

There was a moment of silence before he smiled with soft eyes looking straight into his sisters.

"It's okay." He replied. Fuyumi's eyes widen, her mouth parted as her hands came down to the table from her chin. She was shocked.

"Kyoya..you-"

"Let's just enjoy dinner, after all you have a huge mess to tidy up after this meal." Kyoya grinded his teeth a little as he turned dark and malicious. Fuyumi cringed and agreed. She couldn't believe it, she knew that very second that Kyoya might really...have feelings for Ai. If that was the case, things might get really difficult. She sighed. She really felt for Kyoya. For such a young man to be so torn, and yet showing not even the slightest bit of his turmoil.

'Oh mother...what's going to happen to him if this continues.' She thought.

* * *

The night ended with a Kyoya giving Fuyumi as she sat formally on her knees, a huge lecture about folding shirts as Ai tried her best to support her. In the end she went home happily after Hiro came to pick her up, leaving Kyoya and Ai the task of tidying up what she messed up.

"Seriously that woman. I worry so much for her." Kyoya sighed annoyed with the current condition of his room.

"I'll have this cleaned up in no time Ootori-san." Ai smiled nervously with Kyoya's very agitated presence.

"No it's alright, I'll do it myself." Kyoya said gently touching Ai's shoulder to move aside. At first she looked a bit alarmed but then she giggled.

"This reminds me of the first time Fuyumi-san came." Ai smiled cutely. Kyoya remembered it too. Back then he didn't have these feelings for Ai, he wondered when it was that he started to fall for her. He stopped himself from thinking any further, or it might brew feelings he couldn't have.

"Even after all that time she still hasn't learned to fold?..." Kyoya said to himself as a large tear drop hung down Ai's head.

"That girl...Hiro-san sure is a patient man." Kyoya said shaking his head in dismay as Ai giggled unable to say anything to her defense.

* * *

Ai had a day off the day before school started, and she left early in the morning to meet Aizawa. Kyoya had no idea and was still sleeping. He had a very long Winter Break with the many things that had happened, he decided today he would sleep in. Ai understood his instructions to not wake him up but to bring him his lunch at 1. She had never heard of Kyoya sleeping so long before, but understood his feelings. He had many difficult things on his shoulders and he did need the rest.

"Ai!" Aizawa said waving his hand. Ai smiled and walked to him waiting for her close to the park. It was pretty crowded since it was the last sunday of the holidays. People were still enjoying the cold festive atmosphere.

"Where do you wanna go today Ai?" Aizawa asked happy to see her again. It felt like it had been a really long time since they last met up.

"Anywhere is fine." Ai smiled just as happy to see Aizawa.

"Okay, how about the Aquarium?" Aizawa smiled.

"Sure...and Shiho?" Ai was scared to ask, but she asked anyways just to hurt herself further. Aizawa looked down to her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Ai...she wasn't really allowed to." Aizawa said in a sad low voice but trying his hardest to be convincing. Ai smiled back, very sadly and painfully.

"Don't worry Ai...one day...things will be better." Aizawa said placing a caring hand on her head. Ai shook off her sadness and smiled.

"I know. Thank you." She smiled brightly to him, stopping other couples including women to blush as they walked by. Aizawa knew this girl was very dense and didn't even know that she was just that beautiful to stop traffic. Regardless he sighed and smiled.

"Oh before I forget. Here. You're Christmas present." He smiled and pulled out a simple gold necklace and placed it around Ai's neck. Ai didn't expect it and gasped at how pretty it was.

"There, its beautiful on you." Aizawa smiled blushing a little for being so bold. He wanted to express his deep feelings for her and hoped that she would happily accept his gift.

"It's so beautiful Aizawa...I can't accept something this expensive." Ai started to blush madly. This was her first time getting such a gift from a boy.

"No please, I bought it with you in my mind." He replied stopping her from removing it. Ai blushed and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Aizawa." She said in a gentle voice. After all she had been through with Kyoya it was nice to be with a familiar face who made her feel comfortable and stable. She wondered if she could tell Aizawa what had happened with Kyoya, but decided that it was probably not a good idea. She knew that he would believe her but it would also worry him; and he would most probably quit school, get a job to support her (like he had tried to do after her parents died). It wasn't something she could easily say either. This would have to be a secret that she never told anyone.

* * *

Days ticked on, and soon school was the first day of school. Ai never did get a chance to meet Mr. Ootori to give her his new year box. She decided to leave it until she could meet him, hopefully sooner than later. She looked at herself in the mirror. It had felt like ages since she last put on her Ouran school uniform. She touched the necklace sitting just perfectly under her uniform. She smiled. This year she wanted to start fresh and positive and again do the best she can.

Kyoya had to be woken up, even though he had so many alarms going off. He wanted to be awake before Ai came to his room, but that plan failed. Ai woke him up gently as ever and as always when he opened his sleepy eyes, he couldn't help pull her down as always even though he knew it was her. He snuggled her and Ai didn't feel scared to be with him. Since he sorted out his feelings for her and fell out of love, he felt a little calmer but still every now and then moments like this when she was within his grasp; his affections start to bubble. He suppressed them very well.

"Ooroti-san, it's 7:05" Ai said, her hands on his shoulders gently shaking him. He didn't really want to move away from her, and he really did want to stop doing this with her. But if he stopped that would alert her that something is different, and slowly she might figure out what he felt for her.

"Hm." He said gruffily getting up from her.

"My school uniform." He said as he sluggishly walked to his bathroom. Ai sat up and smiled, she was happy to have the normal Kyoya back.

* * *

The school was fresh and beaming with enthusiasm. It was a new year and a new semester. The weather was bright, snowflakes falling gently to the ground, giving everything a white glow.

"Ah this is bliss." Said Tamaki as he gazed out to the beautiful courtyard from the Host clubs room.

"What a nice feeling." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru drank some hot chocolate. They had conflicting feelings about being back at school. On one hand it was nice to be back to the club room, on the other, it sucked to have to study.

"It's great to be back at school. But I'm really worried how you guys are going to do with the school work since your before winter break midterms were so bad." Haruhi said still unable to get over how these 2 even sitting two seats apart could get the exact same bad mark.

"Nah don't worry we have a plan." The twins smiled as they eyed Haruhi and gave her a thumbs up, implying that they would be enlisting her help this year too.

"I wonder where Kyo-chan and Ai-chan are." Honey said. Mori looked a little more blank than normal, he seemed to be in deep thought even though nobody could be sure what he was thinking.

"We're here. Sorry, traffic was pretty bad. There sure are a lot more cars at the schools lately." Kyoya said observant.

"Good morning kyoya-senpai, Ai-san." Haruhi said as Kyoya put his book bag down and as Ai came to greet the group.

"Good morning." She smiled and gave a small bow. The group fell silent, dropping whatever was in their hands, blushing. Ai blinked not sure what was wrong. In a flash they huddled by the window with Tamaki holding on to their chests in pain and panting harshly.

"That smile is really dangerous." Kaoru said breathing heavily.

"Yeah, it's not good for the health." Tamaki replied in the same state.

"Haruhi, your drool! You're drooling." Tamaki burst into tears as Haruhi wiped the drool from her mouth. Even as a girl she still was impacted greatly by Ai's beauty.

"Eh?" Ai said not sure what was going on as Kyoya sighed crossing his arms and nodding his head side to side disappointed.

* * *

Class was as hard as ever, this time they were all given their own laptops to work on. Ai was in a panic and did her best with Kyoya's help. It was around this time, that she noticed that some girls had been staring at her on and off throughout the different lessons. Ai wondered if she was just thinking too much.

But during lunch it was very clear that she was being stared at. Kyoya thought that this was perhaps just the girls in the school learning more and more of Ai and becoming more and more jealous of her. After all, no one, even he, couldn't deny that she was beautiful. And she was gaining the attention of a lot of boys, but no one dared to approach her because Kyoya was always there right next to her. Kyoya knew that he should give her chances to make new friends since he had already finished with his feelings with her; but still something in him just wouldnt do it just now. He noticed a few moments where he knew that something was off.

Ai still didn't suspect anything until PE. Usually some of the girls would talk to her and ask questions about Kyoya outside of the home or ask for booking details for other members including for Kyoya himself. But today, no one talked to her, in fact they all seemed to be avoiding her.

"Oh. Excuse me you dropped this." She said to a girl after picking up a hair tie that had slipped from her hair. The girl gave her a glare as did the girl next to her.

"Can't you see I'm talking. Just throw it away." The girl barked harshly turning her back to her. Ai felt dispirited and awfully embarrassed as some other girls giggled.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Ai replied turning around to throw the tie away.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why are you throwing that away. Do you know how much that costs?" Barked another girl slapping Ai's hand before she threw the tie away.

"Whats wrong?" Another girl said coming towards them.

"She was about to throw away Yoshioka's hair tie." The girl said snatching the hair tie and returning it to the girl who was thankful.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe she was about to throw it away. How low." She said looking dreadful. But Ai could see the malicious smile behind that look.

"But I asked you and you had said to throw it away." Ai said trying in a small voice to defend herself.

"This tie cost more than 400,000YEN! I would never tell you to throw it away." The girl shouted as another girl pushed Ai.

"Lying and thinking you can get away with it. Don't get full of yourself just because you're close to the Host Club. You are nothing but a servant." A tall girl snarled. Ai felt very hurt, the girls left the changing room, leaving her behind dumbfounded as to what happened. Why was she being treated like this.

* * *

During PE class, the girls isolated Ai further. No one paired with her to do the warm up exercises or to play ball. Ai was quiet about her treatment because she already knew what all this way. This was nothing compared to the treatment she recieved at the orphanage. She was determined to not let it get her down. She didn't say anything to Kyoya about it either during class. Tamaki asked how PE class was when they gathered eager to hear what the girls did today for gym. Ai smiled kindly as always and told him, but some how Kyoya felt strange about her.

The ill treatment didn't end there, it continued all the way to the end of the day right to her time at the club. The Host Club members were busy with their clients so they hadn't noticed that some of the girls who came early, came early to abuse Ai. They were cunning about it, smiling and being friendly all the while insulting her. Ai's expression said it all, but she did her best to shrug off their words.

"Must be tough on you Sakamoto-san to be working here as well as working at the Ootori home." One of the girls said, Ai looked up at the girl wondering if she was going to be nice now.

"But still how pitiful to be treated as a servant day and night. Oh well. Don't get any big ideas of marrying into the Ootori home though." She laughed casually coming a little closer to Ai as if she was about to share a secret.

"They won't allow a low grade girl to marry into such a family." She whispered giggling as if she said a joke. Ai looked down to the appointment book without saying a word, but her expression spoke volumes of her hurt.

Kyoya once again noticed that something was just not right. The girls friendly expressions were not matching wit h Ai's sad face. He closed his eyes and continued to entertain his guests.

* * *

Days ticked away and Ai's treatment by the girls were only escalating, but it was always the most severe when she was not near the club members. Ai though never once complained to Kyoya about what was happening, and because she said nothing; Kyoya ignored that he noticed the bullying for now. He knew that this couldn't just be the girls just suddenly deciding to bully Ai, after what happened with Sugiyama-san. This was something and being orchestrated by one person or family.

* * *

"Hmm so she's pretty stupid uh?" Emi smirked.

"Yeah she is. I thought for sure she'd complained by now, but she's really just that dumb." The girls who were present during the incident in the changing room, laughed.

"But..." She added. Emi looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"It doesn't seem to be affecting her." The girl reported.

"Yeah, like she just brushes it off...maybe she just doesn't care?" Another girl who joined the bullying said. Emi wondered about this. She didn't know Ai very well, but she didn't seem like a strong willed girl. But it had already been a week and the girls had done everything from taking her notebooks to pushing her down. This kind of mental damage should have been enough to make Ai cry, but she never once even looked bothered according to the girls.

"Hmm maybe we're not doing enough." Emi smirked with a powerful idea.

"Women like Ai need to get a more clear message." Emi grinned.

"I have a little trick up my sleeve. It's a little something I did a few times myself. It should be just enough to get her to leave that school and resign." Emi continued. The girls were smiling eager to fulfil Emi's wishes.

* * *

"Ai-chan, where are you going. It's free period now so we're going to study in the Club room." Honey said holding on to Ai's hand. Ai turned around and smiled to him and Mori who smiled gently to her.

"Yes, I just need to go to my locker. I forgot my book again." Ai smiled kindly. Honey nodded and waved to her letting her know to hurry up. But somehow Mori looked at her leaving a little bit longer. He wondered why he felt like Ai was lying lately about her forgetting her books. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that. He was very interested but followed Honey to the club room instead.

When Ai got to her locker, she found the lock broken again. She sighed and opened it carefully. For how long was this going to keep happening. She had learned not to keep anything in her locker anymore, but the girls were still breaking in and taking whatever she did have in there. She was glad that she only kept her outdoor shoes in there, but now they were covered in mud. She would have to go and clean them.

"Excuse me, Sakamoto-san, could you come with me for a little bit." A small voice said. It was a girl from her class, who wore really thick glasses despite being able to wear contacts she wore such spectacles instead.

"Where to?" Ai asked not feeling any hostility from the girl since she seemed sincere and a little afraid.

"Um well, I saw some girls that had broken into your locker and I saw them leaving just now..." She stuttered. Ai understood, this girl was probably being bullied herself and was trying to help. Just having another girl talking to her made her feel calmer.

"Thank you." Ai smiled kindly making the girl blush.

The girl walked her carefully to the back courtyard of the school. It was a heavily forested area by the side building wall. There a girl quickly grabbed Ai from behind and slammed her harshly against the wall.

"Nice work Haruka. As promised we won't bother you for the rest of the semester. Now get lost." The girl smirked. Seven girls, all from Ai's class surrounded her as she looked at them in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she fell for such a stupid trick, to follow a girl who looked like someone trustworthy. She felt foolish.

Kyoka, Nanami, Norika, Kaori, Reiko, Ayaka, and Akane were all girls who never really interacted with Ai, but they were from high level families, and also frequent customers of the Host Club.

"Seems like you've become really arrogant these days Sakamoto-san." Akane who seemed to be the ring leader smirked as the other girls giggled.

"Why are you doing these things? I haven't done anything." Ai explained hoping that some sense would be shed as to why she was being bullied by all the girls in her class.

"What have you done? You exist isn't that enough?" Kaori said in an angry tone. She had a big crush on Kyoya and was aiming for him from the start of the year, but he never showed her any attention but was always talking to Ai.

"And furthermore, you did your fair share of bothering Emi-san-." Kyoka tried to explain but the girls cut her off from saying anything more. Ai's eyes widen, it all made sense now. She was the mastermind behind all this. Ai's eyes narrowed a little, not believing that Emi would do such a thing.

"Doesn't matter. Right now, you should only be worried about yourself." Akane said pulling out a small pair of scissors.

"If you don't agree to resign immediately from the Ootori home and leave school, you're going to get a lesson." Akane smiled as the girls revealed another pair of scissors and a lighter. Ai looked on in horror she couldn't believe this. Suddenly her body froze and she was unable to speak. This brought on flash backs to her time in the orphanage. There was a time when she also faced such a moment there. The girls had surrounded her then too and threatened to cut her face and hair then too if she didn't stop flirting with the boys. But she had never done any such thing.

"Are you going to leave or not!" Shouted Akane.

"Look at her! She's acting like she's high class!" Kyoka barked. Clearly Ai was not being anything of the sort and could only still look on in panic.

"Figures, such behaviour from a dog born from dogs! You're parents sure taught you well! Bad breeding" Nanami snickered. The pupils in Ai's eyes dilated, she could see and hear everything clearly now. Ai unfroze, that was then this was now. She wasn't going to be the quiet girl who accepted brutal treatment. Her parents worked hard everyday at the restaurant which they started with so much love. They taught her many good things on how to be a good person and showed her what true love could conquer. And then there was the sadness left behind in her otherwise emptied heart at their funeral.

There were many days in the orphanage after those sad days where she hid in her room not even coming out for dinner because she was so afraid that the boys would talk to her and it would anger the girls. There were other days where she would spend hours fixing her school uniform after they tore it. She took in a deep breath and clenched her fists, becoming determined.

"I will not! I may be from a lowly background, but at least my parents taught me how to be a well mannered person!" Ai shouted for the first time in her life.

"You wicked person!" Akane shouted slapping Ai hard on the face while Reiko and Kaori grabbed her from behind pushing her down to her knees.

"How about we teach you a lesson your dead parents should have taught you." Akane smiled cruelly as Kyoka handed her the scissors. Ai was afraid, very afraid and wanted to cry. But she didn't want to cry because of these girls. Didn't want to show them the satisfaction. They pulled her hair up and readied to cut it.

"Stop!" Ai shouted trying to fight out of their grips. They tightened their grip forcing her to gasp in pain. Akane was getting ready to cut her hair off when a strong hand grabbed hers and flung her back.

The girls looked up in surprise to see Mori was hovering beside them suddenly with a very angry expression on his face. The girls let go of Ai in a panic, their faces flushed. They didn't expect to be caught.

"What are you doing to her!?" Mori spoke in a deep growl as he lift the shivering Ai on to her feet. Her head hung low, as Mori pulled her to him. His gaze was still on the offending girls. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Speak!" He growled again. The girls flinched.

"We don't have to answer to you. Do you think we'd be afraid simply because you caught us." Akane said standing straight and facing Mori with a flushed face filled with embarrassment but determined eyes.

"You're right." It was a voice that brought shivers down the girls spine. Without turning around they already knew who it was and it was bad news for them.

"You don't owe any explanations to Mori-sempai, but I'm sure you'll have plenty to say to Principle Souh" Kyoya voiced sternly as he stepped closer to them. Tamaki followed with Honey, the twins and Haruhi close behind. The girls flinched, panic and fear very apparent on their faces.

"Akane-chan, what do we do now?" Kaori asked in a small very scared voice.

"They can't do anything to us. They're just bluffing." Akane said still determined to win this battle.

"Emi-san will clear our names before you even get an appointment with the Principle to complain about us." Akane said with a victorious smile. The name forced Kyoya's expression to somewhat change, though subtle but speaking loudly of his rage. He knew it had something to do with her, there was no other explanation for Ai's treatment this week.

"Who's Emi-san?" Honey asked innocently but bitterly. Tamaki glanced at Kyoya before shrugging the girls comment.

"I don't think this 'Emi-san' can do much to save you." Tamaki said stepping into the lime light forcing the girls to take a step back.

"Are you looking down on Emi-san! How dare you!" Akane raged as the girls tried to calm her down.

"Because I'm sure this Emi-san is going to be the first one to say 'that she had nothing to do with this and she doesn't even know who you guys are.'" Tamaki smiled making Akane and the girls realize what had really happened. They gave up Emi's name, who said to keep her name out of it and to do this discreetly, but they had been caught. Akane's eyes widen, her pupils small and panicked.

"I advise that you clear out your lockers today." Kyoya said flashing them a serious smile. The girls flinched and a couple fell to their knees crying. This meant expulsion, and there was no way out of it as Kyoya started to play the last few minutes of their bullying Ai. It was all over.

Tamaki looked to Mori and saw Ai in his arm with his hand on the back of her head. He walked to her and in a soft voice asked her if she was alright. Ai nodded still unable to look up. Mori's eyes softened, he felt horribly for Ai, to suffer like this all because of Kyoya and the Host club. Then he looked up to Kyoya standing by a couple of feet away but not saying anything to the frightened girl in his arm. Kyoya and Mori exchanged a long moment of just silently looking at each other when Mori had had enough of his vague attitude.

"Ai-san, I'll take you inside." Mori said softly pulling her ever so delicately to walk with him. Kyoya watched them walk and noticed as Ai's hair flew back a little that there was little tears dropping like crystals down from her face. She was clearly shaken. Kyoya felt the pull to take a step forward but stopped before he went after her and Mori. Tamaki looked back at Kyoya and then to Mori and noticed what had happened even though nothing was really said and the other members didn't seem to realize at all.

"This is bad." Tamaki sighed putting his hand on his head.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mori asked with a blank face. His old demeanour had come back. Kyoya looked to his desk in the Club room with one hand in his pocket playing dumb.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked not really feeling like he should answer to Mori.

"You knew all along that she was being bullied." Mori said not surprising Kyoya.

"She suffered a lot without saying a word." He went on, with Kyoya still silently watching.

"Why did you act like you knew nothing?" Mori asked stepping a little closer. He was calm and blank on the outside but he was infuriated inside.

"She never spoke up and said anything to me. I didn't want to interfere." Kyoya blankly explained.

"Who are you lying to?" Mori smiled rather pitifully.

"Me or yourself." He added. Kyoya sighed looking more and more annoyed with this conversation.

"I know you wanted to record what those girls were doing as evidence, but to stand by and watch her...even with all that threatening her; she still didn't say she'd leave this school." Mori said in one of his rare sentences. Kyoya looked straight into Mori's serious eyes.

"Nor did she say she'd leave you." He added a little defeated. Kyoya's eyes opened a little wide from shock. He looked down quickly not wanting to admit that that rattled him.

"I can't get caught up with empty emotions. I had to do what I had to do. In the end the preparators were dealt with. I don't know what your concerns are exactly Mori-sempai." Kyoya said turning his back to him and busying himself with his book bag.

"I'm concerned of your lack of indifference. At least for her, don't calculate things and just let your body move." Mori said sternly. It was eerie to hear such powerful words in such a powerful tone from the otherwise gentle giant. But Kyoya restrained himself from turning around to him to yell at him about how many times his body just moved when it came to her. And how hard it was to stop himself. How painful it was to unlove her.

"Thank you for your consideration Mori-sempai, but it's none of your concern." Kyoya replied. Kyoya recalled the scene very clearly, how Mori rushed down the hall, down flights of stairs and out of the building to get to Ai. The calm on his face didn't do justice to the panic in his eyes. Honey had come flying into the room to alert them of what they saw. And when Kyoya realized that was why Mori was running so fast, his heart was in a dizzy mess. What did he feel first, jealous that Mori was rushing out to save her, free from any chains he could go to her. Or if it was panic that the girls were going to harm Ai, a girl he really did want to protect.

Kyoya had still made it in time rushing after Mori to stop him from stepping in, calculating that they would need evidence of the occurence, because he only had a hunch what this was about. But that it traced to Emi, wasn't a surprise. He still recalled the beating flustered heart that pounded against his hand as he restrained Mori with his arm. He knew it wasn't just the running that caused this maddening thumping in Mori, his fists were clenched even though his face was expressionless. Kyoya couldn't help but feel anxious again.

"Okay." Mori sighed knowing very well that no matter what was said, Kyoya would not change his position. He could see in Kyoya's back no change, but knew that he was restraining himself too. Kyoya didn't turn around still and busied himself with the club book.

"I'll drop this matter." Mori said leaving the room.

"Only for now." Mori added as he left the room and shut the door. Nothing changed about Kyoya, only that his back became a little straighter. As if he was justifying to himself that this didn't bother him at all. Mori's great concern for her went beyond any other club member, and his actions were similar to Kyoya's when it came to Ai. He wondered, is it because he had known Ai from before, or if Mori has the same feelings as he does.

"Correction..." Kyoya said to himself angry with himself for making such a slip up. He was no longer in love with Ai, if Mori HAD the same feeling as he DID.

* * *

Akane and the 6 other girls present that day had been expelled much to their parents outrage. When they tried to pin it on Emi, Emi took no responsiblity stating that she wasn't in the school and didn't have anything to do with these girls. She sent a formal letter to the school expressing how terribly she felt that Ai went through such a thing and that some of her old comrades who she had not seen in awhile were responsible for the torment. In the letter she also expressed her deep regret that Ai went through the bullying and that if there was anything she could do, she was willing to do. It was the perfect lawyered letter and Kyoya knew that it was something she had her lawyer write up probably the day she enlisted the girls. Since she was just as calculating as he was.

That night Mori walked down the long wide hallways of his home to one of the multiple living areas, where his mother and father were seated traditionally watching a Japanese drama on a wide screen TV. It was a weird combination but his home was like that, a blend of new and old.

"Mother, father, I would like to talk to you about something." Mori said quietly as he knelt down before his parents.

"What is it Mori, is something the matter?" The parents asked wondering if this had something to do with Honey, since Mori's life centered around Honey and his family line. Mori looked straight into his parents eyes with serious eyes.

"I have a request."

* * *

The other workers pitied Ai even after 3 days had passed since the incident and wanted to take over her shift so that she could take care of her face. The right cheek had swollen and become purple and black. Ai tried to smile it off saying that it didn't hurt anymore. Even so, the bruise to her heart was much harder but she couldn't explain that.

When she came to Kyoya's room to deliver the news that his father and brother Akira were home and were going to have dinner with him; she found Kyoya still in his school uniform. This surprised Ai.

"Ootori-san, did you just get home?" Ai asked wondering if he went back to school after dropping her home. Kyoya turned to her from his desk a bit shocked that she asked him that.

"No why?" He wondered why she would ask him that.

"You're still in your uniform." Ai explained. He realized just then he was indeed still in his uniform. He was bewildered. Why hadn't he changed out of his uniform. Usually by this time he was bathed and ready for dinner. He looked at Ai as she approached him with concern on her face for him. His eyes landed on her badly bruised and swollen cheek and couldn't help but feel heart ache. His anxiety was coming back in waves. It had been awhile since he felt like this with her. Ai looked at him closely wondering if he was feeling ill.

"Are you alright Ootori-san?" She asked touching his forehead. Her warm hand on him felt comfortable and he almost didn't want her to stop touching him.

"I'm alright. How is your face doing?" He asked inspecting it carefully, stepping closer to her face. She smiled telling him she was fine and that it wasn't painful anymore. Ms. Ueda had put on a cooling bandage on her right cheek and it was very comfortable. His face was close to hers, and for a moment an energy sparked between their bodies that only Kyoya felt; and knew exactly why he felt it. He wanted to kiss her.

"It's good that it's better. Take it easy." Kyoya replied to her but just couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. His heart was in a flurry. He turned away from her and started to walk up the stairs to his room to get changed. Ai followed behind to put out his clothes.

'What the hell am I doing?' Kyoya asked himself splashing water on his face. He had spent a few hours now just sitting by himself thinking. What Mori said to him hit him hard that day in the club room.

'Don't think, at least for her, let your body move.'... Those words haunted him severely. He wanted to say more to Mori, tell him exactly what he thought but he couldn't think those thoughts anymore. Those things he felt were in the past, and yet when he saw Ai on her knees being abused by those girls he really wanted to rescue her. Was it really that he wanted to get it on recording, or was it that he couldn't take the step he wanted to. It burned badly that Mori took that step instead.

When he came out wiping his face, Ai handed him a clean shirt to wear to dinner. He couldn't dress casually even in front of his own brother and father and Ai found this a bit strange. It was like he was going into a business meeting when it should have been a good time having dinner.

"Are my brothers and father home?" Kyoya asked knowing that the only reason she pulled out a dress shirt was most likely because he would have a rare dinner with his father.

"Yes, I believe Akira Ootori-san will be joining you." Ai smiled putting on his suit jacket. Kyoya nodded, looked at her one last time before leaving the room. Ai wondered what was going through Kyoya's mind. He was certainly not acting like himself.

* * *

The room was silent until he came into the dinning room. He bowed and apologized to his father and brother for being late.

"Good to see you Kyoya. How are you doing?" Akira asked smiling as if he was indeed pleased to see his little brother.

"I' m well. How are you doing Oni-san?" Kyoya asked in return. They made small talk about school and Fuyumi coming home for a short time during new years. Kyoya knew he should have felt it was weird that father and his brother didn't bother to call her to see how she was doing. He felt really badly for Fuyumi. However Kyoya would never voice such a thing.

"The girl, Sakamoto Ai." Mr. Ootori said. Both Akira and Kyoya fell silent and looked to their father.

"How is she? Has she been a help to you?" Mr. Ootori asked with his eyes closed and an 'I don't care' expression on his face.

"Yes. She has been helpful." Kyoya replied. He wondered why his father was so interested in how Ai was doing. Then it hit him, of course his father would ask; since Ai was most likely working under his fathers orders. It was a speculation he made a long time ago, and was looking more and more plausible.

"I heard there was an incident at school same days ago. Is the girl alright?" Mr. Ootori asked looking dead straight into Kyoya's eyes. Those sharp old eyes were full of mystery. It was always really hard to decipher what he was thinking.

"Yes. It's been resolved though." Kyoya smiled hoping to clear any misconceptions his father might have about the situation.

"Was Emi Takara involved?" His father asked still maintaining eye contact. The question surprised Kyoya and he really wanted to ask his father how he knew, but knew his place better.

"It seems her name came up. But that allegation was quickly turned down." Kyoya replied as diplomatically as he could.

"Good, take good care of the situation Kyoya. There must be no mistakes when dealing with the Takara Emi." Mr. Ootori ended the conversation as Kyoya nodded. But this matter weighed hard on his head. How did his father know that Emi's name came up in the incident with Ai's bullying. As they ate and he thought in the background about it, he realized a crucial piece.

'How stupid can I be...' Kyoya thought coming to a conclusion. How could Kyoya fall in love with such a person, who was working with his father to test him. Ai must have told his father. Whatever game his father had going with her, Kyoya would make sure he won. Suddenly he no longer felt badly for Ai, nor did he feel as pained as he did for not taking the step Mori did.

However, even so, he couldn't get over the lingering feelings he had for Ai, something he had to make sure he burned to ashes.

* * *

EPP so that's this chapter!

On the Next Chapter: It's Fuyumi's wedding and the Morinosuka family is coming. At the wedding she runs into some trouble with another plot by Emi, what impressions will she leave on Kyoya and Mori.


	21. Fuyumi's Wedding Day

Hi everyone, I hope someone will read this hahaha

I have started my own blog and am starting a completely totally original story (sorry no fanfics -sigh) But if you like the vibe of this story and you like manga and anime in general, please visit my blog!

Triple .

It's a bit hard to decode that, but please try! LOL I should have my very first summary or chapter out of my new story by May 18th 2013 – I'm being realistic of my time hahaha Between my baby, writing this story and starting my own story, my time's being stretch like my stretch marks hahahaha- god that was not funny...it's a little sad.

Anyhoo! So please visit my blog on May 18th 2013, and read my original story.

And please read and review for this story.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One:**

* * *

** Fuyumi's Wedding Day**

* * *

"I'm to attend too?" Ai said amazed.

"Yes. It was a request from Ootori-sama himself. You are to serve tea and snacks during this time and tend to any guest with specific needs and requests." Ms. Ueda explained monotonously as always. Ai had become very accustomed to her different expressions that were subtle but obvious to those who knew her well.

"I've never worked in such a large party. Is there anything I should keep in mind so I don't make a mistake." Ai asked diligently. She only ever served at her father's restaurant, and never had been to a lavish high scale wedding before.

"Yes, always listen to what they want and make it happen." Ms. Ueda replied. Ai somewhat understood.

* * *

Kyoya took in a deep breath as he smiled to his crying sister. She was home finally, only to get ready and be given away to her new home. She was dressed in a beautiful white kimono since they were to perform a traditional wedding first followed by a western reception after. It was a big moment in her life and she was happy but very sad.

"Don't cry onee-san." Kyoya said patting his sisters head as she cried into his chest. They were in her old room, carrying many memories of her child hood and their mother. Now she was going to be married. Ai and 2 other attendants from the Michimoto home and the Ootori home were present. Her father didn't like it that she came home even when she wasn't married, now it would be even harder for her to come home and visit. Kyoya felt a gentle pain in his chest, he wasn't particularly close to his sister but even so she was his sister and he loved her very much. Compared to his brothers the bound he had with her was much stronger. He let her cry on his chest as he comforted her.

"Kyoya, I'm going to be married now...take care of father and our brothers." Fuyumi smiled wiping her tears. The attendants and Ai wiped their own tears. Somehow they could identify with Fuyumi's tears, her happiness and her sadness. It was a big day for her, and although they knew Fuyumi loved Hiro, it was still a scary step. Kyoya hugged his sister with his eyes closed, he knew what she was really saying; and it comforted him knowing that she was leaving their wellbeing to him.

"Onee-san you won't be far, so don't forget to visit." Kyoya was able to say. Ai looked on to the brother and sister as if they were being torn apart. She had learned a few things since she came in to the Ootori home. She realized quickly after her experience with Akira, that even siblings could be enemies. But Fuyumi and Kyoya seemed close, perhaps because Fuyumi took on a role as mother. She knew that in Kyoya's eyes, he probably felt the same. The expression on Kyoya's face was serene and sad, and only Ai could tell, and it broke her heart to see him like that.

* * *

Ai had changed into a simple but elegant black kimono with little white and purple flowers that were given to all female servers who were to attend the wedding ceremony and the reception. Ai stood out the most, all the other attendants couldn't stop telling her how beautiful she was and that surely she'd attract a lot of attention. Ai laughed nervously trying to play it down since she didn't want such attention.

Kyoya came into focus standing close by the entrance of the temple where the attendants and Ai were talking as they waited for rituals to be done. Kyoya didn't know Ai was going to attend the wedding as a server, nor did he understand why his father wanted her to do such a thing. These things only stacked cards against her for being a accomplice in his father's plans.

The ceremony started with Fuyumi's beautiful entrance into the main temple area. Even though it was meant to be a traditional wedding as according to the wishes of the Michimoto family, there were many videographers and photographers, and full grown sakura tree's planted to give a fuller lavish setting. Ai's breath was literally taken away when she saw how beautiful everything was with the extra flowers the decorator placed and the little extra touches. The petals were not in full bloom since it was February, but somehow with the cold crisp air, and the sunlight; it was very breathtaking.

She stood there beside Fuyumi as they were getting ready to walk to the large outdoor gazeebo where the traditions of marriage would be performed. Hiro and his family started the traditions as the guests watched on.

"Phew, this is a hot day." Fuyumi sighed with slits for eyes, she was hot and uncomfortable. She expected the weather to be cooler, but it was only that she was wearing a heavy kimono. Ai smiled to her.

"Fuyumi-san, you look very beautiful. I'm not sure if I will be able to say it after, but congratulations and I wish for you to be happy." Ai smiled kindly hoping she was feeling better. Fuyumi drooled a little surprising Ai a little.

"Sorry, you're so pretty it got me off guard." Fuyumi laughed wiping the drool. Ai giggled a little.

"Ai-san, there a favour I want to ask you?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes, of course, anything." Ai replied happily. From the first day she met Fuyumi she had this feeling that she was a very kind and nurturing person and that Kyoya's kindness probably came from his mothers side.

"Please take good care of Kyoya." Fuyumi's smile was softer and very mature. She looked like a beautiful bride. Ai was a bit surprised by the request.

"Kyoya's reserved and likes to keep to himself, but he's actually a very kind person inside." Fuyumi went on to explain. Ai could only nod and smile. There were countless nice things Kyoya had done for her, and although that dark brief period where he abused her were still blurry; Ai knew that Kyoya was not like that. He was a kind and caring person who just didn't like to show that about himself.

"He takes on a lot on his shoulders, and lives in his own shell, but with you; I see him becoming a little different." Fuyumi explained her eyes welling with tears. Ai gulped not sure what was causing her to tear up like this.

"With you, he can finally break out of that hard shell" Fuyumi smiled wiping a small tear. Ai couldn't say anything but nod. She was so overwhelmed with those words that she froze a little. Her heart was beating pretty loudly. The words caused Ai to feel waves of anxiety and happiness. She was overflowed with an incredibly blissful sensation.

Fuyumi smiled and started to walk down to the gazeebo to perform her rites. Ai exhaled forgetting that she stopped breathing. She walked a few steps behind to help Fuyumi when she sat down. It was the job of a mother or a close aunt or female relative, but since all relatives or aunts were dressed well they didn't want to bend down to help with the rites. Kyoya watched his sister walk past him as she came to the open large gazebo to perform the rituals with Hiro. Ai smiled on helping Fuyumi to sit comfortably beside her groom.

"Oh my, who is that?" a voice from Hiro's family whispered. Ai was magnificently beautiful and it was only normal for them to wonder who she was.

"It can't be a family member since she's wearing the same kimono as the help." Another voice replied. Kyoya could hear even his own family members whispering wondering who Ai was. He sighed. Why his father asked Ai to serve at the wedding, as well as entrusting her the task of waiting on Fuyumi during the ceremony, was anyone's guess. But his guess was that she was indeed an accomplice .The cards stacking against Ai were high, and one thing after another led him to this conclusion.

"Hey, she's really hot isn't she?" A male voice standing behind Kyoya said. It was his father's friends son, Shigeo Tanaka. He knew very well of Shigeo, rumours of him being a womanizer was well known, that and him being just as successful as Emi. The 2 other boys from his family snickered and agreed that Ai was indeed very attractive. Kyoya never moved a muscle nor did his face change, but he was very annoyed with the amount of people whispering and talking about Ai, instead of paying attention to the ceremony.

Ai politely excused herself after seating Fuyumi and went to the side to allow for the rituals to continue. Only then did the talk die down much to Kyoya's relief. He glanced at his father, and as to be expected he saw his stern face ...look a bit sad?. Kyoya's eyes widened in shock.

'Father?' He said in his mind surprised by what he had seen on his father's expression. It actually looked like he was sad watching Fuyumi get married. But that couldn't be it, it must be a trick of the eyes Kyoya thought blinking a few times. He looked again and this time his father's expression was back to being just stern, which relieved him. Was it just a trick of the mind? His brothers and his relatives didn't notice.

"Kyoya, is something wrong?" Tamaki whispered to him. His father and his grandmother were standing on the same line as the Ootori family showing how important they were.

"It's nothing." Kyoya whispered. Tamaki looked deep into Kyoya's eyes as if looking into his soul and then start bubbling with tears, shocking Kyoya.

"What is it?" Kyoya said grabbing his handkerchiefs to give to Tamaki.

"Weddings are just so beautiful." Tamaki said as Kyoya wiped his tears.

"Yes yes." Kyoya replied with a small smile. It was thanks to Tamaki's tears he didn't have to shed a single tear watching his important sister finishing the rituals of marriage. She was now officially a Michimoto. Somehow that was a little sad. He put his arm over Tamaki as the tall blonde gently whimpered.

* * *

Fireworks went off in the nights sky as Fuyumi now wearing a beautiful western wedding dress entered with her husband Hiro. The happy couple's smiles stretched they were very much in love and very much happy. The Host Club members were all seated around the Ootori family table and were happy to see Fuyumi happy. The happy couple walked into a clapping crowd of people. Ai and the other attendants entered after they had seated at the head table.

The night started with many speeches from both sides. Akira as the eldest, spoke on behalf of the Ootori family. Ai was both surprised and disgusted with his speech. He spoke highly of the sister he knew nothing about, nor did he ever play with. Perhaps deep inside his soul he regretted not being a better brother to her, but you could not see a shred of that regret. He talked more about joining the Michimoto family with the Ootori and solidifying their strength. But perhaps that was how high society was. Ai had never been to a wedding before, this was her first one, but it was more lavish than she ever imagined.

Ai and the 3 other attendants continued to wear their kimono's, identifying them as Fuyumi's personal attendants. They were different from the other servers who were wearing tuxedo like waiter outfits, for both the male and females. Ai and the other attendants stayed close to the couple in the beginning, after the speeches; Ai poured Fuyumi some water and gave her a appetizer plate, as did another attendant for Hiro. Somehow though Ai's movements were very elegant and majestic and it caught the attention of many people, including the Host Club who were smitten by her.

"Wow, Ai-chan looks really amazing." Honey said eating a secret stash of cookies he brought in.

"Yeah, she's really pretty normally but in that kimono, somehow she seems really..." Hikaru said unable to come up with a word that best described her.

"Flawless." Mori finished.

"Yeah! That's exactly it." Kaoru said excitedly. The group agreed and continued to make small talk about how beautiful Ai was, Kyoya only listened on feeling a lot of tension in his heart and clenched fists. He understood very well what the worlds impression of Ai was, but at the end of the day she was not suitable for any wealthy family because of her poor lineage. Which was why he knew not a single man would approach her despite her clearly being a beautiful woman.

"Thank you for inviting us Kyoya-sempai, and congratulations to your family." Haruhi smiled to Kyoya. They were standing around mingling with their own crowd. There were a lot of people there, standing eating small appetizers as they waited for dinner to be served.

"Thank you." Kyoya replied taking a sip of his drink feeling a lot better moving around. He couldn't see Ai anymore since she had been doing a lot of back and fourth helping the servers with the appetizer trays since Fuyumi and Hiro were also mingling. It was then he spotted the Morinosuka's greeting his father and brothers. It wasn't a surprise since the Morinosuka family was an elite family that dated back many generations. He noticed that Mori was looking to his parents and then looked around the crowd and spotted Ai as she served a few quests who seemed to blush. Kyoya felt unsettled and turned away quickly as to not lose himself. He glanced back at Mori's parents talking to his father, they seemed to be doing more talking than just a simple greeting.

* * *

"I see, well I shall consider it." Mr. Ootori said with a smile. Akira and Fujimaru both were also smiling but were a little surprised.

"Please do, I would very much appreciate it." Smiled Mrs. Morinosuka. As her husband and Mr. Ootori shook hands.

This exchange troubled Kyoya, since he only just arrived to hear the last bit of their conversation. He was hoping to make his presence small so that it didn't get any attention.

"Ah, Kyoya, it's a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Morinosuka smiled and shook Kyoya's hand in his usual strong manner.

"The pleasure is all mine Morinosuka-san. Thank you for coming to my sister's wedding." Kyoya smiled very professionally.

"My, how polite. As we said to you Ootori-san, the wedding was indeed very beautiful. It's rare to see young people doing traditional weddings. It was very nice." Mrs. Morinosuka smiled, she indeed seemed very happy to see a traditional wedding.

"And indeed it's nice to see young girls wearing kimono's." She giggled gracefully. Kyoya smiled and nodded but somehow he felt very panicked by what she had just said, and the fact that her eyes glanced over to Ai, who were serving more blushing people nearby. Kyoya couldn't help wonder why that was.

Mr. Ootori glanced with a stern expression to Kyoya, perhaps wondering in his strict mind what Kyoya would think.

* * *

The night pressed on, Mr. Takara arrived just after the speeches, but Emi was no where to be seen. When she did eventually come, she was surrounded by a group of like minded women and men. Kyoya saw them enter after trying his best to avoid Ai, and sighed. He had another annoying thing to deal with.

"Hey." a familiar voice said. When Kyoya turned around it was Tyler who was sort of smiling back at

him.

"I'm glad you made it." Kyoya smiled at him like a friend would who was anticipating his arrival. Tyler didn't want to blush, but Kyoya never made excuses to not talk to Tyler, and he appreciated that.

"Sorry we got late...but hey um..." Tyler fuddled with his words. They both glanced back when they heard Emi's piercing laughter.

"This is gonna sound weird but, are you and Emi dating?" Tyler asked a little nervous. The question shocked Kyoya a little since he didn't know exactly what to call their relationship. They had only gone out once and spoke twice on the phone.

"I suppose maybe." Kyoya replied smiling. Tyler fidgeted with his hands in his pockets. Kyoya could clearly see that he was battling himself a little.

"Is there something bothering you Tyler-san?" Kyoya asked curious. Tyler felt a bit caught and tried to formulate a sentence in his head, but before he could say anything some club members came to join then.

"Kyo-chan, we found Ai-chan!" Honey smiled victoriously walking with Ai's hand in his. The group smiled at Tyler as they approached. Ai bowed gently to Kyoya and Tyler smiling beautifully. She was a little blushed since she had been walking non stop since the wedding ceremony. Tyler paused taken aback by Ai's beauty as most people are when she smiled at them.

"Oh who is this?" Hikaru asked looking at the half white, blonde full of piercings boy with Kyoya.

"Ah yes where are my manners. This is my friend Takara Tyler-san." Kyoya beamed them a smile. Tamaki came just in time with Haruhi to meet Tyler and they all greeted him normally not making any judgements. Tyler was a bit surprised to see that Tamaki who was also half was well accepted.

"What do you think Tyler-san, you want to join us?" Haruhi asked. She was dressed in a boy's suit borrowed from the twins much to Tamaki's heartbreak. But they had to keep up the charade since a lot of elites from Ouran were also there. Tyler came out of his blank stare.

"Uh?" He said not listening to them.

"Do you want to join us for dinner. We got a table just for us. Unless you want to sit with your family." Tamaki explained with a smile. Tyler looked at the faces looking back at him.

"Please join us." Kyoya smiled to him. Tyler couldn't help but blush even though he was very masculine, he still felt very sentimental.

"Yes." Tyler replied.

"I'll come by the table when I have some free time." Ai smiled happily knowing she had to go back to work, since she was getting glaring glances from both fans of the Host Club and their family members; as well as the other waiters who felt she was being singled out.

Tamaki, and the rest whined wanting her to spend time with them, but Kyoya reminded them that this was going to burden her since she had things she had to do. It was a bit harsh and the members were alarmed that Kyoya used such words but nevertheless it was true. Ai politely excused herself to go back to serving drinks.

They walked to their table, for 10 which was the perfect amount of space. Kyoya wanted to take a few minutes to go speak to Emi, but she had disappeared yet again. It was a big banquet hall with many guests and yet it shouldn't had been that hard to find her. He wondered if she had gone outside.

Mori couldn't help but follow Ai with his eyes no matter what corner of the room she was in, he knew exactly where she was, but for spurts of time he couldn't see her when she went into the kitchen area. Kyoya noted this and was badly bothered by it. Somehow even though he expected that he would have to be a little tensed during the wedding, he didn't expect most of his tension to come from watching Mori watch Ai. Did he really need to make it so obvious that his eyes followed her, that his eyes softened whenever she smiled. It was heartbreaking.

"Hey Kyoya, um I wanted to talk to you about something." Tyler interrupted Kyoya's train of thought.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry, you were saying something earlier." Kyoya apologized, turning around to face Tyler, who was glancing over to his uncle Mr. Takara; who was busy with Mr. Ootori.

"Um, you see. I overheard something in the limo on the way here." Tyler started feeling like he might be betraying his cousin a bit.

"Yes?" Kyoya wondered what deep information this was. Tyler was hesitant since there were a lot of people walking around too. Suddenly Ai came to them shocking Tyler a bit out of his skin. He blushed madly as she smiled kindly to him offering him and Kyoya a drink.

"Is this alcohol?" Kyoya asked surprised that they made her serve alcohol since she was still in school.

"Yes these 3 are, but these 3 aren't." She smiled kindly offering Tyler the first class, as he was a friend of Kyoya's. He knew this but it bothered him still since Tyler couldn't stop looking at her.

"Here you are Ootori-san." Ai smiled.

"Thank you Sakamoto-san." Kyoya said taking the non-alcoholic drink.

"Actually, can I have the alcoholic one..I'm old enough now." Tyler said putting the drink back and taking a alcoholic beverage instead. Ai smiled.

"Certainly." She beamed him a beautiful smile clearly shooting arrows into hearts of the men behind them including Tyler. She left to the next collection of people politely not noticing the people that were noticing her. Kyoya sighed frustrated.

"Her name is Sakamoto-san?" Tyler asked not able to stop looking at her.

"Ah yes. Um Tyler-san you were saying something before." Kyoya asked stepping into his view so he could no longer pay attention to Ai.

"Ah yes. Wait what was I saying?" Tyler said confused himself. Kyoya couldn't help but feel annoyed that he was so moved from Ai that he couldn't even remember what he was going to talk to him about. Mr. Ootori gestured for Kyoya to return to his side, and Kyoya like a robot noticed and excused himself and went to his fathers side.

"I apologize. I will be back soon." Kyoya excused himself friendly enough and left.

"Yeah of course." Tyler said back as some of his other cousins came to his side to chit chat, mostly to find out who that girl was, pointing directly to Ai.

"Is that the girl?" One of the girls said to another male cousin.

"Yeah I think so. Description fits." The male cousin replied leering. That was when Tyler remembered what he was going to say to Kyoya but by then it was too late, he was with his father. He sighed, feeling stupid.

* * *

The night was kicking off with violins and piano's playing the night away with beautiful music. It was a lot calmer than Ai expected. There was no loud glaring music, no drunken old men dancing with their ties on their heads. Everything was dignified. Dinner went by smoothly. Ai was getting tired and hoped that her shift would end so she could eat and take a break.

"Ai-san, please take these trays out. The main course has been served, these are desserts." One of the chefs said handing her the trays. Ai smiled and took the tray and went back to the hall to serve. As she entered the hall, she heard some girls speaking loudly from outside.

"Hey, it's not a big deal, just come with us for a bit." She heard the voices of 2 boys who seemed drunk and sleazy. She wondered what to do, should she leave the tray and help the girls or do her job.

"Poor girls, it's so unbecoming of those boys, but no one dare to say anything since they are from the Takara family." Ai heard a couple of girls say walking by. Ai wondered if what she was doing was right since she was ignoring the girls and walking into the main hall, but she would alert a security staff to perhaps handle the situation. But when she noticed the security staff looked the other way, she felt bad.

'What will happen to those girls...they were from the Michimoto family too...' Ai thought in her head finally recognizing the kimono from the window. She saw the boys pulling the girls out of view towards the back of the hall where it wasn't lit properly. Ai on instinct served her last dessert and rushed out the hall towards where they were heading. Tyler saw this and wondered why she was rushing out. He was just heading out to smoke. He didn't think anything of it, but knew he should find Kyoya soon though and tell him some really crucial information relating to Ai.

"Let us go!" One of the girls cried loudly pushing the drunken boy off of her. She could smell alcohol on him but it didn't seem like he was out of it like a drunk, he seemed to be very aware of what he was doing.

"Don't worry about it, now quietly just accept my invitation." The guy smirked lustfully pinning one of the attendants from the Michimoto family.

Ai rushed in time to see that both boys were trying to assault the attendants who were from the Michimoto family. She gasped, she didn't recognize the boys completely since it was darker there than she expected. But she knew she had to do something quickly or they would get pushed down. She could see them struggling to keep standing. She knew that if they fell down it would be an easy loss. Ai looked around, no body was there to help and she didn't have anything to help them with other than her bare hands. She damned herself for not telling someone before running out, but it was instinct and she knew better not to stir up such a commotion. She scanned the area quickly in a frenzy and noticed a garden hose plugged. She grabbed it quickly and turned it on.

"STOP!" Ai shouted in her loudest and clearest voice with the garden hose pointing towards the offending men as one of them finally got the girl pushed down. Ai was breathing heavy and her hair was a bit messy but she had been a wreck trying to run in a kimono.

"Who the hell? It's just another girl." One of the boys said noticing that it was just another attendant.

"Get off of them!" Ai said looking as serious as possible even though she was very afraid of the situation. One of the boys got off the girl, the boy who talked to Tyler earlier.

"Oh, wow. Hey Seiji, it's the main course." The boy laughed clapping his hands as he approached Ai who took a step back. Seiji let go of the girl he was on top of and laughed out loud too.

"Nice, we didn't even have to go through all our planning to lure her out. How lucky." Seiji snickered as he too approached Ai.

"Quickly, run away!" Ai said to the girls still stunned. They understood and got on their feet to rush away.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and run. Doesn't matter, we paid off the security so no one will come anyway." Seiji snickered to his cousin. Ai's eyes widen in disbelief, but it explained why the security looked the other way.

"My name is Ryota, and this is my cousin Seiji. It's a pleasure to meet you Ai-chan." Ryota grinned sleazily sending shivers up Ai's spine. She took more steps back thinking of how to run away. She didn't know how they knew her name but she knew this was not a good situation for her now. If security had been paid off even if the other attendants complained they would not move a muscle. She was worried now for her safety.

"Please step away from me" Ai voiced pointing the hose still to them as they came closer.

"Ai-chan you're hurting our feelings. You're acting like we're the bad guys. But you're a bad girl so you shouldn't put up this act." Ryota smirked looking at her body up and down, making Ai feel more and more disgusted and panicked.

"Very nice." Ryota smiled with a hand on his chin. He took off his suit jacket as he approached Ai quickly. Ai panicked turned on the hose spraying him, throwing it and running away as fast as she could.

"You bitch!" Ryota snarled as Seiji rushed after her. Ai was struggling with her kimono restricting her and her bare feet after throwing her scandals away on the way to rescue the girls. She did her best and turned around to see Seiji was gaining on her as Ryota was close behind.

'No! Please! Somebody!' She screamed in her mind as she tried her hardest to pick up speed. She saw the light from the hall entrance and knew that if she could just make it a little closer if she screamed for help somebody would hear her.

"Gotcha!" Seiji said as he grabbed her waist and pushed her down, landing on her hard pinning her to the ground roughly. Ai's cheek hit the grass hard, she felt like for a moment she was punched in the gut with no air left to inhale with.

"I was going to be gentle with you, but I think you like it rough." Seiji smirked as Ryota reached him. He pulled the dazed and dizzy Ai over his shoulder and him and Seiji quickly disappeared into the darkness.

"Let's go have some fun." Seiji said stretching out his arms thinking they had cleared from anyone seeing them. But out from the shadows came out Tyler, his face in a panic. He was filled with conflicting emotions, disbelief because he didn't actually think his cousins who are 24 and 25 years old would actually go ahead with something like this, but anger as well that they could actually smile and laugh about it like it was nothing.

"Shit!" Tyler swore throwing his cigarette butt and rushing into the hall. He needed to find Kyoya right away.

* * *

The two attendants who had rushed into the hall tried to reach the security first but Emi intercepted with a very cocky smile looking at them like they were nothing but scum. The girls didn't know why but they backed away as Emi pierced them with her very serious eyes.

"If you think that saying a word will get your friend help, you're wasting your breath. If you still want to work for this kind of society, than keep your mouths shut and get to work." Emi barked with a dignified smile. The girls eyes widen with shock, they had to make a choice.

* * *

Tyler had witnessed another thing that disturbed him. He always knew that Emi was ruthless in her dealings, but he never thought she was this wicked. His eyebrows narrowed maddening. He wanted to say something but it was his word over Emi, and she always won over when it came to arguments. For now he couldn't think of that, he needed to get to Kyoya. He knew that if there was someone who could save Ai, it was him.

He rushed into the main hall scanning the place for Kyoya. His eyes were blurry from semi crying he was so angry. Finally he spotted Kyoya talking to his friends from the Host club and then moving towards another segment of people. People watched as Tyler rushed to him, some people making note that his appearance was flashy and now he was running in the hall. But Tyler couldn't focus on that right now he needed to talk to Kyoya.

Kyoya was just saying his goodbye to another set of guests who were still congratulating them, when Tyler grabbed his arm from behind, sweaty and out of breath.

"Dammit, I have to stop smoking" Tyler said first surprising Kyoya.

"Tyler-san, what's-"

"You gotta get to her fast!" Tyler shouted pulling him out of the view of other people. Kyoya knew this was getting attention, so he stopped Tyler and told him to calm down and that they'll walk out of there more discreetly. Tyler knew there wasn't enough time to being going this pace. So he stood still and came closer to Kyoya's ears as if to whisper a secret.

"I heard them say in the car "Rape her and make such a big mess that she'll have to be thrown out."" Tyler said grinding his teeth as he spoke slowly. Kyoya's eyes narrowed angrily not knowing what he was talking about.

"Two of my cousins took Sakamoto-san out to the back of the hall-" Tyler couldn't finish his sentence. He felt the breeze of air before he realized that Kyoya was already gone. When he turned around to see Kyoya, he was somehow already out the main hall.

"Shit, I gotta help him. Since it's 2 against 1." Tyler grinded his teeth.

"Tyler-san, care to explain what you mean?" Tamaki said with a smile as he placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. He knew something was wrong. From the expression on Kyoya's face and how fast he raced out. Tyler turned around to explain but there was no time.

* * *

Kyoya had never felt this kind of pain before. He was sure somebody hit him, but they were just words that Tyler said. The thought of her being hurt made him regret doing what he had done to her. He knew he was no better for assaulting her himself, but knew that he still wanted to save her. In all the times he ran, he never felt his lungs before as he did right now. His body moved on its own, and it didn't even matter that people stared at him as he dashed out of the hall and dashed towards the back. It was dark and he could hear nothing like screaming and wondered why.

'Why, why aren't you screaming for help idiot!' He thought to himself still rushing to get to her praying in his heart that she was save.

'Please! Please don't let anything happen to her!' He shouted in his heart. He felt like his heart was warming terribly with his panick all crashing down on his chest. When he finally turned the corner he saw the white kimono sash in his path.

'NO!' He shouted to himself panicking even more. He ran hoping that she was not far. Suddenly she came into view, he stopped dead in his tracks seeing her body sitting in a ball on the cold ground partly undressed. Her kimono looked like it had been ripped and pulled off enough to show her shoulders, but from the bruises on her wrists holding tightly the fabric to her chest; he knew she fought hard. Her hair a mess, her eyes wide with fear. Her expression was puzzled and scared, like she didn't know what happened. She was looking up at something that Kyoya couldn't see because of the wall. His heart sank seeing her in that condition, not knowing what had happened. He wanted to scream loudly all his agony from seeing her like that.

"Ai-" Kyoya whispered taking a few steps towards her when a body flew in front of him. Kyoya's eyes were widened with shock seeing the man bleeding badly from his nose. Kyoya stunned looked to see Mori, with his hands red kneel down to Ai and place his jacket over her shoulders. She unable to restrain how relieved and scared she was, jumped into his arms and cried loudly. It was the first time he had seen her cry such painful tears, and it again served to break his heart even more. Mori saw Kyoya standing a few feet away stunned and frozen from the shock of seeing what he was seeing. He said nothing and looked back down to Ai crying in his arms, and hugged her tightly giving her the security she needed in his arms. Ai let go of all her emotions into Moris' strong and safe arms making Kyoya's eyes glass. His heart ache was immeasurable. This was the first time in his life that he felt like he was defeated so badly that he wanted to disappear.

"Kyoya! Where's Ai-san!?" Tamaki said out of breath seeing Kyoya standing there, he thought the worst had happened. Tyler caught up in time to see the scene. Both his cousins were beaten, but they still got to their feet and ran away like cowards. They noted from eye contact that Tyler was there and glared at him threateningly.

Tamaki walked towards Mori and Ai, who just couldn't control the most heartbreaking cry he had ever heard, and even though he wasn't in love with Ai; he felt badly shaken. He looked back to Kyoya still unable to move from the spot he was in, nor able to blink or do anything but stare at Ai and Mori. The pain in his chest was overwhelming. He felt sick and beaten himself, every wound all in his heart. His fist clenched, his fringe covering the pain in his eyes; the blush on his cheeks clearly showing his frustration.

There were many first's he was feeling at that very moment.

He felt like for the first time in his life, he lost.

And for the first time in his life, he wanted to kill the two men who hurt her.

And for the first time in his life, he didn't want to be an Ootori.

* * *

Pretty intense chapter, roller coaster ride of emotions!

On the Next Chapter: Mr. Ootori and Mr. Takara learn of the assault on Ai and deem it unnecessary to press charges since 'she is just the maid'. Kyoya is fuming but doesn't go against his father. Ai is on leave for a week to rest and recover, and in that time Kyoya learns that it was Emi behind the attack. Kyoya has made a resolve and it shocks even him!


	22. A Week Later

Ah, sorry for the delay! Thank you all for your patience.

Enjoy!

~Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

** A Week Later**

"Since the matter has been resolved, we won't press any charges, but Mr. Takara and I have a few questions." Mr. Ootori asked with Kyoya and Tyler present. They had been in his office for already a couple of hours and learned that after the incident, Mori took Ai with him in his car back to the Ootori mansion missing the rest of the evening. No one knew what happened since it was discreet mainly to protect Fuyumi, but Ai herself didn't want people to know; which Mori understood.

Kyoya had returned to quietly tell his father of what happened. Mr. Ootori didn't understand the seriousness of what had happened, until Kyoya demanded his father listen since this was not something that could wait. It was important, more important to him then the business deal with Takara.

It all lead up to this meeting with Mr. Takara who was very concerned with what happened to his nephews, but after finding out that they were caught in the act of trying to assault a maid from the Ootori home; he was angered. But his instinct was to protest his own, and quickly sent the two nephews to London to avoid any police interference should it come to it.

Kyoya knew full well the plan Mr. Takara had, and was boiling with rage. To protect this kind of family was disgusting, but he was no different. He had done the same, so he was in no place to be righteous. But still this was not something he could forgive or let go. And it was very clear to Mr. Ootori who was surprised with Kyoya's insistence to get this resolved.

"What was the maid girl doing behind the building in the first place?" Mr. Takara asked almost accusing of Ai wanting to be assaulted.

"There were 2 other girls who were first being assaulted, they were the attendants from the Michimoto family; who as you can understand Mr. Takara would not easily speak of the issue. Even though there were witnesses identifying them running away from the scene." Kyoya started, he was not going to give Mr. Takara room. The two fathers were quiet. Mr. Ootori felt that Kyoya was more than capable of handling this situation, but there was something else he was trying to figure out.

"And what is your role in this Tyler?" Mr. Takara glared at Tyler like he was some kind of informant tattling out on his own family, even though what Seiji and Ryota were doing was criminal. Tyler's crime was greater according to Mr. Takara.

Tyler was nervous but before he could say anything.

"With all due respect Mr. Takara, but Tyler didn't know that they were his cousins...perhaps if he knew that it was them he would not have come to tell me." Kyoya said confidently. He recalled his conversation with Tyler after Ai was taken home.

_In the flashback he was standing outside by the hall entrance while Tyler spoke in a low quiet voice. He explained that Emi got the cousins together in their limo and came up with the plan. _

"_She told them that Ai was sleeping with you for sure and needed to be taught her place." Tyler explained feeling pretty disgusted. He told Kyoya that Ryota and Seiji asked him to come in on the 'fun' since he looked like a delinquent they thought that he would jump at the chance, but Tyler said no,_ that _he was not that kind of man. They laughed about it and started talking about how they would get her out of the hall. _

"_I honestly didn't think they would do it, but I did want to warn you about it"_

Kyoya came out of his flash back, too angry to even look straight, but he held his ground. This was not a time he could waiver.

"I see. So you knew nothing Tyler?" Mr. Takara asked. Kyoya knew at that moment that Mr. Takara already knew the details, and that Ryota and Seiji probably explained what they had plotted and done and that Tyler ratted them out. Which meant that Mr. Takara understood fully what Ryota and Seiji had done but wasn't the least bit concerned about their crime, but was only concerned with whether Tyler ratted out his own family. It was despicable and he couldn't stand ever marrying with such a family, but he was no better. He would do it too. He would do all this to protect his own brother. It was something even Kyoya couldn't deny.

"No, I did not Uncle. Why would you think such a thing. And for now, we should focus on the girl right? Since she's the one who ended up being hurt." Tyler spoke pretty firmly. Kyoya knew that Tyler didn't cared what his last name was, since no one really respected him anyway.

"Yes well. Was the girl raped?" Mr. Takara asked rudely. He already knew that Ai was not raped but Kyoya could tell where he was going. If she wasn't raped then it didn't matter.

"She wasn't. But she's pretty scared as you can imagine." Kyoya reported. He had not seen Ai once since the time of the assault. He wanted to badly go to her and comfort her like Mori had, but he just couldn't. He felt like he had no right. The chains that locked him to the Ootori name were so great and so powerful; that even if he tried, there was no breaking those chains.

"She's been resting for a couple of days, she has a week off to take care of herself. But Takara-san I am concerned about this matter greatly for you." Mr. Ootori said to Mr. Takara as he casually sipped tea. Kyoya couldn't believe his ears.

"Since you're nephews are out of the country, it's good; but I'm afraid there are number of people involved and it was my son's friends who arrived to save Sakamoto-san. Souh Tamaki being one of them." Mr. Ootori said with a business concerned expression.

"Souh? The son of the Souh family? He's here?" Mr. Takara asked suddenly showing concern finally.

"Yes. It is troubling because unfortunately he knows it was the Takara nephews. My son has been able to smooth things considerably, however; we should tread carefully." Mr. Ootori said making things very clear for Kyoya.

"Hm, Kyoya you are indeed are a very resourceful young man. My Emi is very lucky." Mr. Takara smiled widely. He liked the connections that this young man came with, and the fact that he could tame the half breed Tamaki, the son of the large Souh conglomerate; was very appealing. Kyoya felt sick, his fists clenched instinctively.

"I think the matter can be closed now. Tyler please show Kyoya around the mansion while Mr. Ootori and I talk business." Mr. Takara smiled much to Mr. Ootori's satisfaction. Tyler looked to Kyoya since he could feel the heat burning off of his body.

"Ah yeah...come with me Kyoya-san." Tyler said as Kyoya quickly smiled professionally and excused himself politely, even though Mr. Ootori could tell that Kyoya was not happy.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kyoya-san, but I don't think anything will happen to Ryota or Seiji." Tyler said a bit nervous with the ominous cloud surrounding Kyoya. He couldn't see Kyoya's eyes but everything about his body language had changed to something very stressed. It was the rare times that he saw the very cool collected Kyoya showing emotion.

"It's okay. It was to be expected." Kyoya replied collecting himself.

"But it's wrong isn't it. They tried to rape her? You can't forgive it can you?" Tyler expressed once they were away from his uncles meeting room. Kyoya said nothing, he already knew no matter how wrong he knew it was, no matter what justice meant; no form of law out ruled the code of a wealthy family. It sickened him, but he knew he was no different. He never told on Akira for what he tried on Ai, nor did he think twice when he kissed and touched Ai blackmailing her himself. He felt really angry with himself.

"I mean I don't even love her, but even I feel it's not right to leave it like this. I can't imagine what you feel like right now." Tyler went on to say. Kyoya stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Tyler.

"What?" Kyoya asked. Tyler looked back at him confused.

"What what?" Tyler asked still not catching on.

"You implied that I love her?" Kyoya asked trying to keep himself calm.

"Yeah?" Tyler replied still confused.

"Aren't you?" He added to the stunned Kyoya.

"How-Why do you think I love her?" Kyoya said wanting to know what skills Tyler really had.

"Why?...well when we ran out and got to Sakamoto-san...the expression on your face..." Tyler stated thinking back. Kyoya didn't think at the time what his face looked like, nor could he process anything but the rage he was feeling at that moment.

"And when Tamaki-san talked to me after you left." Tyler replied recalling the look on Kyoya's face the second he saw Ai on the ground, and the expression he had the whole time talking to him about what had happened. He couldn't be wrong about that expression, and Tamaki's words after only confirmed it.

"Tamaki? What did he say to you?" Kyoya asked feeling like he was becoming a little high school girl for wanting this gossip.

"What he said? Well nothing specific but ..." Tyler recalled the quick chat he had with Tamaki, where he pulled him aside when he was thinking to drive to the Ootori mansion to see how Ai was doing.

"Give Kyoya the time he needs with her" Tamaki smiled warmly. Tyler understood right away that Kyoya might be in love with Ai.

When Tyler came out of his flashback, Kyoya was surprised with the situation. He was a very hard person to read but for Tamaki and Tyler to know this about it was a great shock.

"It's nothing like that. She's an orphan and we became good friends in some respect. I..." Kyoya started to explain himself cooly so Tyler could understand his situation. Tyler listened closely a bit surprised that he read Kyoya wrong, and surprised that Ai was an orphan.

"I think that if it happened to another girl that I knew, I would react the same way. As a man I don't think I can keep my composure when I see a girl getting hurt like that." Kyoya explained with a cool sophisticated expression. Tyler thought about that for a moment and that made more sense than Kyoya loving Ai.

"And you're a man similar to me Tyler-san. What you did, I really thank you." Kyoya smiled placing a hand on Tyler shoulder. This made Tyler blush a little being praised.

"Y-yes. Yeah no problem." Tyler stuttered not able to take compliments well since he rarely heard them. Kyoya smiled and continued to walk with Tyler to the living room. He realized then that Tyler was a very observant person despite being a bit loopy and out there, when it came to instincts he followed them well. This was a very important fact that Kyoya would make use of.

"Hey, so I guess you don't have feelings for her or anything...can I ask you if she has a boyfriend." Tyler asked blushing pretty badly. Kyoya almost made another bad move, he almost stopped in his tracks but didn't and kept his calm cool exterior up. He smiled at Tyler and said.

"Yes, why?" Kyoya asked playing dumb.

"No, nothing just asking." Tyler replied not able to confess that he thought she was really pretty. However, Kyoya knew exactly what was running in Tyler's mind. As observant as he was, he was still not on par with Kyoya's brain. Kyoya knew he lied to Tyler about the boyfriend thing, but he didn't want to answer correctly. Tyler was obviously an unwanted Takara, and existed in the family simply because he was born a Takara. And knew that he was unbound by the chains that bound him, and if he tried he really could become Ai's companion. That, he couldn't have. Right now, he had to deal with a hurdle that was much closer to home.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Mori asked in a low gentle voice as he knelt down so she didn't have to get up from her chair. Ai smiled and blushed that he would do that for her.

"I'm doing much better. Thank you Mori-senpai." Ai smiled. Mori gave her a simple smile as he looked at her. He knew that she had been through a lot and through it all came out smiling and doing her best. But right now, he didn't want her to pretend to be strong and just wanted her to rely on him.

"I brought you some cake." Mori said pulling out a large box of chocolate cake, surprising Ai. She didn't expect to receive such a kind gift and such a big cake.

"I wasn't sure if you like chocolate, so I brought you vanilla as well." Mori presented opening the large box. Ai smiled nervously.

"My, that's a lot of cake. Thank you so much Mori-senpai. May I share this with the others since there is way too much for just me?" Ai asked taking the kind gesture and placing it on her desk. Mori took this chance to inspect the bruised right side of her neck where the Takara cousins left a couple of kiss marks, they were healing well. He also saw the bruises on her wrists fading too which made him feel better. The night he rescued her was as vivid as ever, when he saw them on top of her pinning her down; her crying face, something very destructive in him snapped and he no longer could hide the feelings that he had.

"Ai-san." He said in a soft affectionate tone. There was something he wanted to ask her, and he didn't want to wait.

"Are you happy?" He asked. Ai was bewildered by the question.

"Yes." She replied puzzled. He knew right away that she lied, and he could only smile at her realizing that she would never tell him the truth of what she was feeling. He cupped her face surprising her.

"Is there anyone you can talk to about your feelings honestly?" Mori said gently surprising Ai more.

"So you can feel relieved." He added. Ai's mouth parted a little as she looked deep into Mori's all knowing eyes. She couldn't reply because there was nobody. Not even Aizawa would understand her situation, she couldn't add to his plate any more. And her best friend Shiho was out of reach for her. She could only stare at Mori as he stared at her trying to heal her broken heart with his gentle touch.

Suddenly Ms. Ueda came to Ai's open door and informed her that Kyoya had returned with his father and he wanted to speak to her. Ai nodded getting up slowly since she had sprained her knee. Mori stood up helping her gently touching her as to not break her further.

"I'll walk her there." Mori said to Ms. Ueda who nodded and left Ai in his capable hands.

* * *

"Yes, enter." Mr. Ootori's voice was clear and stern, just like Kyoya's. Ai was hesitant. She had never met Mr. Ootori and had not seen Kyoya since the incident. She was nervous, she wondered if she would have to go through more questioning. It was embarrassing having to explain all this to Mori and Mr. Ueda when she got home, giving details she didn't want to give.

Mori opened the door, surprising Mr. Ootori and Kyoya likewise, but likewise neither one of them showed the slightest alarm.

"Welcome Takashi." Mr. Ootori said.

"Mori-senpai, I didn't know you were here visiting." Kyoya said as Mori helped Ai into the room. Mori knew that he had surprised to Kyoya, but only nodded acknowledging him. Ai bowed and greeted Mr. Ootori. She felt a bit intimidated being in the room with him. He was indeed powerful looking and was similar in expression to Kyoya.

"Yes. I came to see how Ai-san was doing." Mori explained in a short neat sentence. Mr. Ootori smiled and welcomed him to sit.

"Um. Mr. Ootori. Thank you for meeting me." Ai smiled and bowed as she hobbled to the chair in front of the desk Mr. Ootori was seated at. It was a big lavish room, with many books and a staircase leading up to another library of books. The room had the scent of hard work and self preservation and even though the room was bright with tall white walls; it was menacing.

"I shall excuse myself." Mori said politely.

"Please do stay Takashi, perhaps you can help me piece together some details." Mr. Ootori said gesturing for him to sit as well. Mori nodded and sat next to Kyoya on the sofa chair. Kyoya was a mess, his heart beating so badly that it felt like an anxiety attack. It was terrible to see Mori open the door, standing and holding Ai by the waist; and it was even more surprising that Mr. Ootori let him stay during such a private meeting.

"How are you doing Sakamoto-san?" Mr. Ootori asked looking at the young girl before him. She smiled at him kindly and with her heart reflecting in her eyes. He was clear that she was in deed a very fourth coming person, completely clean of sin.

"I'm well." She said with a little nod. She felt a bit embarrassed. She didn't know what kind of questions Mr. Ootori was going to ask.

"I understand that this will be hard for you to understand. But the fact is that the assault on you was not commited. Takashi and Kyoya were able to reach you in time." Mr. Ootori started as Ai looked down to her hands on her knees.

"I know you suffered much anguish; however-"

"I understand." Ai suddenly interupted.

"It's okay. I'm won't talk to the police." Ai interrupted bravely. She knew where this was going. Her words were alarming to Kyoya and Mori who glanced at each other quickly.

Kyoya knew very well why his father decided to not even consider pressing charges against the Takara cousins. He had struck a wonderful deal with Mr. Takara on a business matter. He would not let a business deal that could amount to millions slide because of a maid. This angered Kyoya bitterly.

"May I ask why you have decided on this? Are you concerned about your reputation?" Mr. Ootori asked curious to hear her state of thinking. Ai looked to him with a kind and gentle face.

"I'm an orphan that you showed mercy on Ootori-sama. You have given me a home, a job, an opportunity to be something more than just an orphan." Ai started, Mr. Ootori was astonished with her broad sense. He hadn't expected her to willingly agree to not go to the police and thought a price for her silence would have to be paid. And to hear that she wasn't even considering it surprised him.

"I can reach for better things now, even have a dream to re-open my fathers restaurant." Ai continued to smile. The words were simple but grand. This was the first time Kyoya learned what her aspirations were.

"For all that you have done for me, I would never do anything to shame you or your family." Ai explained much to Mr. Ootori's satisfaction. It had been a long time since something moved him, even he had to admit that he felt a pinch in his heart. The girl was braver than she looked. He also understood that she rescued the 2 attendants from the Michimoto family to protect Fuyumi and the Ootori home. This selflessness was indeed very profound of her.

"And..it was Fuyumi-san's wedding." Ai smiled cheerfully giving away her simple way of thinking. This little act was large for both Mr. Ootori and Kyoya; that she would go this far. But that was to be expected, they had bought her essentially. And essentially bought her silence.

"Very well. I can see you have thought this through." Mr. Ootori smiled sternly pleased with Ai's decision. Ai smiled back but with her soft eyes piercing through the cold heart that sat before her. Mr. Ootori had no choice but to sigh, somehow feeling defeated by her.

"There is something more that I want to say Ootori-sama. I'm afraid that I may not get another chance to meet you even though we both live in this home." Ai smiled kindly as she stood up. Mori and Kyoya both got up at the same time stepping to help her, but both stopped looking back at each other. Mr. Ootori noticed this.

"Thank you for bringing me into your home." Ai's smile was so bright as she bowed low to show her deep gratitude. Mr. Ootori couldn't show his shock, and was not able to recover fast enough for Mori and Kyoya to not notice.

"Yes. Take care." Mr. Ootori said recovering. Ai excused herself and limped away to the door, with Mori offering his hand. Kyoya said goodbye without a word or looking her way, even though Ai was hoping to even make eye contact. Mr. Ootori saw this exchange and thought to himself.

After Ai and Mori left, Kyoya stood before his father waiting for instructions on what to do next.

"Kyoya, there is something I want to ask?" Mr. Ootori asked bluntly looking at his son.

"Is she much of a help to you?" He added. Kyoya wondered puzzled beyond words, why his father was asking him this.

"Yes." Kyoya replied wondering if his father was thinking to let go of Ai, now that this situation of her assault had arisen, did he want to get rid of any traces of anything that could lead for failure.

"Then I will leave this important decision to you alone then." Mr. Ootori said with his eyes still piercing Kyoya who stood there confused.

"Father, are you thinking to fire Sakamoto-san?" Kyoya asked. Mr. Ootori smirked, he was indeed his son and the most resourceful of all his children.

"Well that all depends on what you want to do." Mr. Ootori replied. Kyoya could not believe his father, after all that she had said to him, he was now thinking to let her go. Kyoya could not possibly think to do that.

"Something interesting has come into play." Mr. Ootori said with a smile confusing Kyoya.

"The Morinozuka family wants her."

* * *

Kyoya was in his room, the lights were on, but it still felt like it was so dark. His mind was a mess, clouded with many different conflicting emotions. He couldn't even process properly what had happened. He remembered back to his fathers office when he got the news.

"_The Morinozuka family?" Kyoya was able to say, his astonishment clear on his face. Mr. Ootori stood and walked to Kyoya's side._

"_Yes. Morinozuka-san and his wife observed Sakamoto-san for quite a while at Fuyumi's wedding and felt that she was perfect to serve at their home." He elaborated. Kyoya's tension rose. He had not had any rest for his heart in days and now this was only making his blood pressure higher. But he kept his appearance in tact._

"_I don't understand, they want her to serve as a maid at their home?" Kyoya asked still feeling a bit unclear._

"_Why her?" He added._

"_It seems they won't just be using her as a maid. They run a bridal training program at their home as you know, and Morinozuka-san's wife felt that Ai matched very well to someone they want to attend that program and help run it." Mr. Ootori was being vague and Kyoya could feel it. _

"_Why her though?" Kyoya asked still not able to accept that this was all they wanted her for. Mr. Ootori smiled again, he handed it to Kyoya for being so smart and to think many steps ahead._

"_You're right, but it seems that they take a liking to her, quite a bit actually." Mr. Ootori said standing face to face with Kyoya, Kyoya being a bit taller than his father. He was in shock, breathing a little heavily but trying to control his appearance. _

"_I suspect they want her to attend the bridal training and help run it after, as a bride herself." Mr. Ootori said stunning Kyoya further. He gulped but continued to look at this father as his father looked back at him, as if they were in a stand off._

"_They want her as Takashi's wife." Mr. Ootori looked straight into Kyoya's eyes trying to read what his son was thinking. Kyoya could not flinch, but he hoped that his heart beating this loudly would not be heard by his father._

"_I see. That's a bit unexpected. Since Sakamoto-san is not from an elite family, and she's an orphan with no wealthy lineage or backing." Kyoya said confused and angry. He couldn't understand how this was possible. Was that why Mori was here with Ai? Was it the reason why his mother was paying such close attention to Ai? Had Mori said something to his parents about her? And more importantly, had Mori confessed to Ai? Did she feel the same? If she wanted to go, it made sense since this was a good deal for her. Marrying into the Morinozuka was a big deal, his family was grand and elite with a great standing in society. Kyoya was in agony, in turmoil with looming feelings and so many difficult questions. Mr. Ootori looked at his son with disbelieving eyes, as if to say he knew something that even his son didn't know._

"_Yes, well perhaps for Takashi, petty things like lineage and upbringing are no matter." Mr. Ootori praisingly expressed, causing his son to look at him in his own disbelief._

"_Anyway. I leave this decision to you." Mr. Ootori said putting a firm hand on his shoulder. Kyoya was baffled, why was this decision left to him._

"_Oto-san?" Kyoya was able to say his wonderment very obvious on his face._

"_If she goes to Takashi's side or stays with you." Mr. Ootori said sternly looking Kyoya dead in the eyes. It was a look he had not seen on his fathers face. It was very bright and determined, like he was trying to figure something out. It surprised and worried Kyoya._

"_Do you understand Kyoya?" Mr. Ootori asked as he sat back down at his desk, leaving Kyoya almost dazed._

"_Yes Oto-san." Kyoya replied firmly._

"_You have 2 weeks to decide." His father added dismissing him._

Kyoya sighed remembering the details of his meeting with his father. He was disturbed in many ways with thoughts all over the place. What was happening. How could his world have so many difficult things happen all at once? He had been in more severe times before, but this one thing was the most difficult he had ever faced. He put his head in his hands, hunched over with the sensation of wanting to cry overwhelming him. He saw her face over and over again in his mind, her beautiful smile every morning, her eyes looking up at him, the way she called him. It was too much. How could he bare to lose her. But how could he say he wanted to keep her. Why? Why did Mori want Ai? He struggled with his heart and his head for the first time in his life. All his life he lived with both his heart and head aligned, both focused and practical. But today after suffering so many other blows when it came to Ai, he was suffering the most he had since his mother died. An emptiness dawned on him. If she left, he would be truly alone.

He opened the drawer near his bed, inside was the doll maid and the teddy bear she gave him for his birthday. He pulled out the teddy bear and squeezed it tightly in his hand first. He remembered clearly the day she gave him this bear, it was to serve as a reminder of how nothing was bigger than him and that she was always going to be his strength. But right now, the bear wasn't helping him, he was struggling, because this issue was bigger than him and he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't want to lose her. But he couldn't keep her either.

"2 weeks is the time I have uh?" Kyoya smiled sadly to himself talking to the little maid doll he bought. The doll looking back at him blankly smiling. He laughed a little. The doll was really not helpful and neither was the teddy bear.

"How can I possibly make such a decision without suffering some kind of consequence." Kyoya said sadly to the doll.

"Don't go." He whispered to the doll.

"Don't go Ai." He felt a prick in his heart. He called her so clearly by her first name. Tortured and relieved at the same time because the words he wanted to say to her, were to a doll.

* * *

Ai looked out the window from her room. She sighed. Tomorrow was her first day back at work after a week of rest. She felt really strange about seeing Kyoya again. Since he had not seen her or talked to her since the visit to Mr. Ootori's office. She wondered why Kyoya didn't visit her but other members of the Host Club came to see her.

Tamaki felt really concerned about Kyoya's lack of care towards her and wondered why this was so. Was he upset that she was involved and that this incident caused the Ootori home some problems. Could Mr. Ootori been upset and take it out on Kyoya, is that why he never visited her?

Ai entered Kyoya's room for the first time in a week. She was nervous since he had not seen her since the incident. She wondered why he hadn't but was in no place to visit him on her own. There were many times she thought the go to his room casually and see how he was doing. But Ms. Ueda would certainly find this weird since her only place in this home was as a maid.

Her heart was beating really loudly. She entered the room announcing herself. She was happy to see this room again, the familiar smell and sights that reminded her of him. She smiled to herself and walked up to his room. As she got to the top of the stairs anticipating to see Kyoya's sleeping face. But as she approached the windows to open the drapes she noticed that he was not in bed. She was surprised. If he had already left, Ms. Ueda would have told her.

She looked over the railing down to the lower portion of the room but he wasn't there.

"Ootori-san?" She called wondering where he was. She went to the closed bathroom door thinking that he might be in there. She was about to the knock on the door when it flung open with Kyoya surprised to see her. He was wiping his hair, was bare chested with another towel around his waist. Ai couldn't help but blush madly, causing Kyoya to become more alarmed. They both hadn't seen each other in over a week and both had strange feelings about each other.

"What time is it?" Kyoya asked wondering if he had taken too much time in the shower.

"7:00" She said still unable to look away from Kyoya.

"I see." Kyoya said unable to look away from her either. Both their eyes were locked with each other. Kyoya was as always in awe of her beauty. She looked as always, kind with big gentle eyes that soothed his tensions. His eyes softened as his hand came to cup her face as he examined her neck. Ai blushed not sure why this was affecting her so. Was it because she hadn't seen him in a week. She couldn't describe her feelings.

"It looks like you're okay. How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked not able to tell his hand to stop in time. His heart started to beat faster again. He couldn't lie to himself, he really was very much attracted to her. If he wasn't, then this would be easy.

"Yes, I'm alright." She smiled looking down, suddenly realizing that she was looking down to his towel covered waist. She turned red and quickly looked to her right.

"I'm sorry! I'll get your uniform." She announced bashfully retreating to his closet. Kyoya looked a little stunned, he had never seen her react like that. It was adorable. He blushed pink a little himself, covering his mouth trying to contain how much her expression affected him.

It was awkward with her in the room. He composed himself and looked back at her waiting for her to place his uniform neatly on the bed, then she would go downstairs and carefully prepare his breakfast on the table, and while he ate she would go through his schedule. These small things she did would be missed if she ever left. But he knew that this situation would eventually come, he just didn't expect it to happen so fast, nor in the way it was happening. He beat himself up hard every night for a week thinking of what to do, and now left with only one more week; he still didn't know the best way to handle this. He couldn't wrap his head around why this was happening? Was it only Mori's parents that wanted her as his bride, or did Mori really love her? From the way Mori acted this last week and every day since he saw Ai, it was love.

Kyoya looked at Ai as she laid his uniform on his bed and blushfully excused herself. Kyoya wondered why now was she blushing, since the first day he had been very loose being around her, and yet only now was she acting like a girl. He wondered if that night at Fuyumi's wedding had changed her, or if Mori had said something to her about his feelings. Kyoya's mouth parted, 'could he have confessed?' he had never really considered that until now. It was very possible, since Kyoya refused to go see Ai while she was recovering.

"I'll prepare breakfast." Ai said smiling averting her gaze. Kyoya looked down and then nodded as she left downstairs. This really hurt. He hurt to know that perhaps she loved Mori back. With a week left to decide, Kyoya was torn. There was no clear answer, no matter what he decided, the consequences were not going to be good.

* * *

Break fast was painfully awkward. Kyoya wasn't trying to make things any less awkward for Ai, who did her best to continue on normally. But Kyoya was giving short vague answers and remained for the most part quiet, which he knew was making Ai uncomfortable, but he didn't stop. The ride to school was also quiet and Ai was wondering if she was being a burden to Kyoya or if what had happened to her that night made Kyoya angry. She couldn't understand why he would be angry with her when she was not at fault, but perhaps it caused problems for the relationship between Ootori and the Takara families. She glanced over to Kyoya many times but he was leaned up against he car resting.

When they arrived to school, Tamaki and the others were waiting for at the Host club where they were planning to meet. They surprised her with party pop streamers and early morning cake and tea. Ai was pleasantly surprised. She looked over to Kyoya wondering if this was he was so silent and awkward, so he could keep this small party a surprise.

"Come Ai-chan, come sit." Honey grabbed her arm and led her towards the couch where they had set the coffee table with steaming herbal tea, fresh blueberries, strawberry and honey dew melon and simple vanilla frosted cake. It was really cute and made Ai very happy to be back.

"Thank you very much." She smiled and bowed to the group before taking a seat down. Mori was beaming with happiness and it was clearly plastered on his face. Kyoya's eyes followed Mori, watching him carefully. Neither had confront the other about the plans for Ai. Kyoya wanted to many times approach Mori and ask him about what his parents wanted Ai for, but he didn't really want to know at the same time. Mori carefully sat down next to Ai which disturbed Kyoya to no end. He reminded himself though, that he couldn't let these things bother him. He had to remove his emotions from this and think carefully.

The group would continue the party after class. They closed the Host club for tonight so that they all could tell Ai about all that she missed.

"Here are my notes Ai-chan, I thought you might need them." Tamaki smiled passing her a note book. Ai thanked her happily but when she opened the book it was gibberish that looked and made no sense. There were scribbles of pictures all over, with "how are you doing today Ai-chan" and a bunch of other ramblings along with some math and english randomly written everywhere.

"If you read this, you will fail for sure." Kyoya said sighing and handing her a notebook. She was surprised as was Tamaki. When did Kyoya prepare a set of notes, he never saw him write much. Ai opened the book to see detailed notes from all subjects, all neatly and well organized for her. She smiled and thanked Kyoya while blushing. Kyoya tried to hide the happiness he felt seeing her blush but wasn't able to hide it from Tamaki; who was intrigued with this exchange.

* * *

"Why didn't you visit her once?" Tamaki sternly asked Kyoya as they were making their way to boys locker room before P.E started.

"What?" Kyoya asked turning around wondering what Tamaki had to do with this.

"You heard me. I asked her everyday we were there if you had come yet and after the 5th day, I could see that she was suffering from me asking her."

"Then you shouldn't have continued to ask so insistently." Kyoya replied turning his back to Tamaki.

"That's the point isn't it? That she was bothered that you hadn't visited her. Not even one day!?" Tamaki barked, forcing Kyoya to stop. He was puzzled, could Ai really had felt badly that he didn't visit her. Tamaki could tell that Kyoya was asking himself this and decided to use this chance to prob further.

"What are you doing Kyoya? You're not doing things sensibly. If this was any other person you would have visited them, then why only Ai-"

"It's because she's not any other person!" Kyoya shouted turning around sharply to Tamaki, who was stunned. Kyoya grabbed the collar of his shirt with eyes that were narrow and battered.

"How would you know if what I'm doing is sensible?" Kyoya asked realizing too late that he had acted. He let go of Tamaki's shirt, and turned away from his obvious shocked face and collected himself.

"It's nothing, just drop it." Kyoya said calming walking off. Tamaki had never seen Kyoya like this, but knew exactly why he was. He leaned against the wall looking up to the ceiling and sighed.

"Idiot, how is making yourself feel this horrible sensible." Tamaki whispered.

* * *

When Kyoya reached the boys changing room he felt really stupid for lashing out like that on Tamaki. For an outsider it made sense to view his absence in visiting someone they all considered friend, it make perfect sense to them. But it made perfect sense to him to not visit her. He had been dealt a big blow to his ego and to his heart when he saw Ai in that state, and even harsher realization of who he was when he saw Mori holding and protecting her. He was grateful to Mori for being there and saving her, but somehow, it shined on his sheer weakness to do anything for her as anything more than an employee.

Kyoya looked at his locker still able to feel the affects of that night on his mind and body. It shook him to the core in a way he never knew he could be shaken. And now, the biggest blow that he had been dealt was that he had to make the choice to either keep her to himself or give her to Mori. The power to make that choice was in his hands, his weak hands that were already cuffed to another power that was far greater than him. His name.

* * *

EHEHE I know it took awhile, but there it is.

On the next chapter: Kyoya see's Emi on a date she requests, and decides what he must do with Ai and Emi.


	23. Kyoya And Ai

I'm rating this Chapter a serious R, if you're a minor, please don't read the Hotel scene.  
Everyone else, please DO NOT kill me after you read it.

Enjoy!

~Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

** Kyoya and Ai.**

* * *

4 days. Only 4 days left until Kyoya had to make a decision. The week had slipped by rather fast. Day to day, he saw Mori and Ai interacting like chummy friends. Ai seemed normal with everyone around her, including Kyoya himself. But Kyoya could not act like himself anymore around her. He was troubled by Ai and the choice he had to make for her.

"Ootori-san, here is your tea." Ai presented. She was smiling as she always had.

"Thank you." Kyoya nodded and took the cup.

"How did you find your day Ootori-san." Ai asked. Even though they attended school together and were with each other for the most part the whole day, Ai still made a point of asking him everyday how he liked his day. And like an idiot Kyoya replied outlining how his day was even though she was with him. These moments had become habit and become a precious part of his day.

"Well with those 3, it's always an adventure." Kyoya raged with a creepy smile taking pleasure for forcing Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru to clean the entire club room. Ai nervously smiled recalling how they begged her to help them but Kyoya smacked them aside denouncing their masculinity.

A knock on the door came and in walked in Ms. Ueda. Ai bowed to Ms. Ueda as Kyoya continued to drink his tea.

"Kyoya-san, you have a visitor waiting for you." She announced.

"A visitor? Who?" Kyoya asked surprised. He was not expecting anyone.

"It's Takara Emi-san." Ms. Ueda said, with a quick glance to Ai. Ai looked down to the floor recalling Emi's less than perfect interaction. Kyoya was silent for a moment, glancing at Ai from the corner of his eyes and then placing his cup down.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Please serve her tea." Kyoya replied getting up and turning his back to Ai.

"Very well." Ms. Ueda was about to leave when she looked back to Ai.

"Ai-san." She said catching the girls attention.

"Yes." She replied almost instantly.

"If you are not busy, please help the staff in the kitchen, we are short handed." Ms. Ueda robotically announced.

"Yes, I understand." Ai replied almost thankful. She looked to Kyoya still standing in place with his back to her.

"Ootori-san." Ai asked. Kyoya was stuck in a weird place, he was deep in thought yet showed little strain on his face. Ai wondered if something was wrong.

"You can go and help the kitchen out Sakamoto-san, I'll be done soon with Emi-san soon." Kyoya said still not able to turn around and face her. Ai was glad that she didn't have to meet Emi again. Every interaction she had with her was difficult. Kyoya could tell even without looking at Ai that she was relieved. He was not so cold hearted that he would make her face the very woman who was behind the assault she suffered. He knew that Ai knew nothing about the plot, or that Emi was involved, and he was not going to tell her.

He looked into the mirror on the wall and put his jacket back on and left to see Emi. He was somehow feeling very calm and determined.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Kyoya, you kept me waiting." Emi smirked placing down her cup of tea.

"My apologies, I was just finishing up some plans that I had to take care of." Kyoya replied as Emi got up to give him a hug.

"Plans, what type of plans?" Emi asked sitting back down, as Kyoya sat down across from her.

"Something rather complicated, I still have time to plan it out." Kyoya smiled as he accepted a cup of tea from another maid. Emi noticed that Ai was not around.

"Hmm, that's strange. Where is your little helper." Emi smiled acting a little cute, which only repulsed Kyoya.

"You mean Sakamoto-san." Kyoya asked making firm eye contact with Emi.

"Yes, Ai-san." Emi smirked. She wondered if Kyoya caught on to what she was thinking, after all he was sharp, but being sharp didn't mean that he could act.

"Is she here?" Emi asked.

"I'm afraid she's busy with the kitchen right now. Is there something you needed her for?" Kyoya asked polite as always.

"No just wondering." Emi smiled.

"I heard that terrible incident that happened with my cousins. It's rather a shame." Emi continued resting back on the couch, her bouncy breast, making the 2 maids present a bit uncomfortable.

"She is beautiful, can't blame my cousins too much. And what was she thinking going back of the hall in such a dark place like that with them." Emi blabbered on, Kyoya's glasses fogging as he sipped his tea. His repulsion for her only grew to heights he didn't think he could tolerate. The 2 maids standing feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Maybe she was even looking forward to it but when she got caught she was embarrassed. If you ask me, that's low. She should take responsiblity rather than shoving all the blame to innocent parties." Emi smirked and talked on fuelling Kyoya's rage further. Kyoya could see that she was seething with happiness, not showing even a small ounce of humility for being the one who planned a rape.

"I'm sorry Emi-san, that matter is settled and has nothing to do with us. May I ask why you are here? Is there something wrong?" Kyoya asked trying to maintain his composure, gripping his tea cup tightly. Emi sat up, holding her cup to her lips.

"Hmm, well since I was too busy after Christmas so we couldn't go out much. So I was wanting to have another date." Emi said bluntly. The dark shock surrounding the 2 maids present was very apparent. Emi was very forward and it shocked the otherwise reserved family values of the Ootori home.

"I see, for such a matter you didn't have to trouble yourself to come all the way here." Kyoya smiled kindly looking her straight in the eyes.

"Well I wanted to see you." Emi walked over to Kyoya side and sat down on his lap, really making things tense for the maids.

"You 2 may leave for now." Kyoya dismissed as he placed his hand around her waist and neck, she swooped down to kiss him. It was heated and passionate, just the kind of kiss a deprived Emi needed. It had been a month since she was able to fool around and she really wanted to have a taste of Kyoya who had really pecked her interest. She moved to pull back but Kyoya aggressively pulled her head back kissing her almost forcefully. Emi liked it. She moved to sit on top of him more comfortably, putting her knees on on each side of his waist.

Kyoya's first thought was the first thought he always had when he thought of Emi, loose. But this is the kind of woman she was and the kind of woman he had to accept.

"How is Saturday for you." Kyoya asked breaking the kiss. He could tell from her expression, really pink face and lustful sigh. He knew she was erotic and shameless but even for her, to do this in the quest living room of someone elses home, full of people, this was a new low.

"Kyoya, Saturday is a long time away." Emi huffed eagerly.

"Nonsense, 3 days is hardly a wait." Kyoya smirked pecking light kisses on her collarbone sending shivers down her back.

"The house has too many lights, and I want to take my time on our next date." Kyoya whispered making her dizzy. She couldn't believe that she was yielding like this, to the touch of a man younger than her. Her, Emi Takara, was begging to be embraced and it drove her bitter.

"Good things come to those who wait right." Kyoya toyed rubbing her thighs exposed from sitting in such a position.

"You bad boy." Emi smirked kissing Kyoya softly.

"I'll let you have your way today." She smirked. Kyoya only smiled back. She knew he was resisting and it was the first time seeing it, a man actually resisting her advances. She was buxom, beautiful and came with a last name that made men squirm; and yet Kyoya was toying her with his little fingers, making her tense and anticipating. It was only making her more and more interested.

She got off of him and composed herself.

"Saturday right? I'll email you the plans." She smiled patting her cheeks.

"You know, I thought you would side with Ai-san when I said all that stuff about what happened that night with my cousins." Emi said reapplying her lipstick. It caught Kyoya off guard.

"My, why would you think that." Kyoya replied.

"Because I thought you were into her." Emi bluntly announced. Kyoya never flinched.

"Not at all. After all, I am trying to court you." Kyoya smirked a little devilishly both scaring and enticing Emi.

"You're doing a very good job." Emi smiled sitting down on the couch easing her tense nerves.

"I'm happy to hear that." He smiled back.

"That girl really is a thorn in my sight Kyoya. I know nothing can happen between you and her, but I'm bothered by her very presence." Emi started to explain as if she was making things clear to him.

"Even knowing she exists in this home bothers me. She has a lot of things that are troublesome happen to her, it's bringing quite the shame to this home." Emi went on to explain. Kyoya's ear twitched. There were many things he wanted to say just hearing this one sentence but refrained himself from interrupting. Even though she was far more shameless than anyone he had ever come in contact with, she was saying such rude things about Ai.

"It would be better if you found someone more suitable as an assistant." Emi smirked as if commanding him to fire Ai. Kyoya wasn't going to play on her terms. He was in a furry, he could feel his palms sweating from his agitation, the pulse in his head pounding him to tell her off. He controled himself, keeping his body in position.

"Although there are troublesome things that seem to being happening to her, I hardly consider it her fault. As you've stated, she is beautiful and I suppose there are some who are jealous of her." Kyoya said finishing his cup of tea. Emi's expression didn't change.

"There's no reason to worry about her Emi-san. I'm sure people aren't so simple minded to label the family of Ootori to such a low opinion based on the actions of some with ill manners." Kyoya was clever and very precise. Hitting her with her words without showing his intention to lands those hits.

"I suppose you're right. Well, I'll be leaving for now." Emi got up, as did Kyoya.

"I'll be looking forward to Saturday." Emi smiled and left. Kyoya left the quest living room and went towards his room, alerting the 2 dismissed maids to clean up and also to retrieve Ai. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to see her face.

* * *

Kyoya went to his room tired and stressed out. He felt disgusted with himself. Touching and kissing Emi was a chore, he felt nothing. And any man in that position, being so close touching and kissing a beautiful woman should have felt enough to feel aroused. However Kyoya didn't get that urge and it bothered him. He knew what Emi was asking for on Saturday, and he would have to do it. He was disgusted. But he hoped that after handling and essentially rejecting her tonight would kick her ego and she would do the same on Saturday, buying him time. She was the type of person and would certainly act in such a manner.

Kyoya went up to his bathroom to wash his face, to wash the stains of Emi off of him. He replayed the different things Emi said about Ai and it boiled him to no end. After all the things Emi did to Ai, she had the audacity to say such awful things about her. It boiled him. How he was able to keep such a straight face and stop his voice from cracking was almost a miracle. He looked in the mirror, and felt dark.

'Was this the treatment she'll get?' Kyoya thought about Ai. Emi had a problem with Ai, and it was clear. And the last incident was the worst. Ai could have been really hurt. Ai's crying face came in a flash. That night those 2 Takara boys almost robbed her, her tears running down her cheeks. It was heartbreaking even now. His face contoured angrily. Even now, he couldn't get that image out of his head, nor the images after of Mori rescuing her. If Mori hadn't saved her, if he hadn't done what he had done to the Takara boys, he would have killed them with his bare hands. He was thankful to Mori on so many levels but so angry with him on different levels.

With 4 days left, he was no closer to making a decision. Should he let her go to Mori, to let him have her. Mori would certainly love her, take care of her, protect and cherish her. They'd marry, have children and be in love and live happily ever after. And Kyoya, he would marry Emi, live in a loveless marriage, make children who would be brought up like him, cold and calculating; and live. Happy was never the goal for Kyoya, just living was enough. He looked at the differencies, and in the inadequacies in himself and his life and it bothered him. And if he kept Ai here, what would happen to her? He knew she would leave someday. After she graduates, or after university. Would she leave on her own to Aizawa's open and patient arms. If he married Emi in 4 years, would Ai always have to face these horrible situations? Would she forever have to be hurt? With Mori, she was safe and could be happy. Kyoya sighed again. Why was he this powerless?

He wiped his face with a towel and put his glasses back on. Even if he decided to keep Ai with him, he risked her well being. With Emi the shark kind of woman, she had already declared openly that she didn't like Ai, and most likely would continue to hurt her.

'But'...If he gave Ai up, these lingering feelings he had, he could bury them. He stopped in the doorway unable to move, stuck in his deep thoughts. He had long ago promised to stop loving her and he thought he had done so, yet losing Ai this way, somehow broke his heart.

"Ah, there you are Ootori-san." Ai's bright smile as she greeted him from steps below. Kyoya's expression softened, his body became lighter. This smile, this beautiful glow was the reason he was so troubled. He walked down the steps.

"I was wondering where you were when you didn't answer." She smiled kindly, gentle and soothing. She always made his heart race the fastest and calmed it to the to slowest. Whenever he thought of her, he thought of struggle, and even now, he was struggling.

"I have prepared you some a snack." She said still waiting patiently for him to take the last step down. He stood before her on the ground, looking down to her, as she spoke about what she had brought for him. His face ironed out, the tension he felt from interacting with Emi and the thoughts after eased off him.

'What would happen when she's not here.' Kyoya thought.

"Ootori-san?" Ai looked at him. He had not said a thing for a few minutes now.

"Ootori-san, are you alright?" She asked again. This time touching his forehead gently. Kyoya continued to look down at her, his heart beating happily with just this simple touch. She looked clearly worried for him, even after he didn't see her once after she was assaulted. His hand moved on it's own to lightly touch her cheek.

'Damn.' He thought. He knew that he lost. That even though he had numerous successes and never lost anything, he knew at this moment he was defeated. Defeated by a simple girl with no wealth, no fame, nothing to offer but her kindness.

"Ootori-san?" Ai asked again not even flinching in faith in him. After all he had done to her, after everything that had happened; she was loyal. Flashbacks came to him, of his first time meeting her. He was taken aback by how beautiful she was. The first time he had ever carried a woman was with her, holding her soft body. The time she defended him against his brother, the numerous acts of kindness and bravery she showed. The first time he kissed her. All her smiles and tears, everything was engraved deeply in his memory.

"Ootori-san, say something? Are you alright?" Ai asked anxiously wondering why he was so silent. He knew his silence was scaring her, but if he spoke he might blurt out something that he couldn't. The flashbacks continued to all the times she woke him up, to her smiling and welcoming him, calling him Ootori-san everyday just like this. Could he let go of all this?

"Ootori-san?" She said lightly shaking his arm.

'Ah, so I failed.' Kyoya thought cupping her face. He realized that he was lying to himself all this time. Nothing had changed from the day he affirmed he would unlove her. It was a fruitless lie and effort, because his heart still felt strongly for the girl. He loved her this much. So much that he regretted being an Ootori, so much that he regretted being the way he was. It frustrated him, his heart breaking so much that it could bleed and wither away.

"I'm alright." He said dropping his hand to his side and walking to his desk leaving Ai stunned. He acted like this before, but this time she felt very worried; anxious. This feeling of being left behind as he walked away. She quickly grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Ootori-san, wait!." She begged unable to understand why she was in such a panic. Kyoya could hear the anxiety but could do nothing, not even look back at her. His turmoil was clear on his face and if he faced her now, the love her had for her would be revealed. Ai felt like she wanted to cry.

"Sakamoto-san. There is something I would like you to do for me." Kyoya spoke softly. Ai blinked a few times confused but still utterly on alert.

"These next 4 days, can you make me dinner?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, of course." Ai replied without hesitating. She let go of his shirt sleeve as he turned to face her.

"Please serve me some tea." Kyoya smiled at her. Ai blushed, she was flustered and confused. She didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. The anxiety of not knowing what he was thinking at this moment really bothered her. She closed her eyes, head down.

"Yes."

* * *

The next 3 days were a mixture of heart break and happiness. Ai was filled with anxiety even though Kyoya was no different than normal. Today was the last day she would be making him dinner. She didn't understand why he suddenly asked her to make dinners again when he strictly forbid since she started school. Whenever she saw Kyoya at school or at home, he was guarded, keeping up a wall like had when they first met. She couldn't understand why he was blocking her so much. Had she done something to offend him. Did the incident with the Takara cousins cause trouble between Emi and him, and that was why he was being so distant.

She didn't like Emi, but couldn't voice such an atrocious opinion to Kyoya. After all she was in no place to say such things to him. His world was very different from hers. She only wanted to make things easier for him. And repay back all the kindness he showed her by being a strength for him.

"Ai-chan, here have some cake." Honey passed her a special cake he had discovered. She smiled and thanked him for the plate. She was spacing out a lot these last few days and was neglecting her duties to serve them tea and snacks. Tamaki was the only person next to Mori who noticed that Ai seemed to be distracted a lot. Mori closed his eyes and sipped his tea, quietly contemplating.

* * *

When Kyoya came back into the club room to do the daily activities log after school, Mori was waiting for him. It surprised Kyoya.

"Where is Sakamoto-san?" Kyoya asked noticing she was no where to be found.

"She's grabbing her school bag." Mori replied expressionless.

"I see." Kyoya said trying to keep the flow of the conversation limited. Mori was silent for a bit and went along with that flow but wasn't there for no reason.

"Kyoya." Mori interrupted calmly and slowly approaching Kyoya's desk.

"Yes." Kyoya didn't look up, he knew what the conversation was going to be about.

"She'll be happier with me." Mori declared shocking Kyoya so much that he quickly turned to face the friendly giant.

"You know that my family wants her. And I think you know I want her too." Mori continued to bluntly declare. Kyoya stood up feeling like he wanted to push Mori for saying such bold things, as if reaffirming Kyoya's complete defeat. There was a pause, an awkward silence that was heavy and black.

"Kyoya, what do you want to do?" Mori asked. Kyoya's face construed bitterly, his anger very apparent on his face. Mori had never seen Kyoya this enraged and knew in that click of a moment, that Kyoya loved Ai.

But before either one could say anything, Ai walked in happily. Mori looked up at her and smiled as Kyoya looked down, not turning to face her until he could fix his expression.

"Ah Ootori-san, I brought your bag as well." Ai smiled a little nervously. Things with Kyoya had been weird since the night that Emi came to visit, and even now he seemed strange. She could tell there was some weird tension between Mori and Kyoya but had no place or ability to ask what happened.

"I have to return to Honey, I'll see you tomorrow." Mori said kindly excusing himself. Ai bowed just as kindly bidding him a good night. She then turned to Kyoya who still couldn't face her.

"Ootori-san-"

"Just wait there, don't come any closer." Kyoya said as calmly as possible and without his voice shaking. He really was having trouble keeping it together. Ai stood still unable to say or do anything other than stare out to him, wondering what was wrong. She was concerned for him and anxious about why he was this way suddenly. But she couldn't say a word to him, nor go near him.

* * *

"Here you are Ootori-san." Ai said as she helped him put on his casual blazer. It suited him very much and she wanted to tell him so but couldn't. For some reason she felt shy. Kyoya noticed that her smile was still ever glowing and with today being the last day to make a decision, and still he had no answer.

"What's the occasion Ootori-san? Are you going to meet your family today?" She asked curious why he was dressing so professionally on a saturday afternoon. Kyoya paused for a moment, looking blank as he looked at the man in the mirror looking back at him, judging him, ridiculing him for being so pathetic.

"I'm going on a date with my girlfriend Emi." He responded blankly. Ai's eyes widen a little, shock from him admitting that she was his girlfriend was obvious on her face but Kyoya failed to see it since he was now fixing his sleeves. Ai corrected herself, even though her breath was caught in her throat and her heart beating quickly.

"I'll be leaving." Kyoya said turning to face her. She smiled brightly to him even though she was feeling really sad. She couldn't understand why she felt this horrible and terrified. There was a silent moment as Ai happily nodded to him, gutting him further that she felt nothing for him back. It was the ultimate pain next to suffering a love he could never admit.

Kyoya started to walk towards the door as Ai quietly followed him, each powerful step he took, broke Ai's heart. It made no sense to her, this desire to stop him from going. She had no reason to do such a thing, but couldn't help herself from feeling it. Somehow, she was sad. She watched his strong broad shoulders until they came to a stop at the door.

"Um, what time will you return Ootori-san, I'll prepare-"

"I won't be back until tomorrow." Kyoya interrupted. The words made Ai so silent that it was painful to hear nothing from her, not even a gasp. Kyoya wanted to turn around to see if she looked at all pained that he was going to another woman to love her. But he was scared to see her unwavering smile, telling him have a safe trip.

"I-I understand. Have a safe trip." Ai said even though her heart was breaking. She was so sad that she thought she would cry. She understood very clearly that her heart was in shambles but stopped herself from thinking anything more of it. Kyoya's eyes closed in both relief and heart break being able to read her like a book. She didn't love him.

"Yes." Kyoya said leaving in one direction as Ai left in another to her room. As she turned the corner she stopped unable to hold back the tears of devastation.

'Idiot, why are you crying' She thought to herself holding her mouth tight with her hands stopping herself from making a sound.

Kyoya turned around to see that she had already turned the corner. His face remained vacant and devoid of even of soul, but clenched his fists. He was going to be with Emi today, drown himself with a woman he didn't love. All the burden of the love he felt for Ai he would suicide it with one night with Emi, and kill forever the affections he once breathed. Tomorrow when he returns, he would tell Ai his decision about something she didn't even know about.

As Ai painfully cried, she sank down to her knees burying her head shamefully to her knees realizing what she was feeling was very real.

'I'm in love with Ootori-san...' She thought sadly and very emotionally. This had never happened before. She clutched herself, rested her head against the dark wall, closed her eyes feeling a different kindness of loss. This one was different from losing her parents, although this pain cut deep.

'It's enough just to be near him...' She thought sadly wiping her tears. Kyoya was born in a place that she didn't belong in, was dating a girl who was also born with gold; it made sense that she couldn't even leap into this world.

'I'm wonder why I'm so stupid?' She asked herself laughing at how lame she was, falling in love with her employer who saw her as nothing but an employee.

* * *

Kyoya arrived to the hotel lobby that Emi was waiting for him in. She looked seductive in a short tight fitting black dress, attracting and loving the attention of the men darting lustful looks at her. She smiled to Kyoya triumphantly.

"I'm a bit impatient today." Emi smirked holding the room key card proudly up. Bearing no shame of the fact that everyone in the lobby could see her announcement. Kyoya smiled back, allowing her to take his arm.

"Then I shouldn't keep a lady waiting." Kyoya smiled as they walked out of the lobby and to the elevator. She was burning with lust and Kyoya could feel it in the way she pressed her body against him. A group of men standing near seemed stunned to see them and were whispering something to each other as they entered the elevator. Kyoya noticed them but paid no attention.

"Kyoya, you know what I want from you today right?" Emi asked in the empty elevator, pressing her body into Kyoya. He suppressed his need to push her off and instead grabbed her aggressively and started to kiss her. She yelped by the sudden movement, and was a bit nervous when he slammed her against the walls of the elevator pushing himself between her thighs. She moaned with pleasure, this was too intense already and they hadn't even started. Emi blushed not able to control her unbearable need to be taken right there in the elevator. Kyoya kissed her, his torque vandalizing her mouth, his hands scrabbing the soft skin of her thighs. She was both excited and nervous. He was showing a raging beast like side that she had not expected to see from him.

"Kyoya, we're almost at the floor." Emi panted, as Kyoya started to molest her chest.

"Shut up." He growled, his teeth biting down at her neck, shocking her.

"Hey, that hurts, stop it." She sighed blushing still. When the elevator stopped Kyoya put her down to her feet, she was unable to stand up properly and was embarrassed that a young guy like Kyoya was controling her like this. She wasn't going to be humiliated in such a way. She was going to play the game a little, but before she could make a clever jest, he pulled her arm harshly and dragged her out of the elevator. Emi for a moment was stunned.

"Hey, wait a second." She said but got cut off when Kyoya snatched the door key card away from her hand. He pulled her into the large executive suite, almost throwing her in. She wasn't going to stand for this treatment.

"Hey, what do you think-"

"Not another word." Kyoya menacingly whispered taking off his blazer and throwing it on the ground. He undid the buttons of his shirt slowly exposing his hard masculine body. Emi blushed. She was used to be the one in control, and couldn't handle it, but at the same time couldn't stop him. He picked her up kissing her aggressively, pulling her legs around his waist and slamming her on to the bed. She gasped shocked that he would actually treat her so.

"Hey, I like it rough, but you're taking it too far." She snapped back but couldn't say much more as he ripped her dress. It shocked her, so much that she didn't know what to do.

"Do you think it's easy for me to hold back to?" Kyoya growled. His eyes dark and empty. Emi was surprised to see such a painful expression on his face, but was turned on by it at the same time. He layed down on her assaulting her willing and accepting body. She moaned as he delivered waves of unimaginable pleasure. Kissing, squeezing her chest, ravaging her so hungrily as if he had lusted for her all this time. She blushed, and however demeaned she felt, she couldn't help but feel intoxicated as she surrendered more of herself. She pulled off his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt.

Kyoya continued to kiss and touch like a mad man, pulling down her panty's all the while feeling no pleasure in what he was doing. He felt like he wasn't even there, touching a womans body should have made him wild, since this was his first experience; but he felt utterly void. He could only picture Ai. All her smiles, the way she bent her head a little when she laughed, the sweetness of her voice, her demeanour; everything that was not Emi. His mind melted between the forced pleasure of being with a girl in this intimidate position and the love he felt for Ai. Emi pushed him on his back and started to pull down his pants, when Kyoya grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her down on the bed. His eyes were filled with rage, almost terrifying.

"H-hey." Emi was able to squirm when she felt his fingers started to probe between her thighs. His hands were covered in the reality of her lust and she couldn't even hide her embarrassment that he such an inexperienced young man had sent her to this place. She arched her back accepting the pleasure he gave her, taunting and demanding from her body more than she could give. She moaned outloud, screaming her pleasure, rambling on in extasy how could his fingers felt. But Kyoya could hear nothing, couldn't see anything but Ai.

Suddenly Emi screamed out in pleasure, her body trembling, her folds spasming. He felt so disgusted with himself. A flash back of the first time Kyoya kissed Ai came to his mind. A kiss that was forced and unwanted, but nevertheless, a kiss he was satisfied with. He touched her that night, felt for the first time what it was like to feel a woman. Ai's face was blushed, scared and he knew he shouldn't have used her like that, but that's how much his love had maddened him. He closed his eyes in despair as he ignored Emi's movement to get him to enter her, instead he aggressively shoved his fingers into her making her ache with pleasure.

Emi was melting under his over bearing powerful command of her body. No one had ever treated her with such disregard during sex, and yet, no one else had given her so much pleasure that she climaxed from just fingers. She was blushing red, feeling humiliated to be losing her senses to a man she was supposed to wrap around her finger. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists on the sheet unable to accept how humiliating this was for her, but unable to stop Kyoya because the pleasure she felt was too great. She climaxed again, screaming out how good it was, and for him not to stop.

Kyoya could not hear what she was saying, but his sense of time and space was blurring. All he could do was picture Ai, as if she was under him. Touching her soft skin, kissing her delicately all over. Flashes of light in his mind revealing a desire to sleep with Ai was just as strong as his desire to not sleep with Emi.

He could picture Ai's slightly tearful eyes looking up at him lovingly, telling him she loved him. He could feel himself on top of her, pushing into her soft virgin body. The flashes continued, the sensation building up in him.

Emi cried out again climaxing. She was red from embarrassment. Kyoya stopped giving her a moment to rest. He realized very much that this was reality, that the person he was loving was not Ai, but Emi. His heart was clearly breaking more, and he was satisfied breaking it till there was no piece of Ai left. Emi's breathing finally evened out, when she felt Kyoya open her legs, wide. Nothing he was doing was romantic or gentle, and she hated it that she liked it. Liked that he was dominating her even though she felt so humiliated. She could see that he was positioning himself between her legs, his expression looked mad. She wondered if his expression was showing how much he wanted to dive into her. A smirk came to her face. She suddenly sat up and wrapped a sheet around her. She didn't try to see Kyoya's manhood, knowing that if she did she would change her mind and let him do her.

"I change my mind. I forgot I have an important meeting today." Emi said getting off the bed. Kyoya panted and saw that Emi's ears were bright red. A bitter expression came to his face. He was happy with the outcome.

"Are you sure. We haven't done anything yet." Kyoya said coming behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and fondling the wetness slipping down her legs. It was all so humiliating that she was this hungry for him. No man had ever made her this way. She quivered with his touch but tried to regain some self respect. She wasn't going to lose to a boy 2 years younger than her.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do that another day." Emi sung trying to hide how much pleasure he was already building up. His fingers skillfully rolling and rubbing the most sensive parts of her flesh.

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't seem like you want to stop." Kyoya teased knowing full well what he was doing. It was all going according to his plan. Emi leaned against him, her legs losing strength. Kyoya grabbed her right leg lifting her a bit off the floor as he continued to insult her lustful body. Emi buckled from the excitement of what he was doing, in the way he was doing it; and reached her peak. Kyoya's face was stiff and vacant, feeling no pleasure or happiness in what he was doing. It was the first time he was touching a woman this intimately and yet he felt nothing. No excitement, no lust, nothing. Emi shook, almost painfully this time.

"I could just stick it in now." Kyoya said lifting her up more. Emi realized how much of the shots he was calling. It was the first time in her life she was puddy in someone's hand and it bothered her so much.

"Now now, down boy. We shall continue this another time. Let me go." She smiled, but was really seething. She really wanted to continue, but her body really was spent, Kyoya had demanded so much of her that even she couldn't keep up. Just how and why was he this good.

"Alright. Till the next date." Kyoya said putting her down. He was gentle again with her. Emi realized that perhaps he's an animal in the bed, scary and defiant but skilled and energetic. Qualities Emi very much liked. Kyoya was proving to be quite the catch. But was not planning on letting him play her. Today she came in fully prepared to take control of the bed and him. To use the charm and sex appeal she had used on so many other men to control them, on him. But it backfired, he controled her like a puppet and it was rather demeaning.

'Next time I'll be in control.' She thought to herself as she put on a dress from the closet. Kyoya put his pants back on and sighed relieved that he was at least able to buy himself more time. Having to make love to a woman like this was just too disgusting.

"Oh yeah, and don't go screwing that maid girl because you're horny okay." Emi said from the closet as she put on a fresh pair of panty's. Kyoya sharply looked her way, annoyed by her tone when referring to Ai. Ai was not like that, not like Emi who would do anything and everyone to get what she wanted.

"No matter how frustrated you are, let me relieve it for you next time." Emi smirked. She had to gain back some face. Kyoya really wanted to hit her. For the first time in his life he actually wanted to hit a woman. Even though he saw that he won this match with her, the disgust on his body and his lips were still there; a stain that would take hours of bathing to remove.

"I look forward to it." Kyoya said not able to fix his angry expression.

* * *

Kyoya returned him unexpectedly. Ai was in her room still up. It had only been a few hours since Kyoya left and she had not been able to stop thinking about him. She tried hard not to picture what they were doing right now, but couldn't help it. Kyoya was another woman's man, he would most likely marry Emi, so it didn't matter. And yet, after realizing that she loved him, she couldn't stop her feelings. She buried her head into her knees.

"If this is the case, I wish I had never fell in love..." She sadly whispered to herself. A tear rolled down her eye. The emotion was intense and she was glad that she didn't have to do any other chores for the rest of the day. She needed this time to calm down and reset her mind. There was nothing she could do. She loved Kyoya, but that's all she would be able to do, is love him; she could never approach him and confess. She'd made up her mind to just be with him and do what she could for him.

It started to rain. She watched the thick raindrops slither down her window as she looked outside. She wondered when was it that she started to love him. She thought back to all their interaction and realized that it probably started on that Halloween night. On that balcony, when she promised to be by his side and no one elses. She blushed. That night was special to her and those words of his need for her probably was when the arrow pierced her heart. She smiled to herself. With this, it was enough to just be with him.

A knock came to her door, Ms. Ueda calling for Ai. She quickly checked her eyes to make sure they were not red and then opened the door and bowed to Ms. Ueda.

"Kyoya-san has returned early, please take his lunch to his room" Ms. Ueda said in her normal monotone way. Ai's eyes lit up. Kyoya was home which lifted her spirits. And since he was asking for lunch it meant that nothing happened, which relieved her.

"I understand." Ai smiled and quickly came out of her room.

"Ai-san." Ms. Ueda said suddenly catching Ai by surprise. Ms. Ueda didn't turn around to look at Ai.

"You've done very well." She said and left. Ai blinked a few times wondering what that was for. She smiled happily though feeling much better.

"Arigato." She whispered as she left and hurried towards Kyoya's room. Ms. Ueda glanced back at Ai, showing no emotion on her face as always.

Ai announced herself and walked into Kyoya's room. \

"Ootori-san, welcome back." She said rolling in the cart. Kyoya was looking outside the window, his back to her. He didn't reply which surprised Ai. She wondered if everything was alright. Somehow, from the look of his broad shoulders, he didn't seem alright. She walked closer to him recalling that his shoulders looked similar to that Halloween night on the balcony.

"Ootori-san, are you alright?" She asked walking closer to him. Kyoya said nothing but continued to look at the large vaulting window. It was raining outside, making the atmosphere ominous. Ai felt the brooding aura around him and it only made her more nervous. She worried that he was suffering something by himself.

"Ootori-san, if there is something wrong, you can tell me. I will always do what I can to be of help." Ai started hoping to reach him. She blushed, her smile small and sincere. She really wanted to reach him like she reached that night on Halloween.

"I want to always be Ootori-san's strength." Ai finished. Kyoya suddenly recalled the Halloween ball that he threw at Ouran. She said something like that time too. That was the first time he lost his sense with her and embraced her. He closed his eyes recalling the feel of her body, her smell, her voice. All the things he wanted to erase, he loved. He swallowed, a lump stuck in his throat as the anxiety pillared in his stomach. Ai patiently waited for him with genuine eyes. He already knew she was a genuine person, a kind hearted girl who didn't betray him; not once, even to the very end. Even if his father had brought her in as a trap for him, Still there was no turning back now.

"Starting tomorrow you will be working at the Morinozuka home." Kyoya said suddenly not moving a muscle or daring to look back at her. The words shocked Ai.

"Mori-senpai's home?" Ai asked clarifying, still puzzled.

"Yes." Kyoya replied. Ai was quiet. The strings to her heart were starting to twitch, like a violin, slowly building a sound.

"For how long?" Ai asked very afraid to hear the answer. Her breathing slowed even though her heart was racing. There was a long pause. Kyoya still could not look back at her. He really wanted to see her expression right now, to confirm that she was just even a little sad to be leaving his side, but doing that would reveal that he was in turmoil.

"...for good." Kyoya replied. The words struck Ai like daggers to ever pusling portion of her body. A cord was struck out of place and she couldn't breath a word.

"They are a good family and took notice of you at onee-chan's wedding..." Kyoya explained away some of Ai's confusion.

"The Morinozuka family is very interested in you running their bridal program.." Kyoya continued as Ai stood still, her body shaking gently from the shock.

"And as a Bride of the Morinozuka home." Kyoya concluded. It was the final blow. Ai's eyes widen, the tears unable to stop.

"Mori-senpai...is a good friend of mine and his family is very kind too..." Kyoya added still unable to turn to look at the silent girl behind him.

"So please pack your things right away..." Kyoya closed his eyes, his heart breaking into the final pieces. After this, there would be nothing left to break. Ai too closed her eyes unable to bare what he was saying to her. She was just thinking that as long as she was by his side, it was enough, to love him and serve him.

"Why?" Ai asked crying. Kyoya realized that she was crying. He stopped himself from turning around. If he saw those tears again, it would rattle his soul. He would hug her and tell her to stay if he looked at her now.

"There is no reason in particular. They like you and want you, there is no reason to keep you here." Kyoya said belittling her, making her hurt so much that she would hate and forget him.

"Was I not doing enough? I can do more for this home." Ai begged. Kyoya heard her desperation. The anxiety he felt could not compare to anything else he felt. This pain, this longing for her, he would kill it all.

"There is nothing more you can do. You don't have to worry about school, you will still attend school; but you no longer have to worry about your duties for the Ootori home." Kyoya said normally. He folded his arms, clenching tightly his sides. He felt sick, so sick of what he was saying and this horrible situation.

Ai felt a terrible chill all over her body. She felt pain and numb. All the emotions that ran through her reminded her of the day she learned her parents died. Her face turned black, her eyes dark and empty. She wanted to be his strength. To be of help to him. To be with him and support him with anything. To be loyal and love him. It was just today that she learned that she loved him and now her love was being crushed. Abandoned and alone, just like that night alone in her parents home sleeping on top of her parents clothing; hugging the clothes as if they were still alive. The tears streamed down like the rain outside, her heart was empty. This was all she could take from the world. After this, she would never feel again.

It was quiet for a long time before Ai finally spoke.

"Is this what you want me to me do Ootori-san?" Ai asked as if asking her employer for his final order. Kyoya paused and looked down to the water drenched road outside. He could see Tachibana driving up the drive way heading towards the back entrance where the workers were. To pick up Ai and take her to the Morinozuka home. He was rushing her out of the home, he knew it looked like he was kicking her out. But if she stayed even one more night here, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Yes." Kyoya finally uttered quietly, breaking the last piece of his heart, and the last thread he had connected to her. It was as if the red thread that he created with much effort was visible that even Ai could see it cut with her watery eyes. Her face sad and dull.

"I understand Ootori-san. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I will never forget your kindness." Ai bowed low before Kyoya's back, 10 feet away and yet an ocean away.

"You're welcome." Kyoya said dismissing her for the last time. He couldn't bare to see her face. She wanted to get one last glimpse of him, but he wouldn't turn around. She sniffled and looked around the room, every inch was a happy memory for her, even the sad times. She looked up to his bedroom, never will she go up there again to wake him. Never will her pull her down into his embrace. Never will they talk while he ate dinner. Never will she be able to pull out his school uniform, or tie his tie. Never will she be ever to by his side like this again.

"Would you like me to plate your food?" Ai asked hoping that he would at least give her this final memory.

"It's alright. Tachibana is waiting for you, as is the Morinozuka family." Kyoya replied. His eyes fixated on the rain outside. Ai's heart slowed to a numbing beat.

"I understand." She forced a smile.

"Please take care of yourself." Ai continued feeling like there was a bruise in her chest. Kyoya's face dulled as well.

"I can't possibly thank you for all the things you have done for me. This place never once felt like anything but a home to me. And I am very grateful Ootori-san. I-" She stopped herself from saying anything more. He could hear her sniffling, he knew she was certainly hurt for being thrown out like this. How he wanted to comfort her bruised heart, but he couldn't.

"Goodbye Ootori-san." Ai smiled while the tears continue to fall down like rain drops. She bowed a final time and turned to leave the room. She looked around as she slowly left, to the desk where they shared most of the talking time. She cried even harder, suppressing the sounds of her heart break. She would never step in here again, never be able to share the time she had. Her first love was realized and broken on the same day. How cruel the world was, for taking so much from her. She opened the door and looked back one last time to Kyoya, who continued to stand facing outside the window. She engraved his shoulders into her mind so that even if she never saw them again, she would have this last memory. When her parents died, and she was orphaned, her parents home taken away from her, her life being torn left her incomplete. And now with the loss of Kyoya, she was completely empty. She closed the door behind her and rushed to her room so that she could cry out all her pain.

"Goodbye Ai." Kyoya whispered as a tear escaped slowly down his cheek. With this, she was gone. And all the moments he shared with her, at school, in this room, together; he would incase in glass and cherish from a far. He finally looked back at the door. His fringe covering his eyes with a few devastated tears dropping from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to himself. She was going to be Mori's now.

His cell suddenly started to ring loudly creating the first sound in his quiet world, he recognized the ring tone. It was Emi. His eyes narrowed, darkness fell around him. He was more then ever determined now. If he was going to sacrifice the only woman he had ever loved and wanted in his life, he was going to make sure that his loss was not in vein. What needed to be done with his plan was in motion. With Ai safely with Mori, and his goal in sight, Kyoya was going to be ruthless.

* * *

How was that? Wild chapter uh? Bet you never saw all this coming in one swoop. Haha

On the next chapter: Ai arrives to the Morinozuka family, and they are treating her as a family member and bride in training instead of a worker. Mori announces to the club members that he'll be engaging Ai and Tamaki sets off to confront Kyoya.


	24. Mori's Ai Part One

Hi sorry for the long delay!

But here is the next chapter. It's being rated a very serious R- LIKE ADULT R, so please take the door out if you are underage!

This chapter ran a little long, so I broke it into 2 chapters for easy reading.

Enjoy!

Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

** Mori's Ai**

** Part One**

* * *

Ai poured her heart out in tears when she returned to her room. She understood now why Ms. Ueda had praised her. She couldn't imagine why this was happening. This place was her home, a place she cherished and worked hard for. And now she was being tossed away.

She had packed her things, since she had very little. She took off the uniform she was given when she entered the Ootori home and neatly hung it on a hanger and left it on the bed. Her eyes were red and she looked tired. With one large suitcase and a back pack over her shoulder, she looked at her small room. Even though it wasn't even a year since she came here, she still considered this small space her home. She bit her bottom lip trying to control her emotions. Why was she being thrown away like this? Why had Kyoya not said a single word to her or even looked back at her? Her heart squeezed painfully. It was almost like a dream, a dream that she couldn't make unreal.

"Ai-san." The monotone voice behind her said. Ai turned around to see Ms. Ueda standing there.

"Tachibana has brought the car to the back. Are you ready?" She asked. If Ai hadn't known her, she would have thought she was being cold. But she knew Ms. Ueda was very caring.

"Yes, thank you." Ai smiled softly. She turned and looked back at her room one last time and said her goodbyes. She closed the door and walked with Ms. Ueda to the back door near the kitchen. A group of maids and butlers were there and quickly came to Ai's side to say their goodbyes.

"I can't believe this, it's too sudden." One of the maids said. They were all older than her by many years, but she had befriended them. Ai smiled not able to say much.

"Thank you to everyone. I am very grateful for everything you have done for me." Ai said as she bowed to those present. Ms. Ueda stared at Ai carefully.

"Ai-chan, be sure to keep in touch. And take care of yourself." Another maid and butler said. Ai smiled gently to them.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled and gave a small goodbye. Ms. Ueda followed her until Tachibana came to her to take her suit case and bag. Ai thanked him.

"Ai-san." Ms. Ueda said bringing back Ai's attention. She looked at the young girl carefully and indeed like the others, she did not agree with letting Ai go. After what she went through at Fuyumi's wedding, she was very unsettled by the decision to suddenly give her to another family. It was most unorthodox and unexpected.

"Please take care of yourself. And if anything arises, I hope that you will still continue to help Kyoya-san." Ms. Ueda said, cracking the first and only smile Ai had ever seen. It was small and abysmal but was just enough for Ai to feel content.

"Yes, Ueda-san. Thank you very much for taking care of me." Ai smiled and suddenly hugged Ms. Ueda surprising her.

"Take care of yourself." Ms. Ueda returned the hug. Ai squeezed, feeling like she needed the warmth of a body. It was painful to leave under such a rushed circumstance, and even more painful that Kyoya didn't turn around to see her, or even say goodbye. He didn't even give her half a day to soak this drastic life change. Ai let go of Ms. Ueda, gave her a tearful smile and said her goodbye.

She came to the car as Tachibana opened the door, he gave her a defeated smile. Ai looked back at the house, taking in all the lasting moments she had in this house. She closed her eyes ready to accept that this was it, that Kyoya would not come to say goodbye. She sat in the car as Tachibana shut the door. Ms. Ueda walked back and watched as the car drove off. She sighed. Somehow even though her robotic face never changed, she was concerned.

Ai looked back at the home and watched Ms. Ueda go back inside the home she would never see again. It was heartbreaking that she was leaving. Hard and painful enough that she loved Kyoya, a love that would never come to be, but to leave his side too. A few tears escaped as she closed her eyes trying hard to brace herself. Tachibana glanced in the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of the young girl wiping her tears trying to hold in her emotions. Even he felt for her.

* * *

It was an hour drive before she reached her new home. It was a large privately gated home. It was a very traditional Japanese home but clearly had the state of the art technology present, like the CCTV camera's and the onsight police control center should an emergency arise. Ai's eyes were red still, and she was pale from all the emotions that drained her. Too much had happened in too little time. Just this morning she was living happily, realizing for the first time she was in love, and then suddenly all that she treasured collapsed. Just like the time her parents were killed. That same morning everything was fine, they were still a happy loving family, and suddenly they were taken. She took in a deep breath, looking and feeling empty.

"We have arrived Sakamoto-san." Tachibana announced. He had wanted to say a few words to her to make her feel a bit better. But there was nothing he could say to put a positive spin to what was happening. Kyoya was essentially throwing her away, placing her in a home of a friend and business partner of the Ootori family, putting her in a place where she could not say no. He could not tell her it was going to be alright under these circumstances.

"Sakamoto-san." Tachibana said quietly pulling into the outer gate of the large property. Ai nodded as he pulled up to the main entrance of the old style Japanese mansion. He watched her as he opened the door for the young girl. She was clearly shaken but still served him a smile.

"Yes Tachibana-san." She said kindly.

"The Morinozuka family will be very kind to you. So don't worry." Tachibana said in small spurtful words. He seemed to be blushing but tried to compose himself. He really pitied her and her life up till now. Only 16 and completely alone and being pushed from one hardship to another.

Ai smiled sensing that he was trying to make her feel better.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled gently.

Tachibana didn't have to announce her arrival, the Morinozuka family was awaiting her arrival and had opened the gates leading into the main house. It was large with a beautiful touch of garden art and Japanese poise. It was a calm place, not stuffy or over done. Somehow it relaxed Ai. A group of maids wearing kimono's walked to the gate and welcomed her as the house butler came to her.

"Welcome Sakamoto-san. I will be your personal attendant Hinata, please follow me to your room. The Morinozuka family is eager to meet you." Mr. Hinata smiled kindly as another couple of butlers took her suitcase and bag from Tachibana and thanked him.

"Thank you very much Tachibana-san. I hope to see you again sometime." Ai smiled turning around to thank him. He could tell that she was more doing it to make sure he didn't feel badly for leaving her like this. However, all he could do was return her smile. She walked away following Mr. Hinata as he turned his back and returned to the car.

Ai's steps felt heavy as she slowly followed Mr. Hinata, he was saying something about how the family was very happy that she was coming to live with them and that they are all going to do their best to help her assimilate. And yet all Ai could do was watch the entrance coming closer and closer. After she walked passed that threshold, she would be committing to the Morinozuka family, living here for good. As the threshold came closer and closer, Ai became more and more blank. How did this happen? Why was she here? She thought about if she should have protested more when Kyoya told her to go, but knew that it would serve nothing.

"Are you alright Sakamoto-san?" Mr. Hinata asked suddenly. Ai blinked a few times and returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be spacing out. What was it that you were saying Hinata-san?" Ai asked kindly smiling brightly hitting all his heart strings.

"No, it wasn't anything important. You must be tired. I'll let the Morinozuka family know that you are going to rest for a bit before greeting them."

"No it's alright. I'm alright. Just a little overwhelmed." Ai said smiling still holding her pains inside.

"It's alright. You don't have to force yourself. Please rest." Mr. Hinata insisted. Ai blushed feeling for once that there was a place she could go where she could rest. But she wondered if this was alright to do, she was going to work in this house, she should greet them first. It was then that she realized that they were in the main portion of the house. Finally she passed the threshold of the home, she closed her eyes realizing the very reality of where she was. This was not the Ootori home. This was an hour away from Kyoya. Far enough to be in a different part of the world.

"Um, this is?" Ai asked wondering if the workers area was really lavish.

"We are in the same wing as Takahashi-san, of course it is fitting to be near him." Mr. Hinata smiled blushing a little like a goof. Ai didn't understand.

"You mean I am to stay in the main house?" Ai asked surprised. Mr. Hinata realized that she wasn't listening to a word he was saying, but he didn't mind since she seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'll have one of the maids bring you some more refreshments. For now, please rest. Is an hour alright?" Mr. Hinata asked as he opened the door to her room. It was a large room, traditional style Japanese but with modern furnishings like a large queen bed, desk and couches. It had a walk out patio leading to a garden that looked like it was for her exclusive use. In her room was also a lavish bath. Ai was baffled and stumbled with her words.

"Thi-this is my room! Are you sure Hinata-san?" Ai said in a panic not able to accept such a place for her.

"Do you not like it Ai-san?" Mori suddenly appeared behind Hinata, a mountain in comparison.

"Ah, Takahashi-san." Mr. Hinata said smiling and welcoming the young friendly house master.

"Mori-sempai." Ai said surprised again for some reason to see him even though this was his home.

"My mother thought about what things you like very hard and tried to make the room to suit your needs." Mori explained smiling kindly to her.

"No, the room is beautiful. Thank you so much. But isn't this too much just for me?" Ai asked a little panicked, wondering if she was really worth such a room. Mori smiled to her as did Mr. Hinata, both taken by her beauty and her charm.

"It's alright. Please enjoy the room." Mori smiled patting her head gently. Ai blushed and thanked Mori.

"You rest. I will tell my parents you will greet them at dinner." Mori explained.

"I'm okay to greet them now. I won't be able to feel rested if I don't see them first." Ai explained in a hurry. She didn't want to seem ungrateful and spoiled. Mori looked at her as did Mr. Hinata and then both looked at each other. That proper manner would be a perfect fit for the Morinozuka household.

"Okay." Mori smiled.

* * *

Ai paid close attention to the winding long hallways. The dark floors and white walls were refreshing and bright. All the doors were traditional wooden paper doors which had a charm that reminded her of her fathers restaurant. She couldn't help but smile. This place really did calm her down even though she was about to greet her new care takers and it was such a difficult situation; she was calmed.

She looked to Mori, he was quiet, gentle and walked slowly for her sake and she smiled at how considerate he was. In fact he was always kind to her, and if it hadn't been for him that night; she wondered what would have happened to her.

"This place is really complicated, I'll have Mr. Hinata write you up a map until you get used to it." Mori spoke softly and gently which only helped her jittery nerves. Ai nodded and thanked him.

They came around to an open room with no doors and a gentle breeze touching her skin. A few cherry blossom pedals flew gently as they turned the corner. There sat Mori's parents talking gently to each other as the light from outside shone on them. It was picturesque and it captivated Ai for some reason.

"Ah, it's Ai-san!" Mori's mother exclaimed softly. Ai bowed low as she entered the open room to the parents.

"Thank you, I'll be in your care." Ai smiled. Mori couldn't help but feel warmth inside his chest, and his parents both noticed the subtle change in his expression.

"Please, come sit and join us for some tea." Mori's mother expressed. Ai blushed at how beautiful and graceful she was. Even her small movements were elegant and she was somewhat smitten.

"Thank you." Ai said as she sat down with Mori sitting next to her, as Mr. Hinata left as 2 other maids entered the room traditionally offering tea and snacks. Ai could tell this home was very traditional and lived very elegant Japanese lives. She wondered if she could live up to their expectations.

"Please feel comfortable." Mori's mother smiled as the maid passed Ai her tea. Ai accepted the tea graciously and smiled more relaxed. The smell of fresh tea, the fresh smell of cherry blossoms soothed her.

"Ai-san. I don't want you to think of yourself as a worker. Feel comfortable here." Mori's mother began noticing that the girl was relaxing. Ai blushed much to Mori's pleasure.

"I am Mori's mother Helena." Mori's mother stated much to Ai's surprise. A western name? She wondered if Mori was half. Mori and his father sighed.

"Naoka, stop that, you'll trouble her." Mori's father said as the mother laughed.

"Excuse her, she's just giddy having you here." Mori's father said smiling.

"I am Mori's father, Atsushi. Welcome to our home Ai-san." He smiled. He was large and just as gentle looking at Mori. Both his parents were very kind and warm hearted people. Ai was relieved.

"Thank you very much Morinozuka-san." Ai smiled. A breeze picked up and waved her hair, giving her a very beautiful gleam that stole the hearts of everyone in the room. Mori closed his eyes smiling. He was glad that she was feeling better about being here.

"You don't have to address us so formly. After all we are your in laws." Naoka stated with a curt laugh. She was very much looking forward to having Ai part of the family. Ai smiled but then suddenly realized what was said.

"In-in laws?" Ai asked shocked.

"Neh you don't know?" Naoka asked as Mori blushed and looked away unable to face Ai.

"You big kid, you haven't said anything to her yet?" Naoka laughed but was seething with anger.

"Oh my my, what is my eldest son really doing?" She added fanning herself and the rage she was spurning. Ai looked back at Mori confused. But then suddenly recalled what Kyoya had said when he was dismissing her.

'...as a bride...' Ai remembered. Somehow it was so much to take in at the time she couldn't process it. She blushed and looked incredibly troubled and didn't know what to do or say other than look down at her cup. She was very confused and conflicted. The parents saw this and decided to give Mori and Ai the time they needed to discuss this.

"I think we will leave you and Mori to talk things over. You don't have to be overwhelmed Ai-san. Take your time and think things over." Naoka smiled as she and her husband left. Ai's shoulder hunched over a little more feeling both pressured and worried. Mori looked at her feeling responsible for her struggle.

"I'm sorry." Mori suddenly said leaning against the wall. Ai looked at him.

"I intended to let you become a little accustomed here first before saying anything to you." Mori said covering his eyes with his large hand. Ai continued to blush and watch Mori as he spoke softly and slowly. It was the most she had ever heard him speak.

"You don't have to say yes to anything right away. But please consider it." Mori said blushing. Ai noticed that his hands and ears were both turning red, and somehow seeing him troubled like she was a moment ago eased her. Her expression changed from confusion to calm.

"Ai." Mori said softly rattling Ai's heart. Deep in her belly she felt a swarm of butterflies.

"Can I call you Ai." He asked. Ai blushed and nodded yes. Mori removed his hand and looked down at her. She smiled still embarrassed and blushing. It made him feel like she was conscious of him and that was enough for now.

"Welcome home Ai." Mori smiled. Ai looked at him with watery eyes. It had been a long time since she heard that. It brought a large happy smile to her face.

"I'm home." She replied softly.

* * *

"Kyoya, I'm surprised that you are being so bold?" Emi smirked taking a sip of her red wine. Kyoya had called her and told her to meet him urgently at the hotel, room 1801, the top floor penthouse suite. Emi eagerly accepted and regretted that she was so eager to follow his demands. But after what Kyoya did to her last time she was really looking forward to their next time. She had spent the last few days sleeping with the men in her circle to see if that same fire could be lit with just any guy, it couldn't. She blushed angrily. What was it about Kyoya that spun her around like this.

Kyoya said nothing as he waltzed into the room. Emi turned around determined to play the game today for sure. Today she would bring him to his knees begging her for more like she did last time. Suddenly her head was grabbed and she was spun around to face him.

"Hey!" She shouted only to come face to face with the burning eyes as they glared back at her. Somehow she was a bit scared and somehow excited. These were the exact eyes that ravaged her last time. She was starting to heat up.

"Can't wait uh?" She giggled.

"Take off your clothes." Kyoya said expressionless. Emi smirked, thinking her plan would now take affect.

"What's your rush, we have all night don't we." Emi said walking away when Kyoya suddenly ripped her dress from the back.

"Hey! What have you done! This was a designer dress!" She shouted turning around to face him. Kyoya took off his blazer and shirt, he was very much on fire but not for the reason she thought. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to a kneeling position.

"What do you think-"

"Do it." Kyoya interrupted. Emi blushed realizing what he was telling her to do.

"If you think this will go your way, you're wrong." Emi said trying her best to not show how aroused she was getting. She had never had such rough treatment, a man who was actually controling her. She was used to dictating what happened and how, but for a man younger than her to push and demand her like this was humiliating and exciting. Kyoya looked down at her expressionless.

"Do it." He said in a low groan. Emi couldn't help it, she was really turned on by that expression. She found herself rushing to find him as the lights turned off making it impossible for her to see Kyoya's length. He pushed on her head and pulled her head to take a hold of him, and she did just as eagerly. Finally, she could control him with this.

Emi was very pleased with him as Kyoya looked up at the ceiling as she started to lick and take him into her mouth. She pulled down his pants and slowly removed his briefs making sure to keep stimulating him. Kyoya was expressionless even when something so pleasurable was happening. This was his first time having a woman pleasure him with her mouth. Before this he had never taken part in such things, he had no interest in this kind of satisfaction. It was random and useless, and even now with a very skillful mouth taking him in and out, he felt nothing.

"Mmm, Kyoya, do you like it?" Emi asked catching her breath. She continued to take him more and more each time, her own arousal increasing. She couldn't believe that doing this to a man would increase her pleasure, and it was annoying but so amazing she couldn't stop. It was dark, and silent with just Kyoya's jaggered breathing as she lavished his rod. It was stiff, thick and pulsing and showing no signs of release unless she pleasured it just the perfect way. Wetness started to pool from her, it was shameful of her to be this turned on without even having Kyoya touch her, but was more exciting then ever.

Kyoya knew he was hard, he felt his length being consumed over and over again, her saliva dripping down his legs. It was intense and was good, but all he could think about was Ai. He didn't even turn around to see her face, to see what expression she was making when he crushed her with the news. He threw her away to a friend who he knew would treasure and take care of her. Where she could be safe and happy, but then why did she cry like that? Why did she beg for her to do more in order to stay there with him? He pictured her face again. The expression from that night where he started to assault her with kisses came to mind. She must have been making that very painful face. It was both breathtaking and heart wrenching. He remembered again how he laid down on her bed and touched her, kissed and loved her for the first time, even if it was against her will. He closed his eyes again, resorting to fantasy to reach the release from frustration he needed. He grabbed Emi's head and started to thrust into her mouth, catching her by surprise. She tried to protest at first with the speed and power of his thrusts but then folded like puddy to his demands. Kyoya groaned in pleasure picturing himself with Ai. He pictured himself holding her close to his chest, touching her hair and then taking her slowly and gently in bed. He could hear her breathing. Kyoya's thrusts slowed dramatically as he fell to his fantasy of bedding Ai. It was a low and rotten way to envision her, and it spoiled her and tainted her, but he had nothing but her in his dreams now. He wouldn't even be able to kiss the woman who was eagerly thrusting her mouth on him, if he didn't have his fantasies of Ai. He honored her though in such a way that he would never resort to these fantasies unless it was with Emi.

'Kyoya...' He heard in his fantasy Ai call him by his name and it spasmed him. He pulled Emi's head to him, forcing her to take his whole length and to accept all that rushed out of him. Emi's eyes open wide, she had never swallowed a man before. Kyoya panted as he finally pulled out from her lips. Emi sat there in shock, a few extra drops running down her chin. She couldn't understand why she was so excited by an act that she should have stormed out from. She swallowed it, relishing a bitter flavour that she hated which was why she never until now did this for a man. Was this love? Or was she just that in need of a good man handling.

"Kyoya, did you like -"

Kyoya suddenly pulled her to her feet and rushed her towards the wall. Emi was confused as her cheek touched the cold wall. She smiled thinking this was it, that Kyoya was going to do it. But only Kyoya's fingers toyed with her. He again was hitting the right spots. Her legs was shaking, she was trembling and aching for him to do more.

"Kyoya, please." She whimpered feeling too much in heat to show some restraint. Kyoya didn't listen to her demands instead he continued to use only his fingers.

'I'll pay you back for what you did' Kyoya thought in his minds eyes. He was in a state of rage. His heart was broken into pieces that could never be put back, he lost the only woman he ever loved and would ever love; and pushed that love into the arms of another man. All the things that Emi said about Ai, the things she tried to do to her, Kyoya would pay Emi back tenfold with interest.

She trembled as she hit the last of her control and self respect. Climaxing within minutes at the hand of a young man. She panted lustfully satisfied.

"I'm done now." Kyoya said to her moving away to put on his clothes.

"What?" Emi asked upset.

"That's all we're going to do?" Emi asked angrily. She couldn't believe he was putting his clothes back on. Kyoya didn't look back.

"I have a meeting to attend to back at home. I'll call you later." Kyoya said smiling as if nothing happened flicking on the lights.

"Don't you think I'd get pissed?" Emi shouted throwing a pillow at him. Kyoya turned around with his normal cool demeanour and made his way to her with his pants and shirt already on.

"No, because this is exciting right." Kyoya smirked coming face to face with Emi. She blushed.

"You scoundrel." She smirked back realizing that Kyoya was a deviant. She wasn't going to sit there and beg him to do the job. Kyoya turned away and left the room, leaving Emi in the room naked and unsatisfied.

She was livid but aroused, she couldn't just leave like this. She rolled over and made a call.

"Hayato. Come to me." Emi grinned. If Kyoya wasn't going to do the job, she had plenty of willing men who would.

* * *

Kyoya needed a shower. After being intimate with Emi like that, experiencing another first, he was not at all satisfied or happy. He wanted to shower immediately and remove the stains. He turned on the lights to his room as Ms. Ueda announced to him that a maid will come with his dinner and tea. Kyoya nodded showing no emotion to the fact that Ai was not there.

"Alright. I'll be in the shower. Send her in 30 minutes." Kyoya dryly replied taking off his blazer as Ms. Ueda shut the door. Kyoya looked around the room, somehow his room seemed very empty. He remembered the days where Ai would walk with him to his room, would take his blazer and neatly hang it while he would take a shower. In the mean time she would go change into her uniform, fetch him dinner and wait for him patiently.

Kyoya ignored her memories beckoning him and went into the shower. Under the hot water, he felt refreshed and clean.

'What a horrible experience'. He thought to himself sickened that he had to do such things with such a filthy woman. She was skilled, very skilled and he could only imagine how many times she had done this with other men before she got it down to a science. He also felt disgusted that it was with her mouth that he had his release. His face scrounged, he was really just as filthy as her. But if things were going to go according to his plans, these acts would have to be done. He couldn't help but think of Ai again. He wondered who the maid would be, would she know how he liked his meals, what kinds of foods he enjoyed the most, the type of tea and way to steep it. Beyond that, would this maid know how to talk to him, how to engage and listen to him? These thoughts only increased his pains.

He took of his glasses and the hot water rush on his face removing a few loose tears that threatened to escape at the very memory of Ai not being there.

When he finished dressing and went downstairs, he saw an woman, middle aged waiting for him. He was used to seeing middle aged maids in the house. Ai was an exception.

"Good evening Ootori-san. I've plated your dinner. Is there anything else I can do for you?" The woman asked with a kind smile. Kyoya knew that the woman was only here to do her job.

"No, that's all. Thank you." Kyoya replied with a subtle smile and began to eat. The silence was overwhelming. Ai would normally talk about his day, what parts he liked, what parts he hated. She would engage him in conversations, ask him questions about his plans for the host club and create so much noise that there was no room for loneliness. He realized as he ate that he was alone. Utterly alone.

'This is fine though.' He thought. This was what he was used to all his life, solidarity. It was quiet and cold in his world and Ai brought unnecessary warmth. He couldn't chew the food properly. What was he eating? Who made this food? Did his food always taste like this before Ai came into his life.

"You can go now. There is nothing more I need. You can return in about an hour." Kyoya said bluntly. The maid nodded and left. He didn't even recall her name. He looked down to the bland food and then turned around to look at the empty spot where Ai was usually sitting next to him. It hurt a lot and he couldn't believe how much pain this empty room was causing him. He closed his eyes and stopped eating. Nothing would be the same ever again.

* * *

Please read the next chapter to see the continuation of this chapter :D


	25. Mori's Ai Part Two

Just a heads up, there might be some spelling errors and serious sentence problems. But I'm uploading as is without re-reading for quality. Sorry guys! I'm pressed for time these days, but I don't want to make you guys wait any longer for the next chapter so I'm steaming ahead!

Enjoy!

Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter 24: Mori's Ai**

** Part Two**

* * *

The first night in a new bed and a room this luxurious was very different for Ai. For one thing the bed was very large and comfortable, like a cloud. The first morning was also just as pleasant.

She set her alarm for 6 am and prepared to help in the kitchen, but was briskly sho'ed away. She felt awkward. She tried many times to at least help with cutting some vegetables, anything to feel like she was earning her keep. But Mr. Hinata was strict and didn't allow her in. Instead he insisted she go for a walk in the garden and get aquatinted to the house before breakfast.

Ai smiled and reluctantly left to explore. The house was large, as big as Kyoya's. But it was very different. It was Japanese style similar to the house she used to live in with her family. It was peaceful and calmed her. Ai walked towards the main garden of the house. It was large like a park, she was truly in awe of it's beauty. There were many cherry blossom trees, she was slightly excited to see them in full bloom in the spring. She couldn't help breath in the cool air and relax. Even though it was only February, it was very cold.

Somehow this change however rushed and scary was rather refreshing. But being this blank in mind reminded her of how this was not the Ootori home. Even looking out to this beautiful view she was only reminded of Kyoya and her broken heart. She wondered who would take over her duties at the Ootori home, and how Kyoya was doing without her. And the more sinking worry if he missed her at all.

All these thoughts brought her to her next thought, Mori's proposal for marriage. It was sudden and she didn't know he felt that way about her. She had never looked at Mori in such a way, so it surprised her even more to know that he wanted her as his bride. It was somehow very flattering, and it made her feel wanted and loved. But the person she loved was Kyoya. But he obviously would not and could not ever love her back. It was a love that would never be. But with Mori she had a chance to find a new love and be part of a family that was obviously very loving and close; similar to her parents love. This atmosphere she could get used to and learn to live in. As she thought about these possibilities, Kyoya was still very much alive in her. No matter how good this proposition was for her, no matter how much this home could be more than a home but a family; her heart still ached for Kyoya.

She wondered why she fell in love with Kyoya.

"Good morning." Mori's voice pierced her thoughts as he came and stood next to her. Ai bowed to him on reflex when he grabbed her shoulders to stop. Ai looked at him as he blankly looked at her.

"Please don't." Mori said with a small smile. Ai could tell that he was a bit hurt that she was treating him as the master of the home.

"I know it's tough for you to accept, but I don't look at you as someone who will serve me or this home." Mori said hoping that his bluntness will help her understand him better. Ai blushed.

"I really care for you Ai-san. And I don't want you to treat this as another house you serve in." Mori said gently letting go of her shoulders and cupping her cheek. His hand was large and almost took her whole face. Ai couldn't help but blush more.

"It will take you time to accept me, I know this. It's okay, don't force yourself." Mori was very talkative and though it stunned her a little, she couldn't help but feel calmer. She had become rather used to Kyoya's harsher way of speaking, but with Mori, even though what he said was blunt; it was full of emotion and trust.

"Yes." Ai smiled. "Thank you".

They stood there for a moment gazing into each other eyes. Mori couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and Ai couldn't help but think that Mori was indeed very handsome. He was also strong, and gentle and kind. The things that made him very appealing, but Kyoya was kind too, and very caring and did a lot for her; he was still very strong in her heart. It would take some time to forget him and remove these feelings for him.

"Lets have some breakfast." Mori said removing his hand from her cheek which was hot now. He was really pleased that she was blushing. It was a good step towards the direction he wanted to go.

* * *

Kyoya woke up to a very different face. It was the maid who replaced Ai. He didn't have the reflex to pull her down, nor did he have the same urge to hold her. For some reason, all those instincts turned off now that she was gone. Kyoya sat up in his bed looking at the drapes where Ai would normally open and smile back at him. She would gently call for him, and gently accept it when he pulled her down. All these things were breaking his heart so early in the morning.

When he finished getting dressed, his breakfast was plated and the maid was standing there ready for him. Somehow he didn't feel like eating. He sat down dismissing the maid. He was again alone in his room.

Alone again.

* * *

Ai ate breakfast on the table with Mori's family, including younger brother who stormed in and then out, ranting something about 'that little runt'. Mori explained later that Satoshi (his little brother) took care of Yasuchika, Honey's little brother. It was interesting to learn this connection. It was also when Ai learned why the Morinozuka family took care of the Haninozuka family. It was very nice to see the generations still being friends even after all this time. Ai understood that this family was deeply rooted with tradition and loyalty. Which was nice to see. Compared to Kyoya's family, where things were deeply embedded with rivalry and betrayal. But they were all good in their own way. Mr. Ootori was the person to first rescue her from the nightmare she was living, and that alone held god status in her books. Perhaps this was the reason why it hurt so much when she was thrown away easily.

"How do you like breakfast Ai-chan?" Naoka asked with a gentle smile.

"It's delicious." Ai smiled. It was the first time in almost a year since she sat down for a family meal. It reminded her of her happy days with her parents.

"I thought you might like a traditional Japanese meal. I'm sure the Ootori home was most probably all pastries and breads." Naoka smiled. And she was right. Ai would often eat eggs and bread with milk in the morning. It was a welcome to finally eat a Japanese breakfast. Somehow she was feeling very satisfied.

"Yes thank you. It's been awhile since I had a meal like this. Thank you." Ai replied. Somehow she felt there was a heavy air over her even though the atmosphere was relaxed, she felt like she had to be demure to match Naoka's elegance.

"It's a good cold day today too, so Miso soup sure warms the heart." Atsushi said romantically. Ai couldn't agree more. She liked being here with this family, they seemed kind and were very considerate of her. But somehow it didn't feel like home. It wasn't like how she felt being there with Kyoya.

"Would you like to go somewhere today?" Mori asked.

"My Takeshi, you're being so manly today." Naoka joked giggling at her young boy's bravery. Ai blushed a little as did Mori. Somehow they were already like a newly wed couple.

"Anywhere is fine." Ai replied unable to control her blushing face. Naoka and Atsushi looked at each other and then to the cute couple before them.

"She only just arrived though, let her get adjusted to the home. You can take her next week." Atsuhi said taking away some of Ai's tension. "How about you take her to the fireworks festival at Fuji park." Atsushi suggested. Naoka smiled.

"Good idea. That's where your father and me went for our first date." Naoka looked sweetly at her husband. Even after all these years, Ai could tell they were both madly in love. She liked seeing that, it reminded her of her parents love. Somehow she wanted that too. She looked to Mori who was a little pink in the cheeks, and she couldn't help but smile sweetly.

"I would really love to go to the festival Mori-san." Ai said in a cute small voice. Mori looked at her a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting her to be so responsive. He smiled brightly.

"Okay." He replied.

* * *

The weekend went by quickly. Ai had learned her way around the house pretty well. She also spent a lot of time strolling around the main garden with Mori and learning a little more about him each day. It was relaxing and fun being with him. He was quiet but very considerate and often asked her questions about her house. It was almost dinner time and Mori was on a small stroll with Ai again in the main garden as had become habit these last 2 days.

"What were your parents like?" Mori asked. Ai smiled. She had not talked about her parents in a long time. And since she had she moved to Mori's house, he asked her many questions about her fathers restaurant. It was nice to remember them after a long time. It was a little sad because it brought up happy memories of them and how much she missed them, but Mori soothed her.

"They were very kind and generous people. They always gave the left overs to the shelter near our home and would often make extra for just that reason. " Ai giggled.

"Sometimes they would fight about small things in the kitchen, but when I went to serve the tables, they would hug." Ai laughed having flashbacks to how things were. Mori could see that Ai had become a little sad.

"I think they are very happy to see that their daughter is growing up to become someone just as kind." Mori said with his normal gentle smile. These last couple of days, his smile had become brighter and yet soft. It was all because of Ai. She noticed herself smiling a little more too.

Dinner was served in the main hall tonight. It was Ai's welcome party. It was decorated with pink lilly's which Naoka thought suited Ai. She loved them. Some family members were invited including Honey senpai's family to welcome Ai to the family home.

When Honey arrived with his family, he was still shocked that Ai would be living with Mori. He didn't realize that such a thing had happened, until Mori called earlier that day to explain. He wanted to probe the set up but thought it would be better to see for himself.

"Ai-chan, how do you like living with Mori." Honey smiled as he sat on the other side of Ai, with Mori on the other. Ai smiled brightly and blushed.

"I'm very happy to be here." Ai replied. Honey said nothing more then smile back gladly. But her answer was vague as he expected. The party hit off, but no formal announcement was made that Mori and Ai would be engaged. The party goers were only informed that they had adopted a wonderful girl into their home. But Honey's family and the aunt and uncle from Naoka's side knew very well what this arrangement was for. If Ai was to learn about the bridal program of the home, it could only mean that she was to eventually become the head of it.

Nevertheless, they all liked Ai and accepted her. Ai felt very welcomed in this home and couldn't feel any ill will from anyone, even the servers all seemed very polite and kind. Ai couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness. This feeling was very much like that night she had with Kyoya on Halloween. The feeling was similar, but in different ways.

She returned to her room. Tomorrow was the first day of school after this move. She would see Kyoya. She wondered how she would react to him, and how he would see her. She was nervous and slightly afraid. She realized something important then, that this feeling was anxiety. Nothing happy about it, just a fear that he would turn his back to her, stop talking to her and that their already small connection would be severed now that she was no longer at the Ootori home. She sighed looking out the patio doors to her own small garden. Mori was right, it did soothe her, but the anxiety of seeing Kyoya tomorrow was still there.

She walked to her desk and opened the drawer to see her album. The one she had lent to Kyoya for Halloween. Somehow she really wanted to look at the pictures. She didn't want to be this kind of person, who held on to things and let then bring her down. She wanted to be stronger and move forward. She thought that the Ootori home would do that for her. But maybe now the only way to move forward was with Mori.

She looked at the photo of her parents smiling back at her and it brought tears to her eyes. She really did like Kyoya, a lot. It really hurt that he tossed her out of the home, and worse didn't even look back at her once. She closed her eyes feeling like she might cry. She took in a deep breath in and out, and made the resolve to continue doing her best. And to face Kyoya tomorrow normally.

* * *

Kyoya woke up again to a voice that was not Ai's. He dressed and ate breakfast alone in silence and got into the car in silence too. He was well prepared that he would be seeing Ai at school, and planned to treat her normally as he always did. But slightly different, with less interaction. Now that she was not his family's employee, she was no longer his employee at school. But to keep her in class, he had to make sure she still attended lessons properly and performed her duties at the host club. These were all terms he had worked out with the Morinozuka family prior to her dismissal. They were more then happy to accept considering they wanted Mori and Ai to stay together in school. It gave Mori more chances to be near her. Kyoya couldn't help but feel calm. It was rather disturbing how calm and unafraid he was. Perhaps he had come to terms with his feelings, and he worked hard at everything else again, including his plans with Emi. Keeping himself busy kept him from thinking of Ai.

When the car stopped, he had reached the school gates. Tachibana let him out, but he seemed to be thinking about something.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked knowing Tachibana wanted to say something to him. Tachibana hesitated a little.

"Well Sir, it's just that." He said quietly. "Ai-san seemed very sad, and was crying when I dropped her off." He explained. Kyoya wasn't surprised to hear that she was sad, he clearly remembered her heart throbbing cry when he dismissed her.

"I wonder if she will be alright at the Morinozuka family Sir." Tachibana said. Kyoya's glassed fogged as he looked away.

"She will be fine. They'll take really good care of her because they like her a lot." Kyoya explained. He looked at Tachibana's eyes, he knew that he wasn't really asking if Ai would be alright; but if Ai should actually even be there.

"It's alright." Kyoya said as he walked away.

Kyoya's footsteps felt a bit heavy. Even Tachibana had taken such a strong liking to Ai. He wondered why all the servers at the home and people in general loved Ai when they met her, it was the same reason why people like Emi hated her.

Emi was a big part of his plan. In order for his plans for her to work, everything else had to be put properly into place. And the bigger goals for his place in the Ootori home also met that his plans for Emi had to work out no matter what.

* * *

Before class, everyone was to meet at the Host Club as usual to discuss the club theme. It was early but tea and cakes usually made things easier. Mori and Ai walked in together surprising everyone but Honey, who was focused on his cakes.

"Oh, that's unusual, did Kyoya have something to take care of?" Tamaki asked smiling away as he normally did. He didn't think anything of it. He saw Ai look to the ground and give a small meager good morning fellowed by an unusual response.

"Um I'm not sure." Ai replied. She usually was the only person who knew where Kyoya is and what he was doing. Mori knew this was going to be a bit awkward and surprising, and he was hoping to give the news slowly.

"Ai-san has moved to our house. She's no longer an employee at Kyoya's home." Mori replied. He looked like his usual blank self with just the necessary amount of talking. But it was enough to make everyone but Honey drop their spoons in shock.

"What?" Tamaki asked. He was the most shocked. He didn't know that this happened. And he didn't know why Kyoya would do that. Clearlyl Mori had feelings for Ai, and it was clear to him that Kyoya needed Ai.

"It happened over the weekend. Actually." Mori started to explain as Ai stood there looking to her feet. She was blushing a little, she felt like she was in the limelight and it was terrifying somehow. She wondered what the group would think of her.

"I asked my parents to bring her into our home because I want to marry Ai-san." Mori explained. The jaws of everyone present fell to the ground.

"What?" They said in unison. It was too shocking, and too much stimulus so early in the morning.

"For real?" Kaoru asked. They all kind of blushed. They were only in high school, but Mori would be graduating this year and going into university alongside Honey.

"Yes." Mori looked down to Ai with a smile and Ai returned the smile.

"I'm sorry for shocking everyone." Mori continued. The group looked to each other and then to the cute couple. Ai really suited Mori, he was much taller then her, but somehow having Ai beside him softened the gentle giant a little more.

"It's okay. I guess we should be congratulating you guys." Haruhi smiled being the first to get up and shake hands with the couple.

"It's not official yet. Ai-san needs some time to think about it and give me her reply." Mori added. Somehow that made a lot of sense and everyone was more at ease to see that they were taking their time. They got up and pulled the couple to sit and dish about how this all came to be. Tamaki was not looking well. He was pale in the face and looking worried.

"Tamaki-senpai are you alright?" Haruhi asked noticing the subtle change.

"Yes, I'm just going to go back for Kyoya. I'll be right back." Tamaki said excusing himself from the happy group. Ai sat down next to Mori as the group started to bombard them with questions that were hard to answer. Tamaki looked back as he was existing, Ai was smiling and looking happy, as did Mori. He knew this was not good, and this was not what Kyoya really wanted, so then why was he doing this. Pushing Ai to Mori, who clearly had feelings for her.

* * *

Kyoya was taking his time at his locker when Tamaki came suddenly behind him.

"Kyoya." Tamaki said with a serious expression on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Tamaki asked Kyoya as he turned to face him. Kyoya was expressionless as always and looked at him with no surprise.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why is Ai-chan living with Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked a little cross that Kyoya was acting nonchalant about the matter.

"Mori-senpai's family wanted Sakamoto-san to come live with them and enter their home as a bride in training." Kyoya explained.

"I didn't see any reason to deny their request." Kyoya added much to Tamaki's surprise.

"What? No reason?" Tamaki asked with his eyebrows narrowed.

"How about the fact that you have feelings for her." Tamaki hollered in a low voice. Kyoya's eyes narrowed back.

"What are you saying. Whatever feelings I may have are strictly business." Kyoya replied casually and started to walk away. Tamaki grabbed his arm and forced him to face him.

"Who are you lying to. Some day, you're going to regret the things you do Kyoya, and maybe everything else you can live with. But this decision you're going to regret." Tamaki said passionately into his face. Kyoya pushed Tamaki off. He didn't want to hear this lecture from a fool who also had many things to regret in his life.

"What I regret is my own business. It has nothing to do with you." Kyoya said brushing off his comments.

"Kyoya! Stop denying it!" Tamaki shouted after him.

"You love her!" Tamaki added loudly. Kyoya didn't flinch but his heart ached. How could Tamaki know this. How could he understand what he was going through.

"How would you know? You wouldn't be able to understand what I'm going through." Kyoya said turning back to face the confused blonde. Tamaki understood exactly what was stopping Kyoya.

"Kyoya, you know that you don't have to do this." Tamaki reminded him.

"You know you didn't have to send her away." Tamaki's expression became soft and sad.

"Don't you feel even a little sad now that she's not there?" He asked her. Kyoya's eyes fell downcast. It hurt, more then anyone could ever understand or express. Every morning he wakes up and she's not there bores another hole in his heart. Everyday he sits in silence, alone without her, reminds him of his burdening name.

"No." He lied and walked away. Tamaki knew exactly how badly the lie was.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki whispered to himself. The situation was getting worse then he imagined. By sending her to Mori, Tamaki knew that Kyoya understood that Ai would never be his; and that he killed every chance to loving her normally by doing this. He knew this had to be killing Kyoya from inside, but he was holding himself up like he always did. Never showing weakness or wavering. A sick trait that came with the Ootori name.

Tamaki couldn't help but feel stressed out by this situation, and very worried for Kyoya.

* * *

On the next chapter: Date night at the Festival, and bumping into Kyoya and Emi made Ai realize how painful this love for Kyoya is. What will Mori do when he realizes that Ai might love Kyoya?


	26. Sparks Ignite and Die

* **QUICK NOTE!** I fixed this chapter because the original post was messed up and the whole chapter didn't show! Sorry about that!

Thanks to everyone for your patience and for sticking with the story! I made this chapter with all my fans in mind- and you're gonna hate this development hahaha Don't kill me.

But I promise, amazing things are gonna happen later- so much that you will love me again! But for now, hold on, it's gonna be a harsh roller coaster ride!

Again please overlook the blatant spelling mistakes and sentence errors. My quality control has kinda gone down hill in the desperate attempt to get this chapter out. Forgiveness please.

Enjoy!  
~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter 25 :Sparks Ignite and Die.**

* * *

"Um, are you sure Naoko-san? This kimono seems very expensive." Ai said in a very nervous tone. The kimono that was being donned on her looked and felt expensive. She had only seen these types in the windows of high class expensive shops she could never dream of entering.

"Of course it's expensive, but only the best for you my dear." Naoko smiled cutely as she fastened the belt to the kimono. Two other women helped Ai dressed and did her hair beautifully in a braided updo. It was very elegant and tidy and suited Ai very much with it's simplicity. The kimono was black with pink and red sakura flowers with little pearl drops. It was simple but very beautiful, and again suited Ai very much. Naoko was very pleased with her selection. Ai blushed looking at herself in the mirror. She really did look very nice, even she had to admit it. She wished she could show this 'her' to Kyoya, and wondered what he would think. But of course that was not going to happen, she was going on her first date, but with Mori.

"There, you're all ready." Naoko smiled gently cupping Ai's blushing face. Somehow it brought tears to Ai's eyes but she didn't dare spill another drop. She had done all the crying she could this last year and couldn't spare anymore so soon.

"Arigato Naoko-san." Ai sweetly replied.

Mori was waiting for her in the informal room, down the corner. It was an open concept living room looking outside to a garden. It was where he and his parents would sit for tea, to talk or to eat in an informal setting where they didn't have to be as traditional as they were in the rest of the house.

He was wearing a yukata with a formal jacket for men. It was dark blue with a beige coloured jacket. It suited his more mature presence and looked just as good on him. His father was sitting across from him sipping his late afternoon tea. He had some advice he wanted to share with his young son.

"Mori, I want to ask you something." His father asked. Mori nodded as he put down his cup.

"Are your feelings for Ai-san that strong?" Atsushi asked looking at his son with sincere eyes.

"Yes." Mori replied. His father was very much intune with his mental state and very similar in a lot of ways, so it didnt' surprise him that his father asked him such a question.

"Son, you can't push her into feeling the same way. Are you sure this is what you want? Yes it does increase your chances to show her your affections and win her love, but are you sure this is the way you wanted to proceed?" Atsushi asked. He sensed from the moment Mori came to them and asked this favour, that the girl in question was someone who made a huge impression on him. A girl that was delicate but strong, fragile and in need of protection, but fierce enough to protect others. But judging by the things Mori had said that night, it was clear that she was indeed a damaged person, who had pain that they could not imagine. A person who smiled and was simple but not because she wanted to be, but because she had to to keep sane, to keep her light, to her keep from falling apart. He could see from the moment he saw Ai that she was sincere, genuine, but displaced.

"Father, the way I feel about her is not something I can easily talk about." Mori started to explain with an expressionless face.

"I just want her to be happy. And I want to show her that from now on she can be happy without overthinking it." Mori added. His father understood. Judging from the type of personality Ai had, being in the Ootori home she was most likely always feeling like she was indebted to them. Always holding on to a 'no worth' attitude. And this girl, this beautiful charming girl who had seen so much hardship, didn't need to feel like that or become someone forever marred.

Mori's father smiled heartfully.

"I like Ai-san very much. I think with you and this home, she can heal and become happy." Atsushi said.

"Make sure you woe her off her feet." He joked making Mori blush a little.

Just as they finished their conversation Naoko walked in.

"She's ready. Hinata please prepare the car." She said as she moved to the side and allowed for Ai to walk in. Both Mori and Atsushi and the 2 other attendants in the room was stunned. She was incredibly beautiful. Poems and paintings would praise the elegance she walked in with. Ai smiled at Mori as he stood up and walked to her.

"You look beautiful." He smiled a little flushed. Somehow he had this weird urge to hug her but restrained himself.

"My my honey, I see that you're drooling. How unpleasant." Naoko joked slamming her elbow into Atsushi's side. He winced in pain and both of them started to squabble rather cutely. Ai looked at Mori who looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"Shall we." Mori extended his arm out to her. Ai took it with a cute smile. Something in her felt really amazing. The bickering parents in the corner who were so much in love and so cute reminded her of her own parents. Mori's every smile was soothing and reassuring. Somehow, this really did feel like a family.

* * *

"The Festival? Alright. I will pick you up at 8." Kyoya said to Emi over the phone. She was bored and wanted to do something. She learned that there was a festival going on in the outer part of town, so it was most likely a festival for the wealthy folks who live there. Kyoya could only imagine why she wanted to go there. Most likely to show off and say weird things to focus on how wealthy she was.

He hung up and sighed. He was sitting alone on his desk working. He really didn't want to go out tonight, but he could also use this date opportunity to further his plans for Emi and his plans for the Ootori home. He looked down to his watch, it was already 6pm. He had to hurry. He would need to pick up some roses and prepare where they would eat dinner at the festival. He had seen pictures of this festival and knew how to get there, but he wondered if there were any A list business people there he could make connections with. If there was, he would make sure he prepared for it.

Suddenly a weird feeling dawned on him. Somehow being in this empty room thinking about business was something he hadn't done in a long time. At least not properly because Ai was always there making small talk about things here and there. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to imagine her voice, but he could hear her.

"That's enough." He said to himself as he stood up and went upstairs to shower.

* * *

Ai's eyes lit up so brightly. This was not the type of festival she was expecting to go to. This was a rich area, with rich people festival. No wonder Naoko gave her such an expensive kimono and dressed her so nicely. Ai was thankful for her help. She really did look beautiful and with Mori with her she felt like she was a princess. The thought made her blush. There were large trees with hanging and floating lights everywhere. The air was still crisp and cold, she was glad she was given a white no-fur jacket that went with her kimono. The stalls were large and built with dark cherry wood, and offered different things like restaurant quality french foods, Art work from all around, furniture, different food and product samples. It was classy with live musicians playing violins, even a white piano. Ai didn't know what to look at it, it was all so amazing and overwhelming. She had somewhat become used to how the rich lived.

"We're here." Mori helped Ai out of the car that would wait to pick them up later when they had their fun.

"What time shall I return sir." The driver asked.

"Maybe in 3 hours." Mori replied. Ai didn't realize they would be staying out till that late. She didnt' protest though. It was nice to be out and having some fun. Since she came to the Morinozuka, she had not been able to come to peace with her feelings for Kyoya or what happened between them. She had shared a lot with Kyoya, had her first kiss (however forced) with him, had moments that melted her heart; and moments that made her realize that she had always loved him and cherished him more then she cherished herself.

"Let's try out some food vendors first." Mori said as he led the way towards the stalls. Ai smiled and followed him accepting that Kyoya was something she would have to put in the corner of her mind for now. With Mori was her new path she had to try living.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed when Kyoya picked up Emi and arrived at the festival.

"Wow, it's actually classy. But I guess we couldn't have some third rate peasant class festival." Emi laughed annoyingly. Kyoya smiled agreeing.

"Have you ever seen those peasants festivals? It's so weird and poor." Emi said. Kyoya recalled the first time he had been to a normal festival. It was when Tamaki decided suddenly to go to Kyoto. It was an unplanned trip and poor Ai was dragged there with them. Kyoya recalled that trip vividly. It was on that trip he had his first indirect kiss with her, and was able to feel how perfectly she fit in his arms. It was also because of the money Ai returned for that trip that set him off. He did many horrible things to Ai, used her when she trusted him; and continued to trust him and stand up for him even after all that he had done. In the end, he tossed her to Mori. It was a painful memory. Kyoya's face softened drastically at the thought of her. He couldn't admit that this feeling was not just a flashback, but a emotion. He missed her.

"Hey, lets get out here and have some food first." Emi suggested suddenly making Tachibana stop. Kyoya wondered what her rush was suddenly.

"You don't want to eat at the Italian place? I made reservations." Kyoya said as the car stopped.

"It's alright. I thought I saw something interesting. Come on." Emi insisted. Kyoya sighed and got out of the car. Emi grabbed his hand and stuck close to him and started to walk into the stall area. She had a very determined look on her face along with a small smirk. Kyoya wondered if there was someone she wanted to make jealous. He let it slide, since it was not a big deal to him.

"Where do you want to go first." Kyoya asked looking down to his watch clocking the time they got out.

"Oh hey, look at that." Emi grinned pointing towards the artwork stalls. Kyoya looked up and saw a smile he longed for. It was Ai, dressed beautifully and next to her Mori. Kyoya's heart took a hit.

"Isn't that Ai, your former maid?" Emi smirked and pulled him forcefully to meet her.

"Who's that guy? He's quite handsome." Emi blabbed on as Kyoya let her take him to Ai. Ai looked happy, she was smiling freely as Mori made small talk. He was smiling too, rather romantically and gently placed a hand on her back as he led her to the next stall. Kyoya's dark light was sparked. The pain and infuriation almost at the same level.

"Lets just say hi to them." Emi smirked pushing her breasts out and into Kyoya's side.

"Why? She's no longer associated with me." Kyoya remarked rather bitterly. Emi was a little surprised considering Kyoya was always composed. She had witnessed different occasions and had long ago realized that Kyoya had some sick fascination with Ai. Most likely because she was a sweet type of girl with no taste for flare- which was why she hated her.

"Aw come on, you're being rude." Emi said as she unmanneredly called out for Ai.

"Hey! Ai!" She shouted catching everyone's attention, including Ai and Mori. They turned around to see Kyoya and Emi together. Kyoya looked at Ai with his normal expression, neither happy neither mad. But Ai's eyes lit up and she couldn't help but smile to see him, but that smile quickly crushed at the sight of Emi holding on to Kyoya.

"What are you doing here Ai? How did you even know about this kind of festival?" Emi asked laughing clearly poking fun of Ai's status. Kyoya wasn't even given a second to think about if he should say something, this time Mori jumped in.

"She's here with me." Mori said with a low deep voice. He wasn't going to play kindness with someone as ill natured as Emi.

"My, and who might you be?" Emi asked with sexy eyes. Mori's expression changed to a subtle annoyance. It was a small hint of a change, but was very easy to see through his eyes.

"I am her escort." Mori replied un-willing to even name himself to a person as low as her. Mori couldn't help but stare daggers at Kyoya. Not because he was interrupted their date, but because he picked such a low class person such as Emi over Ai. Kyoya couldn't help but feel that rage centered right on his forehead.

"I'm Takara Emi. You might know my family." Emi said with a big smile, playing her families large name as some kind of bait. But Mori could care less about that last name, and wasn't going to resort his name for hers.

"Well Takara-san, if you and Kyoya would excuse us." Mori smiled kindly and looked down to Ai. He was a little surprised. Ai was looking down to her feet with blushing cheeks and watery eyes. Mori then looked to Kyoya who was also looking down unable to face her.

"Ai-san, shall we." Mori took her hand and started to walk away much to Emi's dissatisfaction.

"Yes. Goodbye Ootori-san." Ai was able to say as Mori walked her away from them. Ai's hands were cold and her face was ablaze with both happiness and pain. Mori waited to say something to her. He glanced at her and saw that she had looked back at Kyoya. He realized something from her expression and it was heart breaking to realize.

"Wow, that was a bit rude. He's one of your friends right?" Emi sneered. She didn't like being brushed off and by a handsome guy it was more insulting.

"Let it go, lets just head to dinner." Kyoya said not turning around and not acknowledging anything she said. He could see very brazenly from Mori's face that he was not just going to make Ai his, he was going to completely erase Kyoya from her memory. It was defensive and more aggressive from anything he expected from Mori, but he should have expected it.

More then that, it was painful to see Ai. She looked well, happy and healthy. He could see that Mori was taking very gentle care of her. That was the reason why he sent Ai to Mori in the first place. Because as Mori demonstrated so blatantly in front of him, he would not bow down to a last name.

* * *

As they cleared away from Kyoya and Emi's line of sight. Mori found a place for Ai and him to sit and have some tea to warm up.

"Have a seat, would you like some tea?." Mori said as Ai smiled and nodded. He left her and ordered 2 warm drinks and watched her carefully. She was solemn and looking out towards the direction that Kyoya was. Mori examined her expression and realized it very obviously. Ai loved Kyoya. Mori's expression was vacant as he gently stared out at her. She was radiant, not just outside but inside too. Kind and loving to anyone. The kind of girl that shock you.

"Here sir." The waiter passed Kyoya the 2 hot tea's. Mori took a deep breath and went back outside to face Ai.

"Here you are." Mori said passing her drink.

"Thank you." She smiled warming up her hands. It became awkwardly quiet. They had been talking to each other very normally up until this moment. It was a heavy atmosphere in need of desperate diffusion.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here Mori-san. I'm having a lot of fun." Ai said kindly hoping to soften the situation.

"You don't have to do that." Mori replied with a tone surprising Ai. She looked at him with worried eyes. He didn't want to scare her. He knew it wasn't her fault that she loved such a man like Kyoya After all, he understood that this would take time. He knew from long before that Kyoya had feelings for Ai, he just didn't think that Ai returned those feelings. But love for Kyoya would be painful for Ai, she would suffer and never feel happy.

"You don't have to talk just because there might be some tension in the air." Mori replied softening his tone. Ai was still surprised.

"It must be hard to face him after all this. Just be normal." Mori added calmly. Ai put down her drink and looked down to her hands. Somehow she was feeling trapped and unhappy again. She didn't want to see Kyoya and Emi together. It was horrible to see them on another date. Mori felt bad for making her feel bad. He held her hands bringing her attention back to him.

"I won't force you so don't force yourself. If you're upset, it's okay to say it." Mori smiled gently. It was the same Mori she was used to. Ai couldn't deny that Mori was a kind gentle natured person, who would cherish her. She knew what the obvious life path was, but the strings that tangled with Kyoya were badly tangled and would take time to cut.

"So please. Don't look so sad." Mori cupped her face and came closer to her. Ai looked into his eyes.

"Okay." She smiled. Mori felt better now that she looked a little more cheery.

They started to talk again -normally. The burden in Ai's chest lifted and she felt more comfortable. She hoped that she would not run into Emi and Kyoya again though. She really didn't want to become like that again. And Mori was doing so much to make her happy, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Why don't we walk around and see the lights." Mori suggested as they thought about what to see next. They had tried all the food stalls they could until they could fit nothing more into their bellies, they had seen all the wonderful shops from all over.

"Okay." Ai smiled. She was having a lot of fun. She had never tried foods like french food before, nor had she seen some unusual artwork and fashion that was at the festival. It was all glimmering and fancy. Mori held her hand again as it got busier as it got later. Ai blushed again, which made Mori feel like his presence meant something to her. They were walking towards the lights display when he spotted a jewelry stand. Not a fake jewel stand, but real diamonds and gems. He walked her over to it and it surprised Ai to learn they were the real deal. She also almost passed out learning the prices. It was nice to look at them though. She had never seen gems like this before.

"Do you like them?" Mori asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, they are very beautiful." Ai smiled spotting a necklace with a small star pendant. It was a combination of onyx with pink diamonds similar to her outfit and was very pretty.

"Do you want to try it on?" The shop attendant suggested. Ai was going to say no, since she couldn't bare to handle something so expensive. But Mori had already said yes.

"Here." Mori said holding the necklace up to put around her neck. Ai smiled and blushed as Mori donned the necklace slowly around her neck. She felt warm like butterflies, but the sensation wasn't like when Kyoya made contact with her. She closed her eyes with both anticipation and embarrassment from being so close to Mori.

"There. You look beautiful." Mori smiled brightly. The shop attendants started to drool and had to remind themselves not to ogle the customers. Ai looked at herself in the long full size mirror at herself, she looked so elegant like Naoko, and standing with Mori behind her; looked like a real couple. She blushed. Mori felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I'll take it." Mori said.

"What? No, Mori-san, please this is very expensive." Ai said in a panic. Mori put a hand on her head.

"Please. This is my gift to you. It's our first date." Mori said blushing himself and making her blush even more. The attendants couldn't help but think Ai was unbearably cute and that Mori was such a gentlemen.

"Thank you so much." Ai smiled as Mori payed for the necklace. Mori took her hand again and they continued back on the path to the light display.

"I'll cherish this Mori-san" Ai said in a sweet whisper. She touched the pendent and then saw her charm bracelet which she received from the Host club. She wore it everyday and wondered how she would be able to wear this necklace since it was so expensive.

"I'll be happy to see you wear it again." Mori replied. His hands were warm and Ai did like how big and comforting they were. He held her hands each time and had become a habit that even she moved her hand to grab his. She didn't know she could be like this with someone.

Mori and Ai walked to the lights display. It was brightly lit with white beautiful lights with greenery and winter flowers. It was breath taking. It was unlike something Ai had never seen before.

"Wow! It's so pretty." Ai said happily. Mori smiled again feeling like she was finally showing her real emotions.

"Let's walk around." Mori said holding on to her hand and leading her slowly down the pathway of lights. They started to talk naturally about different things. School life, what Mori would do after graduation. It was also the first time Mori mentioned marriage after entering university. It made Ai blush to see him so serious. He had thought about these things so carefully and it was so honoring that she was part of his plans. Ai had never thought about marriage after she lost her parents. She had a cute girlish dream about marriage before. She had always thought that she would fall in love with Aizawa and marry him someday, and forever be linked to her best friend Shiho. But life had different plans for her. She now only looked at Aizawa as a brother figure she cherished, Shiho a friend she would never forget and forever love. And her life now, right now with Mori would be complete. A man who was in love with her, who could give her a family, a happy life. All those things came with being with Mori. It had only been a week and he had already given her so much happiness.

"Look, this flower light." Mori pointed up to the dazzling lights on the empty tree branches. It was so beautiful that Ai was in awe. The flowers seemed to represent her life right now. Bright and blooming with light even though the trees were dead, she could still flourish. But in the back of her mind, she thought about Kyoya. Was he really okay without her? Did he really not feel anything about the time they shared? Could the flowers also represent her feelings for him? Dead but still alive. Her eyes tranced as she continued to look at the lights. Mori saw that her expression had softened and she was in deep thought. The air picked up. She looked so breathtaking. His heart skipped a beat as he leaned forward in her line of vision. Ai's eyes opened as his face inched closer. She couldn't help as he held her around the waist and cupped her face with his other hand.

'Kyoya' She thought in her head and closed her eyes automatically. Mori kissed Ai gently and sweetly. A light but passionate kiss that told Ai how much he treasured her. It was overwhelming, his affections were so sincere. Ai knew as he continued to kiss her, that she needed to stop the feelings she had for Kyoya. She needed to drown that love and start a new love with Mori.

"Ai-san...I'm sorry, I kissed you without asking." Mori said blushing. He broke the kiss gently keeping his forehead on her bent forward, but he didn't care. He held on to her hands and expected her to say something painful like 'it's alright'.

"I'm glad." She whispered with a sweet soft voice. Her eyes closed and a small unwavering smile came to her face. It was surprising for Mori, even for Ai that she could comfortably be this way. This should have been her first kiss. This should have been a moment that she cherished. Mori smiled as he kept his forehead on hers not wanting to move. He believed this to be Ai's first kiss, and yet her reaction was not stunned. Was she happy that he kissed her? He blushed as did she. She didn't want to move away from Mori, she really did want to be like this with him forever.

...And yet Kyoya was the only one she could picture. The painful first kiss with him was the one she cherished. The moments where he smiled, the moments where he was sweet, the times he glanced at her with a kind smile. All those times flashed back to her and passed her like little lights finally burning out. Tears started to roll down her closed eyes, Mori saw them and worried that he made her uncomfortable.

"Ai-san..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to-"

"Mori-san, please kiss me again." Ai said looking at him with sparkling sad eyes. Mori was at a loss for words, but he couldn't deny he wanted to kiss her again. Kiss her until all the pain was swept away.

He kissed her deeply and passionately unable to control his need to erase all the painful things that haunted her. He held her close to him, holding on to her so that she would not fade or run away. Ai accepted the feelings graciously as the moments with Kyoya flashed away from her.

This was her new path. A spark ignited and then died. Mori was her new fire.

Kyoya watched as the last bit of his love shattered. The pieces of the pieces were scattered in his chest, it would never piece back together again- he knew it. Emi had meant some friends and didn't notice that he had wondered off. He came to see the lights display at first just to think of Ai, and in his desperation to see her; he saw her. But in the arms of another man, kissing without restraint. When he kissed her, he broke her, used her and he knew she understood that. But here in the bitter cold, the wind chilling him, nothing iced him more then this sight. Mori's hand wrapped around her holding her from running back to him. Ai holding on. This was what he wanted though. He wanted Ai to be with Mori, to be happy, away from the burdening Ootori name. He would only bring her pain. Make her suffer until she broke miserably one day. His mother slipped away just that like that.

He loved her. As he watched, he understood very well that he could never love another again. He would probably always love Ai. Even as she became Mori's. Even at her wedding. Even at the birth of her first child with Mori. Even after they had aged. Even at death. He would love Ai. But it was better for him to face this pain alone.

He smiled sadly to himself, his fringe covering his sore eyes.

"Take care Ai." He whispered to the wind and turned his back to her.

* * *

Ai felt the wind pick up against her blazing face. She was kissing Mori, returning a strong kiss. It was hard to not compare to Kyoya, the memories of Kyoya were strong in her and now as they flashed away, she promised to dedicate herself to Mori. Here with these lights at this park, she would shed all her love, bottle it up and lock it away. She was so lost in the thoughts of Kyoya that she swore she could hear him. But even him calling her 'Ai' she bottled up.

When Mori broke the kiss gently again, he examined her face to see if she was alright. She looked at him with a smile that told him she was okay, and that she was ready.

They could only smile at each other blushing. They had just taken a huge step forward. He wondered if she felt obligated to, but that was not what he saw in her eyes.

* * *

Kyoya dropped Emi home 40 minutes past midnight. She was a night owl. He knew that even though he dropped her off at home, she was most likely going to change clothes and go out again. Tomorrow she didn't have to be in the office until lunch, so of course she would abuse her time.

He was tired. Every time they were together, he would be exhausted. But tonight he seemed more tired then normal. He wondered why that was?

A maid entered in and gave him the snack he requested and some tea. She was a kind person, but was no match to Ai in skill. Kyoya took off his jacket, and undid the top buttons of his shirt feeling suffocated. He sat down at his desk with a flop. He took a sip of his tea. A smile came to his face. The flavour was so weak. He liked stronger teas like the one Ai made him. He wondered if he would ever get a chance to taste her tea's again.

"Of course I will." He thought with a shaky smile. Probably after she gets married to Mori, he will invite them over for tea. And she will surely happily make snacks and tea. The very thought weakened him to his knees. He covered his eyes with his forearm stopping his tears in their tracks.

He thought in some weird part of his heart, that maybe, even though she was already at the Morinozuka home; she would somehow come back to him. Somehow she would be his Ai again. But how could that be, not after what he witnessed tonight.

She was as beautiful as ever, even though she was standing away from him, he could swear he could smell her light fragrance. The kiss she shared with Mori was so amazing, unrestrained. As if she asked to be kissed. The memory was smothered in his face over and over again. No matter how many times he kissed Emi in the car, how much he touched her body, it wouldn't stop the hurting.

Without knowing a tear rolled down his cheek. His eyes were still held shut and behind his forearm but still it wasn't working. The pain was so much that it was unbearable.

This is what he wanted. He wanted Ai to be with Mori, so then why was his determination wavering now? Suddenly he got up and started to throw everything on his desk including the tea. His eyes were a fury, but he wasn't sure who he was angry at. All he could do was throw and break anything his hands could touch. Tears flew off his pained face. Why was this all happening like this? Why did it hurt this much to realize that this was really going to be happen. That Ai is now Mori's.

"Dammit!" He shouted falling to his knee's surrounded by a mess around him. Just then the maid knocked on the door and entered only to find the room a complete disaster.

"Ootori-san, what happen-"

"Just leave." He ordered in a low growl. The maid wasn't going to protest and left hesitant. She closed the door behind, shutting Kyoya into his own hole of misery.

* * *

The school bell rang and the host club was already heading towards class. Mori and Ai seemed to be the same, always together when not in class. He thought she would feel awkward to greet him, but she didn't know he had seen them kiss. She kindly greeted Kyoya as usual and followed him into class and sat next to him. She talked to him like she normally did.

The first class was math, and felt like it would never end. Kyoya felt good that she was next to him, but wanted class to end faster so he could move away from her and breath a little. He wanted to ask her how her date went with Mori, but it was too much for him to do. Tamaki noticed that Kyoya was not paying attention in class. He normally wasn't paying attention since he was usually three chapter ahead, but this blank expression was different even for him. Ai didn't seem unusual though. He would have to probe him later.

Lunch time finally arrived. Kyoya could breath again, he could take the few minutes he needed to recompose himself.

"There you guys are!" Honey said waving as he, Mori and the twins met up.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"She said she wanted was going to grab us the table by the window." Kaoru replied stretching out his arms. They all started to walk and talk and Kyoya noticed that Ai had walked from his side and to Mori's side. Like it was the most natural thing to do. It shouldn't have fazed him, but it did. He glasses glinted, hiding his eyes and expression from everyone. He was normally quiet so no one but Tamaki noticed that Kyoya was going through something.

Ai and Mori were talking about things that he didn't know about. They were walking in front of him, as he was behind. They were in a world that was bright, clear and happy. Leaving him behind in darkness. Tamaki again noticed that Kyoya wasn't right.

"Hey you guys go ahead, Kyoya and I need to grab something from the teacher!" Tamaki suddenly announced cheerfully as he choked grabbed Kyoya and stormed off back towards the class room. The other's didn't seem too weirded out since Tamaki did bizarre things all the time. The only one who was slightly moved was Ai, who noticed whenever Kyoya's presence was not there.

* * *

"What's happening?" Tamaki asked as he shoved Kyoya's lifeless body in and slammed the door shut. Tamaki's eyes looked strained as if he was really ticked off. He wasn't going to take 'nothing's wrong' for an answer. He wanted the truth from Kyoya.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked a little peeved that he was being man handled by Tamaki.

"Don't give me that!" Tamaki shouted uncharacteristically silencing Kyoya.

"Tell me what's bothering you! I'm your friend, and I know it's something so don't you lie to me!" Tamaki shouted grabbing Kyoya's shirt.

Kyoya could tell that Tamaki was serious. And he felt too powerless right now to act. He needed to talk, he knew it. But what could he say? That he loved Ai, that he didn't want her to become Mori's. He wanted her back?

"What point would it serve." Kyoya laughed at himself for being this small. Tamaki looked at him confused.

"I can't undo this. Even if I could, I'd only be a burden for her." Kyoya said with a pathetic smile.

"What burdens are you talking about Kyoya. You're making the burden yourself." Tamaki replied.

"Can you really say that to someone when you're going through burdens yourself." Kyoya retorted.

"If tomorrow your family didn't accept your relationship with Haruhi, would you easily caste her aside for your mothers' sake?" Kyoya asked. It was a sensitive question and it struck a cord with Tamaki. He understood but didn't understand.

"Really? Is that all you can say?" Tamaki laughed.

"I would love to be in your situation" Tamaki said with sad eyes, surprising Kyoya that he would actually trade places with him.

"Because in your situation, I would still have power to do something." Tamaki added. It was true. Kyoya very easily could let go his name, and still be prominent. Whereas Tamaki was trapped, for his mother he was powerless and couldn't let go of the name Souh.

"You're holding on to the strings because you want to. And she's not worth enough in your heart to let go of the burdens you put on yourself." Tamaki said strongly.

"If you have made your resolve to let her go peacefully, then do so. But you can't hold on to both." Tamaki said in a fit of sanity. Kyoya's head clicked. This is what he needed to hear. It reminded him of his course again. The path he chose when he made this choice. Let Ai go, and continue with the Ootori name. He had to accomplish the things he made goals.

"You're right." Kyoya said smiling meekly to himself. Tamaki felt sorry for his friend. It wasn't a decision Kyoya made in a day. It was obvious he took his time, and it was obvious too that it hurt to let go of the first person he loved. Tamaki saw his love for Haruhi in Kyoya. The need to always be near her, to hold her, to make her smile and laugh. All those things for Kyoya ended painfully.

"Hang in there." Tamaki said giving his friend a much needed hug. Kyoya didn't push him off and instead accepted the comradery that his displayed. With this, he could go back to being himself.

* * *

When they returned, the host club had already started eating.

"You guys took so long." Hikaru complained.

"Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked looking at Tamaki and then to Kyoya.

"Of course!" Tamaki smiled back shoving Kaoru aside to sit next to her.

"You think that something would be wrong?" Kyoya smiled professionally as he became a little dark. The host club cringed and recanted that they ever thought such a thing. Kyoya saw Ai looking at him as if pealing away the layers to see if he was okay. He smiled back at her, making her ease up. He then looked to Mori who was also looking at him rather blankly but a little worried. Even with this, they were friends after all. Kyoya closed his eyes and smiled wholeheartedly. He felt lifted.

"I want sushi." He said much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh my god, that's such a good idea." Kaoru said.

"No, I need it now! And the cafeteria isn't serving any!" Hikaru and Tamaki wallowed sadly. Kyoya laughed. This comedic scene is what he needed.

One day, he would look back at these memories and smile. One day he would look at Ai and smile without a broken heart. One day, after they both died and were free; he would confess to her that he loved her.

* * *

On the next chapter:  
Kyoya and his father have a meeting about the progress with Emi. He decides that because it is going well to formally put down a proposal for marriage. With Kyoya's renewed resolve, he accepts.


	27. Plans in Motion

Hi Guys!

I wanted to thank ACE for the always very funny reviews! Haha I love reading your reviews, so funny! And to "GUEST" who told me about the song exit wounds by Placebo- was pretty cool! I don't normally like songs that a kind of grungy- but that was a pretty cool song.

And as always to all my reviewers, thank you guys so much for your patience and for reading and reviewing. I appreciate time more now that I have a 2 year old daughter, so I know taking the time to read and review is a big thing for me! So thank you from the bottom of my heart!

And to my friend "Nicole" miss you! This chapter is dedicated to you.

Enjoy!  
~

Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter 26: Plans in Motion**

* * *

"Kyoya-san, you'll be having breakfast in the main dining room today. You're father is home." Ms. Ueda announced. Kyoya nodded and finished doing is neck tie. He looked at himself in the mirror, almost giving himself a small pep talk.

"Alright, thank you." Kyoya said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Kyoya-san." Ms. Ueda interrupted.

"Yes." Kyoya asked turning around.

"There is something I must discuss with you. When you have time, please summon me." She said in her normal robotic way. Kyoya smiled and nodded. He left the room with Ms. Ueda behind him. Kyoya didn't notice that she was standing and watching him walk down the corner. It would have been something he normally noticed, but his father being home was more of a surprise.

He wondered what his father was doing home. He should have been on a plane to Kyoto.

He entered the main dining hall, a large table and room. It was usually where he would see his father. He expected to see his brothers there as well, but was again surprised to see only his father. He wondered if this had something specifically to do with him.

"Good morning Oto-san." Kyoya smiled and sat down after his father nodded. The maids poured Kyoya fresh cup of tea and presented him his breakfast plate.

"How are you doing Oto-san?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm well Kyoya. How are you doing?" Mr. Ootori asked back shocking Kyoya. In all the years since he was allowed to eat in this dinning room with him, his father had never asked him how he was doing without mentioning something specific. Kyoya almost didn't know how to reply.

"I'm well. Thank you." He replied courteously. Mr. Ootori observed very early on since Kyoya was young that he took after him in giving a professional smile. Which was why he recognized when Kyoya was smiling for business or for just the heck of it. He had yet to see a smile directed to him that was for the heck of it.

"I thought you would be on a plane to Kyoto by now. Is everything alright Oto-san?" Kyoya asked starting to eat breakfast. His father rarely talked, it was normally him and his brothers who discussed things as his father sat and watched; and would only speak to ask questions or to demand things. Mr. Ootori looked closely at Kyoya. His youngest child, who was so much like him that it almost hurt. It was because he was so much like him, that he could read him like a book.

"How are things going with the Takara girl." Mr. Ootori asked with serious eyes.

"Well, I think we have developed a good relationship so far." Kyoya replied. He had a glint in his eyes, telling his father that things were progressing well, and that the business relationship would be solidified. His father looked at him more closely, looking so deep into his eyes that it caused Kyoya to inadvertantly look away. It was a bit alarming. Why was his father looking at him so intently. Mr. Ootori had pierced past the layers Kyoya had built up.

"That's good then." Mr. Ootori said continuing to eat. The air was tense, and the burden on the maids who served them was heavy as always. They remained silent not even flinching.

"How is Sakamoto-san doing in the Morinozuka family?" Mr. Ootori asked looking and acting nonchalant. But the question itself was shocking. Kyoya looked at his father a little befuddled. The fact that he addressed her by name whereas he called Emi just the Takara girl was strange, but also the notion that he was even asking was itself weird. He already had a very strong relationship with the Morinozuka family, they had even increased their business dealings with them by introducing business connection they didn't have before. What other purpose could asking Kyoya about her serve?

"She is well. She is continuing her studies at Ouran properly and is from what I can see, is doing very with Mori-senpai's home." Kyoya replied covering for his shock. But it was Mr. Ootori's intention to shock him.

"Hm." He replied, making Kyoya a little uneasy.

"Is she with you more or with Takeshi more?" He asked. Kyoya tried not to look weirded out by this conversation, it was not his place to ask his father what these questions meant.

"She is with him more." Kyoya replied looking at his father with his straight laced smile. Mr. Ootori was again looking at Kyoya with serious eyes.

"If you are worried about her studies, I can assure you, that she will not fail or do poorly. Mori-senpai is one of the top 10 students in Ouran." Kyoya added trying to pry out carefully what his father's intentions were.

"How are you doing Kyoya?" Mr. Ootori asked again surprising and weirding him out.

"Ah, I'm doing well Oto-san." Kyoya said unable to hide his befuddled expression.

"As long as you are alright." Mr. Ootori said with a disbelieving smile. Kyoya didn't understand what this meant, but could only smile back. He really wanted to press his father more about why he was so concerned about Ai. Then a thought came to his mind, he wondered if his father was trying to tell him to make sure Ai and Mori fall in love and to make sure they marry. Was this what this conversation was about? Somehow it made him sad, and the anxiety he felt a long time ago returned. Why should he have to make sure of such a thing. Was it to ensure the Ootori home didn't lose face for a maid they gave to the Morinozuka family? Or was it because Ai was being treated as some sort of dowry, and it was Kyoya's job to make the Morinozuka family was pleased. Kyoya's fringe hid his eyes from being evaluated.

Mr. Ootori glanced at Kyoya from the corner of his eyes as he continued to eat. He knew his son was hiding his real feelings, and knew right away when he started to cleverly pry him to give him a clue of what he was really asking about; was a dead giveaway to Mr. Ootori that Kyoya was hiding something. Long ago, Mr. Ootori had bottled himself the same way. And knew that his plans from the start were unfolding slowly, but also knew that Kyoya was starting to change. Just as Mr. Ootori had forseen.

"I am having a dinner meeting with Takara today. You will come with me." Mr. Ootori said suddenly. He had these eyes that were testing and almost bright, and it took Kyoya a few seconds to say yes.

"Yes Oto-san." He replied with a smile. Kyoya continued to eat in silence as was his father. Small talk was something they didn't do. But they would exchange a few words about work and school here and there. His father liked to be in the loop for everything. But what Kyoya couldn't figure out was what plans Ai served in the grand scheme of things. Was there a part that he wasn't aware of, a plan he was not a part of. He hated being a pawn, he wanted to know what his father was up to. But didn't dare to ask. If his father was testing him, then surely he had passed.

Mr. Ootori's mood seemed rather clear and uplifted. He knew that Kyoya passed his test. He gave up the women he loved, for another for the sake of the Ootori name. And this pleased him. But a part of him couldn't help but feel guilt. Long ago, he made the same sacrifice.

* * *

It was 2nd period and Ai was looking a little tired. Kyoya was tempted to ask if she was alright, but didn't. It was thankful that Tamaki asked with Kyoya sitting there in class waiting for the next class to start.

"Are you alright Ai-chan. You look a little pale." Tamaki asked turning around to look at her more closely.

"Yes. I'm alright. I'm just a little tired." She smiled. She didn't want to make a fuss over her being just a little tired.

"Aw how come you are so tired?" Tamaki cleverly asked for Kyoya's sake, knowing that he was probably wanting to know the reason. Ai blushed, making Tamaki invision some really weird things, even Kyoya wondered if Mori was doing something to her at night, making his rage meter go up.

"I started the bridal training yesterday." Ai replied feeling bashful. Somehow it was embarrassing to say this in front of Kyoya. Tamaki's expression changed to something very blank and he glanced to Kyoya. He didn't know about this training. He realized this was serious, because entering that program the way she had and with Mori announcing he had intentions of marrying Ai; only meant this was really going to happen. She was not just entering that program, the Morinozuka was probably training her to take over as the eldest wife of their eldest son. This disturbed Tamaki so much that he couldn't cover it in time for Ai not to notice.

"Souh-san are you alright?" Ai asked wondering why he suddenly became so blank. Tamaki covered quickly and laughed.

"Sorry, it shocked me a little. You're so young right now, but you're so focused." Tamaki praised unable to say anything else. Kyoya was looking down at his papers trying to focus on anything but Ai's words.

'So she started it...' He thought. Tamaki didn't want to talk more about this, since it was obvious Kyoya didn't want to hear the details.

"Well don't push yourself too hard. Take it slow." Tamaki smiled making Ai smile back. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and looked painfully strained with bulging eyes.

"Take it really really slow! Like a turtle okay Ai-chan. Real slow." Tamaki stressed like a worried father. Ai smiled nervously.

"Stop that you're scaring her." Kyoya said smacking Tamaki over the head with a book.

"But Kyoya, if she continues, she'll really become Mori's wife." Tamaki said with tears blasting off everywhere. Ai was somehow stunned to hear Tamaki say this so panicked while holding on to Kyoya. Both Kyoya and Tamaki realized the error of what he said. It almost looked like Tamaki was saying it for Kyoya. Ai looked at Kyoya wondering if by chance he was worried for her. Kyoya looked at Ai, for the first time in a long time properly, right into the very eyes he was once greeted by every morning. Those eyes pulled the strings in his heart.

"It's nothing, ignore this blubbering idiot. You continue to do what you're supposed to." Kyoya said in his normal stern tone while pinching both sides of Tamaki's cheeks, stretching his face wide. Ai remained silent for a moment while she processed Kyoya's straight words. She gave him a somewhat shattered smile and thanked him. Both Tamaki and Kyoya noticed that it wasn't her normal smile, it was sad. But Kyoya covered Tamaki's mouth before he said something else.

* * *

Host Club started and it was busy. They were backed up with clients, forcing the Host Club to extend their club hours. The group was happy to get back into this new year with this many clients proving that they were the number one club in the school still.

Ai greeted the clients happily as always, and politely sent the clients who were done away. The club was handing out albums from their Christmas vacations- how Kyoya was able to take these secret shots both impressed and scared them. They couldn't imagine the extent of his network, Tamaki and the twins considered he had some sort of ties with super secret agents.

"Thank you Ai-san. We ordered Ootori-sama's album." One of the clients said still blushing from her time with Kyoya during club. The group with her sighed elated to finally get a doze of Kyoya, the handsome megane. Ai smiled and picked up 3 copies of Kyoya's album and handed it to her. They started to look at their albums right away, giving Ai a glimpse.

"He's just so handsome." The girls sighed as they flipped the pages to see the different moments Kyoya had during the winter. There were even some shots of him in Australia. Ai couldn't help but recall those days. The days where Kyoya would kiss her. It seemed like such a short time ago all these different things happened with him. The kisses he gave stung with the hurtful words he said, but the passion he kissed her with were still lingering in her. She tried hard to ignore those feelings as they talked more about his time in Australia.

"Ai-san, tell us, is it true that he took a women with him to Australia." One of the girls asked pleadingly. Ai smiled awkwardly.

"Please, we know you are his assistant at home too, so you must have gone with him." The girl continued. Ai's heart shut in. No one outside of the club knew about the circumstances Ai was in now, that she was no longer in Kyoya's house, but serving in the Morinozuka family. This was something they didn't want getting out since her entrance to this school was based on being an assistant to Kyoya here- which they maintained. Ai was always with Kyoya during class, but her feet naturally walked her to Mori when she wasn't. She realized this very painfully the first day of school after she was sent to Mori's house.

"Did he really take a girl there with him?" The girls whispered pleading. Ai smiled, her heart really was shut.

"No, he didn't." She lied with a smile and didn't waver at all. She was told not to say anything about Emi by Kyoya and she would lie easily to do as he asked. Even now.

Kyoya noticed this from his table and couldn't help but feel honored that she kept her promise to not tell anyone. She was blindly loyal. It reminded him of what happened with Akira. The loyalty in her for him was still there. Nevertheless he couldnt' let these small things shake him.

Ai sat back down when the girls left to sign out that 3 albums were taken. She couldn't help but feel unsteady. She decided that she needed to make her focus on Mori, so she took out Mori's albums to look and see how his winter went. She opened the book to see Mori in a suit looking like a model in the first shot, as she flipped the pages she saw that he did a lot of weird things like build a small house for his pet bird and racoon. He looked very cute. In one of the shots, he didn't have a shirt on and was obviously just finished practicing his kendo. He looked very strong and handsome. She couldn't help but think that any girl would be very lucky and happy to have him. She realized that she was that lucky girl and she should be grateful that he was so kind. She smiled at the photo thinking about all the kindness he and his family had shown her.

Kyoya saw this smile and twinkling of the eyes and took a deep breath and refocused on his clients. He really needed to stop letting everything she did affect him, including when she looked at Mori with such a warm smile.

* * *

When club ended, Kyoya was the last person because he always did the books. Ai came back to the room to fetch Mori's bag which he forgot in the club room. She insisted getting it for him since he still had to change.

She stepped in catching Kyoya's attention. She smiled as did he.

"I just came in to get Mori-san's bag." She said as she walked past him. She was addressing him less formally now. Kyoya felt the wind she left behind smelled like a fragrance she never wore.

"Are you wearing perfume?" He asked. Ai blushed.

"Yes. Naoko-san gave it to me." She smiled feeling a bit embarrassed. She wondered if it was strange to wear it.

"It smells nice." Kyoya smiled. He should have noticed in class that she smelled nice, but he had been trying focusing hard on his work for once. He stood up noticing that something was around her neck. It was a necklace and it was tucked inside the top of her dress. The desire to ask her if Mori gave her that necklace was at the tip of his tongue but he restrained himself and sat down, snagging his hand against the corner of the desk.

"Ow." He said realizing he cut his hand a little and the button on his cuff fell off.

"Are you alright Ootori-san?" Ai asked approaching him with concern. Kyoya was about to say he's fine when she noticed a thin red line of blood on his hand. She in reflex dropped Mori's bag and grabbed his hand.

"You're bleeding!" She exclaimed. Kyoya's anxiety returned. She was close to him that he could see the length of her lashes as she examined his hand and rolled up his cuff, noticing that the button came off.

"I'll fix the button for you, but let me first get a bandaid." She said looking at him, forcing Kyoya to snap out of his uncontrollable gazing. She rushed over to the mini kitchen to grab a paper towel and bandaid.

"It's okay, I can do it myself." Kyoya said taking the towel and bandaid, but then realized like a stubborn child that he couldnt' put the bandaid on himself. Ai giggled looking at his stubborn face.

"Something you want to say Sakamoto-san." Kyoya asked with a menacing smile, he didn't like looking stupid.

"Please let me do it." Ai giggled. Somehow she hadn't seen this side of him, like a lost little boy. It was rather cute, but she couldn't say that. She took the bandaid and his hand and wiped it properly and then placed the bandaid on. Kyoya felt like time was slowing down. It had been such a long time since he felt her touch him. Her hands were still so soft, and small. All the details he noticed that first time he went to her room. It was the first time he examined a woman. Saw the small differences that made her a woman and him a man. Her touch was soothing as always, but damaging for his control.

"I'll fix your button too." She said. Kyoya wanted to say not to worry, that his tailor at the school or home would take care of it. But her touch was something he didn't want to stop. He could only stare at her as she started to sew the button on after rolling up his sleeve. Just this little touch could make butterflies in his stomach. Emi never made him feel such a emotion. It was gentle, and made his heart beat quicker. It was a very happy anxiety attack. She was standing close to him, her small delicate hands. These were the hands he had touched before, held before.

Ai somehow felt a happy sensation brewing in her stomach. It was butterflies fluttering. What was she doing feeling this happy. She had already said to herself that she resolved to stop loving him. But it felt like ages since she last made physical contact with Kyoya. She went from being embraced by him everyday when she woke him up to nothing. She missed this happiness she felt being near him. She felt a bit nervous feeling like he was looking at her. She looked up to confirm, only to find those beautiful stern eyes staring at her with a bewitching affect. They were soft and somehow neither of them could avert their gaze. Kyoya recognized right away what this feeling was. He wanted to kiss her. So badly that it actually hurt his heart to stop himself. Then a thought came to his head as she looked up at him with sparkling beautiful eyes that also looked like she longed for him. He could do it, he could kiss her, and force her to keep quiet about it. He could make her his mistress without Mori ever knowing. Turn her into a secret that he could dirty. But suddenly she smiled at him bringing him back to reality.

"It's done Ootori-san." She said. His delusion shattered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ai smiled as she let go of his hand.

"Bye Kyoya." Mori's voice pierced Kyoya's mind and heart. He didn't even notice that Mori was there. Ai took the bag and in what seemed like slow motion, walked to Mori leaving Kyoya's side. Kyoya watched with wide shocked eyes, unable to do anything to stop this reality from happening. He looked at Mori as he placed a hand on Ai's back and lead her out of the room. Mori looked back at Kyoya with a vacant expression and left with Ai, leaving Kyoya stunned.

"What am I doing?" he said to himself frustrated. He had made a firm resolve but then just a touch from her could transform him. He looked down to his hand and the ridiculous yellow bunny bandaid which he didn't even notice until now. He remembered now that while she was doing his button, he saw that she looked over to the side and was saying something, at the time; lost in his moment, he didn't realize that it was Mori she was talking to. He slumped down at his desk with his hand on his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He knew it must have looked strange how he was looking at Ai. He sighed and covered his mouth blushing a little. If Mori didn't know that he had feelings for Ai before, he must have known very clearly now.

* * *

Mori didn't ask anything instead asked her how her day was. She made small talk with him more happily then any other day. He knew right away that even if she tried to bury the love she had for Kyoya, she would unknowingly become happy with any contact with him. Mori couldnt' fault her for it. After all, she loved him; it would take time to forget him. His only worry now was if he could make her love him before he graduated.

"Did you have fun today at school Ai-san." Mori asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Ai replied with the biggest smile she had given since the time she entered the Morinozuka home. Mori smiled a little saddened knowing full well that it was because of Kyoya.

"I'm glad." Mori replied.

"And did you Mori-san?" She asked with crescent eyes. Mori couldn't help but overcome his sadness.

"Yes. I did too." He replied.

* * *

Kyoya came home tired but the most relaxed he had been in weeks. He knew that it was because of Ai. Just a touch of her hand had done this much to him. He sighed a lot in the car ride back home that even Tachibana was worried.

He arrived home only to be reminded that he had to dress for a dinner meeting with his father and Mr. Takara. He wondered if Emi was going to be there. He had no time to text her and ask and really didn't want to ruin this happy sensation he had going.

He got ready and bowed to his father as they got into the car. Mr. Ootori was silent as always in the car. But tonight, he had a few things he wanted to discuss again with Kyoya.

"Kyoya, be sure to think of the Ootori name when dealing with Takara." He reminded. Kyoya nodded. He knew what a big deal this must be if his father reminding him. He wondered what this meeting was for exactly. He wondered if this was the start of some business talk and having Kyoya there would sweeten the deal.

"And..." Mr. Ootori started and stopped. Thinking about what he wanted to say, he had to say carefully.

"Oto-san?" Kyoya asked.

"It's nothing." Mr. Ootori changed his mind. Kyoya wondered what his father wanted to say, but had no place to probe.

When they arrived to the home, it was a very hearty welcome. Kyoya noticed that the Takara home had a very european feel. He was indeed a man of excess, but he couldn't blast him for it, considering his home was no different.

"Welcome Yoshio." Mr. Takara said as Mr. Ootori and his son were escorted into the main dinning room. Kyoya bowed to Mr. Takara and shook his hand firmly as his father sat down. Kyoya sat down on the other side of his father to balance the room.

"We are happy to be here Daiki." Mr. Ootori smiled in his professional business man fashion, which was almost exact with Kyoya's. Mr. Takara smiled.

"I'm glad you brought your son with you. My Emi couldn't be here tonight because of another commitment." Takara said as the maids started to poor tea for them.

"Thank you for inviting me Takara-san." Kyoya flashed him his most winning smile.

"Actually there is a reason I called for you to meet me tonight." Takara started.

"I won't put important matters aside, and I will be blunt with you." He added. Mr. Ootori and Kyoya nodded.

"What is it?" Mr. Ootori asked.

"Emi. She has taken quiet a liking of your son here" Mr. Takara said proudly smiling. Kyoya smiled.

"Yes they seem to get along well." Mr. Ootori replied taking things casually as to not look desperate.

"What do you say about marriage Yoshio. Marry your son to my Emi." Mr. Takara said bluntly. Kyoya could only smile. This was going a lot faster then he predicted.

"Marriage you say? I suppose I will leave that to the children to decide." Mr. Ootori said looking at Kyoya.

"Kyoya, do you have any objections." He added. Mr. Takara looked to Kyoya.

"Not at all, I would consider it an honor to have Emi-san's hand in marriage." Kyoya replied with a radiant smile.

"Well then, it's settled." Mr. Takara said boastfully.

"We have things to discuss and plans to make Yoshio my friend." Mr. Takara laughed as he shook his hand.

"Yes indeed. With the marriage of our children, we are in laws." Yoshio joked. Kyoya somehow felt a little sick. He didn't predict that it would be this fact. Him and Emi saw each other in spurts, and when they did, he always left her on the edge, begging for more. He thought that would go on a little more. He wondered if Emi knew about this arrangement. Mr. Takara didn't seem like the kind of person who asked for permission when it came to any one of his family members. Emi would most likely do as her uncle said to. Being born in such families was a privilege and came with perks, but always their disadvantages.

"Congratulations my boy, you will officially be a part of my the Takara empire." Mr. Takara boasted with a puffed chest as he and Kyoya stood up to shake hands.

"It is an honor that you find me suitable for your niece." Kyoya said with a brilliant smile.

"I will treat her as she deserves." Kyoya added much to Mr. Takara's satisfaction. Mr. Ootori watched the scene carefully with a large smile. This was going very well. With this, they had solidified a relationship with one of the biggest empires in business. Kyoya would now be their entrance to business that would bring in millions and bring the Ootori name to a status that was bigger then Souh.

"Dinner is served Takara-sama." A maid called as she entered the room bowing.

"Yes. Let us go discuss the plans further during dinner." Mr. Takara said patting Kyoya on the back. This was a gesture Mr. Ootori observed that Daiki only did to male members of the Takara family. A large grin came to his face. This was perfect.

* * *

Ai was putting on her kimono with her attendant when she suddenly got this really strange feeling. Like a hesitation or anxiety about something. She couldn't exactly put her finger on what could be making her feel that way.

"You're done Sakamoto-san." The attendant smiled. Ai thanked her as they both left the room to dinner. Ai learned the manners of the home rather fast, it wasn't any different then the manners she learned at home, but this place was a little strict about it. Mori was standing in the hallway outside his room waiting.

"Mori-san, were you waiting for me?" Ai smiled. She was a little embarrassed, since his room was right next to hers. The plan as she heard it from Naoko, was that once they were married, the wall in between would be taken down, and it would be renovated into one room. Ai couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Yes, I thought we could walk to dinner together." Mori smiled offering his arm to her. She was nervous about doing such a thing inside the home, but at the same time she couldn't refuse Mori.

"It's okay to say no." Mori said with kind eyes noticing how much she was hesitating. He knew it was most likely because it was inside the house, where his parents could see.

"No, it's just a little embarrassing." Ai said a little frantic looking around to make sure her attendant was gone. Mori couldn't help but think she was very cute. And couldn't help but feel happy that she was conscience of him as a man. It made him feel relieved considering what he saw after school with Kyoya, and her energy afterwards worried him. These small steps towards him made him feel better.

"Ai-san, can I kiss you." Mori asked stepping in front of her and daringly close. Ai froze blushing madly.

"Oh my! What is my eldest son asking from a lady? Ho ho ho." Naoko smacked Mori on the head jumping to get him nice and hard. Mori went down to his knees not making much of a different expression he always makes. Ai looked on mortified but still knelt down to help Mori back up- which pleased Naoko very much to see.

"For Ai-chan's sake, I'll let you harassing her outside her room go." Naoko laughed on covering her laughter behind a fan.

"Dinner's ready, but take your time." She winked and left with a skip. Confusing and shocking Ai.

"Take our time? Didn't she just hit me for wanting to kiss you?" Mori asked touching the pump on his head. Ai couldn't help but laugh cutely to herself. He was so large and intense and yet he was no match for his mother. Somehow it made him cute. Mori's eyes softened and he took both her arms and leaned in to kiss her. Ai although embarrassed didn't push him away. She with blushed cheeks closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. It was soft and gentle, despite him being such a large person, his movements were elegant. But somewhere in the pits of her stomach, she felt a strangeness. She wondered, could this be love for Mori?

* * *

The car ride home was silent, but Mr. Ootori was all grins.

"This sure is a great turn of events. You did well." Mr. Ootori praised Kyoya, who smiled professionally to his father.

"Yes. I'm glad to selected to be Emi-san's fiance." Kyoya replied. He thought this moment would take more time to accomplish. But this new development meant his plans for Emi were coming close. Soon, he would pay back her a thousand times more then what she tried to do to Ai. He wondered if this was even necessary anymore, but knew that it wasn't just for business that he was trying so hard to capture Emi. It was also for Ai. What happened that night, made him painfully realize how helpless and tied he was to his name. It was a chain he couldn't break. And now that he was set to be engaged to Emi in August, his revenge for that night would come to play. The humilation, the trauma that Ai faced alone on that night, he would make sure she felt the terror herself.

It was the only thing he could do for Ai.

"I will not let you down oto-san." Kyoya added with a brilliant smile. Somehow Mr. Ootori felt like Kyoya was up to something.

"See that you don't." Mr. Ootori replied.

* * *

That night when the whole house was asleep, even the maids working the night shift; Kyoya lay awake in his room. His thoughts a running madness of happiness to feel the moment of closeness today he had with Ai, to the rage and disgust of being engaged to Emi; but then to the satisfaction of his planning coming to light. He knew this was no time to be confused.

It was also probably clear to Mori that Kyoya loved Ai, that was something he would not confront and if confronted with; he would deny. Right now, all his focus had to be placed on Emi and his plans. Otherwise all this pain would have been for nothing.

* * *

EEP! What am I doing to you guys uh with all this conflicting drama!?

On the next chapter: Ms Ueda asks for some time off and doesn't specify for what. Aizawa also makes an appearance as well as the secret behind Shiho (her best friend) and the death of her parents are revealed. Kyoya also announces that he is going to be engaged to Tamaki and for him to keep it a secret until it is closer to the time. Tamaki is worried for Kyoya and Ai, and makes a brazen effort to appeal to Ai rather then to Kyoya after he discovers that Kyoya has the 'maid doll' in his drawer.


	28. Cruel Fate

Okay so this is going to be another really emotional jam backed chapter- you're going to hate me after this. LOL

I didn't get a chance to edit, so be warned spelling mistake, sentence errors galore!

Enjoy!  
~ Lizzy

* * *

**Chapter 26: Cruel Fate.**

* * *

"What?" Tamaki's gasped. The shock and terror very obvious on his face. Kyoya adjusted his glass and sat on the window sill. He had asked Tamaki to meet him alone in the club room an hour before class started.

"Are you serious?" Tamaki asked wondering if this was Kyoya's first joke. It wasn't a very good joke.

"It will be in August sometime. The date will be agreed to after Takara-sama returns from Paris." Kyoya replied. He had made this decision a long time ago. When he had to chose to either keep Ai with him or let her go, he made this choice back then.

"What about Ai-chan?" Tamaki asked getting up from the chair. He was still in shock. He couldn't understand how fast this was going.

"What about her?" Kyoya said sternly looking outside. At the very mention of her name made his heart skit a beat.

"What about her? You love her."

"I don't-"

"Enough, don't lie like this anymore." Tamaki angrily spoke, his fists clenched so tightly it was becoming painful.

"I understand your reasons, I get why you had to send her to Mori, but what I don't understand is why you're going this far." Tamaki demanded.

"You know it best." Kyoya replied softly.

"For your father's name? Is that all this is for?" Tamaki laughed it off in disbelief.

"It's because I want her to be happy." Kyoya said out of the blue. His tone and defeated smile both captivated and dismayed Tamaki.

"With me, she's never going to be happy." Kyoya added looking frail.

"You know that better then anyone, what it does to a woman when you chose a partner from a family that is cruel." Kyoya laughed sadly at himself. If there was one thing that could break a man down like this. Tamaki walked to his friend.

"If you could, would you be with her?" Tamaki asked placing a hand on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya looked into Tamaki's serious eyes. He knew for this moment, if for any moment, he would have to be honest.

"Yes." Kyoya replied.

"Will you still marry Takara Emi-san even though you love another?" Tamaki asked knowing how he would answer.

"Yes." Kyoya replied.

"Then, you have only yourself to blame when those days come." Tamaki said with serious stern eyes. Kyoya wondered what day was this.

"The day Ai-chan marries Mori-sempai. The day she conceives his child. The day she gives birth. Every touch, every kiss, everything will belong to Mori-sempai and him alone. Everything you long to have with her, will be Mori-"

"Stop. I already know this." Kyoya said standing up firmly to face Tamaki.

"Then stop standing still Kyoya. Leave Takara Emi and your name, and just get Ai-chan back. Find a way to be with her." Tamaki shouted pushing Kyoya back a little. He couldn't understand what a name had to do with love. His mother and father were apart and struggling being apart because of a useless name. And in turn the children suffer.

"I'm going to marry Emi Takara, no matter how much I suffer, I won't let her suffer with me." Kyoya said with eyes burning with determination. He walked passed Tamaki.

"Keep this all to yourself that I'm going to be engaged. Until I have the date, I don't want others to know." Kyoya said slightly glancing at a still Tamaki. He knew Tamaki was right, but this was not an easy thing to let go of.

"You idiot." Tamaki growled to himself.

* * *

"What?" Aizawa's face contorted painfully. This was not the news he expected to hear.

"It's surprising right...But I thought I should tell you since I know you and Shiho worry for me so much." Ai smiled placing a hand on his. Aizawa didn't even know who Mori was until just then. He knew something was very strange when she called him to meet him, stating she had some great news. He braced himself to learn she was dating Kyoya, but an engagement with another rich man he didn't even know about.

"I'm Morinozuka Takeshi." Mori said putting his hand for a handshake. Aizawa was stunned still but still made polite and shook his hand back.

"It's very nice to meet a treasured friend of Ai-chan's." Mori smiled brightly. Aizawa looked to Ai who seemed to be smiling but somehow she seemed to be holding back.

"Where is Shiho-san?" Mori asked looking around for Aizawa's sister.

"I'm here." Shiho said wheeling herself to the spot they were seated at in the park. Mori's eyes widen. He didn't realize she was in a wheel chair.

"Sorry I'm late! It was hard trying to escape the parents." Shiho said wiping the sweat off her face as Aizawa came to roll her the rest of the way to them. Ai's eyes seemed to light up as she rushed to Shiho to give her a whole hearted hug. Mori came to her as well and bowed gently to Shiho.

"Ah, no that's okay. It's nice to meet you." Shiho smiled.

"I'm Ai's friend, Shiho. Please call me Shiho." Shiho gave a funny face and a peace sign with a brilliant smile.

"Then please call me Mori." Mori smiled and shook the girls hand. Ai was holding on to Shiho's other hand like she never wanted to let go.

"So what's the news?" Shiho asked. Aizawa's head dropped a little disheartened.

"I'm...I'm going to get engaged." Ai smiled blushing. Shiho was surprised.

"Really!?" Shiho exclaimed.

"Yes, to Mori-san." Ai said blushing even more introducing him.

"Well that's so amazing Ai!" She smiled pulling Ai for another hug.

"I'm so glad! You finally have a person who can become your family." Shiho said with tears streaming down her face. Ai was holding it together, to be strong.

"Only with the blessings of you and Aizawa." Ai smiled kneeling down to smile at Shiho.

"You two are like my brother and sister who I cherish everyday. Without your blessings I couldn't move on." Ai said with eyes brimming with tears. She felt like her voice cracked alittle. Aizawa felt the sting of her words, calling them family, but at the same time he understood. His place in her heart had always been someone like family. Maybe that's why she never once looked at him with the eyes he looked at her with. However, it didn't lessen the pain.

Shiho smiled kindly and gently to Ai.

"Ai, you deserve all the happiness in the world. And if you have found love, you should follow your heart." Shiho smiled. Ai smiled but the person she thought of was not Mori, it was Kyoya; and somehow that pained her. Mori knelt down next to Ai to face Shiho.

"I am asking you to please allow me the honor to marry your friend and important family member." Mori said surprising both Aizawa and Shiho who felt like other people in the park were looking at them strangely.

"I will always take care of her, make her happy and make sure from this point on; she suffers no sadness." Mori explained as he looked to Aizawa. Mori didn't know why, but his intuition told him that Aizawa perhaps had feelings for Ai.

"Mori-san..." Ai said shocked to see the depths of his feelings for her. Shiho and Aizawa looked at each other and smiled.

"Please take care of Ai for us." Aizawa smiled holding out to shake Mori's hand. Ai smiled brightly. She was so happy to see that her friends approved.

"You have to always love and take care of her. Don't ever let her cry." Shiho made Mori promise, he happily promised with his large pinky.

"I promise." He smiled happy with their approval.

Ai watched as Mori started to joke around with Shiho and Aizawa, and she became really happy realizing that life was finally safe and sound. But somehow with the slightest thump in her heart, she pictured Kyoya. She wondered how Kyoya would look if he had to meet her friends like this. Her smile became a giggle, Kyoya would never kneel like this and ask for her hand in such a grand way. Somehow it was funny, but also heart breaking. She wondered what this feeling was that was lingering around her happiness.

* * *

"Thank you Mori-san for meeting my friends." Ai smiled in the car. Mori smiled back.

"It was my pleasure to meet them. I can see why they are your best friends. They are very kind." Mori smiled recalling Shiho. Even though she was in a wheel chair she was so determined and happy.

"May I ask, has Shiho-san always been in the wheelchair?" Mori asked wondering if this was not appropriate to ask.

Ai smiled sadly to herself. She had not spoken about this day in a long time and somehow it felt like Mori would be the best person to tell to.

"No." She said. Mori waited for her to continue.

"It was the day of our final. Shiho had slept over the night before to study. But in the morning she realized she forgot her student exam entrance pass. My parents had to go to the restaurant anyways..." Ai began the most painful story she had ever told anyone. It was the day that changed her life. Mori listened silently.

"They were going to drop her home an then continue to the restaurant..." Ai smiled recalling that day vividly like it was yesterday.

"They didn't make it to her house." She looked down to her clenched hands. Mori closed his eyes and put his hand on hers.

"A truck driver fell asleep at the wheel after a long shift the night before, and to prevent a head on; my father veered off into the dividing wall...and into the river" Ai's voice cracked and her smile fading. She could only imagine what it was like in the car the moment they crashed. The panic her parents and Shiho must have felt. It brought tears to her eyes, and she was trying her hardest to hold on so she wouldn't cry.

"The police said that even though the truck driver was at fault, they still gave all responsibility to my father later for veering off the road to avoid the collision." Ai laughed thinking about how ridiculous it was. Mori pulled her to his embrace sitting in the car. He closed her eyes with his other hand.

"My parents didn't make it, and Shiho...She couldn't walk anymore." Ai felt the tears come down her cheeks and Mori could feel it on his palm. It hurt him to hear her in pain. Seeing Shiho was probably a constant reminder of that day.

"Shiho never blamed my parents not once. Even today, she remains my friend. But her parents accepted that it was my fathers fault." Ai said quivering.

"I-I still remember the smell of my mothers perfume that morning..." Ai let go of her tears as they fell down. Mori held on to her tightly.

"It's okay." Mori said feeling like her pain was his pain. He couldn't imagine the heart break she was going through. This all made sense now. Why non of her relatives took her in, fear of being sued by Shiho's family for responsiblity. And why her friends weren't able to take Ai into their home. She was suffering from not just the loss of her parents, but the loss of everything in her life. Her friends, her home, her life. Everything vanished from her. Mori closed his eyes again, his expression saddened that she walked alone like this carrying this burden without a shoulder to cry on.

He wondered though, did Kyoya know all this? His intelligence network was amazing, even he must have pulled out the records of the accident. Surely he must have found it weird that the truck driver was given no fault, only Ai's father.

But these questions he didn't want to ask, since it seemed to open new wounds for Ai.

"Your friends, your parents they seem like amazing people." Mori said as Ai calmed down.

"You are truly blessed even when it seems like there are too many sad things." Mori smiled wiping her tears. Ai looked up at him.

"I don't know why, but I just know, that the universe will surely take care of these bad things." Mori smiled petting her head. Ai smiled feeling relieved that she shared this with Mori. She somehow felt better now. She had not cried like things about her family in a long time. Though, when she recalled, she cried a little harder when Kyoya told her she is to leave the Ootori home. She wondered if it was because she loved him and the loss of another person she cherished was too much. But here with Mori, she regained another precious person who cherished her.

"This is the first time I talked about this with anyone." Ai smiled sniffling a little.

"Thank you for listening." Ai smiled. Mori felt that Ai was someone who always did her best, and was the type of person who was strong and fragile at the same time. And listening to the pains she went through, it was no wonder she was always smiling.

"Anytime." Mori smiled placing a soft kiss on Ai's forehead. Ai smiled thankful for the peace Mori brought her. But lingering in her very soul was a sadness that was unsettled. Kyoya.

* * *

"Listen, this isn't the right way of doing things." Tamaki said again to Kyoya. He had been trying since that morning to make Kyoya understand that the path he was taking would surely lead him to nothing but sadness.

"Enough of this. I have already made my decision." Kyoya barked back. This reminded him of his first fight with Tamaki.

"Kyoya, please. Reconsider this. You're still in High School, and even with this situation with Ai-chan; you can still fix all this." Tamaki said with pleading eyes. Kyoya felt flushed for the first time in a long time.

"It's impossible now." Kyoya said sitting down on his desk sighing.

"Nothing is impossible Kyoya." Tamaki said approaching him.

"Tamaki, I can't tell you everything now. But there are things that I have to, I have to accomplish otherwise everything would be useless." Kyoya said with serious honest eyes. Tamaki understood what this meant, it could only mean accomplishing his goals as the 3rd son. Tamaki shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand because you don't have to take the routes I have to." Kyoya said. Something was very different about Kyoya at that moment. It didn't seem like he was talking about his goals or the Ootori name. Which confused Tamaki. What other purpose could Kyoya be marrying Emi for? What other reason did he need to secure the Takara's for? For what other reason could there be to give Ai to Mori?

"I'm going to shower. " Kyoya sighed and went upstairs. Tamaki was left a little speechless. This sounded like it went deeper then just his fathers name. Tamaki knew that there must be something else to all this. He felt stressed out and went upstairs to Kyoya's bed to lay down and destress a little himself.

"What are you planning Kyoya?" He said to himself. Suddenly his eyes turned a little sneaky and he decided to rummage through his drawers to see if he could get a clue. He opened the first 2 drawers of his night stand and there was nothing but important papers he could careless about. Except a file that had Ai's name on it. Tamaki opened it and saw that Kyoya had done a full investigation on her. He read and found police reports of the car accident that claimed her parents lives. He also saw Shiho's name.

"That's Ai-chan's best friend right?" Tamaki said confused but continued to read. He read the full extent of her injuries leading her to not be able to walk again. He covered his mouth shocked to see that the Police determined it was Ai's fathers fault. It didn't seem right given the circumstances of the accident. When he flipped the page he saw the police report with the drivers picture and his rap sheet, this was not his first accident. Then he saw the name of the company, and it completely shocked him.

"Takara Agricultural Industries." Tamaki whispered to himself in disbelief. The company obviously pulled the strings of the police and made it Ai's fathers fault. Making it impossible for her to claim anything. Because of this, her whole life was destroyed. Tamaki sat down with the file in his hand, in utter disbelief. Kyoya knew all this. Was this the reason then? He continued to read the papers in the file, and saw that Ai was sent to the orphanage after no family assumed responsibility for her. He saw the many documented bullying reports that were made, many she reported herself. And yet nothing was ever done. Tamaki's heart broke reading all this. There was even a photo at the very back of Ai's bruised face, lip and eye. Tamaki gasped. Kyoya knew all this had happened to her. Was this why he was driving her away to Mori so she would not have to face another bad thing again. But marrying into the very family that killed her parents? Why was Kyoya doing this? Tamaki shook his head. There was still so much about Kyoya he didn't understand.

He placed the file back into the drawer. He paused for a moment and opened the last drawer, feeling like nothing else could possibly shake him as that report did. But then his eyes opened wide.

"Kyoya...you idiot." Tamaki's expression became extremely pained, almost as if he would cry. He pulled out the maid doll he wanted to buy Ai in Kyoto. It was such a long time ago, he wondered if he had bought it why he didn't give it to Ai.

"This is how long you've loved her?" Tamaki laughed at himself miserably. He felt like a failure as a friend. He looked at the doll.

"Only you can save him you know that Ai-chan." Tamaki said to the doll in his hand.

* * *

Kyoya stood at the mirror looking at himself as if reminding himself again that what he was he was doing was the right thing. That certain things have to happen in order for the bigger goal to be won. He put on his glasses and re-affirmed that he had to hold to this path no matter what.

When he came out, Tamaki was already gone. He wondered if he got hungry and went to annoy the staff. He came down stairs when a knock came to his door. For a moment he thought it was Ai, but laughed at himself that such a thing would happen.

"Kyoya-san, do you have a few minutes." Ms. Ueda said opening the door. Kyoya realized that she did want to speak to him about something.

"I have already spoken to your father, but I thought I should tell you as well." Ms. Ueda said as she walked to Kyoya.

"I have asked for a month off of work to return back to my hometown." Ms. Ueda said. Kyoya wanted to ask for what reason since she hardly ever asked for time off. But somehow it was always hard to pry these things from her. Besides he couldn't over step that line and ask since his father had already approved.

"In the meantime, I leave Subaru-san to take over for me." Ms. Ueda explained.

"Yes, thank you. Please take care." Kyoya replied. Something unusual happened then, Ms. Ueda smiled and bid him a goodnight. It took him by surprise and only made him wonder if something good had happened back in her hometown. She didn't have any children, so he was really curious. Just like with him, to see Ms. Ueda's smile was a rarity.

"Is Tamaki in the kitchen?" Kyoya asked before she left.

"No, he said he had to do something urgently and left I believe." Ms. Ueda said finding it strange that Tamaki left without saying a word to Kyoya. Did they have a fight? Kyoya thought it was a bit off too, but didn't express that to her.

"If there is something wrong Kyoya-san it's better to take care of it promptly before things get more out of hand." Ms. Ueda said wisely. Kyoya smiled at her. She was indeed wise. If she saw the things he thought, she would most likely scold him for not taking care of things. And now he had made it so out of hand there was no turning back.

"Yes. Thank you." Kyoya smiled as she left the room.

"Please have a safe trip." Kyoya remarked as Ms. Ueda nodded, smiled and left. Somehow Kyoya felt like he didn't want her to go, especially since she didn't explain anything.

He sighed. Things were churning along, and he was just having to juggle it all. He wondered if he should call Tamaki and ask him why he left. He wondered if what he said before he went into the shower was harsh. What Tamaki said only made sense if you applied the normal laws of the world. But this, this world they lived in was not so kind. Sometimes Karma didn't come and fix it on time.

Ai was one such person that karma wasn't helping.

* * *

Mori was surprised to see Tamaki come to their house this late. He wondered if something was wrong. But when he found the blonde smiling happily he was relieved to see he was alright.

"I came to visit." Tamaki said. It was just after 8, he hoped he was not intruding.

"Not at all, please come in." Mori took over with showing Tamaki to the main living hall.

"Where is Ai-chan?" Tamaki asked as they entered the room to find that Ai was not there.

"She's just making some tea." Mori said as Tamaki sat down comfortably at his family's kotatsu. Tamaki was elated to see it. He snuggled in happily. Mori smiled.

"I'll just let my parents know you are here visiting." Mori said as he politely excused himself. Ai walked in just then with tea and desert. She was happy to see Tamaki and from his expression he was very much happy to see her look happy.

"I'll be back." Mori said leaving them. Ai came to Tamaki and poured him some tea. Tamaki watched her as she poured and made small talk with him. Somehow she seemed really happy here. And she looked like she fit in very well in the household. Mori and her seemed very natural, Tamaki wondered if what he was about to say to her was his place to say. But then he recalled Kyoya's struggling face. He knew that Ai had been through hell, and with Mori she had found a place where she could be happy. But Kyoya was being left behind, even though he was doing all this for her. All this because he loved her.

"Ai-chan...are you happy?" Tamaki suddenly asked changing the subject drastically. Ai smiled to him.

"Yes. Very happy." Ai replied with blushing cheeks.

"Then..I'm sorry to do this." Tamaki smiled sadly to himself. He pulled out from his messenger bag the maid doll.

"Do you remember this?" He asked to Ai's shocked face. It was as if a flashback came to both of them. She recalled that trip to Kyoto, that moment where she saw this doll.

"From Kyoto? But I thought Ootori-san didn't let you buy it." Ai asked surprised to see it. She wondered if Tamaki went back to Kyoto and bought it.

"He's not very honest." Tamaki said as he handed the doll.

"Since a long time ago. He's had this since that day." Tamaki smiled sadly as Ai's eyes widen with surprise. Somehow she didn't know what to say. Why did Kyoya have this? If he bought it back then, why did he keep it? He wasn't the kind of man who liked these things. So then why did he have it. She felt like tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, visibly shaking. Tamaki knew that Ai was also holding herself back, but her blushed face, her pained expression were a dead giveaway of her feelings.

"That I can't answer. But if a chance arises where you can help him. Please help him." Tamaki said with watery eyes himself. What he was doing was almost betraying Mori, and he understood that Mori also cherished Ai. But the love Kyoya had for Ai was deeper then what Mori's vibes were sending. Ai looked to the maid doll and smiled remembering Kyoya's many expressions that day. She wondered to herself if she had already loved him from that day on, but just didn't know.

"I will always help Ootori-san." Ai smiled with glass eyes. The pain of leaving Kyoya's side, leaving the place she considered home came back like a flood. Seeing this doll, made her realize that Kyoya held on to her for this long. Even if it was just in the form of a doll.

"Thank you for showing me this Souh-san." Ai smiled hugging the doll feeling like she was worth something to Kyoya.

"I can't tell you anymore then this Ai-chan. But please know that Kyoya..." Tamaki started. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but knew he couldn't, knew he shouldn't. Ai looked at him with trusting and curious eyes.

"He always thought well of you." Tamaki said unable to say the words he really wanted to say.

"I know. Thank you." Ai smiled kindly and beautifully as if she believed that Kyoya had never done her wrong.

"Saving me from the Orphange, bringing me to Ouran, meeting all of you..." Ai smiled looking down to the doll.

"Meeting Mori-san." Ai looked to Tamaki who's heart crushed for Kyoya.

"It was all because Ootori-san always thought well for me." Ai added.

"That's why, above everything else, I will always think of Ootori-san first." Ai said with a kind and feminine expression. Tamaki knew from the look on her face, that no matter what Kyoya would not be replaced and that eased him. But also knew that Kyoya's strings were metal chains that he couldn't break from. And now Ai had her own strings that turned into metal and had chained her. Tamaki felt like he was going to cry, this love was just too tragic.

"Ai-chan. Just please. Remember that if there is ever a chance for you to help Kyoya-"  
"I would be the first person even without a promise Souh-san." Ai smiled. Tamaki smiled, frustrated but also relieved.

"That's good." Tamaki replied.

They fell silent as Mori stood silent himself at the wall. He had heard everything. His expression was as usual vacant but he felt a turmoil brewing in him. Was it jealously that Ai would step to Kyoya's side in a heart beat, or was it pity for Kyoya that he was unable to accept the one he loved.

He sighed. He recalled the time they went to Kyoto. He realized that this was not a simple love Kyoya and Ai had. It started a long time ago, and boiled even now. Could he really replace Kyoya in Ai's heart, and could any girl replace Ai in Kyoya's heart.

Mori closed his eyes not able to soothe his thumping frantic heart. Since when did karma become so cruel to those who deserved nothing but justice.

* * *

Tamaki left, when he arrived home he heard 2 messages from Kyoya setting off on him for rudely leaving. Tamaki laughed. Kyoya was really not honest, it was obvious he was worried that Tamaki was angry with him.

Tamaki sat down on his chair laughing really hard. Somehow he could feel the pain that must have been churning over and over in Kyoya's heart. To see Ai there with Mori was painful. To see that Ai also might return Kyoya's feeling even more injust. Fate was playing them both.

For her Kyoya did all this. Because of his name, he let Ai to where she could be happy. In his heart he knew that Mori's love would not, never would, compare to Kyoya's. And the most painful part, was that Ai would never know the extent of his love for her.

"This is so heartbreaking." Tamaki couldnt' help but cover his eyes as the tears fell down. Fate was too cruel.

Ah, it burns doesn't it...actually if you guys want a soundtrack to go with all this...as I'm writing I'm actually listening to "Ryan Taubert|" on soundcloud- the track is called "wandering hearts" under "Mystic". If you have time, please listen to it. I would post a link here but fanfic doesn't allow it.

* * *

On the Next Chapter: Spring is coming, and Haruhi's friend Mai (check the manga) is having a fashion show and wanted the Host Club's help.


	29. Just for the Show

Yeah this chapter again will be chalk full of spelling mistakes and sentence nonsense! Sorry to keep the chapters coming, this is the only way _

Forgive me!

Enjoy!

~Lizzy

**Chapter 27: Just for the Show  
**

"What? That's amazing Mai-chan?" Haruhi said as she talked on the phone.

"Eh? The Host club? I'm not sure, but I guess I could ask?" Haruhi said putting down the phone. She looked over to Tamaki and the group holed into her house eating lunch uninvited and unexpectedly. She should have been used to them showing up at random times, to see her common living and go shopping in commoner places. But this weekend she wanted to get more studying in.

"It was Mai-chan! It's been a long time since we saw her." Honey said happily. Ai was sitting next to him with Mori on her other side. Kyoya was sitting across the table with the twins while Tamaki grew mushrooms in the closet- obviously for some reason but they group forgot what it was.

"Yes. She signed up at a contest and she's in the finals now." Haruhi started to explain as she laid out with Ai's help some cookies and tea. Ai somehow felt very comfortable living in a regular home. It had been a long time since she stepped foot into a normal house, she missed the feeling of 'home' when she got there.

"Oh, she made it! That's amazing." Kaoru said. Both Hikaru and Kaoru had pretty good contact with Mai, but they hadn't heard from her in a while. Just then both the twins mobiles rang with a text from Mai, telling them the good news and asking for their help.

"Oh, she needs models for her performance?" Hikaru said reading out the text.

"Yeah, she was asking if we all from the Host Club could help out as models." Haruhi elaborated.

"Wow, that sounds like fun." Honey said, as Tamaki finally came out to join the group. Haruhi pet his head to make him feel better recalling that they were teasing him a little too much before.

"Would that be okay to do Tono?" Hikaru asking. Wondering if they would be able to participate.

"Of course! Our friend has graciously asked for our help! Of course we should aid the commoner when we can!" Tamaki said standing up straight and speaking like a champion, with Hikaru and Kaoru egging him on.

Haruhi sighed, she could already tell this was going to turn strange, and subsequently annoying for her. Kyoya also sighed. Now another annoying thing was being pushed on their plates.

"We don't have that kind of time. We only just opened the Host Club after winter and new year break. And we had a week off in February too. It would be bad to cut time off again." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. There was also the stuff he was dealing with from his front, and didn't want anymore stuff getting in his way.

"Oh come on Kyoya, it's good to get involved with the commoner community. Just think of poor Haruhi's feelings." Tamaki said bringing her into his arms and squeezing her cheeks with his thumb and index finger. She looked half hearted and had nothing to say but sigh.

Kyoya looked at the group excited and voicing outrage that he said no. He sighed and frowned.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't interfere with our club activities and my business, it's fine." Kyoya said with a long sigh. The group cheered in the small space that was the living room. They were a bit frustrated that they couldn't do cartwheels and looked at Haruhi to do something about it. She only vaguely laughed.

Ai was happily smiling and clapping with Mori settling back down to her side. This for whatever reason caught Kyoya's glance, but he looked back down to his tea cup promptly.

Mai had agreed to meet the Host Club at Hikaru and Kaoru's house the next day since it was the only day that fit in with the Host Club's schedule. Kyoya dreadingly came along too, moreso to make sure that they didn't just commit to something impossible. Ai also came with Mori, they were starting to look more like a couple in his mind. The way Mori would lend his out when she got out of the car, or touch her back gently to lead her through the door or down the hallway. It was really obvious to Kyoya and he couldn't stop himself from not noticing such gestures.

"Guys! Over here!" Hikaru shouted waving his hand inviting them over to the table they were seated at. On it was sprawled all of Mai's designs. She was already getting feedback about her designs.

"Oh wow, these are amazing." Honey exclaimed looking at all of Mai's designs.

"Thank you, but I'm still not sure what I should do." Mai said looking a bit stressed out. She looked the same as usual, heavy on the make up and tanned, but it was her charm and her personality that captured the Host Club's attention. She was surprisingly loyal and very talented.

"Why, these are great." Tamaki said looking at the sketches and even with his lack of knowledge in this area, even he liked the designs she made.

"But they all have like hearts on them?" Haruhi noticed that each design had some sort of heart design to them, whether in the pattern or the dress itself. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded as Mai's head sank. Ai and Mori looked at the drawings as Kyoya stood by Ai for the first time in a long time. Somehow he felt awkward and couldn't pay attention to what they group was saying.

"That's the problem." Mai cringed as she sank down in her chair.

"The theme for the finale is 'True Love'". Mai explained slapping her head. She had never really fallen in love before, and couldn't think of what to do for the designs other then make the outfits softer, with clean soft colours and hearts wherever she could.

"Hmm, I see what you mean." Haruhi nodded.

"Well how about you focus on what it means when you're in love?" Tamaki said thinking about his affections for Haruhi. The group looked to them, it was true that they all had experienced some sort of love, but what did it mean to be in true love.

"Hmm, I guess happiness?" Kaoru replied thinking. Kyoya couldn't help but think in his mind, if he ever felt happy being in love with Ai. Somehow he had to disagree, he only felt anxious. But he couldn't help but feel happy even though it was a burden.

"And you feel like that person no matter how tired you are, you just calm down with you see them." Hikaru added. Kyoya again thought about this. Did she ever calm him down? Ai was usually the cause of a lot of panic. There were a few times where he could recall that her presence calmed him, but majority of time, he was in a state of anxiety.

"You want to be with that person all the time." Tamaki smiled sweetly making Haruhi blush a little when he pet her head. It was rather obvious to the club members that they were mutual in their love; and Mai couldn't help but whistle. Kyoya wondered silently again to himself, did he want Ai with him all th time? He did, but it came with a price he couldn't pay.

"I think you could think of nobody else but that person, and everything you do in your day and life goes back to that person." Tamaki said thoughtfully as he glanced to Kyoya, who looked down to the table.

"Hmm. Marriage." Mai said out loud suddenly. As the creative juices started to flow in her head. Suddenly she got a flow of ideas. The group hovered to see what she was doing.

"Here." She said with a big grin on her face.

"I'm going to put on a wedding." Mai smiled widely with a peace sign. The group thought that was indeed a good symbol of true love.

"But won't the other contestants think of that?" Hikaru asked. Mai grinned widely.

"Not like this kind of wedding." She started to draw intensely, nobody could possibly get in or ask a question she was burning with passion. As they sat and watched Mai, they kept quiet patiently waiting to see her idea. Mori looked over to Ai, who was smiling down sweetly looking at the drawings that Mai had already done. His eyes then fell on Kyoya sitting next to Ai, he seemed to be in deep thought but couldn't decipher what he was thinking about. When he looked at Ai and Kyoya together, somehow; he could still feel a connection; and somehow it didn't bother him.

"Okay! I'm done!" Mai said presenting her drawing. The groups eyes widened. They weren't sure about this. It was a brides dress, a gold colour, simple dress, wrapping around in multiple layers with glittering design work at the bust and waist; and what looked like a black rose tattoo on her chest, with the peddles flying over her chest and to her right shoulder.

"What does this mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Heart break." Mai said with a smile. The group looked at each other and then to Mai who was looking for her coloured pencils.

"But isn't it about true love?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, and what's more truer love then the one's that can't be." Mai said intensely as she started on the groom's suit. Kyoya's glasses became white, his eyes emotion hidden behind them. His stoic expression laying over the depths of his feelings.

"Heart break is true love?" Honey asked feeling a sadness, but feeling like it captured his heart more.

"Right. Didn't you just think how sad, and want to root for her." Mai smiled pointing to her sad bride. The group really could see it and smiled.

"This is awesome!" Kaoru said with a determined expression on his face.

"So what are you going to do for the groom?" Hikaru asked as the table got closer to see her draw. Mai smiled.

"There are going to be 2 grooms" Mai said sketching like mad. Kyoya couldn't help but glance at Ai and then to Mori. Somehow it was like this was his love story. Mori felt the impact of Mai's words too, and glanced over to Kyoya only to find him looking to Ai. Mori felt like he should look away immediately, because this felt weird.

"OH that's such a good idea! This works!" Kaoru said pumped.

"Hey why don't Ai-chan and Mori play the bride and groom, since they are going to be engaged." Honey volunteered happily. Kyoya's chest felt like a small dagger had pierced his skin and was entering slowly into his body. Ai was rattled. She too felt like a small hole was beginning to open in her heart.

"What? Really!?" Mai shouted stopping her sketching and moved forward to hear the details. Mori gave a light sincere smile matching Ai's blushing face.

"Wow! that's great. Congratulations." Mai said thinking it was strange to marry so young.

"It's not official or anything yet. We are still taking our time." Mori smiled explaining calmly. Ai looked down to her hands wondering why she felt like crying.

"Oh I see. Well it's still exciting." Mai added.

"So is it okay for you guys to be my bride and groom then?" Mai asked. Ai's smile was locked in place, she couldn't say anything other then wait for Mori to decide for her.

"Yes it's okay." Mori said without even consulting Ai's opinion. Tamaki found this to be out of character for Mori. He looked over to Kyoya.

"It's okay right Kyoya" Mori asked turning to him. Tamaki's eyes widened as he slowly put down his cup. Kyoya looked to Mori a little suspired himself but kept his deadlock expression in place. There was a moment of silence.

"Yes." Kyoya said unable to look at Ai even though she was in his view. Mori smiled.

"Okay cool! Thanks. So bride and groom are settled." Mai said as she handed over a fashionable groom with a tux suit. Tapered and well fitting, grey and white, with a red rose on his breast pocket.

"So who should play the role of the true love?" Mai asked starting her rough sketch of the groom who was the true love of the bride."

"So that's why you're having 2 grooms!? How imaginative!" Honey said finally piecing together the storyline behind the art. Kyoya felt the dagger slipping more into his chest, the heart ache a little too much to take. Ai looked down to her clasped hands. She couldn't voice the name that lay on the tip of her lips. Mori continued to pretend like nothing happened and drank from his cup. Tamaki wondered to himself if who he was about to suggest would be appropriate.

"I can do it" Hikaru volunteered thinking he'd really play the role well.

"Hmm, no I need someone who can show intensity." Mai said drawing just as intensely as for the bride.

"Just think about it, this is the man who loves this bride so much he'd give up anything for her, and yet in the end he couldn't. He's struggling with the loss but happy to see her happy." Mai explained. The group thought about it, this was a hard thing to play.

"How about you Tono?" Haruhi asked.

"Actually, I think Kyoya would be better." Tamaki said with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Kyoya looked at him sharply unable to believe that knowing everything that was in his heart, he would volunteer him.

"No, I don't think I can-"

"No you would be perfect! You have that intense character I want." Mai said as she whipped up her draft of the true love groom. Kyoya looked to Mori automatically as Mori looked at him with a rather blank face. Somehow this was like their real life story unfolding on a stage. Ai's heart had almost stopped. She couldn't explain how much pain this conversation was causing her. She tried to stop herself from thinking anything of the feeling she had for Kyoya. She reminded herself with time, she would fall in love with Mori and that was all she could do.

"I don't think I can. With my schedule it would be rather hard to fit the time you would need for me." Kyoya said professionally. Mai looked at Kyoya, and saw that he was giving her his standard business smile, which meant that something else was brewing in his head.

"Oh come on Kyo!" Honey said loudly in a baby voice.

"The role suites you well." He added.

"Yes well I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but timing is an issue." Kyoya explained.

"What if I only need you for one day. You don't have to come to any dress rehearsals or anything. Just on the day of the show?" Mai said with a serious expression on her face. Kyoya sighed. This was not something he wanted to do.

"He'll do it." Tamaki volunteered.

"Oy, Tamaki." Kyoya said, but the group started to cheer as if he was the one who agreed. Kyoya sighed and rubbed his forehead. He should have known better then to trust Tamaki.

"It's whats needed." Tamaki smiled and mouthed to Kyoya who didn't get what that meant. Mori though understood fully what those words meant. And also understood that Tamaki knew that Kyoya was in love with Ai.

"Here." Mai said handing over a rough draft of a groom with a black suit well fitting with a gold belt and a goldish shirt open to reveal his chest, with the identical black rose on his heart and with the peddles flying over his left shoulder. His hair roughed up and wearing no tie. Somehow it was hard to imagine the design aspect of Mai's vision since there was nothing lavish about it. Kaoru pointed this out. And Mai's reply was simple.

"Love is something simple I think. And heart break is something I imagine to be like torture." Mai explained. Somehow the group felt pity for the 2D couple on paper.

"Somehow this feels more like heartbreak then true love." Honey said feeling like this was such a sad tale.

"It is, but you can only have heartbreak when you're truly in love right?" Mai smiled. Somehow the group felt like Mai knew a lot about love and wondered if she went through some kind of love story herself.

"Mai-chan, have you ever loved someone?" Haruhi asked the question that the others didn't want to ask. They looked at Haruhi for being the blockhead they needed in the group to ask so nonchalantly such a personal question.

"Nope, not even once." Mai replied bluntly. The group almost fell over.

"Then how do you know how to express this so well." Haruhi asked amazed.

"Well I guess emotion comes with the side of my brain that loves design." Mai replied still drawing.

"I think you can't have a passion for anything if you don't have the sense of emotion." Mai added. She was right, both Kaoru and Hikaru understood this. Being in tune with emotions gave you clarity when you wanted to describe passion in your clothing.

"Here is a rough sketch of the the long drapes of material we should use...black and red, running along the side as they walk. On one side, the black drape that cuts when Kyoya-san lets go of Ai-chans hand, and the red material stays.

"Their love is forced, neat and clean, up for appearances." Mai explained as she started to sketch the next outfit.

"So you're saying that this groom doesn't really love her?" Honey asked more interested in the story then the design.

"No I imagine he loves her, but I don't think she loves him" Mai suggests.

"Then, that's kind of sad for him too." Haruhi added. Peaking Mori's ears.

"Yeah, so nobody is happy. Everyone's heartbroken, because no one's true love will materialize." Mai explained.

"That's so..." Tamaki started with glassy eyes.

"So sad." Haruhi finished for him as she wiped Tamaki's tears. Haruhi couldn't help but feel sorry for anyone who was in such a situation. After all in her mind, true love should conquer all. But sometimes, she realized, it can't.

Kyoya and Ai were quiet, and didn't contribute anything to their conversation. Somehow they were in their own space in their minds. Ai could only sit there like a shell, not even trying to keep her smile on anymore, she was so lost in her transparent life. She couldn't help but feel like she was trapped again.

Kyoya feeling the same things. Trapped in his own shell, unable to get out.

Mori was the only one who continued to listen closely to Mai's vision. He couldn't help but feel pity for the groom and bride on the paper in front of him. The groom who was her new groom, nobody seemed to understand that he was also in pain. The woman he loved didn't love him back.

~  
The next day, Kyoya reset himself as best as he could. But he had to admit what Mai was talking about in her sketch meeting yesterday rattled him. He understood Mori's feelings for once. He always felt that Mori was so fotunate to have Ai, but what he didn't realize that Ai may not love Mori. He wondered if Ai was also in pain, since she might have been in love with Aizawa all this time. Kyoya knocked his head with his fist, feeling stupid. Did he make a mess of things.

"No, this way is the best way for her." Kyoya reasoned. With Aizawa she would struggle. His parents would never allow him to marry Ai either, considering what happened to Shiho. His parents blamed Ai's parents completely, and the only way Aizawa would be with Ai is if he left home. And though it seemed like Aizawa was prepared for that, it wasn't right for him to do. With Mori, Ai could be happy, live in a home where she would be accepted and safe. And build a future and a family with a man who clearly loves her.

This strange new hurt found it's way pounding on his head. It was a headache forming, and he hadn't even started his day. He had to meet Emi today. He wasn't looking forward to it.

The group had dress rehearsals after school, but Kyoya was not participating. They already knew that it would be impossible for him since he made it clear from the start. After they drew up their plans for everything, they would let him know a couple of days before the show.

Mai worried, would Kyoya really know what to do given he wasn't going to come to a single rehearsal. But Tamaki assured her, that Kyoya would be perfect and would play the best man in love ever. Mai had her doubts but had to trust Tamaki's word.

"So what's the plan today?" Haruhi asked.

"Well for starters here some more outfits." Mai said pulling out her sketch book.

"This one is for you Haruhi." Mai said.

"You're wearing a simple white dress and you will be throwing black flowers to red flowers when Ai-san lets go of Kyoya's hand for Mori's." Haruhi understood the message. She was to be the bridemaid in a one strap shoulder dress, she would start off by walking behind Ai and Kyoya, and when Ai left Kyoya for Mori, she would start throwing red flowers.

"But Mai-chan doesn't red flowers represent love? Shouldn't it be the other way around." Tamaki asked.

"I thought about this too, but honestly, red is just a colour we associate love with. When you draw blood, it actually looks more black then red." Mai explained carefully. The imagery was rather haunting.

"I see, so the broken heart and love can be represented with black." Haruhi smiled.\

"That's clever." She added.

"Thanks." Mai smiled.

"The floor is out of our control, since it will be the runway, but we can control the mood by keeping the hall dark, and the limelight on only the models." Mai said.

"I think I can ask you guys to do the lights for me?" Mai asked Tamaki and Honey.

"It's crucial, the lighting. When Ai-chan and Kyoya-san are walking down the stage, the light should be on them and a small soft light on Haruhi only. Everything else should be black. But when her hand is let go and she is forced to give her hand to Mori-sempai, soften the light on Kyoya-san, but keep the hard white light on Mori and Ai as they continue to walk down the rest of the stage with Haruhi following behind. Around about here, you should pull the light off of Kyoya, making him a past memory.

"Okay, we got it." Tamaki and Honey said agreeing pumped up as Mai drew out the stage and the lighting cues. She wrote down the light affects on a paper for them.

"We will play this music when Ai-san walks down with Kyoya-san." Mai explained. She was like a professional designer, taking charge and control. She pressed play on the stereo she bowered from Hikaru. It was a very up beat happy song, symbolizing both their happiness to be together. The group absolutely loved it.

"My friend is in a band club so they made this for me." Mai said proudly. It sounded like a professional orchestra without all the fancy instruments. It went well, and Tamaki thought that it suited Ai and Kyoya's love.

"And this is the song it's switching to now for Mori-sempai and Ai-san." Mai explained as the song went a little sadder keeping to its theme. The piano slowed down, not so cheery as well as the chello and violin. The drum beat that played for Kyoya and Ai disappeared. It was a stark contrast.

"Okay, so that's the music. I'm making the outfits so we don't have anything to wear, but why don't we run a little show so we get the hang of it." Mai said.

"But Kyoya's not here." Haruhi said.

"It's okay, I'll take his place for now." Kaoru volunteered since he and Hikaru had nothing to do right now.

They went on to the stage that Hikaru's mom had in their studio, and used it. It was a great way to see how things would look from the judges prespective.

Ai stood there holding Kaoru's hand. She didn't feel nervous or think twice about holding his hands. Mai had wrapped a gold material around Ai to show she was the bride. Kaoru was wrapped in black fabric.

Haruhi stood behind them with a bucket of red and black roses. Didn't fit the image, but it was good for now. Hikaru was on one side holding on to a long stretch of black fabric that he would walk with down the stage alongside Ai and Kaoru, and would stop in his tracks when Ai let of his hand.

Tamaki was on the other side holding a long stretch of red material, he would do the same as Hikaru, but instead of stopping, he would continue when Ai made her switch to Mori.

Mori stood at the half way point on the stage, waiting for when Ai let go of Kaoru's hand for his. Mori and Ai didn't feel weird about this. Which was a surprise. Ai thought she would feel strange and remember her feelings strongly but nothing like that happened. She looked ahead to Mori's back and smiled. Somehow walking to him right now, felt right.

"Okay! We're ready!" Mai signalled from below the stage. The music started and Ai and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled- Kaoru doing his best not to fall under her spell. They were smiling and walking happily with their hands held tightly. Their bodies were close and both their hands clasped tightly together. Haruhi started to pick out the black rose peddles – which were just shredded pieces of paper right now. Somehow it didn't look like a couple in love, but friends and Mai was worried about the feeling. But it would be different with Kyoya there, since his features were more stern.

Ai and Kaoru walked until they hit the half was point, Mori was faced away from them, with his hand extended out behind him. Ai looked to Kaoru and said goodbye in whisper and took Mori's hand. Kaoru's expression turned sad. Somehow this feeling right now, was really real to him. She walked and stood beside Mori as the music changed. Mori took Ai's hand and started to walk to the end of the stage.

Mai shouted for Ai to show no expression, so she no longer was smiling with her heart. Ai didn't know how to show that and could only dim her smile. Mai accepted it. Mori however smiled like a gentlemen, not too much in love but in love. Kaoru was left speechless and his hand clenched to his side as he watched with longing eyes. The light would fade from him all together at this point.

Haruhi started to throw red peddles as they came to the end. Mori and Ai faced each other holding hands, as a voice of a man and woman came on, saying 'I do'. Telling the audience that they were married.

Everything would go dark at this point, the music would turn off. And Mai would come on to the stage and explain her design and theme.

"Wow, actually that's not a bad first run!" Mai exclaimed. She was rather happy with their progress.

"Okay, lets do it one more time before dinner." She announced as Haruhi realized she would not get any studying done tonight.

Emi and Kyoya were at yet another high class restaurant. They were talking about the plans to get engaged in August. She wasn't surprised the Kyoya agreed. After all she was a hot ticket. Kyoya could hear Emi talking about things, but somehow everything around him faded blissfully.

He couldn't help but wonder how the group was doing. And how Mori and Ai were doing with rehearsal. He wondered, if Ai ever thought about him. He wondered what sorts of feelings would come to surface when he did the show.

He nodded and said something to Emi agreeing with what she was saying about holding the engagement party at the end of August since she had a friends birthday party to plan before that. He imagined in his minds eye, walking down the aisle with Emi. It was just as Mai said, everything was clean and crisp and for appearances. And then he tried to picture Ai. He had not been ever able to imagine Ai outside of his dirty fantasies. Except at that moment. Suddenly, as if the song changed in his mind, he was able to see himself with her. It wasn't like what he thought he would imagine like with Emi. Instead he saw him self at the alter watching Ai walking to him, smiling at him as she reached him. She took his arm as he whispered something to her; and the Priest started the wedding ceremony. In the fog that lingered over Kyoya, he couldn't hear Emi anymore, but heard instead Ai, telling him 'I love you.'

"What?" Kyoya said snapping suddenly back to his seat.

"What? I was just saying that it's great that you are so flexible. Makes my life so much easier." Emi snorted as she started to eat her appetizer. Kyoya smiled and sighed. What the hell was he thinking. The chapter wtih Ai ended ages ago. He should stop dreaming about a dream that wouldn't come true.

On the Next Chapter:  
The rehearsals are all over, and it's now time for the main event. Can Kyoya keep it together and perform the show Mai envisioned, or will Ai be the one who cracks?

Sorry, Fanfiction was having some weird clitch with their editing system, I will have to come back and edit the story later when it's fixed. 


End file.
